A Past and Future Secrets
by Elbenstein
Summary: Eine Geschichte von notgeilen Söldnern, verliebte Dunkelelfen und die Sache vom Kinder kriegen ... Mit Jarlaxle, Zaknafein Do'Urden, Drizzt Do'Urden, Artemis Entreri und einigen anderen bekannten Personen ...
1. Chapter 1

Fortsetzung zu **„Love changes Everything"**

Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Fanfiction wie Jarlaxle, Drizzt Do'Urden, Artemis Entreri, u.w. … sind Figuren von R.A. Salvatore und gehören zu Forgotten Realms. Weiter Figuren sind frei erfunden ...

be inspired by „Rosa-Dumbos"**

* * *

**

**A PAST AND FUTURE SECRETS**

_geschrieben von Elbenstein_

* * *

**1. Kapitel  
****Ein Feuer in der Nacht**

Ein Feuer brannte in dieser dunklen Nacht im Grat der Welt und rings herum spielten die Strahlen der Flammen mit den Schatten der umher Sitzenden Personen.

Zwischen mehreren Felsen versteckt, saßen die Freunde Jarlaxle, Drizzt und Artemis zusammen mit der kleinen Diana und dem Psioniker Kimmuriel Oblodra um ein kleines Lagerfeuer herum. Alle waren mehr als erleichtert, die Situation vor kaum mehr als einer Stunde endlich hinter sich gelassen zu haben.

Drizzt konnte seine Gefühle kaum noch zurück halten und war glücklich, dass sein Geliebter die ganzen Strapazen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle überstanden hatte. Nachdem der unbekannte Magier, der sich selbst Calaunim Zaurahel nannte, zuerst auf seltsame Weise erschienen war, war er ebenfalls so mystisch wieder verschwunden gewesen. Doch er wollte daran keinen Gedanken mehr verschwenden, für ihn zählte jetzt nur noch Artemis. Der Mann, den er seit nun mehr als drei Jahren liebte, war endlich wieder bei ihm und würde auch nicht wieder von ihm gehen. Und diese Tatsache konnte ihm sogar der Psioniker Kimmuriel offiziell belegen. Denn er bestätigte allen Anwesenden, dass aus Artemis dem Menschen, teilweise ein Drow wurde. Die Lebensenergie des Opfers, was eindeutig ein Dunkelelf gewesen war, ging durch den Zauber in Entreri über und würde nun auch die Lebensjahre des Mannes verlängern. Er wäre, wenn man es von der Seite von Kimmuriel betrachtete, nun ein Drow mit dem Aussehen eines Menschen. Für den exzentrischen Drow keine angenehme Vorstellung, da für ihn alle Lebewesen, bis auf die Dunkelelfen selbst, keine hohe Stellung bei dem Psioniker einnahmen und sie doch einfach nur „iblith" waren. Außerdem stellte er seine Herkunft, dass er einst dem dritten Adelshaus der Stadt Menzoberranzan angehörte, gerne anderen gegenüber da. Doch auch selbst dieser Dunkelelf konnte seine Überraschung und Verwunderung für den unbekannten Magier nicht leugnen, denn so eine Vorstellung von magischer Macht ließ ihn wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem eigenen Leben verstummen.

Ganz zur großen Überraschung von Jarlaxle. Doch der gewiefte Söldnerführer, der seine Stellung innerhalb von Bregan D'aerthe Kimmuriel zeitweise überlassen hatte, wusste, dass er sich auf den Psioniker verlassen konnte. Das tat er früher stets und in dieser gefährlichen Situation der letzten Tage wurde es von seinem Stellvertreter bestätigt, dass er dem gewieften Drow noch immer treu ergeben war. Doch eines ließ ihn bei der ganzen Sache keine Ruhe. Es war der der Dunkelelf Calaunim Zaurahel. Das Bild des großen und doch schlank gebauten Magiers mit seiner dunkelblauen Samtrobe und den lavendelfarbenen Augen löste bei ihm eine innere Unruhe aus, was er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Eigentlich war Jarlaxle die Ruhe in Person oder er ließ sich einfach seine eigene Unsicher nicht anmerken. Doch das Treffen hatte zum ersten Mal richtig an seinen Nerven gezerrt. Das Einzige was ihn etwas beruhigte war Kimmuriel, der stets für eine Überraschung gut war und auf den er sich verließ, falls es zu weiteren Zwischenfällen kommen sollte. Und dann schweiften seine Gedanken ab, denn ein ganz anderes Bild drängte sich in seinen Kopf, das Bild von Zaknafein, sein alter Freund. Wie lange war es schon her, dass er mit ihm zusammen die Akademie Melee Magthere besucht hatte und er mit seinem besten Freund die Gegend unsicher gemacht hatte. Späße und Wetten nach dem anderen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Bei diesen Erinnerungen breitete sich langsam aber stetig ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sein Blick schweifte sogleich in Richtung Drizzt, der sich an Artemis gekuschelte hatte und glücklich ausschaute. Jarlaxle fragte sich, ob es richtig war, einfach Calaunim und seinem halbelfischen Begleiter ohne weiteres eine Haarsträhne des Sohnes von Zaknafein überlassen zu haben, der von alledem keine Ahnung hatte. Aber Risiko gehört dazu, sagte er zu sich selbst und versuchte, lieber an die weitere Zukunft zu denken, anstatt der Vergangenheit nachzuhängen. Jetzt kann das Leben doch erst richtig anfangen, Artemis wird sich so schnell keiner weiteren Dummheit hingeben, Drizzt würde seinem Geliebten folgen und dann gab es ja noch seine Adoptivnichte, die er wirklich ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Und vielleicht würde es doch irgendwann mit einem eigenen Kind funktionieren. Das war nämlich Jarlaxles heimlicher Wunsch, den er zu gerne in Erfüllung gehen sehen würde. _Also stürzen wir uns blindlings in Abenteuer wie zuvor und warten geduldig ab, was auf uns zukommen wird_, sann der gewiefte Drow über die ganze Situation nach und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Er lehnt sich genüsslich zurück, so dass er mit dem Rücken gegen einen Felsen lehnte und genoss die klare und relativ warme Nachtluft.

Artemis auf der anderen Seite war gleichfalls mehr als froh über den Ausgang seiner eigenen Dummheit. Er lag in den Armen von Drizzt und fühlte sich frei. Auch wenn er körperlich noch etwas geschwächt war, spürte er seine neue Lebensenergie ganz deutlich, denn sie erfüllte ihn mit neuen, noch unbekannten Wärme. Innerlich versprach er sich, nie wieder einen seiner Freunde so einem Schrecken auszusetzen oder sich Irrsinnigerweise in Gefahr zu begeben. Denn mit seiner wundersamen Heilung begann nun ein neues Leben für ihn. Jeder glaubte, dass der Meuchelmörder Artemis Entreri nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte und somit würde auch niemals wieder jemand nach ihm suchen. Das was für ihn ab sofort ihm Leben zählte waren seine Freunde und seine kleine Adoptivtochter Diana. Sie würde so aufwachsen können, wie er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte und nichts und niemanden könnte ihn nun davon abhalten. Sie hatte einen Vater, seine beiden besten Freunde waren ihre Onkel und sie könnte zu einer großen Kämpferin ausgebildet werden. Ja, das war die Vorstellung, die dem Mann am besten gefiel.

Der Einzige, der dieser Runde einen seltsamen Nachgeschmack verlieh, war für Artemis Entreri der Psioniker Kimmuriel. Beide hatten sich nie sehr gut verstanden, vielleicht würde sich das Ganze legen, wenn er nicht mehr in dessen Augen nur ein „Mensch" war. Aber viel Wert legte Artemis nie auf die Aussagen oder Handlungen des Psionikers, auch wenn manche in der Vergangenheit nützlich gewesen waren.

So verstrich die Zeit und während auf der einen Seite Jarlaxle und Kimmuriel sich im Feuer in der Sprache der Drow über die Stadt Menzoberranzan und die neusten Gerüchte austauschten, saßen Drizzt und Artemis auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers und genossen gegenseitig die Wärme des anderen. Die kleine Diana lag nur einige Meter im Gras entfernt und schlief seelenruhig.

Artemis schaute gerade ins Feuer und verdutzt sah er durch die Flammen hindurch. _Hatte er da gerade eben ein Paar leuchtende lavendelfarbene Augen gesehen? Aber es war nicht Drizzt._ Nein, so was konnte doch nicht sein. Es musste an den Nebenwirkungen des Zaubers liegen. So kniff er noch einmal kurz seine Augen zusammen und öffnete sie daraufhin wieder. Doch da waren sie wieder, diesmal sogar noch deutlicher. Jetzt hielt er verwundert inne und schrak für einen kurzen Moment auf. Drizzt spürte es sofort und löste sich aus ihrer zärtlichen Umarmung.

"Was ist?", kam die knappe Frage des jungen Drow und schaute dabei Artemis verdutzt an.

"Ich … ich habe eben etwas gesehen", antwortete Entreri kurz.

"Ja und was hast du gesehen? Erzähl schon", wollte jetzt Drizzt wissen und drehte sich in die gleiche Richtung, in der nun Artemis starrte. Doch er selbst konnte nichts erkennen, außer das Feuer und die dahinter liegende Schwärze der Nacht.

"Ich habe dort Augen gesehen … glühende lavendelfarbene Augen", flüsterte der Mann dem jungen Drow ins Ohr, so damit niemand ihn hören konnte. „Ich glaube mir geht es doch nicht so gut, wie ich bedacht hatte", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.

"Oh, dir geht es besser als ich gedacht habe. Es war ein Zauber von großer Macht, so etwas steckt ein Mensch vielleicht nicht so leicht weg wie ein Drow. Aber du scheinst seit deinen Jugentagen mehr vertragen zu können", erklang plötzlich eine unbekannte Stimme, die direkt zu Entreri sprach.

Das ließ den Mann augenblicklich aufschrecken und er löste sich endgültig von der zärtlichen Berührung von Drizzt. Artemis stand so schnell er konnte auf, wobei er sogar noch beinahe seinen Geliebten aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hätte und schaute sich ängstlich um.

"W … e … r … bist … du?", fragte Artemis mit zittriger Stimme in die Nacht hinein, genau in die Richtung, aus der soeben die Stimme gesprochen hatte.

Das Ganze entging nun auch weder Jarlaxle noch Kimmuriel, die augenblicklich ihre Unterhaltungen beendeten und nervös zu Drizzt und seinem Geliebten hinüber schauten.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Jarlaxle neugierig.

Daraufhin sah ihn Drizzt mit unschuldiger Miene an und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es selbst nicht, Artemis hat eben gesagt, dass er glühende lavendelfarbene Augen sieht", sagte der junge Drow und in seinem Blick lag erneut eine unaussprechliche Angst um seinen Geliebten. Hatten sie denn nicht schon genug in den letzten Tagen hinter sich, dass es nicht mal eine Zeit der absoluten Ruhe geben konnte.

"Lavendelfarbene Augen?", fragte Jarlaxle ungläubig zurück und ohne das er großartig nachdenken musste, wusste er, dass es nichts gutes verheißen würde.

„Kimmuriel, kannst du etwas sehen oder nimmst du etwas wahr?", fragte der gewiefte Söldner gleich darauf. Und sein Tonfall verriet jedem in der Runde, dass der Drow offensichtlich sehr nervös wirkte.

Kimmuriels Antwort war allerdings sehr nüchtern, „Ich spüre eine Anwesendheit, aber ich kann niemanden sehen. Es ist die gleiche Macht, die ich bei dem unbekannten Magier bei dem Ritual gespürt habe".

"Dann tu was, damit ihr es könnt", sprach plötzlich Jarlaxle hektisch weiter und schaute sich dabei noch nervöser in der Gegend um. Doch er konnte nichts sehen oder etwas wahrnehmen. _Sollte es wirklich Calaunim, der Magier, mit seiner dunkelblauen Robe sein, der sich hier und jetzt mit ihnen einen Spaß erlaubte?_ Wenn dem so wäre, dann wollte er selbst sich nicht ausspionieren lassen und erst Recht nicht von diesem seltsamen Zauberwirker, der ihn an frührer Zeiten erinnerte und er nicht wusste, wo er diese Erinnerungen unterbringen sollte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Lagefeuers wirkte Artemis mit einem Mal sehr blass, als er plötzlich nicht nur Augen sah, sondern vor ihm ein Drow stand. Er war groß, ungefähr 1,70 m, trug eine dunkelblaue Robe aus Samt und sein langes, weißes Haar reichte ihm bis zu seinen schlanken Hüften. Sein Aussehen glich dem eines jungen und gutaussehenden Dunkelelfen, denn er wirkte selbst in dem spärlichen Feuer sogar noch jünger als Drizzt selbst. Das was aber den Mann fast endgültig die Fassung nahm war die Tatsache, er besaß lavendelfarbenen Augen, die in der Finsternis aufleuchteten und ihn dabei intensiv musterten.

"Wie ich sehe, trägst du noch das Geschenk von damals. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du damit mehr Erfolg in deinem Beruf gehabt hast, als mit dem alten Dolch von früher?", fragte Calaunim mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen an Entreri gewandt.

"W … e … r …? …. Wer bist du?", antwortete Artemis wieder mit zittriger Stimme. Auf der einen Seite wusste er nicht, ob er das nun alles träumte oder ob er wirklich vor sich einen Drow sah. Noch während er sprach, kniff der Mann öfters seine Augen auf und zu, doch die Gestalt wurde nur noch deutlicher, anstatt zu verschwinden.

"Aber, aber Artemis Entreri, ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Du erkennst mich wohl wirklich nicht mehr", sprach der Magier unbeirrt weiter. Dabei machte er eine kurze Handbewegung vor seinem Gesicht, ohne es zu berühren, und sein Aussehen veränderte sich schlagartig in das eines jungen Oberflächenelfen mit langen goldblonden Haaren und diesen blauen Augen.

Diese Verwandlung nahm nun im Gegenzug Artemis den letzten Rest seiner Fassung und er konnte nicht anders, als einen lauten Schrei auszustoßen. Ihm wurde augenblicklich bewusst, wer vor ihm stand und beinahe hätte er durch diesen Schock sein Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre nach hinten gestolpert. Im letzten Moment konnte er an sich halten und blieb so ruhig wie möglich stehen.

"Bist du es wirklich?", fragte jetzt Entreri ungläubig und ging einige Schritte auf den Elfen zu.

Daraufhin erklang ein lautes Lachen des Zauberwirkers und mit einer erneuten Handbewegung stand der Elf plötzlich gleich zwei Mal vor Artemis. Das brachte jetzt den Mann wirklich aus der Fassung und ein erneuter Schrei entwich ihm. Vor ihm waren auf der einen Seite ein junger Oberflächenelf und auf der anderen Seite ein junger Dunkelelf. Den Drow kannte er nicht, aber dafür diesen Elfen. Es war schon viel zu lange her, aber an diese stechend blauen Augen und das sarkastische Lächeln auf den Lippen dieser Person konnte er noch sehr gut erinnern.

Das Lächeln in Calaunims jungen, hübschen Gesicht wurde breiter und so schnell wie er sich soeben in einen Drow und in einen Oberflächenelfen verwandelt hatte, ließ er sich wieder in seine eigene Gestalt zurück gleiten und stand wieder als Magier vor dem ehemaligen Meuchelmörder.

"Hast du mich erkannt?", fragte der Zauberer in ruhigem Ton.

"Wie könnte ich dich jemals vergessen. Du warst mein Alptraum und ich hatte immer gehofft, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen muss. Wieso dann jetzt?", antworte Artemis und versuchte so gut es ging seine Haltung zu wahren.

Während dessen standen Drizzt, Jarlaxle und Kimmuriel mehr als nur irritiert um das Lagerfeuer und versuchten krampfhaft auszumachen, was Entreri da tat. Für sie sah es so aus, als ob er ein Selbstgespräch führen würde, denn sie konnten weder etwas erkennen, noch eine andere Stimme ausmachen. Doch der Mann sprach in der Tat so, als würde vor ihm eine Person stehen. Und was das Ganze noch schlimmer machte, Diana war durch das Schreien ihres Vaters aufgewacht und schaute zuerst ebenfalls verunsichert in die Runde. Und obwohl die ganze Situation nicht schon völlig ins Wanken geraten war, stand das Kind auf und lief genau auf die Stelle zu, in die Artemis sprach.

Das brachte jetzt Jarlaxle wirklich in Bedrängnis. Wie konnte es denn sein. Sein Freund führte Selbstgespräche und seine Nichte schien diesem Wahn ebenfalls verfallen zu sein.

"Kimmuriel, wenn ihr euch jetzt nicht beeilt werde ich euch eigenhändig …", doch weiter kam der Drow nicht mehr, als Artemis ohne Vorwarnung erneut wie von Sinnen laut los schrie.

"Diana, bleib hier!", rief Artemis seiner kleinen Adoptivtochter nach, die soeben im Begriff war, direkt auf den Magier zu zugehen. Und noch bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte, rannte er dem Mädchen hinterher. Doch Diana war schneller gewesen und stand bereits vor dem Drow und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Ihr Vater stoppte keinen Augenblick später direkt hinter den Beiden.

"Ich warne dich, wenn du ihr etwas antust, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun", sprach Artemis in einem eiskalten Ton und legte dabei seine beiden Hände beschützend auf die Schultern des Kindes.

"Du willst mir drohen, nachdem ich dir das Leben gerettet habe?", kam die verdutzte Antwort des Magiers und er schaute dabei mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu Diana hinunter, die darauf ebenfalls über das ganze Gesicht strahlte.

"Artemis Entreri, was soll ich davon haben, wenn ich ein unschuldiges Kind aus den Armen seines Vaters reiße. Eigentlich bin ich nur hier, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Meine Magie war von hoher Macht und ich selbst wende diese Kraft nicht aus Spaß an", sprach Calaunim nach einer kurzen Pause ruhig weiter.

Artemis dagegen stand sprachlos vor dem Magier, immer noch seine Hände beschützend auf den Schultern von Diana ruhend und schaute in die lavendelfarbenen Augen des Drow. Sie erinnerten ihn auf schmerzliche Art und Weise an Drizzt, denn in beiden Augenpaaren leuchtete dasselbe, ungezügelte Feuer.

"Ich hoffe, der Vampir-Dolch von damals hat seine Wirkung niemals verfehlt. Schade nur, dass du mir damals nicht geglaubt hast. Du musstest mich ja erst drei Mal von neuem belästigen, um zu merken, dass es sich als schwieriger herausstellte mir einen Schaden zu zufügen, als du dachtest. Aber ich kann dir verzeihen. Mit Zwanzig Jahren macht man Fehler und lernt aus ihnen. Das war bei mir in der Jugend auch nicht anders"

Mit diesen Worten erschien ein erneutes Lächeln auf dem hübschen Gesicht des Magiers, der in aller Seelenruhe seinen Auftritt genoss.

In diesem Augenblick kehrten alle Erinnerungen seiner Vergangenheit zurück. Ja klar, sagte Artemis zu sich selbst, der Oberflächenelf vor nur einigen Minuten zuvor war sein schwierigster Auftrag in seinen Anfangsjahren gewesen. Er erinnerte sich lebhaft an diesen Auftrag, den er eigentlich mit Leichtigkeit hätte erledigen können. Doch bis dahin kannte er Calaunim Zaurahel nicht. Als er damals aus dem Schatten hinter einem Vorhang trat, um seinen ehemaligen Dolch hinterlistig in den Rücken des Zauberers zu stoßen, fiel dieser auch ohne weitere Zwischenfälle tot zu Boden. Der damalige zwanzigjährige Meuchelmörder war gerade im Begriff seine blutverschmierte Klinge an der Kleidung des Magiers zu reinigen, da hatte sich der angebliche Leichnam bewegt. Zuerst dachte er, es wären einfach nur Zuckungen des toten Körpers, was durch aus schon vorgekommen war, aber dem war nicht so gewesen. Calaunim stand ohne Umschweife einfach auf, als ob nichts geschehen war. Zuerst erschrocken und dann fest entschlossen wieder seinen Dolch in den Körper des Zauberers zu stoßen, ging Artemis damals erneut auf sein Opfer los. Erneut fiel er zu Boden. Das ganze Spiel wiederholte sich dann drei Mal, bis der frühere Meuchelmörder geschockt aufgab und seinen Augen nicht trauen konnte. Calaunim erklärte ihm damals, _„Aber, aber Artemis, merkst du nicht, dass Du mir nichts anhaben kannst?."_ Und ohne weitere Worte der Erklärung drückte ihm dieser Magier den Vampir-Dolch in die Hand. Es war genau sein Dolch, den er seit diesem Zeitpunkt niemals wieder aus seinen Händen gegeben hatte. Der ihm in so vielen Situationen das Leben gerettet hatte und der jetzt an seiner linken Hüfte in seinem Waffengürtel hing. Instinktiv griff Artemis mit seiner Hand nach dem juwelenbesetzten Knauf des Dolches und fühlte die Energie, die er ausstrahlte.

"Bist du es wirklich?", fragte Entreri noch einmal mit Nachdruck, als er sich lebhaft an die frühere Begegnung mit dem Zauberer erinnerte.

"Natürlich. Dein großer Gönner von einst hat dir dein Leben gerettet und es erfüllt mich mit Stolz, dass du diesen Dolch in Ehren gehalten hast. Früher oder später wirst du noch die wahre Bedeutung verstehen. Der Zeitpunkt wird kommen, das Verspreche ich dir und deinen Freunden Jarlaxle und dem Sohn von Zaknafein Do'Urden."

Bei dem Namen Zaknafein huschte ein erneutes Lächeln über sein junges Gesicht und der Drow schien sich vor Artemis Augen langsam in Luft aufzulösen.

Geschockt und völlig desorientiert schaute Entreri dem Dunkelelfen mit seinen lavendelfarbenen Augen nach, bis um ihn herum nur noch die schwarze Nacht zu erkennen war. Von weiten hörte er die Stimme seiner kleinen Tochter die die Worte „Auf Wiedersehen", sagte und sich dann an das Bein ihres Vaters kuschelte. Beinahe wäre der Mann bei der Berührung erneut zusammengefahren, doch im letzten Moment erkannte er, dass es sein kleines Mädchen war und drückte sie ganz sanft gegen sich.

Drizzt stand die ganze Zeit einfach nur regungslos, mit weit aufgerissen Augen und offnem Mund, auf der Stelle und hatte beobachtete, wie sein Geliebter ein Selbstgespräch mit der Nacht führte. Sollte er dem eben Gesehenen und dem Gehörten trauen oder war jede Hoffnung verloren. Er wusste es nicht und die Tatsache, dass selbst Diana mit der Luft gesprochen hatte, machte alles nur noch schlimmer für ihn. Entweder er war am Rande des Wahnsinns oder sie waren es Alle. Es ergab für den jungen Dunkelelfen keinen Sinn. Oder es steckte der junge Magier dahinter, der vor nur wenigen Stunden seinen Geliebten wieder ins Reich der Lebenden geführt hatte. Drizzt spürte schon beim ersten Anblick ein Unbehagen dem Drow gegenüber und vielleicht hatte er sie alle nur hinters Licht geführt. Vielleicht war es nur eine Falle. Aber dann fragte er sich wieso? Es ergab nur noch weniger Sinn. Und der junge Drow wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken und ging geradewegs auf Artemis zu, der immer noch still stand und seine Adoptivtochter umarmte.

Zur gleichen Zeit vernahm Jarlaxle die Stimme von Kimmuriel der sagte, „Er ist weg. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr wahrnehmen."

"Wer oder was war es?", erklang die nervöse Stimme des gewieften Söldners, wobei er sich immer noch hektisch in der Gegend umschaute.

"Ich kann mich nur wiederholen. So wie es sich darstellte, muss es wohl der Magier gewesen sein, der euren Menschen besucht hat. Und sein Nachwuchs schien ihn wohl ebenfalls wahrgenommen zu haben", antwortete der Psioniker in seinem gleichgültigen Unterton.

"Und wieso ausgerechnet nur die Beiden?", kam die absolut irrationale Frage von Jarlaxle, der daraufhin selbst den Kopf schüttelte. Er konnte sich denken wieso und er verstand nicht, warum ihn dieses Ereignis soeben aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Es gab nur eine Erklärung und schon konnte er die Worte von Kimmuriel hören, „Weil er sich nur denen zeigt, die ihnen auch wahrnehmen sollen. Und dieses Menschenkind ist unschuldig und somit in der Lage …".

Doch mitten im Satz wurde der Psioniker von Jarlaxle unterbrochen, „Ja, ich weiß … ich brauche keine weitere Erklärung mehr von euch. Macht euch lieber auf die Suche nach diesem Magier und findet heraus wo er sich herumtreibt. Ich möchte ihn wieder treffen und zwar so schnell wie möglich."

Kimmuriel zog nur verdutzt eine Augenbraue hoch und öffnete danach seelenruhig ein Dimensionstor. Gleich darauf war er auch schon verschwunden und ließ einen ziemlich nervösen Jarlaxle, einen verwirrten Drizzt und einen völlig zerstreuten Artemis zurück. Die einzige Person, die ihre Freunde gehabt zu haben schien war die kleine Diana.

Nachdem die drei Freunde wieder alleine waren, so wie sie dachten, hatten sie zuerst ziemliche Probleme, ihre Adoptivtochter zu beruhigen. Sie war so fasziniert von dem Magier gewesen, dass sie die nächste Stunde kein anderes Gesprächsthema besaßen. Doch viele Informationen konnten sie dem Kind nicht entlocken, geschweige von Artemis selber. Er saß einfach nur da, wiederholte hier oder mal da einige Gesprächsfetzen, schien aber ansonsten ziemlich mit sich selbst beschäftigt zu sein. Erst als Diana sich müde geredet hatte und neben ihrem Vater auf dem Boden in ihre Wolldecke eingehüllt schlief, wagte es Drizzt sich seinem Geliebten wieder zu nähern. Und zum Glück ließ er die Berührung auch zu. Artemis schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben und kuschelte sich im Gegenzug an seinen Liebsten. Beide genossen die Wärme des anderen, bis auch sie die Müdigkeit und die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage und Stunden eingeholt hatten.

Der Einzige der kleinen Familie, der keine Ruhe zu finden schien war Jarlaxle. Er versuchte angestrengt über die Ereignisse nach zu denken, aber es ergab alles keinen Sinn. Zuerst die Tatsache, dass Kimmuriel so einfach diesen Magier vorzuweisen hatte. Er musste den Psioniker bei der nächsten Gelegenheit fragen, wie er auf diesen Magier gekommen war. Hätte er nicht genauso gut Gromph fragen können, überlegte Jarlaxle. Ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass er leichtsinnig gehandelt und sie vielleicht auch unwissend in eine Falle gelockt hatte. Dann kam hinzu, dass er ihnen so bereitwillig geholfen und seinem Freund das Leben eines Drow übertragen hatte. Dann die Angelegenheit mit der Haarsträhne von Drizzt. _Sollte das alles wirklich nur Zufall oder absolute Berechenbarkeit gewesen sein?_ Für eine reine Zufälligkeit schien ihm aber dieser Magier zu genau geplant gehandelt zu haben. Außerdem sprach er von Zaknafein, seinen besten Freund. _Was konnte dieser Zauberer nur vorhaben?_, fragte sich der Drow. Jarlaxle schwor sich, bei der nächsten Begegnung mit Calaunim nicht so nachlässig zu handeln und wie ein Idiot dazustehen. Dieses Geheimnis lag offen vor ihm und er würde es lösen. Dazu würde er beim nächsten Treffen mit Kimmuriel schon sorgen. Während er, der ältere Drow, weiter seinen Gedanken nachhing und seine eigenen kleinen Pläne für die Zukunft schmiedete, war die einzige Person in dieser kleinen verlassenen Felsenschlucht Calaunim, der zufrieden lächelnd auf einem Stein saß und in die Schlucht hinunter starrte.

Jarlaxle hielt die ganze Nacht Wache, seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um die Geschehnisse der sich zu Ende neigenden Nacht. Es wollte einfach hinten und vorne nicht zusammen passen. Ihm war klar, dass der Magier von Zaknafein gesprochen hatte und Jarlaxle erinnerte sich, dass man für gewisse Zauber eine Komponente brauchte. Nervös schaute er zu dem schlafenden Drizzt hinüber und überlegte, ob er nicht einen für den jungen Drow tödlichen Fehler begangen hatte. Solche Komponenten wurden nämlich eigentlich nur für die dunkelsten und gefährlichsten Sprüche in der Nekromantie gebraucht. Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken sah er Diana dabei zu wie sie aufstand. Sie sagte etwas und er nickte nur ohne es wirklich verstanden zu haben. Dann verschwand die Kleine zwischen den Steinen und er dachte sich, dass sie wohl mal musste. Kurze Zeit später kam das Mädchen fröhlich grinsend wieder zurück. Erst bemerkte es Jarlaxle nicht, doch als sie plötzlich ihre Hand zum Mund hob wurde ihm gewahr, dass sie etwas zu Essen in Händen hielt. Eilig sprang er auf und riss es ihr weg. Verwirrt sah ihn seine kleine Nichte an. Jarlaxle starrte auf das weiche Etwas in seinen Händen und wurde sich bewusst, dass es sich um einen kleinen Kuchen handelte, der mit weißer Glasur überzogen und mit rosafarbenen elefantenförmigen Kandisstücken überzogen, verziert war. Verwirrt sah er auf Diana hinunter, die langsam eine weinerliche Miene machte.

„Woher hast du das, mein Schatz?", frage Jarlaxle seine Nichte.

„Von dem hübschen Mann in der dunkelblauen Robe ... Gib es wieder her, er hat es mir geschenkt!", quengelte Diana augenblicklich.

Doch der Drow machte keine Anstalten, dem Kind den Kuchen wieder zurück zugeben, sondern betrachtete weiterhin die Delikatesse in seiner Hand. Er fragte sich, wieso und weshalb ausgerechnet eine Süßigkeit und ob sie unter gewissen Umständen vergiftet sein könnte. Das Verwirrende an der ganzen Sache war, dass seine Nichte diesen Kuchen bekommen hatte, die doch eigentlich die unwichtigste Rolle von allen Anwesenden einnahm. Dieser Magier, auch wenn er ein Drow war, hätte nichts davon gehabt, ein unschuldiges Menschenkind zu töten, auch wenn sie die Adoptivtochter von Artemis war. Und schon ergab alles noch weniger Sinn als zuvor.

Ein lautes Schreien riss ihn aber unweigerlich aus seinen Gedanken und er schaute erschrocken auf Diana hinab. Sie reckte ihre kleinen Ärmchen nach oben und weinte.

"Das ist mein Kuchen", quengelte sie erneut und sprang sogar diesmal an dem schlanken Elfenkörper nach oben.

Jarlaxle dagegen hielt ihn jetzt weiter nach oben, so dass das Kind keine Chance bekam, nur ansatzweise seine Hand zu erreichen. Verunsichert schaute er nach unten und sagte, „Nicht weinen mein Schatz … Onkel Jarlaxle muss erst mal deinen Kuchen probieren."

Das beruhigte Diana nicht im Geringsten, denn kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, schluchzte das Mädchen erneut auf und zwar lauter als zuvor.

Das bitterliche Weinen des Kindes ließen Drizzt und Artemis aufwachen. Zuerst etwas verschlafen, doch dann schlagartig sich der Stimme seiner Tochter gewiss, sprang der Mann auf und schaute sich um. Keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt stand Jarlaxle, der etwas nach oben hielt und Diana, die quengelnd ihre Arme nach oben streckte.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Artemis, während er aufstand und bereits auf dem Weg zu den Beiden war.

Drizzt, der nun ebenfalls durch das Geschrei aufwachte, sah sich im ersten Moment desorientiert um, stand ebenfalls auf und schaute sich die Szene kopfschüttelnd an. Würde diese Nacht und die ganzen seltsamen Erlebnisse denn kein Ende mehr finden? Dann machte auch er sich auf und schritt hinüber zu seinen Freunden.

"Jarlaxle?", kam die erneute Frage von Artemis, der nun direkt vor ihm stand und sah, dass der Drow einen Kuchen in der Hand hielt. „Was ist hier los?"

"Unser kleiner Schatz behauptet, der Magier hätte ihr diesen kleinen Kuchen geschenkt", kam die knappe Antwort des Dunkelelfen, der dabei seinen Blick auf die Süßigkeit gerichtet hielt. „Diese Tatsache bestreite ich auch nicht, aber vielleicht ist er vergiftet."

"Was ist dass denn schon wieder für ein Unsinn. Ich habe langsam genug", antwortete Entreri mit einem tiefen Seufzer und schaute jetzt seine Tochter an, die immer noch weinte und versuchte an den Kuchen zu gelangen.

"Diana, kannst du mir bitte sagen, woher du den hast?", fragte sie ihr Vater jäh und beugte sich bei den Worten nach vorne. Er griff dabei vorsichtig nach ihren kleine Ärmchen und wollte sie zu sich hinüber ziehen. Was er allerdings nicht hätte tun sollen, denn das Mädchen wand sich sofort ab und rannte mehrmals um ihren Onkel herum. Artemis gleich hinterher, bis er sie letztendlich packen und auf den Arm hoch heben konnte. Das Schluchzen wurde jetzt noch lauter und Diana schrie erbärmlich.

"Das ist mein Kuchen, ich will ihn wieder haben. Der ist mir, der hübsche Mann hat ihn mir geschenkt und nicht dir."

Artemis seufzte nun noch lauter und hatte sichtlich Mühe seine Tochter im Arm zu halten. Erst als Drizzt neben ihm stand beruhigte er sich selbst ein wenig.

"Ich werde ihn probieren und falls er wirklich vergiftet sein sollte, ich habe ein Gegengift", sprach plötzlich Jarlaxle und fasste mit seiner freien Hand in die Innenseite seines Umhangs und holte eine kleine Phiole zum Vorschein. „Hier, nehm' du sie", sagte der Drow weiter und reichte die Flasche Drizzt, der als einziger nichts in der Hand hielt.

Diana weinte immer noch, während sie zusammen mit ihrem Vater und dem jungen Dunkelelf ihren Onkel anstarrte, der gerade im Begriff war, ein Stück von dem Kuchen abzubeißen.

Kauend stand Jarlaxle da und prüfte sorgsam den Geschmack der Süßigkeit und schien angenehm überrascht zu sein. Denn am liebsten hätte er sich gleich erneut ein Stück der Köstlichkeit zu sich genommen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er eine weitere Dosis Gift zu sich nehmen würde. Und was keiner der anderen wusste, er liebte Kuchen. Doch als er seinen Blick auf das Mädchen richtete schauten ihn zwei wässrig, traurig dreinblickende grüne Augen und ein kleiner Schmollmund an. Mit vollem Mund schaute er ein letztes Mal die Süßigkeit an und schluckte den letzten Bissen nach unten, „Köstlich … einfach Wunderbar", kam darauf sein Kommentar.

"Das ist mein Kuchen, ich will ihn jetzt haben", quengelte das Mädchen erneut und wand sich in den Armen ihres Vaters, dem es schwer fiel, seine Tochter festzuhalten.

"Gleich mein Schatz", sprach Jarlaxle weiter und setzte sich dabei auf den nächst gelegenen Felsen nieder. Er wartete einige Minuten und achtete ganz genau darauf, ob er sich anders fühlte als zuvor. Oder ob er plötzlich einen Schweißausbruch oder starke Bauchkrämpfe bekommen würde. Aber nichts von alledem geschah.

Zur gleichen Zeit schauten Artemis, Drizzt und Diana ebenfalls ganz gebannt zu dem immer so gewieften Drow, der einfach nur seelenruhig da saß und wartete.

Nach über zehn langen und unendlich dahin ziehenden Minuten meldete sich Jarlaxle erneut zu Wort, „Ich würde sagen … ich würde sogar behaupten, der Kuchen ist nicht vergiftet. Aber dafür war er wirklich delikat", dabei drehte er die Süßigkeit noch mehrmals in seiner Hand und betrachtete sie etwas neidisch aus den Augenwinkeln. „Diana mein Schatz, hier hast du jetzt deinen Kuchen."

Dann ging alles schnell. Kaum dass ihr Onkel die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, reckte das Mädchen erneut ihre kleinen Ärmchen nach vorne und diesmal reichte ihr Onkel ihr endlich den Kuchen entgegen. Sie schnappte sich ihn und biss sofort mit solch einer Genugtuung hinein, dass Jarlaxle breit grinsen musste.

"Ich hoffe doch für dich, dass es keinen Folgen haben wird", erklang plötzlich die trockene Stimme von Artemis, der im Begriff war, seine Tochter wieder auf den Boden zu setzen. Als sie endlich auf dem Gras stand, machte sie sich sofort auf und setzte sich einige Meter von ihrer Familie ans Feuer, um wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass niemand mehr ihr Geschenk aus der Hand reißen würde. Sie mampfte zufrieden vor sich hin und schien mit einem Mal alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben.

Über hundert Meter über Jarlaxle, Drizzt, Artemis und Diana musste Calaunim erneut laut Lachen und verschwand dabei so still und heimlich, wie er gekommen war im Nichts. Zusehen war nur noch die sternenklare Nacht und der Mond, der die kleine Felsenschlucht erhellte.


	2. Die Entscheidung

**2. Kapitel**

**Die Entscheidung**

Die Sonne ging gerade auf und die kleine Familie erwachte aus ihrem kurzen und unruhigen Schlaf in dieser so holprigen und turbulenten Nacht.

Artemis war der Erste, der seinen Augen öffnete und sich sichtlich noch etwas verwirrt in der kleinen Felsenschlucht umschaute. Er dachte über die vergangenen Ereignisse dieser Nacht nach und wollte und konnte es irgendwie nicht glauben, was alles geschehen war. Erst seine Rettung durch seine zwei Freunde, dann die seltsame Wiedergeburt und seine wundersame Genesung. Soviel auf einmal und er war froh, dass sich eines nicht verändert hatte und zwar seine Liebe zu Drizzt. Außerdem hatte er seine Adoptivtochter, die er abgöttisch liebte. Während Artemis jetzt langsam mit einer Hand vorsichtig über Drizzts Wange streichelte, wurde auch dieser aus seinem tranceähnlichen Schlaf wach. Und der junge Drow begrüßte seinen Geliebten mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Doch erst nachdem sich der Dunkelelf vergewissert hatte, dass die kleine Diana noch schlief, rückte er näher an Artemis heran, um sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Beide lagen eng umschlungen nebeneinander und tauschten innige Küsse aus. Wobei sie allerdings genau darauf achteten, dass niemand sie dabei beobachten konnte, besonders nicht das Mädchen. Ihre Zweisamkeit hielt allerdings nicht lange an, denn Jarlaxle kam, kaum dass die beiden sich zärtlich aneinander schmiegten, unverhofft von seinem Wachplatz am niedergebrannten Lagerfeuer herüber geschritten.

"Guten Morgen ihr zwei Liebenden … geht es euch gut?", erklang die Stimme des listigen Drow, der dabei ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

Eigentlich hatte er nicht vor seine beiden Freunde zu stören, aber die ganze Nacht über kreisten seine Gedanken immer nur über zwei Dinge, ob Artemis nun eine wirkliche Begegnung mit dem Magier Calaunim und ob er nicht einen tödlichen Fehler mit Drizzts Haarsträhne begangen hatte. Eine weitere, für ihn fast noch wichtigere Angelegenheit, musste ebenfalls dringend geklärt werden, wo sollten sie für die nächsten Jahre Unterschlupf oder gar ein Zuhause suchen und finden. Jarlaxle musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen machte. Er fragte sich, ob er wirklich alt wurde oder ob es etwas anderes sein könnte. Aber der Dunkelelf war sich sicher, dass er dies herausfinden würde und dringend an seinen Prioritäten arbeiten müsste. Bei dem Gedanken huschte erneut ein breites Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

"Habt ihr auch Hunger? Diana hat nichts vom Kuchen übrig gelassen oder vielleicht doch?", sprach er den jungen Drow und Artemis an, die ihn sichtlich etwas genervt anschauten. Dabei schaute Jarlaxle tatsächlich zu der Stelle, an der er vermutete, dass seine Nichte vielleicht wirklich ein Stück des Kuchens versteckt haben könnte.

"Nein, habe ich nicht … ich wäre dir allerdings sehr verbunden wenn du selbst suchen würdest", kam die trockene Antwort von Artemis, der ganz anderen Gedanken nach hang, als er die Hand seines Geliebten streichelte.

"Ich störe euch nur ungern, aber zum kuscheln bleibt später auch noch Zeit. Wir sollten uns lieber erst einmal Gedanken machen, wo wir für die nächsten Jahre Unterschlupf finden wollen und unser Schatz auch groß werden könnte. Was haltet ihr denn davon?", antwortete Jarlaxle ebenfalls trocken.

"Du schaffst es immer wieder den schönsten Momenten mit deiner feinfühligen Art die besondere Note zu verleihen", sagte Artemis in seinem gewohnt sarkastischem Unterton und küsste ein letztes Mal Drizzt, weil er fürchtete seine Tochter könnte jeden Moment wach werden.

Und mit seiner Vorahnung lag er ziemlich richtig, denn das Mädchen öffnete plötzlich die Augen, streckte sich gemütlich unter ihrer Wolldecke und schaute danach direkt zu Jarlaxle, Drizzt und ihren Vater hinüber.

Als sie alle drei erblickte, strahlte Diana über beide Ohren, riss sich die Decke weg und rannte mehr oder weniger zu ihrem Vater und schloss ihn in ihre Arme. Artemis erwiderte ihre zärtliche Umarmung, als sie plötzlich los ließ und Drizzt fest umklammerte. Dabei huschte jetzt auch endlich dem jungen Dunkelelfen ein freudiges Lächeln über die Lippen und auch er erwiderte ihre Liebkosung. Dann ließ sie ihren Onkel los. Doch anstatt zu Jarlaxle hinüber zu gehen, wie sie es öfters bereits getan hatte, blieb sie vor dem älteren Drow stehen und funkelte ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an. Während dessen erschien ein Schmollmund auf ihrem Gesicht und sie sagte, „Onkel Jarlaxle, du warst nicht nett zu mir. Du bist ein ganz gemeiner Kuchen-Dieb-Onkel. Ich will Kuchen von dir."

Kaum, dass das Mädchen die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, verfielen Artemis und Drizzt in lautes Gelächter und Jarlaxle stand da und blickte in gespielter, trauriger Miene hinunter zu seiner Nichte. Dann machte auch er einen Schmollmund und musste laut lachen.

"Wie mein Schatz befiehlt", kam seine knappe Antwort, machte eine tiefe Verbeugung und tippte sich danach kurz an den seinen Hut. "Ganz der Vater!"

Im Laufe des Vormittags saß die kleine Familie um die Lagerstelle in der kleinen Felsenschlucht. Über dem Feuer schmorten zwei erlegte Hasen, die Drizzt gejagt hatte und die drei Freunde mussten eine wichtige Entscheidung fällen. Sie benötigten dringend einen Ort, an dem sie und vor allem Diana normal leben und aufwachsen konnte. Wenn man überhaupt von normalen Lebensumständen reden kann, denn ihre drei Adoptivväter konnte man kaum als konventionelle Familiengemeinschaft bezeichnen. Bei der hitzigen Diskussion fielen dann Ortsnamen wie Calimhafen, Amn, Schneeflockengebirge und auch der Name Silbrigmond. Und letzter war ein Ort, der für seine Toleranz in ganz Faerûn, ja selbst in ganz Toril bekannt war. Silbrigmond die Stadt für Philosophen und Künstler, das Juwel des Nordens.

Zuerst fand Artemis diese Vorstellung recht amüsant, doch ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass er ja nun offiziell unter den Toten weilte und somit könnte er sich wohl auch kaum unter seinem richtigen Namen vorstellen. Der Mann kannte diese Stadt, hatte er doch selbst einige Zeit nach seinem schmerzlichen Besuch in Menzoberranzan dort gelebt. Und Drizzt brachte ein Argument in ihre Diskussion, er sei immerhin ein guter Freund von Lady Alustriel, der Herrscherin von Silbrigmond. Wenn er mit seinem Namen und seiner Ehre einstehen würde, dann dürfte einem Leben in dieser wunderschönen Stadt nichts mehr im Wege stehen. Jarlaxle war von dieser Idee mehr als angetan. Er kannte Lady Alustriel, zwar selbst nur vom Namen und ihrem grandiosen Kampf um die Zwergenfeste Mithril-Halle vor vielen Jahren. Ihre Schönheit und ihre Kraft waren über das ganze Land weit verbreitet und es ließ dem Drow nur ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht erscheinen, wenn er den Gedanken leise und heimlich für sich selbst weiterführte.

Letztendlich fiel die Entscheidung der drei Freunde auf Silbrigmond und Artemis verdrängte er den letzten Rest seiner Angst, dass seine wahre Identität auffliegen könnte und wollte sich der Gefahr für seine Tochter und seine große Liebe ins Auge sehen. Sie saßen danach gemütlich um das glimmende Feuer herum und aßen gemütlich zu Mittag.

Gegen Nachmittag machten sich die drei Freunde, zusammen mit der kleinen Diana auf den Weg nach Silbrigmond. Viel Gepäck hatte keiner von ihnen und so ging es schnell in Richtung Süden. Zuvor beschlossen sie den bequemen Planwagen von Bruenor stehen zu lassen. Er würde sie nur stören, denn mit dem Wagen war es unmöglich unauffällig und abseits der Handelsstraßen zu reisen. Wenn sie auf diesen kleinen Komfort verzichten mussten, wäre ihre Wanderung dadurch auch geschützter und ging schneller voran. Jarlaxle und Artemis hatten nämlich beschlossen, sich nach Möglichkeit durch unbewohntes Land zu bewegen, um unliebsamen Begegnungen von vorn herein auszuschließen. Drizzt war es fast schon egal, Hauptsache sie würden es überhaupt bis in das Juwel des Nordes schaffen, wo sie endlich Ruhe finden konnten. Den Gedanken, dass Lady Alustriel sie abweisen könnte, verdrängte der junge Dunkelelf dabei.

In der nächsten Woche führte sie ihr Weg nach Mirabar, um das sie jedoch großzügig einen Bogen machten. Dann ging es weiter nach Osten. Sie schlugen sich durch fast schon unwegsames Gelände oder durch weite Ebenen an den Ausläufern des Grats der Welt entlang. Die einzige Person, die dabei ihren Spaß zu haben schien war die kleine Diana. Bei jeder Rast war sie die Erste die freudig durch die Gegend sprang und dabei wild zwischen den beiden Dunkelelfen und ihrem Vater umher lief. Während Artemis, Drizzt und manchmal auch Jarlaxle sich bei der Jagd abwechselten, hatten sie ständig ein wachsames Auge auf Diana. Bisweilen gab sie nicht mal mehr Ruhe, weil sie mit ihrem kleinen Holzschwert üben wollte. Dann war es Drizzt oder Jarlaxle, die sich eine halbe Stunde Zeit nahmen und mit ihrer kleinen Nichte übten. Die beiden Dunkelelfen erkannten, dass sie jetzt schon mit ihren jungen Jahren ein Talent entwickelte, sie war sehr schnell von Begriff und verstand die Erklärungen ihrer beider Onkel schon fast beim ersten Mal. Jarlaxle war auf seine eigene Art sogar sehr stolz auf seine kleine Nichte, was ihm stets ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberte.  
Artemis ließ sich während den Spielstunden dabei öfters dazu hinreißen, wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Er wurde sich nur allmählich bewusst, was alles in den letzten Tagen und Wochen geschehen war. Soeben saß der Mann wieder da und grübelte über die Situation nach, da kam Diana gerade auf ihren Vater zu gerannt. Als er die Stimme seiner Tochter vernahm schaute er auf, und sie warf sich geradewegs in seine Arme.

Beide umarmten sich innig und Diana fragte ihren Vater unerwartet etwas, was ihn beinahe die Fassung raubte.

"Papa, wieso sieht du eigentlich heute so hübsch aus?", sagte das kleine Mädchen neugierig.

"Wie meinst du das denn Diana?", kam die verblüffte Frage zurück an seine Tochter.

Er ließ Diana los, legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Mädchens und ging mit seinem Oberkörper einige Zentimeter nach hinten, so dass er ihr genau in ihre grüne Augen schauen konnte. „Schatz, sag' mir … was siehst du?"

"Du siehst seit heute morgen so jung wie Onkel Drizzt aus", kam die die knappe Antwort des Kindes und sie lächelte einfach nur sanft ihrem Vater ins Gesicht. Und ohne weitere Worte umarmte sie Artemis erneut und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, „So gefällst du mir aber besser", und dann drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. Diana löste sich aus der Umarmung ihres Vaters und rannte zurück zu Drizzt, der nur einige Meter von den beiden entfernt stand und sein Pferd streichelte. Als er einen Seitenblick zu der Familienszene wagte, musste er augenblicklich lächeln, denn sein Geliebter machte sich wirklich gut in seiner Vaterrolle. _Welch Ironie des Schicksals_, schoss ihm bei diesem Bild nur durch den Kopf.

Artemis hatte in diesem Moment mit seiner Fassung zu kämpfen. Das Erlebnis mit dem Magier und die verdrängten Gedanken an seine Hinrichtung, sowie die wundersame Auferstehung wurden ihm erst jetzt richtig bewusst. Er war so beschäftigt damit gewesen, sich über seine zweite Chance zu freuen und seine zwei größten Schätze wieder um sich herum zu haben, dass er in der letzten Woche keine weitere Gedanken verschwendet hatte, sich zu fragen, was wirklich alles geschehen war. Das würde er allerdings dringend nachholen, schwor er sich und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Er wusste, dass die Lebensenergie des Drowopfers durch seinen Körper floss und ihn immer mehr stärkte. Außerdem war er sich endlich gewahr, dass er im Prinzip nur noch ein halber Mensch war.

Nur kurze Zeit später saßen die drei Freunde um ihr Lagefeuer versammelt und Artemis wollte jetzt die Möglichkeit ergreifen, um endlich die Gewissheit zuhaben, über die Dinge die bereits langsam in seinem Kopf Form angenommen hatten. So fragte er ohne Umschweife in die kleine Runde.

"Ich will jetzt die Wahrheit von Euch wissen. Was ist in der Höhle mit mir passiert?"

Verdutzt schauten Jarlaxle und Drizzt zu Artemis hinüber.

"Wie meinst du das?", kam die kurze Antwort des älteren Drow.

"Lenk' nicht vom Thema ab … Du weißt wovon ich spreche … ich will dir nur mal gesagt haben, meine Tochter sagte mir vorhin, ich sehe jünger aus. Also, was ist passiert?", sprach jetzt erneut Artemis, der soeben seine ganze Geduld unter Beweis zu stellen versuchte, denn jetzt wollte er es wissen.

Drizzt hatte plötzlich ein sehr komisches Gefühl im Bauch, doch eine Erklärung für die seltsamen Dinge konnte er nicht abgeben. Er verstand sie ja selbst kaum und er war froh, als Jarlaxle sogleich auf die Frage des Mannes antwortete.

"Nun, eigentlich gibt es nicht viel zu erklären, mein Freund. Nachdem du wohl mit deiner geistigen Umnachtung einen Anflug von Selbstmitleid hattest und dich freiwillig dem Gericht gestellt hast, blieb uns nicht viel Zeit zum reagieren. Der Einzige, der bereit war mir auf der Stelle zu helfen war Kimmuriel … oder sagen wir mal, er schuldet mir den einen oder anderen Gefallen."

Dann verstummte er für einen kurzen Moment, machte einen theatralischen Seufzer und studierte dabei sein Gegenüber Artemis. Doch dieser saß nur regungslos da, hatte seine grauen Augen starr auf den Drow gerichtete und hörte neugierig zu.

So erhob der ältere Drow erneut seine Stimme und sprach weiter, „An die Sache mit der Kugel kannste du dich doch bestimmt erinnern?" und ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten sprudelten die Worte aus dem Mund des Dunkelelfen jetzt unbeirrt weiter. „Dann ergab eines das andere. Kimmuriel meinte, er hätte einen mächtigen Zauberkundigen gefunden …einer der sich für diese Art von Macht verschrieben hat, die dir widerfahren ist und vor allen Dingen bereit war einem Menschen zu helfen. Was mich geritten hat, mich auf das folgende Angebot einzulassen weiß ich selbst nicht … vielleicht ein Anflug von Freundschaft?"

Jarlaxle war bei seinen eigenen Worten wieder bewusst, dass er darauf keine wirklich Antwort geben konnte. Wusste er es doch selber nicht, _„Woher Kimmuriel den Magier kannte?"_. Außerdem musste er aufpassen, seinen Fehler mit der Haarsträhne von Drizzt nicht zu erwähnen. So versuchte er munter weiter darauf los zu erzählen und sich geschickt aus der Affäre zu ziehen. „Der Magier benutzte ein Drowopfer und übertrug dessen Lebensjahren und –energie auf dich, mein Freund. Er hat dir mit diesem Ritual ein ausgiebiges Lebensgefühl geschenkt. Den Rest dürftest du noch wissen … immerhin warst du derjenige von uns, der ihn nach seinem plötzlichen Verschwinden gesehen hat. Und an deiner Stelle würde ich mich freuen, mein Freund … du bist jetzt ein Drow im Körper eines Menschen, nur das jetzt nicht nur die moralische Einstellung stimmt, sondern auch die Lebenserwartung. Übrigens muss ich Diana Recht geben, wenn ich mir das so anschaue siehst du wirklich jünger aus, als zuvor. Der Magier hat wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet … der Zauber hat über Nacht wohl endgültig seine Wirkung entfaltet und nun wirst du für längere Zeit jünger und wohl angemerkt auch hübscher aussehen."

„Wie schön", kam die sarkastische Antwort des Mannes und schüttelte einfach nur noch mit dem Kopf.

Dann wandte sich auch Drizzt seinem Geliebten zu und betrachtete ihn genauer. Und irgendwie hatte seine Nichte tatsächlich Recht. Ihm war kurz nach der Verwandlung bereits aufgefallen, dass Artemis jünger wirkte und jetzt sah dieser fast aus wie fünfundzwanzig. Es fiel ihm nur nicht auf, weil er den ganzen Tag mit seinem Liebsten verbrachte, genau wie Jarlaxle und Diana. Zum ersten Mal wusste er auch, dass der Söldner die Wahrheit sagte. Ihm gefiel das neue Aussehen und musste kurz lächeln.

„Mit diesem guten Ergebnis hat wohl niemand gerechnet", stellte der Söldner daraufhin fest und lächelte.

Artemis und Drizzt saßen beide still da und hörten der Stimme des Söldners zu, als Artemis Jarlaxle jäh anschrie, „Ein Experiment mit meinem Körper … schön, schön. Dir ist aber nicht der Gedanke gekommen, dass er vielleicht eine Gegenleistung verlangen wird, oder mein Freund?"

Die Worte _„mein Freund"_ spie der Mann mit solch einem Sarkasmus hervor, dass sogar Drizzt befürchtete, sein Geliebter könnte jeden Moment auf den Dunkelelfen neben ihm losgehen. Besonders weil Artemis instinktiv gerade an seinen Waffelgürtel griff und seinen juwelenbesetzten Dolch zog. Unbewusst strich er über den Knauf und dessen Klinge. Er wollte niemanden damit angreifen, aber der Gedanke an die ganzen Ereignisse war plötzlich wieder deutlich vor seinen geistigen Augen sichtbar.

"Bist du derjenige, der den Magier Calaunim Zaurahel gesehen hat?", versuchte jetzt der junge Drow sich in die Unterhaltung einzumischen, um die angespannte Stimmung wieder etwas zu lindern. „Er hat dir einen Gefallen getan, wir werden jetzt gemeinsam alt. Wer fragt da noch nach der Bezahlung, die der Magier gefordert hat. Es ging doch sowieso auf Jarlaxles Kosten, wie ich annehme. Sollte man nicht einmal Glück im Leben haben?"

Artemis war sich im gleichen Moment nicht sicher, aber er behielt diesen Gedanken fest in seinem Hinterkopf. Er fragte sich erneut, wieso ausgerechnet er damals diesen Vampir-Dolch bekommen hatte und es dann wiederum der gleiche Magier war, der im jetzt sogar das Leben gerettet hatte. Ob es nur Zufall oder reine Berechnung war, dieser kleine Unterschied ließ den Mann nicht los. Und ihm fielen wieder die Worte des Magiers ein, die er ihm zum Abschied sagte, _„Dein großer Gönner von einst hat dir dein Leben gerettet und es erfüllt mich mit Stolz, dass du diesen Dolch in Ehren gehalten hast. Früher oder später wirst du noch die wahre Bedeutung verstehen. Der Zeitpunkt wird kommen, das Verspreche ich dir und deinen Freunden Jarlaxle und dem Sohn von Zaknafein Do'Urden"._

Jarlaxle starrte ins Feuer und um ihn herum hörte er eine altbekannte Stimme, die ihm etwas zurief. Doch einem fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.

"_Ich hab' ihn … ich hab' ihn", erklang eine Stimme aus der Ferne, die gerade auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Vor ihm tauchte die Silhouette Zaknafeins auf und er hielt etwas in der Hand._

"_Wie .. Was …Wo?", stammelte Jarlaxle verdutzt._

"_Hey, alter Freund … ich habe die Wette gewonnen. Schau' ihn dir an", antwortete Zak und strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht. In seiner Hand hielt er etwas nach oben, dass wie ein Dolch aussah._

_Der junge Drowkrieger schaute seinen Freund im ersten Moment nur verdutzt in die strahlenden Augen. Doch dann breitete sich ein süffisantes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Hatte es Zak doch tatsächlich geschafft und somit die Wette gewonnen. Jarlaxle war sich sicher gewesen, dass es sich nur um eine Legende gehandelt hatte, doch das es den Dolch von Menzoberra wirklich gab war noch viel besser. Jetzt hatten die beiden Freunde wieder ein Geheimnis, welches sie miteinander teilten._

_Die Beiden liebten ihre Wetten und je geheimnisvoller, desto abenteuerlustiger wurden sie. Jarlaxle und Zaknafein, beide Schüler der Akademie Melee-Magthere kamen ihrer Abschlussprüfung immer näher und somit mussten sie ein halbes Jahr auch bei einem Meister von Scorcere verbringen. Dieser war von allen Beteiligten wohl der Einzige, der froh war, wenn er beide Krieger endlich wieder abgeben konnte. Lausbuben beschrieb nur ansatzweise das Verhalten der beiden besten Freunde und sie waren für jeden Spaß zu haben, egal welche Freude oder Gefahr dahinter lauerte. Und der Magier war es auch gewesen, der ihnen eines Tages die Legende von Menzoberra erzählte. Sie war die „Clanlose" … ihr Grab sollte sich angeblich tief im Inneren von Narbondel befinden. Genau an diesem Ort sollte ein großer Schatz verborgen sein. Alleine schon bei der Erzählung dieser Geschichte, blitzten die roten Augen von Jarlaxle und Zak auf, die augenblicklich die gleiche Idee hatten. Nachdem sie viele Tage mit ihren Nachforschungen beschäftigt waren und selbst die Hilfe eines Lehrlings in der Akademie von Scorcere annahmen und heimlich nachts die Gegend auskundschafteten, kam endlich die lang ersehnte Stunde. Jarlaxle hielt Wache, während Zak sich heimlich ins Innere von Narbondel begab. Und er schaffte es tatsächlich, das Grab existierte wirklich. Doch den Schatz nahm er nicht mit, wenn niemand davon wusste, dass die Legende der Realität entsprach, würde auch niemand sich auf die Suche nach den Juwelen, Smaragden und den wunderschönen Waffen machen, die über bereits verwitterte Knochen verstreut lagen. Doch ein Gegenstand lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von Zak auf sich, ein juwelenbesetzer Dolch. Es sollte angeblich der Dolch der Menzoberra sein, einer, der anderen Lebewesen die Seele aussaugen konnte. Ja, beschloss der junge Krieger, das wäre Beweis genug und steckte ihn in seinen Waffengürtel. Dann verschwand er wieder so heimlich, wie er hergekommen war und stand kurze Zeit später wieder freudestrahlend vor seinem Freund._

_Dann spürte Jarlaxle eine Hand, als Zak sich neben den jungen Drow stellte und ihm eine Hand über die Schulter legte._

"_Jetzt oder nie aber am besten mit diesem Dolch … los komm schon", sprach Zak und spielte auf ihre Wette an._

"_In Ordnung … ich habe verloren, aber ich warne dich, ich will die schönste Glatze die man jemals gesehen hatte", antworte Jarlaxle seinem Freund und musste augenblicklich laut los lachen. Er wurde doch tatsächlich geschlagen und hatte diese Wette verloren. Jetzt musste er wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen und seine Haarpracht opfern._

Gedankenversunken schaute Jarlaxle in das vor ihm prasselnde Lagerfeuer. Wieso kam ihm jetzt erst der Gedanke, dass dieser Dolch seines früheren Freundes, genau dieser Dolch von Menzoberra war. Gab es noch einen anderen Schluss, den man aus den Ereignissen ziehen konnte? Nein, der Vampir-Dolch von Artemis war genau dieses Artefakt. Er sog den Opfern die Seele aus und diese Fähigkeit besaßen nicht viele magische Waffen. All die Jahre hatte er diese Waffe mit seinen Augen bewundert und ihre schreckliche Art zu töten selbst mit angesehen. Er selbst war noch derjenige, der damals das kostbare Geschenk seines alten Freundes verloren hatte. Zak schenkte ihm diesen Dolch als Zeichen für ihren abenteuerlichsten Lausbubenstreich. Irgendwann wanderte die Waffen in die Schatzkammer von Bregan D'aerthe und Jarlaxle vergaß ihn schlicht weg bis er vor zwei Jahrhunderten selbst feststellte, dass dieser Dolch daraus verschwunden war. Niemals wieder hatte er eine Spur von ihm gefunden. Doch noch ein ganz anderes Ereignis fiel ihm blitzartig wieder ein. Der damalige Lehrling ihres Meisters, der ihnen die nötigen Hinweise lieferte, war fast zeitgleich an der Akademie verschwunden wie der Dolch, obwohl er zu einem Meister aufgestiegen war. Plötzlich schloss er die Augen und musste tief durchatmen. Der Name _„Calaunim"_ kreiste in seinen Gedanken herum. Vor sich sah er wieder den Magier mit seiner dunkelblauen Samtrobe und den lavendelfarbenen Augen. Auf der anderen Seite sah er einen großen und doch schmächtigen Drow, nicht viel älter als ein junger Dunkelelf mit leuchtend lavendelfarbenen Augen, wie er in seinem Arbeitszimmer in der Akademie stand, Calaunim, der Lehrling ihres Meisters. Der stets unergründliche Zauberer von unbekannter Herkunft. Könnte es sein, dass diese beiden Personen ein und dieselbe sind? Wie konnte er nur jemals so dumm sein und die Zusammenhänge jetzt erst erkennen. Er, der immer sich für so schlau und gewitzt hielt, hatte sich hinters Licht führen lassen. Er fragte sich wie ihm jemals so ein Fehler unterlaufen konnte. Es gab nur noch ein Geheimnis, was dringend geklärt werden musste. Was wollte der ehemalige Lehrling mit einer Haarsträhne von Drizzt und welcher Macht hatte sich der Magier verschrieben? Kimmuriel musste sich beeilen bevor es zu spät war den Zauberer aufzuhalten, was immer er auch vorhatte.

„Jarlaxle?", hörte der Drow plötzlich eine Stimme. Er schloss darauf nochmals seine Augen und als er sie öffnete, stand Artemis direkt vor ihm und schaute auf den Drow herab.

"Was ist los?", fragte der Mann nochmals und sah in den Augenwinkeln zu Drizzt hinüber, der ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, das ihr Freund für einen kurzen Moment geistesabwesend zu sein schien.

Augenblicklich ging sein Blick zu dem Dolch an Artemis Waffengürtel und ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. Er musste versuchen die dunklen Gedanken über den Magier abzuwerfen und erst Mal den beiden nichts von seinem Wissen preiszugeben. Dann sprach Jarlaxle munter wie eh und je, „Ich habe nur geträumt", und versuchte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen.

Diese Geste schien wohl Artemis und Drizzt zu beruhigen, denn der Mann drehte sich von ihm weg und rief nach seiner Tochter.

Keine Stunde später waren die drei Gefährten zusammen mit Diana wieder auf dem Weg nach Silbrigmond.

Auf ihrer Reise überquerten sie nach zwei Zehntagen endlich den Fluss Surbrin. Weiter ging es direkt am Rand des bekannten Mondwaldes entlang, wobei sie stets auf der Hut blieben, keinem der Elfen zu begegnen.

Jarlaxle, Drizzt und Artemis hingen dabei ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, nur ab und zu wurden sie von Diana unterbrochen, die diese Reise noch aufregender empfand, als ihre Erste ins Eiswindtal. Ständig fragte sie neugierig nach Tieren oder Pflanzen, die sie auf dem Weg erspähte und wollte alles genau erklärt haben. Drizzt stellte sich für diese Aufgabe als der Geschickteste heraus, immerhin war er Waldläufer und damit die Person, die sich am besten auskannte.

Und dann gab es noch die Tatsache, dass das Mädchen jetzt immer größer und dabei jeden Tag dreister wurde. Artemis war sich bewusst, dass dies nur der Einfluss von Jarlaxle sein konnte, aber hätte er jemals ein Kind gewollt, was brav Zuhause sitzen und alles tun würde, was die Eltern von ihm verlangte. Nein, das war nicht das Bild, was er für seine kleine Diana vor sich sah, sie sollte Abenteuer kennen lernen und eine schöne Kindheit verbringen, ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen. Bald stand schon ihr sechster Geburtstag vor der Tür und Artemis konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie schnell die Zeit ins Land gegangen war. Vielleicht auch kein Wunder, wenn man glücklich ist, dachte der Mann.

Jarlaxle, der stets listige Drow, übte jedoch den meisten Einfluss auf das Mädchen aus. Und er machte daraus auch kein Geheimnis, seiner Nichte jede Menge beizubringen oder zu erzählen, was für kleine Mädchen nicht unbedingt vorbildlich war.

Sie waren gerade im Begriff das letzte Stück des Mondwaldes hinter sich zu lassen, da hörte Artemis seine Tochter vor sich hin summen. Noch dachte er sich nichts dabei, das tat sie jetzt schon seit einigen Tagen, seit sie mal wieder mit ihrem Onkel Jarlaxle die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatte. Doch dann fing sie leise an zu singen. Erst verstand er den Text nicht, bis sie aus vollem Hals sang

„_Blut, Blut, Räuber saufen Blut_

_Raub und Mord und Überfall sind gut_

_Hoch vom Galgen klingt es_

_Hoch vom Galgen klingt es_

_Raub und Mord und Überfall sind gut"_

(Subway to Sally – „Julia und die Räuber")

Erschrocken und irritiert schaute er zu Diana hinüber, die direkt neben ihm auf ihrem eigenen Pferd saß und munter vor sich hinträllerte. Artemis seufzte einmal tief und schaute gleich darauf zu seinem Geliebten hinüber, der darüber nur den Kopf schüttelte.

Als Jarlaxle hinter seinem Rücken Diana hörte und den Text erkannte breitete sich augenblicklich ein breites süffisantes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er gratulierte sich selbst für seine Genialität. Seine Nichte würde noch so viel von ihm lernen können und gleichzeitig ihren Vater damit ärgern, um ihn stets aufs Neue an seine Vaterpflichten zu erinnern. Was wäre denn das Leben ohne solche kleine Abwechslungen, die das ganze erst lebenswert machen, auch wenn es nur für kurze Momente andauerte.

"Jarlaxle!", hörte er noch die laute Stimme von Artemis rufen, als er seinem Pferd die Sporen gab und schneller voran ritt. Die restlichen Worte konnte er gleich darauf nicht vernehmen.


	3. Juwel des Nordens

**3. Kapitel**

**Juwel des Nordens**

Von weiten schon, sahen die drei Freunde und die kleine Diana die Silhouetten der wunderschönen Steingebäude von Silbrigmond, die in die Höhe ragten. Dem Mädchen gefiel dieser Anblick, denn sie schaute wie gebannt vor sich, je näher sie sich der Stadtmauern des Juwels des Nordens näherten. Ihre grünen Augen strahlten vor Freude, war dies doch ein Anblick, den sie nie ihrem kurzen Leben zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Auch Artemis und die zwei Dunkelelfen waren wie verzaubert von dem Blick, der sich ihnen bot. Doch hatte jeder der Drei gemischte Gefühle, als sie vor dem großen Stadttor mit dem Namen _„Das Mondtor"_ standen, die von der Garde in Silber gewissenhaft bewacht und ebenfalls auch verteidigt wurde.

Drizzt erinnerte sich plötzlich, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Als er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben diese Stadt ohne abfällige Blicke und vor allem frei betreten durfte. Er hatte sich dieses Recht wirklich verdient. Damals wurde er nirgendwo akzeptiert, nur auf Grund seiner Rasse. Auch wenn seine Freunde sich für ihn einsetzten und sie es besser als alle anderen wussten, dass er kein gewöhnlicher Drow war, brachten seine Heldentaten und sein ruhiges Wesen ihn in diese wunderschöne Stadt und direkt vor die Herrin Alustriel. Ja, beide hatten sogar Freundschaft geschlossen. Dies schien so lange her zu sein, eine Vergangenheit, die ihn schmerzte und seine Gedanken überflutete. Doch was war aus der alten Freundschaft zwischen Bruenor, Catti-brie, Regis und selbst Wulfgar geworden. Sie waren nicht mehr seine Freunde und niemals wieder könnten sie es werden. Alle hatte einen schweren Fehler begannen, den keiner von ihnen rückgängig machen konnte. Auch wenn sie, zum Glück für alle Beteiligten, im Ungewissen über den Ausgang blieben, kam der unsagbare Schmerz kurzzeitig wieder zurück und nahm über Hand. Drizzt spürte, dass ihm plötzlich Tränen in die lavendelfarbenen Augen stiegen, als all seine Gefühle und Gedanken mit dem Anblick der Stadt zurück in seine Seele gefunden hatten.

Instinktiv ließ er sich mit seinem eigenen Pferd etwas hinter die kleine Reisegruppe fallen, so dass niemand etwas davon mitbekam. Er wollte für seinen Geliebten stark bleiben und genauso wenig sollte das Kind oder Jarlaxle etwas von seinem unverhofften Gefühlsausbruch mitbekommen. Sie freuten sich doch alle auf einen neuen Anfang und er wollte dieser Freude keinen Dämpfer verpassen.

Selbst der Söldner war vom Anblick dieser anziehend und prächtigen Metropole wie gefesselt. Er hatte bereits viel über die Schönheit dieser Stadt gehört, war aber selbst niemals hier gewesen. Und je näher er sich dem Stadttor näherte, desto mehr wusste er, dass er sich hier für längere Zeit aufhalten konnte. Alles zog ihn auf eine gewisse Art und Weise magisch an.

Artemis erging es fast so ähnlich wie seinen beiden Freunden. Er selbst, war wie Drizzt bereits ein Besucher des Juwels des Nordes gewesen und er kannte die unsagbare Kraft, die diese Stadt umgab. Die Toleranz war hier groß geschrieben. Der Mann wusste intuitiv, dass dies hier der Platz werden könnte, in dem er sich niederlassen und wo sein kleines Mädchen groß werden konnte. Niemand würde hier etwas von ihm Wissen oder nur im Ansatz erahnen, wer er in seinem früheren Leben einmal gewesen war.

Während die drei Freunde und die kleine Diana endlich vor dem Stadttor standen, wurden sie sofort nach Erblicken der Reisegruppe, von den Stadtwachen aufgehalten. Ein hoch gewachsener Mann, ausgestattet mit einem silbernen Brustpanzer, einem Speer in der einen und seinem Schwert in der anderen Hand bewaffnet, schritt direkt auf die vier Neuankömmlinge zu. Zuerst hatte er eine grimmige Miene im Gesicht, jedoch als er näher kam, erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

"Drizzt Do'Urden!", rief er dem Waldläufer entgegen.

Erschrocken, aber dann gleich darauf ziemlich erleichtert über diese Aussage, dass dieser Mann den Dunkelelfen erkannte, hörte man die beiden Drow und auch Artemis laut Ausatmen.

Also sollte es vielleicht doch nicht so schwer sein, sich hier in Ruhe für ein paar Jahre niederzulassen, schoss es in diesem Moment Jarlaxle durch den Kopf. Er wusste von Drizzt selbst, dass er vor Jahren mit offenen Armen von der Herrin der Stadt begrüßt wurde. Bei Artemis machte er sich keine Sorgen, denn die beiden kannten sich nicht. Und was seine Wenigkeit anging, hatte er es schon immer geschafft an dem Ort zu verweilen, den er sich ausgesucht hatte. Dann wurden seine Gedanken durch den Mann der Stadtwache unterbrochen.

"Wir haben Sie schon lange nicht mehr hier in unserer Stadt begrüßen dürfen", sprach der Mann Wache auf Drizzt ein, der mit einem einfachen Nicken antwortete.

"Leider muss ich auch Sie nach ihrem Anliegen fragen, so will es das Gesetz", sprach die Stadtwache weiter.

Doch bevor der junge Drow zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, hörte man die Stimme von Jarlaxle der entgegnete, „Mein Freund und seine kleine Tochter suchen einen ruhigen und besinnlichen Platz, an dem sie Leben können. Wir, seine Freunde begleiten beide auf ihrem schwierigen Weg. Und wenn mir diese Frage gestattet ist, vielleicht wäre es möglich auch der Herrin der Stadt einen Besuch abzustatten, mein edler Ritter?".

Verwirrt schaute der Mann jetzt zu Jarlaxle hinüber, der soeben sich an den Hut tippte und charmant sein Gegenüber anlächelte.

"Ich kenne Drizzt Do'Urden … doch wer seit ihr?", fragte er den älteren Drow ohne weitere Umschweife, auch wenn er merkte, dass sein Herz plötzlich bei dem Anblick dieses ungewöhnlichen Dunkelelfen schneller schlug. Doch er wusste, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte, da seine Leute ihm den Rücken stärkten.

"Diese Frage ist einfach zu beantworten, guter Mann. Ich bin Drizzt Do'Urdens Vater. Mein Name lautet Jarlaxle aus dem achten Haus Daermon N'a'shezbaernon". Dabei nahm Jarlaxle seinen Hut vom Kopf und verbeugte sich auf seinem Pferd so tief es ihm möglich war vor dem Mann der Stadtwache. Dabei musste selbst er sich zusammen reißen, dass er nicht in lautes Gelächter über seine eigene Genialität ausbrach. Er dachte sich, wenn dies nicht überzeugen würde, dann wäre es schwer, diese Tatsache noch zu übertrumpfen.

Auf der anderen Seite fiel in diesem Moment, als der ältere Drow diese Worte aussprach, Drizzt und Artemis sprichwörtlich die Kinnlade nach unten. Hatte Drizzt soeben richtig verstanden, Jarlaxle hatte sich als sein Vater ausgegeben. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm ganz flau in der Magengegend und er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Sein Herz fing unwillkürlich laut an zu pochen und der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Er fragte sich wirklich, ob er mit dieser plumpen Lüge durchkommen würde.

"Wir wären ihnen dankbar, wenn die Möglichkeit bestünde, dass mein Sohn, sein Freund mit seiner Tochter und meine Wenigkeit diese Stadt betreten dürfen", sprach Jarlaxle unbekümmert weiter.

Aber im Gegensatz zu Drizzt und Artemis plötzlich aufkommendes Unbehangen, diese Lüge könnte nach hinten los gehen, schienen sie anscheinend eine größere Wirkung auf diesen Wachmann gehabt zu haben, denn er machte bereitwillig Platz und sprach, „Ich freue mich, Jarlaxle … Vater des berühmten Drizzt Do'Urden, hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich werde ihnen eine Eskorte zur Seite stellen, die sie in die Stadt geleitet."

"Mein Sohn erklärte mir, dass er Silbrigmond kennt und er ein guter Freund der hohen Herrin ist. Ich glaube wir werden ihr eine kleine Überraschung bereiten. Somit käme es uns gelegen, wenn wir uns zuerst etwas in der Stadt umschauen könnten und uns auf diese Treffen ausreichend vorbereiten", antwortete jetzt wieder Jarlaxle und tippte sich dabei erneut an den Hut. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter als er dazwischen in aller Heimlichkeit noch einige undeutliche Silben vor sich hinmurmelte.

Drizzt vernahm mit seinem feinen Gehör jäh ein paar unverständliche rezitierte Worte. Täuschte er sich gerade, oder kamen diese von Jarlaxle? Er konnte es sich nehmen lassen und schaute instinktiv den älteren Drow an, der jedoch immer noch unverändert auf seinem Pferd saß und den Mann der Stadtwache mit einem freundlichen Lächeln anschaute. _Ich glaube, ich höre schon Gespenster …. es war doch alles zu viel, wir brauchen dringend eine Pause_, sprach der junge Drow zu sich selbst und schüttelte sich kurz, um wieder klar denken zu können.

Als der Mann vor ihnen jetzt mit einer Geste den Freunden den Weg durch das nun geöffnete Stadttor wies, schauten sich Drizzt und Artemis verdutzt an und der junge Elf zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte. Für ihn schien die offensichtliche Lüge ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben. Das Einzige was der Drow unbedingt klären musste, war die Tatsache, dass Jarlaxle ihn beim nächsten Mal warnen sollte, bevor er sich aus heiterem Himmel einfach so als sein Vater ausgeben würde und das so schnell wie möglich.

Und als Artemis ebenfalls die erste Überraschung über diese Worte verdaut hatte, schien er offensichtlich mit viel Mühe ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mehrmals zwischen seinem Geliebten und Jarlaxle hin und her zu schauen und ein Lächeln machte sich über diese Ironie auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Keine Minute später ritten die drei Freunde, in der Mitte das Pferd von Diana, durch das Stadttor von Silbrigmond. Wenn der Anblick sie von Außerhalb schon beeindruckt hatte, war dies jetzt etwas, was alle in ihren Bann zog.

Das Stadtbild wurde von Bäumen und wunderschönen Steingebäuden dominiert, die hervorragend miteinander harmonierten. Die Architektur war von geschwungenen, fließenden und ausgesprochen filigranen Formen überwiegt, die dem Betrachter den Eindruck verschafften, die Stadt sei eher gewachsen, als erbaut worden. Ebenso schön anzusehen wie erstaunlich waren auch die vielen der älteren Gebäude der Stadt, deren Mauern von einer dünnen Schicht königsblauen oder smaragdgrünen Glases umhüllt wurden.

Drizzt merkte erst jetzt wieder richtig, dass er diesen Ort tief in seinem Inneren vermisst hatte. Früher war hier ein- und ausgegangen wie es ihm beliebte und er wusste nun endlich, wo er bleiben wollte.

Artemis erging es nun ebenfalls wie seinem Geliebten. Plötzlich fühlte er sich frei und willkommen und die Angst rückte vorzeitig in den Hintergrund. Mit einem Seitenblick schaute er zu seiner Tochter, die mit weit aufgerissen Augen und offnen Mund neben ihm ritt und die gleiche Faszination ausstrahlte.

"Gefällt es dir hier?", sprach er Diana an, die darauf nur ganz hektisch mit ihrem Kopf nickte und freudig mit „Ja" antwortete.

Jarlaxle beobachtete nebenbei seine zwei Freunde und seine kleine Nichte mit seinem stets gewohnten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ja, hier würde sich ein guter Platz finden lassen und die Tatsache, dass auch er von dieser Stadt angezogen wurde, faszinierte ihn selbst.

Plötzlich bemerkte er Drizzt, der sich ihm soeben auf seinem Pferd zu seiner rechten Seite näherte.  
"Beim nächsten Mal wäre es schön von dir vorher zu erfahren, wenn du dich als mein Vater ausgeben willst … vielleicht durch ein Handzeichen", sprach der junge Drow zu Jarlaxle, der jetzt seine Chance witterte, um ihn auf den Vorfall am Stadttor fragen zu können.

"Es war doch witzig, findest du nicht", antwortete der Söldner.

"Für dich vielleicht. Was wäre denn gewesen, wenn er dir diese Geschichte nicht abgenommen hätte?"

"Du bist immer so negativ eingestellt, mein Freund. Bist du dir sicher, dass Zak dein leiblicher Vater ist?", sprach Jarlaxle unbekümmert weiter.

Dieser Satz versetzte im gleichen Moment Drizzt einen tiefen Stich ins Herz.

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte der junge Drow augenblicklich und schaute dabei sichtlich nervös zu dem Dunkelelfen hinüber.

"Wie soll ich es ausdrücken", ertönte die freudige Stimme des gewieften Dunkelelfen, der nun versuchte in ruhigem Ton weiter zu sprechen, um die angespannte Situation für seine Zwecke zu nutzen, um den kleinen Spaß mit dem jungen Drow auszukosten. Nach einer kurzen Pause und einem theatralischen tiefen Seufzer drehte er nun selbst seinen Kopf Drizzt zu und schaute ihn dabei direkt in die lavendelfarbenen Augen. Dann sprach er weiter, „Zak war nicht der einzige Liebhaber von Malice, mein Freund. Sie konnte ganz schön anstrengend sein, wenn sie nicht im Bett das bekomme hatte, was sie wollte … mir hat es Freude bereitet. Stets eine erfrischende Abwechslung".

"W …w a s?", erklang darauf die zittrige Stimme von Drizzt, der plötzlich sein Pferd mitten auf der Straße angehalten hatte und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise ziemlich blass wirkte, wenn man das bei einem Drow sagen konnte.

Artemis, der sich unmittelbar hinter seinen beiden Freunden gehalten hatte und die Zügel von Dianas Pferd in der einen und seine eigenen in der anderen Hand hielt, stoppte direkt neben seinem Geliebten. Er hatte diesen kleinen Wortwechsel ebenfalls mitbekommen und überlegte fieberhaft, ob Jarlaxle wieder zu Übertreibung geneigt oder ob er einfach nur Drizzt ärgern wollte. Er musste selbst ein Lachen unterdrücken, denn der ältere Drow hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, seinem Geliebten im sprichwörtlichen Sinne sprachlos werden zu lassen. Er selbst kannte Drizzts Vater nicht, aber nun wurde auch der Mann neugierig, ob der Söldner die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Wenn man bedachte, wer diese Aussage machte, würde es letztendlich niemanden wundern.

"Was hast du Onkel Drizzt?", erklang mit einem Mal die traurige Stimme von Diana, die das Gespräch ebenfalls verfolgt hatte, aber nicht wusste, um was es ging. Das Einzige was das Mädchen beobachtete, war die Tatsache, dass ihr Onkel mit einem Mal stehen blieb und ziemlich erschrocken wirkte.

Die Worte von seiner Nichte rissen den jungen Drow langsam aus seinen Überlegungen. Vorsichtig schaute er zur Seite und erkannte das kleine Mädchen neben sich auf ihrem Pferd. Ihre beiden Blicke trafen sich und als auch noch ein Lächeln auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht erstrahlte, weil Drizzt sie anschaute, konnte selbst der junge Dunkelelf ein sanftes Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. Genau in diesem Moment war er froh, dass Diana bei ihm war.

Während der junge Drizzt immer noch ziemlich verwirrt über die Aussage von Jarlaxle war und der listige Drow sich bei seiner Aussage ziemlich wohl gefühlt hatte, setzten die Freunde ihren Weg durch die Stadt fort. Sie kamen auf direkten Weg an der Mondbrücke vorbei. Das weithin bekannteste architektonische Wunderwerk, welches über den Rauvin reichte und den nördlichen Teil der Stadt mit dem südlichen verband. Erneut war es Diana, die bei diesem Anblick wie verzaubert zu sein schien. Dabei ertappte sich sogar Artemis selbst, als ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. Dies konnte wirklich der Ort für die nähere Zukunft für sich, seine Tochter und sein Geliebter sein. Aber auch nur, wenn es ihnen gelang, hier unauffällig die nächsten Jahre zu verbringen. Und ihr Plan beinhaltete auch noch die Gunst der Lady Alustriel, welche Drizzts Aufgabe werden sollte. Laut seiner Aussage war er ein Freund der hohen Herrin dieser Stadt und sollte dafür sorgen, dass sie hier mit ihrer früheren Geschichte über den allein erziehenden Vater mit seiner Tochter ein paar Jahre in Ruhe leben konnten. Sie durften immerhin nicht vergessen, dass zwei Dunkelelfen nicht unauffällig über das Nordland reisen konnten, auch wenn es sich um Drizzt Do'Urden handelte. Sie hatten bereits ihr Glück im weiten Land fürs Erste genug unter Beweis gestellt, darüber waren sich die Freunde einig. Und die Tatsache, dass Artemis eigentlich unter den Toten weilen sollte, konnte ihr Unterfangen noch schwieriger gestalten. Alles musste aufrecht gehalten werden, zumindest so lange, bis Diana größer war. In der nächsten Woche würde das Mädchen bereits sechs Jahre alt werden und auch sie hatte sich für die nächste Zeit eine schöne Kindheit verdient.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde durch die Straßen von Silbrigmond, vorbei an vielen Gebäuden mit vier oder sogar fünf Stockwerke über der Erde, Aussichtsplätzen, Balkone und gewundene Treppen, die von Blumen in vielen Formen und Farben verziert waren, sowie viele exponierte Stellen und Plätze mit kunstvollen Gärten ausgestattet, erreichten sie endlich die westliche Stadtmauer und standen letztendlich vor dem anmutigen, zauberhaften Palast der Lady Alustriel Silberhand. Drizzt freute sich innerlich die hohe Herrin einmal wieder zu sehen, während Artemis langsam ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend bekam. Die Gedanken des Mannes kreisten ständig um ihren Plan und ob sich die Frau wirklich so einfach an der Nase herum führen lassen würde.

"Dann werde ich jetzt endlich die so mächtige und berühmte Magierin kennen lernen", unterbrachen die Worte von Jarlaxle Artemis Überlegungen, „das wird ein Spaß", murmelte er dann noch zu sich selbst gewandt weiter.

Danach passierte alles wie durch ein Wunder. Ohne unnötige Worte oder Zwischenfälle wurde ihnen eine Audienz bei Lady Alustriel gewährt. Die drei Freunde gingen davon aus, dass es wohl an Drizzt lag, der die Aufmerksam der Herrin auf sich lenkte. So schritten sie nun durch den Palast mit seinen langen Korridoren und den prachtvollen Räumen. Alle Fußböden waren poliert und sie mussten wirklich vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen, um nicht unbeabsichtigt darauf auszurutschen. Auf dem Weg zum Audienzsaal trafen sie überall adelige Gäste und Diener, die geschäftig über die Gänge huschten.

Nach einem Wirrwarr durch die vielen Gänge standen sie direkt vor einer großen doppelflügeligen Tür, der den Eingang zum Audienzsaal bildete. Kaum, dass sie ihr Ziel erreichten, kam ein älterer Mann, gekleidet in feinsten Stoffen, auf sie zugeschritten und fragte nach ihrem Anliegen. Es dauerte einen Moment, doch auch er erkannte das hübsche Gesicht des jungen Drizzt und er konnte ein freundliches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Beide tauschten einige Worte aus und eine Viertelstunde später wurden sie ohne Umschweife in den großen Audienzsaal eingelassen. Die Freunde liefen über einen prächtigen Marmorfußboden und sahen vor sich eine Frau auf ihrem Thron und je näher sie kamen, desto deutlicher wurde ihre Gestalt.

Vor sich sah Jarlaxle nun Lady Alustriel. Ihr Haar erschien silbrig lang und hing fein gekämmt über ihre Schultern und dem Rücken. Die Augen funkelten himmelblau und sie wirkte nicht größer als eine normale Frau. Der Körper war in seinem Blick anmutig anzuschauen und schlank dazu. Die Herrin trug ein purpurnes Gewand aus feinster Seide, das aus vielen einzelnen Lagen zu bestehen bestand, was ihre fraulichen Kurven verführerisch umschmeichelten. Auf dem Kopf saß eine hohe Krone aus Gold und Juwelen und bei diesem Anblick konnte er sich ein breites Grinsen nicht erwähren. Sie war noch verführerischer, als er sich es sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte ausmalen können.

Im Gegenzug saß Lady Alustriel auf ihrem Thron und schaute im ersten Moment überheblich auf die drei Freunde hinab, bis ihr Blick auf Drizzt fiel. Augenblicklich erschien ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und ihre Augen strahlten eine Mischung aus Freunde und Leidenschaft aus.

"Drizzt Do'Urden … ich freue mich, dich wieder hier in meiner Stadt begrüßen zu können. Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen", erklang plötzlich die feine Stimme der Frau. Dabei sprach sie mit einer Mischung aus Freude und einer unvermuteten aufflammenden Empfindung und versteckte ihre Gefühle mit keiner Silbe.

"Hohe Dame Silbrigmonds und der Silbermarken und Auserwählte der Göttin Mystra", antwortete unerwartet Jarlaxle, der dabei höflich seinen breitkrempigen Hut vom Kopf nahm und sich tief verbeugte. Artemis und Drizzt taten es ihm gleich. Nur das kleine Mädchen stand etwas verloren an der Seite ihres Vaters und beobachtete die Szene.

Etwas verwirrt über die Antwort des ungewöhnlich aussehenden Dunkelelfen, der gleich neben ihrem Freund Drizzt stand, schaute sie in die roten Augen des Söldners.

"Ich grüße auch Euch", sprach sie weiter, dann drehte sie jedoch gleich wieder ihren Kopf dem jungen Drow zu, erhob sich und schritt zu ihm hinüber.

"Komm erzähl mir, was führt Dich nach so langen und unerfüllten Jahren zu mir. Ich hätte ja damit gerechnet, dass Du mich früher besuchen würdest, aber endlich bist du wieder hier und es erfüllt mein Herz mit Freunde".

Drizzt stand verlegen vor Lady Alustriel. Auch er freute sich, seine Freundin wieder zu sehen, aber gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl einen Kloß im Hals zu haben, denn er wusste in diesem Moment nicht mehr so recht, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Er holte ein Mal tief Luft, was einem Seufzer gleich kam und antwortete, „Mein verehrte Freundin, ich entschuldige mich. Aber ich habe meinen Weg gefunden und endlich stehe ich erneut vor dir und freue mich, dich zu sehen. Ich habe auch zwei Freunde mitgebracht und wir gedenken uns hier in Silbrigmond niederzulassen".

Bei diesen Worten wurde Alustriel aufmerksam. Es waren aber nicht die Worte alleine, sondern die Tatsache, dass der hübsche, attraktive Drow hier bleiben wollte.

Jarlaxle, der beschlossen hatte, dem ganzen Geschehen einfach zuzusehen, da er sich auf eine Gewisse Art und Weise gekrängt fühlte, einfach von dieser wunderschönen Frau ignoriert zu werden, erkannte ein weiteres Funkeln in den himmelblauen Augen, als Drizzt davon erzählte, dass sie sich hier niederlassen wollten. Er fragte sich, ob sie den jungen Dunkelelfen bereits nackt vor sich sah, denn dass ihre Leidenschaft für Drizzt offensichtlich war, konnte niemand in diesem Moment bestreiten. Dann plötzlich und unerwartet hob die Frau ihre Hand und mit einer Geste wies sie ihre Diener und Gäste in dem großen Audienzsaal an, sie mit ihren drei Besuchern und dem kleinen Kind alleine zu lassen, obwohl sie Diana selbst nur in ihren Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen hatte.

Nachdem Lady Alustriel zusammen mit den zwei Dunkelelfen, dem Mann und seiner Tochter alleine war, ging sie zwischen ihren Besuchern hin und her und schaute dabei zum ersten Mal auch Artemis an.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hatte er im gleichen Moment wieder ein sehr unwohles Gefühl in seinem Magen und er hoffte einfach nur, dass sie ihre Geschichte glaubhaft erzählen könnten.

Dann machte sie jäh Halt vor ihm und fragte ihn geradewegs, „Wie lautet Eurer Name?".

Artemis schluckte ein Mal kurz und antwortete, „Tarik, meine edle Dame".

Ein seltsames Lächeln breitete sich bei diesen Worten auf dem Gesicht der Herrin von Silbrigmond aus, stets darauf bedacht, den Blick des Mannes stand zu halten.

"Tarik … interessanter Name. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr einen zweiten Vornamen besitzt … Artemis Tarik Entreri".

Noch während sie sprach wurde es totenstill und man hätte den Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings hören können.

"Lady Alustriel … meine Freundin, ich kann das erklären", hörte man plötzlich die verzweifelte Stimme von Drizzt, der sofort an die Seite seines Geliebten gelaufen kam. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander und eine unbeschreibliche Angst kroch durch seine Glieder. Er fragte sich, woher sie die Wahrheit kannte, ob die Bewohner im Eiswindtal ihre Flucht bemerkt hatten und ob vielleicht sogar Bruenor hinter allem steckte. Der Schweiß trat augenblicklich auf seine Stirn, obwohl er versuchte, seine Fassung zu wahren.

Genauso erging es Artemis selbst. Woher wusste diese Frau seinen richtigen Namen. Hatte er hier vor dem Thron der hohen Herrin nun endlich sein Ende gefunden? Würde er ins Gefängnis geworfen werden, nur damit der Henker hier sein Werk von Bryn Shander beenden konnte. Instinktiv griff er mit seiner linken Hand zu seiner Hüfte, bereit in jedem Moment seinen juwelenbesetzten Dolch zu ziehen, falls die Situation jetzt eskalierte.

"Aber … aber nicht doch Artemis Entreri. Ihr wollt mir mit diesem Dolch doch nicht etwas antun wollen. Bedenkt, Eure Tochter ist anwesend und welch ein Vorbild wollt ihr abgeben?"

Erneut musste Artemis schlucken, denn jetzt wurde das Ganze für ihn zu unheimlich und er versuchte im kältesten Ton, zu dem er fähig war zu sprechen, „Woher wisst ihr es?"

"Lasst es mich so aussprechen … ich bin eine Auswählte der Göttin Mystra … meine Kräfte bedürfen keiner großen Worte. Ich habe meine Boten, die mir diese Nachricht aus dem Eiswindtal zugetragen haben. Aber ihr seit mir egal, ich freue mich nur, dass Drizzt Do'Urden wieder in mein Land zurück gekehrt ist".

Jarlaxle beobachtete die ganze Szene ruhig und gelassen von seinem Standpunkt und schien nicht einmal überrascht, dass Lady Alustriel so schnell von ihrer Flucht wusste. Es faszinierte ihn eher die Tatsache, dass die Frau solch ein starkes Interesse für den jungen Elfen hegte.

"Drizzt, dürfte ich kurz unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen", sprach Alustriel in ihrem ruhigen Ton weiter und schaute nun von Artemis zu dem jungen Drow hinüber und schien augenblicklich nur noch Augen für den hübschen Drizzt zu haben.

"Natürlich", antwortete er knapp, aber höflich und war gerade dabei, der Frau zu folgen, die sich einige Schritte von der kleinen Gruppe entfernte. Da spürte er plötzlich, dass Jarlaxle nach seiner Hand griff und ihm etwas hinein drückte. Er sah auf und in dessen roten Augen, die ihm _„Vorsicht"_ sagten. Kurz danach schaute er selbst in seine Handfläche und erkannte dort einen kleinen Kristall, den er mit viel Fingerspitzengefühl versuchte, jetzt in seiner Hand zu verstecken. Drizzt kannte den Stein sehr gut, Jarlaxle hatte ihn bereits mal vor einige Zeit eingesetzt und er diente dazu, dass er ohne große Probleme das Gespräch der beiden belauschen konnte. So nickte der junge Dunkelelf nur kurz und machte sich auf den Weg, sich mit Lady Alustriel zu unterhalten.

Während des Gespräches ihres Vaters und ihrer zwei Onkel war Diana immer noch viel zu aufgeregt und hatte auch gar nicht zugehört. Soviel Neues stürzte alles auf sie ein und so kam das kleine Mädchen aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. Unbemerkt gelang es ihr, sich von Artemis wegzuschleichen, hinüber zu den großen Fenstern, wobei sie nicht vergas, über ihre Schulter zu schauen, damit auch wirklich niemand mitbekommen würde, dass sie hier sich umschauen wollte.

Als nun Drizzt einige Meter von seinen Freunden entfernt vor Lady Alustriel stand, fiel ihm zum ersten Mal der lüsterne Blick der Frau auf, die ihn von oben bis unten musterte. Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut und beschloss letztendliche einfach abzuwarten, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Danach konnte er immer noch entscheiden, redete er zu sich selbst.

"Mein Drizzt", flüsterte Alustriel ihm mit einer sanften und verführerischen Stimme entgegen. „Ich habe dir niemals gesagt, dass ich dich mehr als alles andere in meinem Leben begehre … ich möchte dich gerne …". Sie brach ab und ihre Augen funkelten erneut. Dann wanderte ihr Mund zu seinem Ohr und sie flüsterte leise, „in meinem Bett sehen".

Erschrocken von diesen Worten blickte der junge Elf mit seinen lavendelfarbenen Augen ihr entgegen und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob er sie soeben wirklich richtig verstanden hatte. Er musste kurz schlucken und dann versuchte er einen Ton über seine Lippen zu bringen, aber er konnte nicht.

Jarlaxle, der aufmerksam die Beide beobachtete und wachsam ihr Gespräch belauschte, grinste im gleichen Moment listig bis über beide Ohren, als er das unausschlagbare Angebot dieser Frau hörte. So schnell er konnte machte er einige Handzeichen in der Sprache der Drow zu seinem Freund gewandt, der zum Glück Hilfe suchend in seine Richtung schaute. „Sag einfach ja", bedeutete er Drizzt nur. Denn der Drow hatte soeben eine Vorstellung, die auch seine eigene Gewitztheit übertraf und in seinem Kopf formte sich ein Bild, was er wohl noch für längere Zeit genießen konnte.

Im gleichen Augenblick hörten alle anwesenden Personen ein Klirren, was durch den Audienzsaal hallte. Artemis drehte sich sofort um und wollte den Urheber finden. Da sah er zum Fenster und konnte Diana erkennen, die vor einer zerbrochenen Vase am Boden stand und ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte. Mit ihren grünen Augen versuchte sie unschuldig ihren Vater an zu sehen, aber ein kleines Lächeln konnte sie nicht verstecken. Sofort lief er zu ihr hinüber und wollte sie böse anschauen, doch er überlegte sich in diesem Moment anders. Eigentlich war es ganz gut, dass Diana ihre Hände nicht bei sich behalten konnte, das war dann seine Rache für das Gespräch mit Lady Alustriel von eben. So beugte er sich einfach nur zu seiner Tochter nach unten und flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, „Beim nächsten Mal einfach nur besser aufpassen".

Ein Nicken von Diana beendete diesen kleinen Zwischenfall und selbst Jarlaxle konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seiner kleinen Nichte lobend auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Doch dies brachte ihn nur einen kalten Blick aus den grauen Augen von Artemis ein, der zwar froh über diesen Unfall war, es aber trotzdem nicht gut heißte, dass sein Freund seiner Tochter jeden Tag für ihren Unfug lobte und er ihn ihr sogar beibrachte.

Die Herrin von Silbrigmond drehte sich ebenfalls bei dem Geräusch herum und schaute auf die zerbrochene Vase und zu dem kleinen Mädchen, was versuchte unschuldig auszusehen. Im ersten Moment ärgerte sie sich, aber die Angelegenheit mit Drizzt war wichtiger und so sprach sie nur kurz und knapp, „Bringt Eurer Tochter Manieren bei, Artemis Entreri".

Daraufhin wand sie sich flugs wieder dem jungen Dunkelelfen zu, der immer noch verwirrt vor ihr stand.

"Und wie lautet deine Antwort?", fragte Alustriel ihn erneut mit einem verführerischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

So viele Gedanken schossen ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, dass ihm einfach keine Antwort auf diese plötzliche Wandlung der Dinge einfiel. Wieder schaute er Hilfe suchend zu Jarlaxle hinüber, der ihm jetzt mit dem Kopf zunickte und wieder mit den Handzeichen zu verstehen gab, „Los, sag einfach ja … denk an Diana", und der ältere Drow grinste über beide Ohren.

Für einige Minuten schaute Drizzt in die himmelfarbenen Augen von Lady Alustriel, die ruhig vor ihm stand und geduldig zu ihm hinüber sah. Er kämpfte mit sich selbst, denn er war solch ein Verhalten seiner Freundin gar nicht gewöhnt und die Überraschung, die ihr Angebot verbarg stellte diese Frau in ein ganz anderes Licht. Drizzt versuchte seine Fassung zu wahren, bis er letztendlich leise seufzte und zaghaft mit „Ja" antwortete.

Als Alustriel dieses „Ja" vernahm, fing augenblicklich ihr Herz an, wie wild zu pochen. Sie wünschte sich seit Jahren bereits nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie sich mit diesem hübschen Drow im Bett vergnügen könnte. Und die Tatsache, dass sie ihn und seine Freunde wirklich in der Hand hatte, brachte der Antwort zwar einen schalen Nachgeschmack, aber machte gleichzeitig das Angebot für sie noch attraktiver.

"Wie hinreisend mein hübscher Drizzt", flüsterte sie auf Drizzts Antwort und dabei streichelte eine Hand von ihr sanft über eine seiner Wangen. „Ich würde sagen, du und deine Freunde sucht Euch hier einen schönen Flecken wo ihr wohnen wollt … so lange wie es Euch beliebt in dieser Stadt zu verweilen und ich erwarte dich in vier Tagen. Zur Stunde, wenn der Abendstern sich über den Horizont erhebt".

Wie von einem Blitz getroffen stand der junge Drow einfach nur da und wusste nun endgültig nicht mehr was er denken, noch was er darüber fühlen sollte. Dann sah er nur noch Lady Alustriel, die ihn ein letztes Mal in die Augen schaute, sich nach vorne beugte und ihm einen zaghaften Kuss auf seine Lippen drückte. Diese Berührung hätte beinahe den letzten Rest seiner Fassung geraubt, doch er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Er schwor sich in diesem Augenblick, dass er nur ja gesagt hatte, weil er an seinen Geliebten und auch an Diana dachte, die beide ihre Ruhe verdienten. Sobald er aus der Nähe dieser Frau war, würde Jarlaxle den größten Ärger seines bisherigen Lebens bekommen.

Artemis beobachtete diesen Kuss und als sich ihre beiden Lippen trafen, wäre er am liebsten sofort zu dieser Frau gelaufen und hätte ihr eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Wie kam sie einfach auf die Idee, seinen Geliebten zu küssen, der nicht gerade ausschaute, als ob diese Intimität überhaupt wollte. Sein Freund Jarlaxle schien seine innere Unruhe wohl bemerkt zu haben, denn er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihm damit nur, dass er ruhig bleib sollte. Doch es fiel dem Mann sichtlich schwer, seine Haltung zu wahren.

Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da waren die drei Freunde zusammen mit Diana wieder an der frischen Luft und standen vor dem Palast der hohen Herrin von Silbrigmond.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, du elender Drow?", ging Drizzt sofort auf Jarlaxle los, als er sich sicher war, das niemand mehr der Wachen sie hören konnte.

"Komm schon, mein Freund … ein paar Freuden mehr oder weniger im Leben. Lass mich doch erst mal meinen Plan erzählen", verteidigte sich der älter Drow und musste augenblicklich wieder lächeln.

"Würdet ihr die Freundlichkeit besitzen mir das Ganze auch mal zu erklären", mischte sich gleich darauf Artemis ein, der von alledem noch gar nichts wusste und nur die zärtliche Geste zwischen dem jungen Elfen und der Frau mitbekommen hatte.

Drizzt wollte soeben seinem Geliebten von dem unmoralischen Angebot berichten, da erhob Jarlaxle jedoch die Hand und bedeutete ihm, dass er den Mund halten sollte. Und ohne eine weitere Reaktion abzuwarten sprach er auch schon, „Unsere Lady Alustriel hat unserem Kleinen hier eine Liebesnacht versprochen. Im Gegenzug dürfen wir hier wohnen, solange uns der Sinn danach steht".

"WAS?", rief Artemis und schaute dabei abwechselnd zu dem Söldner und dann zu seinem Geliebten.

"Doch das Ganze wird noch ein Spaß, meine Freunde. Denn sie wird nicht mit Drizzt das Bett teilen, sondern mit mir".

Erneut klang ein „WAS", doch diesmal von Artemis und Drizzt gleichzeitig.

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte der junge Drow gleich hinterher, der sowieso immer noch mit seiner Fassung zu kämpfen hatte.

Jarlaxle griff sich unter seinen weiten Umhang und zog mit einer Hand etwas hervor, das seine Freunde sofort erkannten. Es war die Maske der Agatha.


	4. Die Täuschung

**4. Kapitel**

**Die Täuschung**

Noch am gleichen Tag machte sich die kleine Familie auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Heim, das alle Vier in den nächsten Jahren bewohnen wollten. Dabei übernahm Jarlaxle die führende Rolle, immerhin war er ja auch der Geldgeber. Aber ihre Suche gestaltete sich schwieriger, als man es sich vorstellen mochte, denn der ältere Drow war wirklich sehr wählerisch.

Das erste Haus war ihm viel zu klein, auch wenn es sogar drei Stockwerke besaß und einladende Zimmer mit vielen kleinen Balkonen hatten. Er winkte nur kurz abfällig mit seiner Hand und schon ging es zum nächsten Objekt.

Dort fing das gleiche Spiel von vorne an. Diesmal waren ihm die Zimmer eindeutig zu klein, er wollte Platz und vor allem ein großes Badezimmer, am liebsten mit einem mannshohen Spiegel für seine eigenen Zwecke. Das zweite Haus, was eigentlich ruhig und abseits gelegen war, entsprach ebenfalls nicht den Vorstellungen des Dunkelelfen und so winkte er erneut abfällig mit der Hand.

Artemis und Drizzt schienen sichtlich genervt zu sein. Selbst die kleine Diana trottete ihren zwei Onkel und ihrem Vater hinterher und verstand nicht einmal richtig, was sie suchten. Dann begann das Mädchen zu quengeln, doch Jarlaxle schien dies nicht zu interessieren. Er war plötzlich wie besessen ein trautes Heim zu finden, das genau seinen Vorstellungen entsprach.

Dann, es schien wie ein Wunder zu sein, standen sie in einem kleinen aber recht gemütlich wirkenden Haus, welches sich in der Nähe der östlichen Stadtmauer befand, ganz in der Nähe des Moortor, wo sie diese Stadt betreten hatten. Von Außen recht unscheinbar und solide aus Stein gebaut. Hier und da mit kleinen Erkern versehen und selbst zwei Balkone waren in den obersten Stockwerken zu erkennen. Sein einziges Wort zu diesem Anblick lautete nur noch, „Wunderbar", und er schritt eilenden Schrittes auf das Haus zu.

Wenn es von Außen auch klein wirkte, verbarg sich im Inneren ein kleiner Palast. Große Zimmer mit einem gemütlichen Kamin im Wohnzimmer und eine gut eingerichtete Küche befanden sich im unteren Stockwerk. In der oberen Etage luden sie vier herrliche Räume ein. Alle groß genug für jeden, mit wundervollen Möbeln, die mit Samt und Seide überzogen waren. So wie es den Eindruck machte sogar noch aus edlem Holz erbaute Betten, die mit feinsten Stoffen überzogen wurden. Und das Wichtigste befand sich im Keller. Denn dort wurden sie von einem großen Badezimmer empfangen. In der Mitte befand sich eine große im Boden eingelassene Badewanne aus Marmor. Ein paar Stufen führten in das erfrischende Nass. Bei diesem Anblick leuchteten Jarlaxles Augen kurz vor Freude auf. Ein großes Fenster, welches in einen eigenen großen Garten führte, wurde durch feinen, fast unsichtbaren Stoff verhüllt und verlieh dem Raum eine angenehme Atmosphäre.

"Hier bleiben wir", sprach der stets lächelnde Drow, als er dieses Zimmer erblickte, „seit ihr nicht auch meiner Meinung?"

„Ja Onkel Jarlaxle", antwortete Diana hinter seinem Rücken.

„Mein Schatz … gefällt es dir hier?", sagte er zu dem Mädchen und drehte sich gleichzeitig zu ihr um. Er erblickte die grünen funkelnden Augen seiner Nichte und er konnte erkennen, dass sie genauso fasziniert war wie er. Ein kräftiges Nicken beantwortete seine Frage und er klopfte ihr sanft auf die Schulter. Ja, er fand es geradezu ideal und das Badezimmer übte den meisten Reiz auf ihn aus, hier die nächsten Jahre zu verbringen. Schon stellte er sich einen großen Spiegel an der Wand vor, die zurzeit noch ziemlich karg wirkte. Bei diesem Gedanken erschien sogleich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Meine werte Herren, wie ist Eure Meinung?", fragte er gleich noch mal und wandte sich dann seinen beiden Freunden zu. Und die beiden verstanden sofort, dass es sich eigentlich um eine rein rhetorische Frage handelte, denn der Kauf war schon so gut wie besiegelt.

Und keine Stunde später waren sie stolze Hausbesitzer und Jarlaxle um eine große Menge Goldmünzen aus dem unerschöpflichen Vorrat seines Geldbeutels leichter. Sogleich machten sich die Vier auch ans Einziehen, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Die meisten Möbel und Haushaltsgegenstände waren bereits vorhanden und alles im besten Zustand. Sie selbst hatten nur ihre Rucksäcke auszupacken und es sich gemütlich zu machen. Doch eine schwierige Aufgabe lag noch vor ihnen, die Zimmerverteilung. Artemis war der Meinung, dass er gleich zu Anfang mit Drizzt ein Zimmer teilen könnte, doch der junge Drow war ganz anderer Ansicht. Auch wenn sie beide ein Liebespaar waren, sollte Diana so wenig wie möglich von ihrer Beziehung mitbekommen. Noch war sie jung und stellte wenig Fragen darüber, wenn sich ihr Vater und ihr Onkel mal kurzzeitig umarmten. Solange diese unangenehme Erklärung vor den Zwei lag, sollte sie auch noch aufgeschoben werden und zwar so lange wie es die Situation erlaubte. Etwas enttäuscht gab Artemis nach. Letztendlich bekam Diana dann das größte Zimmer des Hauses, direkt neben dem Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters. Drizzt bezog den Raum, der gegenüber von Artemis Zimmer lag. So konnten sie unbemerkt von einem zum anderen gelangen, ohne dass Diana etwas mitbekam. Jarlaxle bezog den übrig gebliebenen Schlafraum, aber dies schien ihm letzten Endes auch egal. Er hatte eh nicht die Absicht hier viele Stunde zu verbringen, sowie er es schon immer handhabte.

Nachdem die drei Freunde diese doch relativ schwierige Aufgabe geschafft hatten, genossen sie doch wirklich das ruhige Leben in ihrem eigenen kleinen Palast. Das Einzige was am nächsten Tag vor ihnen lag, war die Lieferung eines mannshohen Spiegels, der ins Badezimmer gebracht wurde. Jarlaxle sorgte eigenhändig dafür, dass er an den richtigen Platz gestellt wurde und war danach für Stunden im Keller verschwunden. Bei dem Gedanken, wie sich der ältere Drow von einer Pose in die andere fallen ließ und in sein eigenes Spiegelbild verliebt zu sein schien, ließ Artemis und Drizzt nur lächeln. Und als Diana dann damit begann ihren geliebten Onkel Jarlaxle nachzuahmen und vor einem großen Backblech in der Küche posierte, konnten sich der Mensch und der Drow vor Lachen nicht mehr halten und lagen einander in den Armen bis ihnen die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

Die ersten drei Tage in ihrem neuen Zuhause vergingen wie im Flug und es nahte, schneller als Drizzt es lieb war, bereits der vierte Tag. Heute war es soweit und Lady Alustriel erwartete den jungen Elfen. Es beruhigte den Drow nicht im Geringsten, dass Jarlaxle durch Täuschung versuchte, diese Frau, die gleichzeitig eine hohe Magierin war, so hinter das Licht zu führen. _Aber blieb ihnen eine große Wahl_, fragte er sich. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es eigentlich mehr als Recht gerecht war, dass sein neu gewonnener Freund diese Aufgabe übernahm, um dieses unmoralische Angebot einzulösen.

Artemis wusste zu gut, was im Kopf von Drizzt ablief. Doch er war ganz anderer Ansicht. Es kostete ihn viel Zeit und Mühe ihm seine Sicht der Dinge zu erklären. Zum Schluss war er es auch, der seinem Geliebter klar machte, dass eigentlich Alustriel die Person sein musste, die ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte und nicht der junge Drow. So was nannte Artemis schlicht weg Erpressung. Für ihn war es eine Sache vor dem Gesetz zu fliehen, aber die Situation schamlos auszunutzen wieder etwas völlig anderes.

Währenddessen stand der Söldner Jarlaxle bereits im Badezimmer vor dem großen Spiegel. _Eigentlich ist es eine Schande sich so herauszuputzen_, dachte er_, man würde eh nichts mehr davon sehen, wenn er die Maske aufsetzen würde_. Drizzt war ja so unscheinbar. Was für eine Verschwendung. Während er sein Spiegelbild betrachtete, nahm er sich vor, mit Drizzt einmal ein ernstes Wort betreffend seines Aussehens und vor allem seiner Kleidung zu wechseln. _Der junge Drow könnte soviel aus sich machen_, dachte er nur verzückt. Er würde es zu gegebener Zeit in die Hand nehmen, dachte der Söldner. Dann nahm er die Maske, die er sorgfältig auf einen Stuhl gelegt hatte und setzte sie auf sein Gesicht. Die Verwandlung wurde nicht im ersten Moment sichtbar. Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick doch dann stand da eine perfekte Kopie von Drizzt Do'Urden. Unweigerlich grinste Jarlaxle hämisch, doch als er sein Spiegelbild betrachtete, musste er sich selbst ermahnen, sich heute Nacht damit zurück zu halten. Drizzt würde niemals so grinsen. Er seufzte und munterte sich dann mit dem Gedanken auf, dass er bald das Bett mit einer der schönsten Frauen des Nordlandes teilen würde. Schließlich verließ er das Bad und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen beiden Freunden, um ihnen zu zeigen, wie perfekt die Verwandlung war.

In der Küche fand er Drizzt und Artemis, die am Tisch saßen. Der junge Drow sah aus, als ob eine Rothe-Herde über ihn hinweggelaufen wäre, dabei starrte er ausdruckslos ins Feuer des Kamins. Artemis saß direkt neben ihm und hatte wohl erneut versucht auf ihn einzureden, denn als Jarlaxle das Zimmer betrat, verstummte er jäh.

„Na wie seh' ich aus?", fragte der Söldner keck.

Die beiden starrten ihn an als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. Die Verwandlung war einfach perfekt, selbst die Stimme war die von Drizzt. Jarlaxle konnte am Gesicht des jungen Drow ablesen, dass ihn diese Tatsache ungemein erschreckte. Drizzt fühlte sich gerade, als hätte er sein eigenes Selbst verloren, als er den älteren Drow so vor sich stehen sah und wieder begannen die Zweifel an ihm zu nagen.

"Perfekt ... würde ich doch mal sagen", kam die Antwort von Artemis, der dabei zwischen den beiden hin und her schaute und wirklich erstaunt zu sein schien. Er hätte beinahe sogar noch erwähnt, dass seine Verwandlung als Regis nicht annähernd dieser Kopie gleich kam, aber er schwieg, denn an dieses Ereignis wollte er nicht mehr denken. Auch wenn sich dieser Gedanke aufgedrängt hatte.

Jarlaxle ging zu Drizzt und klopfte ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen mein Freund, ich regle das heute Nacht schon für dich. Sie wird wie Wachs in meinen Händen sein", versuchte der Söldner ihn aufzumuntern.

Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Haus. Dirzzt starrte ihm hinterher und es drängte sich ihm unweigerlich der Gedanke auf, dass er wohl genau so geworden wäre, wenn er damals nicht seinen Vater Zaknafein gehabt hätte. Jarlaxle hatte ihm gerade einen erschreckenden Spiegel vor Augen gehalten und das verursachte dem jungen Drow eine Gänsehaut. Ohne nachzudenken klammerte er sich an seinen Geliebten und wollte einfach nur noch festgehalten werden.

Jarlaxle ging durch die stillen Straßen der Stadt. Es wehte eine warme Sommerbrise, die den Geruch von Gewitter mit sich brachte, doch noch war alles ruhig. Der Söldner schaute in den Himmel. Heute Nacht war Neumond, er liebte diese finsteren Nächte in denen nur das Licht der Sterne die Welt erhellte. Unweigerlich wanderte sein Blick zum Himmel und er konnte sich ein letztes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. _Oh ja, wie er Neumondnächte liebte_. Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Straßen lenkte war er fast am Palast angekommen.

Das was vor ihm lag war weit aus mehr, als dieser wunderschöne Palast und die dazu im Hintergrund leuchtenden Sterne anzuschauen. Der Drow sah sich einen kurzen Moment um und wollte sicher gehen, dass ihn niemand beobachtete, dann berührte er noch einmal kurz die Maske in seinem Gesicht und murmelte einige unverständliche Silben. Erst danach schaute er nochmals von oben nach unten an sich hinab, atmete einmal tief durch und schritt geradewegs auf das Tor des Palastes zu. Keine Viertelstunde später befand er sich vor den Privatgemächern der hohen Herrin Alustriel.

Ein geisterhafter Diener, der ausschließlich durch Magie geschaffen worden war, öffnete ihm die Türen und ließ ihn die Gemächer ein. Alustriel wartete bereits auf ihn. Sie saß bequem auf ihrem Diwan und lächelte ihm entgegen.

"Du bist pünktlich, mein schöner Elf", hauchte sie ihm entgegen.

Jarlaxle lächelte ihr freundlich zu und versuchte so gut es ging Drizzt naives Verhalten nachzuahmen. Die Magierin war ihm zu klug und er wollte den Plan nicht verderben.

"Mein teure Freundin", flüsterte er mir sanfter Stimme und ging zu ihr hinüber, verbeugte sich leicht, bevor er ihre Hand nahm und diese sanft küsste.

Bei dieser Berührung entlockte er ihr ein leises Seufzen und er hatte bei diesem Verhalten sichtlich Mühe, sich mit einer Bemerkung zurück zuhalten.

Alustriel bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen und mit ihr zu speisen, doch Jarlaxle wusste, dass das alles nur aufgesetzt war. Sie wollte ihren Anstand waren, das spürte er ganz deutlich. In ihren leuchtenden blauen Augen konnte er sehen, dass sie sich am liebsten sofort auf ihn gestürzt und ihm die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen hätte.

Das provisorische Abendessen gestaltete sich als ziemlich kurz. Es wurden köstliche Speisen aufgetischt, doch die beiden saßen eher appetitlos vor ihren Tellern. Lady Alustriel schaute dem jungen Elfen in seine lavendelfarbenen Augen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das endlich die Zeit gekommen war und sie ihre Diener hinaus schicken konnte.

Jarlaxle machte jetzt keine Anstalten mehr sich auch nur für eine Minute länger zurück halten zu wollen. Sie wollte ihren Spaß, dann war jetzt der Zeitpunkt da, dass sie ihn bekommen sollte, beschloss er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf, schritt die kurze Distanz von seinem Sitzplatz zu der Herrin von Silbrigmond hinüber und hielt augenblicklich vor ihr. Sie schaute ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. In ihrem Blick stand die pure Leidenschaft geschrieben. Mit der rechten Hand fasste er jetzt in ihrem Nacken und zog somit ihren Kopf zu sich heran. Mit der Linken tastete er sich behutsam an ihren Hüften und zog sie zu sich hinauf. Beide Berührungen entlockten ihr ein leises Stöhnen, was Jarlaxles Lust merklich steigerte. Schon im nächsten Moment berührten sich ihre Lippen und er öffnete ihren Mund bereits mit seiner Zunge. Erst langsam, darauf gleich wild und animalisch strich er an Alustriels Zunge auf und ab. Sie spürte seine Bewegungen und spielte auf die gleiche Art auch mit seiner.

Während sich die beiden innig küssten war der Drow dabei, seine Hände von ihrem Busen über ihren Rücken wandern zu lassen. In geschickter Manier fand er auch gleich das richtige Band an ihrem Kleid, welches ihr Korsett öffnete. Lüstern zog er daran, wobei er genau darauf achtete, ihren heißen Mund nicht freizugeben.

Als Alustriel die geschickten Bewegungen des Drow wahrnahm entlockte dies ihr ein erneutes Stöhnen und sie konnte es kaum noch abwarten, sich endlich ihrem Traum hingeben zu können. Sie war im Gegenzug gerade dabei das Hemd des Dunkelelfen zu öffnen. Doch ihre Leidenschaft war genauso animalisch, wie die von Jarlaxle. So riss sie an seinem Hemd und einige Knöpfe lösten sich, die unachtsam auf den Boden fielen.

Bei dem Geräusch wurde dem Drow bewusst, wie bereit die Frau vor ihm schon war und er wollte nicht mehr länger warten. Sie sollte bekommen was sie gefordert hatte und vielleicht sogar noch mehr, überlegte er sich. Er griff nach ihren Händen und half ihr augenblicklich, die Jacke und gleich danach das Hemd herunter zu reißen. Dabei hörte man nur noch, wie der Stoff bei der heftigen Bewegung zerriss. Allerdings war der gewiefte Drow stets auf der Hut, ihre heißen Lippen nicht außer Acht zu lassen und das seine Maske nicht verrutschte.

Kaum stand er mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr, war es nun seine Sache ihr Korsett auszuziehen. Mit geschickten Händen griff er ihr wieder auf den Rücken und zog ein zweites Mal an dem Band. Und wie durch Magie löste sich ihr Oberteil und fiel hinab.

Jetzt stand Alustriel mit freiem Busen vor dem jungen Drow in ihren Augen und ihre Erregung konnte sie kaum noch verbergen. Ihre Brustwarzen waren steif und verlangten nach Liebkosung. Und im Gegenzug wollte sie jede Stelle der muskulösen Brust mit ihrer eigenen Zunge berühren, sie regelrecht in sich aufsaugen.

Jarlaxle konnte das Beben ihres Körpers unter seinem festen Griff spüren. Ihre Hände wanderten über seine nackte Brust und streichelten ihn. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er ihre Hände, wie sie ihn massierten und dabei langsam nach unten zu seiner Hose glitten. Erst jetzt ließ er von ihren heißen Lippen ab und seine Zunge berührten die harten Brustwarzen von Alustriel, die vor Entzückung seiner Berührung erneut stöhnte, diesmal jedoch lauter. Der Drow saugte an ihr.

Er konnte ein listiges Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sich ein lüsterner Gedanke in seinem Kopf breit machte. Alustriel war nur allzu willig, er wollte sehen wie weit er gehen konnte. Nicht nur das es seine Lust ungemein steigern würde, er hätte dabei sogar noch mehr Spaß, dachte Jarlaxle. So hob er ohne Umschweife und Erklärung Alustriel von der Stelle weg nach oben in seine Arme. Dabei blickten ihre, vor Leidenschaft funkelenden Augen in die seinen und sie dachte wohl, dass er sie zu ihrem Diwan tragen würde. Stattdessen ging er in eine ganz andere Richtung und zwar zum Fenster.

"Was machst du da, Drizzt?", kamen die gehauchten Worte von Alustriel, die in diesem Moment ziemlich verwirrt aussah.

"Ich steigere nur meine Lust", antwortete der Drow mit einem listigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sogleich waren sie auch schon am Fenster angelangt und Jarlaxle ließ Alustriel wieder aus seinen muskulösen Armen gleiten. Sie stand mit nacktem Busen vor ihm und im Rücken spürte sie den warmen Sommerwind, der durch den fast unsichtbaren Vorhang aus Seide herein wehte.

"Ich liebe es, wenn der Wind mir dabei um das Gesicht streichelt", flüsterte der Drow Alustriel zu, wobei er ihr langsam mit der Zunge behutsam über ihr Ohr fuhr.

Im selben Moment musste sie sich zusammen reißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Sie war überrascht, dass Drizzt so eine Geschicklichkeit an den Tag legte, was sie niemals so von ihm erwartet hatte. Doch innerlich freute sie sich, ihn geschickt in diese Zweisamkeit gelockt zu haben. Und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, wo sie sich gerade befand, spürte sie auch bereits erneut die warmen und starken Hände des Dunkelelfen an ihrer Hüfte.

Jarlaxle hatte genug von zärtlichen Spielen, ein wenig Grobheit würde ihr sicher gefallen. Ohne Umschweife drehte er die Frau ruckartig herum und drückte ihren Rücken ein wenig rabiat nach unten, bis sie sich mit den Händen auf dem Fensterbrett abstützte. Nur der Hauch des Vorhangs trennte nun noch den Blick zwischen der nackten Lady und der Welt da draußen ab. Seine Hand krallte über ihren Rücken und schließlich packte er ihren Seidenrock und riss ihn ihr vom Körper. Ihr Körper bebte unter seinen Berührungen und Jarlaxle musste sich lüstern die Lippen lecken als er sich augenblicklich seiner Hose entledigte. Oh ja, er würde mit ihr voll und ganz auf seine Kosten kommen, denn bisher hatte sie keine Widerworte geäußert und schien mit dieser Haltung absolut einverstanden zu sein. Seine Hand wanderte wieder über ihren Rücken, diesmal jedoch sanfter und Alustriel stöhnte auf und drückte ihm ihren nackten Hintern entgegen. Seine andere Hand glitt über ihren Bauch und weiter hinauf zu ihrem Busen. Erst strichen seine Finger nur sanft darüber während er seine andere Hand durch ihr volles weiches Haar gleiten ließ. Plötzlich packte er mit beiden Händen zu. Die Frau schrie überrascht auf, doch es schien ihr keineswegs zu missfallen.

Und ohne dass sich Alustriel weiter währen konnte, was sie auch gar nicht vorhatte und das obwohl sie sich nackt vor dem offnen Fenster präsentierte, spürte sie das erregte Glied des Dunkelelfen an ihrem Hintern. Er rieb sich an ihr und küsste dabei wild ihren Nacken, während seine Hand immer noch ihr Haar umklammerte und sie zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammte. Seine Zunge saugte an der weißen und zarten Haut von Alustriel, als wollte er sie verschlingen. Als er genug davon hatte und er ihr schweres Atmen vernahm, der ihre Erregung verriet, stieß er ohne Vorwarnung zu.

Der listige Drow nahm sie von hinten und er wollte dabei jeden köstlichen Augenblick ausnutzen der sich ihm bot. Im gleichen Moment, als er in sie eindrang erbebte ihr zierlicher Körper unter seinem Stoß und sie schrie vor Erregung auf. Dies ließ ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen. Selten zuvor hatte Jarlaxle die Gelegenheit gehabt eine Frau in einer derart gewagten Art und Weise zu lieben und niemals war es eine Frau von solchem Rang und Namen gewesen. Es erregte ihn ungemein, sie so nehmen zu können. Er begnügte sich nicht mit einem sanften Liebesspiel. Er nahm sie wild und hemmungslos. Und zu seiner großen Freude schien es ihr zu gefallen, wie keiner Frau, die er hatte zuvor. Sie war heiß und feucht und nach kürzester Zeit bettelte sie auch noch darum noch härter und hemmungsloser von ihm genommen zu werden. Der Drow war nur allzu gern bereit ihr zu geben wonach ihr lüsterner Leib verlangte. Lange bevor die beiden in einem animalischen Schrei kamen, hatten sie vergessen, dass das Fenster offen war und wahrscheinlich der halbe Hof Zeuge ihres hemmungslosen Liebesspiels geworden war.

Im Laufe dieser Nacht liebten sich die beiden noch mehrmals. Zuerst am Fenster, dann ging es hinüber zu ihrem Diwan und letztendlich lagen der Drow und Alustriel in ihrem großen Bett. Dabei strich sie immer wieder über den muskulösen Körper des Dunkelelfen, geradeso, als ob sie alles von ihm studieren wollte. Ab und an spielten ihre zierlichen Hände mit der langen Haarpracht von Drizzt, wie sie glaubte. Jarlaxle war das egal, er hatte die schönste Nacht seit langer Zeit gehabt und dazu noch eine überaus willige und hemmungslose Gespielin dazu. Ein letztes Mal küssten sich beide innig bis Alustriel die Augen schloss und sie regungslos neben ihm im Bett lag. Ein raffiniertes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, wenn er daran dachte, wie das nächste Treffen mit der Herrin von Silbrigmond und Drizzt wohl aussehen mochte. Ob er jemals so viel Spaß mit Artemis hatte, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Er kannte die Qualitäten des Mannes, da sie beide einmal zusammen das Bett teilten. Und bei dieser Vorstellung, wie der Drow damals in Menzoberranzan seinen Freund so geschickt verführt hatte, musste er automatisch noch breiter grinsen. Für ihn war es damals das erste Mal gewesen, dass er sich einem Menschen hingab und die unterwürfige Rolle einnahm und es genoss. Wenn er und Artemis nicht vom gleichen Schlag gewesen wären, hätte sich daraus sogar etwas entwickeln können, sann er weiter. Aber er war auch auf eine gewisse Art froh, dass sich alles in eine andere Richtung verlaufen hatte. Doch genug von der Vergangenheit, ich werde mein Glück nicht weiter herausfordern und gehen, überlegte Jarlaxle weiter und richtete sich in dem großen Bett auf.

Als er sich erhob, bewegte sich Alustriel kurz neben ihm, schien aber zu schlafen. So stand er auf, sammelte seine zerrissene Kleidung auf und zog sie sich über. Ein letztes Mal schaute er sich im Privatgemach der Herrin von Silbrigmond um und erkannte die Unordnung. Ja, so gefiel es ihm immer wieder und er lächelte erneut süffisant über das ganze Gesicht.

Dann begab er sich zu der Tür, die bei genauem Hinsehen immer noch blau leuchtete und ihm den Weg versperrte. Doch mit einer kleinen Geste seiner Hand und einigen gemurmelten Worten ließ das Leuchten nach, bis die Tür wieder ihren normalen Holzton annahm. Er öffnete sie und schritt hindurch, die sich hinter ihm wie durch Magie wieder verschloss. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die magische Verriegelung der Tür und lächelte nur müde darüber, wie leicht es doch war hier ein und aus zu gehen.

Dann stand er in dem langen Korridor, der ihn vor einigen Stunden zu den Privatgemächern von Lady Alustriel gebracht hatte und erblickte im Augenwinkel eine junge Frau. Sie stand nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt, verdutzt in einer Ecke und war im begriff, die abgebrannten Kerzen durch neue zu ersetzen.

"Ich grüße Euch, meine schöne Dame", sprach er leise zu ihr gewandt.

Bei diesen Worten schreckte sie kurz auf und ihre Augen wurden weit.

"Wie … wie habt Ihr es geschafft durch die verschlossene Tür zu treten, mein Herr", stammelte sie und verbeugte sich dabei tief vor dem Drow.

Bevor die junge Frau Ärger machen würde oder sonst wie noch etwas erwidern konnte, stand Jarlaxle auch schon vor ihr. Während sie sprach nahm er sanft ihre Hände in die seine und spürte, dass sie zitterte. Doch genau das war gerade zu perfekt. Denn ein Plan hatte soeben in seinem Kopf Gestalt angenommen und ohne weitere Umschweife zog er sich selbst seine Maske vom Gesicht. Jetzt riss die junge Frau erst Recht die Augen noch weiter auf und schaute nicht mehr in das junge Antlitz von Drizzt Do'Urden, sondern sah einen anderen Drow, der sie breit und freundlich anlächelte.

"Wie lautet denn dein Name, wunderschöne Dame?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Dabei versäumte er es nicht, mit der Hand sanft über ihre Wangen zu streicheln.

Genau diese Geste ließ jetzt die Frau vor ihm kurzzeitig erbeben.

"Mein … mein Name ist Esta", sprach sie leise.

"Was für ein schöne Name, für so ein schönes Geschöpf wie ihr es seit", kam die Antwort von Jarlaxle, wobei er die Worte erneut in ihr Ohr hauchte.

Wieder bebte die junge Frau, aber wie der Drow erkannte nicht durch Angst, sondern eher unter seinen Berührungen und er hatte sie genau da, wo er sich haben wollte.

"Möchtest du dir etwas Geld verdienen?", fragte er Esta plötzlich.

Sie schaute im ersten Moment erschrocken zu ihm hinüber und direkt in seine rot funkelenden Augen. Doch seltsamerweise empfand sie keine Angst, sondern war viel zu fasziniert von dem charismatischen Drow, der sie immer noch sanft im Gesicht streichelte. Keinen Moment später spürte sie, wie der Dunkelelf sie an ihren Hüften fasste und sie näher zu sich heranzog. Dann fühlte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren und er begann sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu küssen.

Nach einer Stunde verließ Jarlaxle endgültig den Palast von Lady Alustriel und machte sich diesmal direkt auf den Weg nach Hause. Es dauerte nicht mehr lang und die Stadt würde zu neuem Leben erwachen, denn es dämmerte bereits. Also beeilte er sich, denn für heute war er wirklich erschöpft. Er konnte für diese Nacht nun sogar zwei Frauen vorweisen. Eine, die sich wirklich hatte täuschen lassen und die andere aus purem Spaß an der Freude. Wie schön war es doch, wenn man wusste, wie die weiblichen Wesen zum Schmelzen gebracht werden konnten. Und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn freudestrahlend durch die Straßen von Silbrigmond schlendern.

Von der Dienerin Esta erfuhr er, dass sie kein inniges Verhältnis zu ihrer Herrin besaß und als er ihr Goldmünzen für kleine Spionasche- und Botengänge in die Hand drückte, war sie mehr als willig, dem gewieften Drow zu helfen. Da er sie auch noch im Bett beglückte, war es um die junge Frau geschehen und er konnte sicher sein, dass sie niemandem ein Sterbenswörtchen verraten würde. Und selbst wenn, wer würde einer Dienerin schon glauben schenken. Und was die verschlossene Tür von Alustriel's Privatgemach betraf, sollte sie doch selbst herausfinden, wie er sie durchschritten hatte. Seine Tarnung war perfekt und niemand wusste davon.

Während sich der Söldner im Palast der hohen Herrin von Silbrigmond befand und für sie ihren geliebten jungen Elfen mimte, saß Drizzt immer noch sehr geknickt zusammen mit seinem Geliebten Zuhause und nichts konnte ihn ablenken. Diana lag mittlerweile in ihrem Bett und schlief, Artemis saß neben ihm und streichelte immer wieder sanft seine Wangen.

"Was ist denn nur los Drizzt? Hör auf dir Gedanken zu machen, sie hat es doch eigentlich herausgefordert. Sie hat dich erpresst. Komm schon, hör auf so traurig zu sein", sagte Artemis sanft und beugte sich vor, um Drizzt zu küssen.

Im ersten Moment schien es so, als ob seine Worte keinerlei Wirkung hatten, denn er erwiderte die zärtliche Berührung nicht. Doch plötzlich berührte die Zunge des jungen Elfen seine eigene und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Artemis schlang auf der Stelle die Arme um seinen Geliebten und zog ihn fest an sich, so als wollte er nie wieder loslassen. Seine Hände glitten über den schlanken Rücken des Drow und liebkosten dann seinen Hintern. Diese Berührung entlockte jetzt wiederum dem Drow ein leises Stöhnen und diese kleine Aufforderung steigerte die Lust, die soeben in dem Mann entflammt war. Besonders wenn man bedachte, dass schon einige Zeit verstrichen war, als sie sich das letzte Mal wirklich innig lieben konnten.

"Nicht hier", flüsterte Drizzt nur.

Das ließ sich Artemis nicht zweimal sagen und hob seinen Geliebten hoch und trug ihn nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Drizzt leistete geringfügig und eher spielerisch Widerstand, was dem Mann in diesem Moment aber durchaus gefiel. Erst legte er seinen Geliebten auf sein Bett, nur um dann kurz zur Tür zurück zukehren und abzuschließen. Heute Nacht dürfte sie niemand stören, es sollte jetzt nur eines geben, ihre Liebe und ihre Körper, die sich dieser Leidenschaft hingaben. Als er den Schlüssel herum gedreht und sich danach selbst seinem Geliebten zuwandte, schaute er in die lavendelfarbenen Augen von Drizzt, der mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett lag und ihn schon recht lüstern ansah. In diesem Moment steigerte es seine eigene Wildheit und er ging schnellen Schrittes auf seinen Elfen zu. Er stürzte sich förmlich auf ihn und beide begannen sich mit ihren heißen Lippen zu verzehren. Artemis packte Drizzts weiße Haarpracht und zog seinen Kopf nach hinten, um den Hals seines Geliebten mit Küssen und Bissen zu versehen. Der schlanke Körper des Drow bäumte sich bei diesen Berührungen auf und lud so automatisch den Mann ein, mit seiner Zunge weiter nach unten zu wandern. Ohne viel auf Feinheiten zu achten, riss er Drizzt das Hemd vom Körper und ließ seine Hände über die heiße Haut gleiten, während sich seine Zunge den erregten Brustwarzen widmete, was dem jungen Drow erneut ein Stöhnen entlockte. Drizzt vergrub im Gegensatz seine Hände in den langen Haaren seines Geliebten und führte ihn damit automatisch weiter nach unten. Und Artemis Zunge strich wild und leidenschaftlich über seinen Bauch.

"Hör auf mit mir zu spielen", seufzte der Drow, doch er erntete dafür nur ein schelmisches Lachen seines Geliebten.

Dieser zog ihm langsam und genüsslich die Hose aus und genoss anschließend den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Drizzt lag nackt und überaus erregt vor ihm. Die Haut des Drow hatte bereits vor Erregung zu glänzen begonnen und Artemis tat nichts lieber als den salzigen Geschmack davon abzulecken. Doch vorher setzte er sich auf und begann damit sich langsam und genussvoll vor den Augen des anderen zu entkleiden. Dabei schaute ihm Drizzt zu, der bei jedem weiteren Stück nackter Haut von Artemis immer erregter wurde. Er konnte ihn schon fast in sich spüren und seine Leidenschaft war kaum noch auszuhalten. Der junge Drow musste sich sehr beherrschen, um sich nicht augenblicklich auf seinen Geliebten zu stürzen, und so wand er sich lustvoll auf dem Bettlacken.

Als Artemis schließlich nackt vor ihm saß, konnte Drizzt nicht mehr. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung setzte er sich auf, packte Artemis bei den Schultern und riss ihn wieder mit sich auf das Bett zurück. Der Drow öffnete seine Beine und Artemis ließ sich dazwischen gleiten. Sie mussten beide laut aufstöhnen als ihre erregten Glieder aneinander rieben.

Ein weiteres lautes Stöhnen wich aus dem Mund von Drizzt und er flüsterte seinem Geliebten nur noch die Worte, "Nimm mich", zu.

Ohne Umschweife griff Artemis in die Schublade des kleinen Schränkchens, das neben dem Bett stand, und fischte eine kleine Flasche Öl heraus. Er ließ die Flüssigkeit über seine Finger gleiten und begann dann vorsichtig Drizzts Hintern damit zu massieren.

Während dessen rieb er sein Glied mit der anderen Hand ein und schaute in die, vor Leidenschaft und Vorfreude funkelnden Augen seines Geliebten. Dann streckte er sich noch einmal vor und küsste Drizzt auf den Mund und im nächsten Augenblick drang er in die heiße Enge des Elfen ein. Erst vorsichtig glitt er ein paar Mal nur kurz in seinen Hintern ein, bis Drizzt ihm zunickte und Artemis mit einem tiefen Stoß in den schlanken Körper eindrang. Beide schrieen auf und vor ihren Augen tanzten die ersten Sterne, so dass sie einen Moment inne halten mussten. Der Mann jedoch hielt es nicht lange aus und begann kurz darauf seinen Geliebten zu nehmen, wild und heftig. Drizzt stöhnte und schrie, während er sich an Artemis festkrallte und rote Striemen auf dessen heller Haut hinterließ.

"Mehr ... mehr ...", wimmerte der Drow immer wieder und sein Stöhnen nahm Ausmaße an, die der Mann nie von seinem jungen Geliebten erwartet hätte. Drizzt war absolut hemmungslos und es schien fast so, als würde er wahnsinnig werden, wenn er nicht bekäme wonach es ihm verlangte. Ohne zu Zögern gab er ihm das, wonach er sich verzehrte und was auch sein Körper bereits vermisst hatte. Und die beiden liebten sich so einige Zeit, wild und leidenschaftlich, bis mit einem kehligen Schrei der Zwei, sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Kurze Momente später zog sich Artemis aus der heißen Enge seines jungen Elfen und legte sich genüsslich auf den Rücken, während sich Drizzt ganz dicht an ihn schmiegte. Ihr Atem kam schwer und ihre Körper glühten noch vor Leidenschaft. Artemis schloss seine Arme um Drizzt und begann sanft die Ohren des Elfen zu lecken. Diese Berührung entlockte erneut ein Stöhnen seines Geliebten, nur diesmal leiser. Er liebte es, wenn Drizzt seinen Gefühlen so ungezügelt freien Lauf ließ. Während er immer wieder dabei auch noch den Drow über die erhitzte Brust strich überkam ihm noch eine ganz andere Empfindung. Er rollte sich herum und zog Drizzt auf sich. Dies entlockte dem Drow ein überraschtes Keuchen. Beide schauten sich in die Augen und in dem Blick von Artemis lag plötzlich etwas, was der junge Dunkelelf vorher noch niemals zuvor erblickt hatte.

„Ich möchte ... nein ich brenne danach das du mich nimmst", flüsterte der Mann mit einem Mal in Drizzts Ohr.

Die Augen des Dunkelelfen weiteten sich. Niemals zuvor hatte er jemanden genommen und Artemis hatte ihn bisher niemals um so etwas gebeten.

"Ich habe noch nie ... ich meine ... ich weiß nicht ...", doch Artemis legte ihm nur einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Schhhhh ... ich weiß, aber ich möchte es, bitte tu mir den Gefallen", sagte Artemis sanft. Drizzt nickte daraufhin nur unsicher und begann seinen Geliebten leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Innerlich fühlte sich der Drow für einen kurzen Moment etwas unwohl, hatte er bislang nur seinen Geliebten in sich gespürt. Er versuchte sich das Gefühl vorzustellen, wie es sein musste, in diesen hübschen, jungen Körper einzudringen. Je mehr er sich der Vorstellung hingab, desto leidenschaftlicher wurden nun auch seine Berührungen. Artemis stöhnte unter den zarten Fingern auf und spreizte schließlich bereitwillig die Beine. Drizzt setzte sich auf und genoss das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Er ließ seine Hände über die Beine nach oben gleiten bis zu Artemis Männlichkeit, die er dann sanft massierte. Der Mann stöhnte auf und wand sich unter den geschickten Händen des Drow. Gleichzeitig versuchte sich Artemis mit aller Kraft auf den Gedanken zu konzentrieren, dass es seine große Liebe war, die bei ihm dieses wohlige Gefühl auslöste. Er behielt immer die Augen offen und starrte seinen Geliebten an. Er wollte dieses Bild in seine Gedanken brennen und alle schmerzlichen Erinnerungen verdrängen. Nur noch dieses leidenschaftliche Gesicht und diese zarten Hände sollten seine Gedanken beherrschen.

Und Drizzt stellte sich als äußerst geschickt dabei heraus, mit seinen Fingern streichelte er nicht nur das erregte Glied von Artemis, sondern strich auch ab und zu über dessen Bauch und versuchte dabei, spielerisch die innerliche Anspannung des Mannes zu lösen, was Drizzt spüren konnte, auch wenn er lange nicht alles erfahren hatte, was sein Gegenüber früher dabei erfahren hatte. Schließlich benetzte er seine schlanken Finger mit Öl und ließ sie an Artemis erregtem Glied nach unten gleiten bis hin zu seinem empfindlichen Muskelring. Sanft streichelte er darüber und begann den Ring zu massieren bis er spüren konnte, wie er sich entspannte. Behutsam glitt er mit einem Finger in die Enge seine Geliebten, nur um gleich darauf zu spüren, wie sich Artemis fast augenblicklich wieder anspannte. Er hielt sofort inne und schaute in die grauen Augen des Mannes. Dieser blickte ihn ebenfalls an, brachte aber nur ein zustimmendes Nicken zustande.

"Ich kann jederzeit aufhören", flüsterte Drizzt zu Artemis.

"Nein ... nicht aufhören ... bitte, mach weiter", antwortete der Mann und versuchte dabei die Unsicherheit und Angst aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte sich der junge Drow nicht wohl in seiner Haut, aber er tat worum ihn sein Geliebter gebeten hatte, denn er fühlte die plötzlich aufflammende Leidenschaft, die sich bei diesen Berührungen in ihm regten. So ließ er erneut seinen Finger in den Hintern von Artemis gleiten, ganz sanft und behutsam.

Der Mann versuchte das Gefühl zu genießen, doch erst als Drizzt seinen empfindlichsten Punkt streifte stöhnte dieser auf. Der junge Drow fühlte, dass sich Artemis bei dieser Berührung diesmal wirklich entspannte und seine Finger glitten immer wieder darüber, bis sich sein Geliebter auf dem Bett vor Erregung wand und vor Lust beinahe schrie.

Ja, jetzt wusste Drizzt, dass der Mann unter ihm bereit war und er drang langsam und vorsichtig in die heiße Enge ein. Erst noch zaghaft. Nach einer gewissen Zeit, während sich die beiden stets in die Augen schauten, wurde der Rhythmus schneller und leidenschaftlicher.

Ihr Liebesspiel war sanft und verspielt, zum ersten Mal gelang es Artemis Entreri Freude daran zu empfinden, dass er von einem anderen Mann genommen wurde. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und er lächelte, als er spürte wie sein Geliebter in ihm kam und seine heiße Essenz sich in ihm ausbreitete.

"Artemis?", fragte Drizzt, "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?".

Der Mann blickte zu den lavendelfarbenen Augen auf und küsste Drizzt leidenschaftlich, "Ja, jetzt ist alles in Ordnung mit mir".

Dann zog er seinen Geliebten an sich und beide lange noch eine lange Zeit eng umschlungen da.

Genüsslich schlenderte Jarlaxle durch die Straßen der Stadt zurück zu ihrem neuen Zuhause. Die Sonne warf gerade ihre ersten Strahlen über die Berge, als er bei dem kleinen Häuschen ankam. Aus dem Kamin stieg bereits eine dünne Rauchfahne auf und der ältere Drow wusste, dass seine beiden Freunde bereits wach waren und wohl beim Frühstück saßen. So ging er geradewegs auf die Haustür zu und stand keine Minute später bereits in der Küche. Und es war ganz so, wie er vermutet hatte, seine beiden Freunde saßen am großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und waren im Begriff etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken. Diana schien noch zu schlafen, denn von seiner Nichte war keine Spur zu entdecken. _Noch besser_, dachte sich der Drow, _so müsste er wenigstens kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen_.

"Guten Morgen, meine lieben Freunde … habt ihr auch so gut geschlafen wie ich?", fragte der gewitzte Drow und erntete damit sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit der beiden anderen.

Artemis streckte sich und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Jarlaxle, der ihm genüsslich entgegen grinste. Dann sprach der Mann, "So gut wie noch nie in meinem Leben zuvor".

"Deinem ersten oder deinem zweiten?", fragte der Söldner keck, was ihm einen freundschaftlichen Knuff des früheren Meuchelmörders einbrachte.

"Erzähl mir lieber was passiert ist", sagte Artemis, ohne weiter auf die Anspielung einzugehen.

"Sie war ja so heiß sag ich dir ...", doch ehe der Söldner weiter sprechen konnte, stürmte Drizzt schon aus dem Zimmer und schrie die beiden nur an, "Eure Geschmacklosigkeiten muss ich mir nicht anhören", dann war der junge Dunkelelf auch schon verschwunden.

Der Mann sah Jarlaxle erst verdutzt an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und sagte, "Ich höre ... erzähl mir die schmutzigen Details, mein Freund". Dabei breiteten sich ein böses Grinsen und ein hinterhältiges Funkeln auf dem Gesicht von Artemis aus.


	5. Pläne werden geschmiedet

**5. Kapitel**

**Pläne werden geschmiedet**

Das Gewitter ging in dieser Nacht heftig in den Bergen herunter. Draußen blitzte und donnerte es heftig und der Regen prasselte gegen die Scheiben des Schlafgemachs. In einem großen Bett lagen zwei sich liebende Elfen. Durch das helle Aufblitzen fiel das Licht auf ein hübsches junges Gesicht eines Drow, der gerade sanft über die Wange seines Geliebten strich, der seinen Kopf an dessen Brust anschmiegte.

"Über was grübelst du so sehr nach, Shar?", fragte der Drow seinen Liebsten.

Dieser sah auf und blaue Augen trafen goldene.

"Ich überlege, ob wir auch an alles gedacht haben. Dein Plan ist kompliziert wie immer und es darf nichts dabei schief gehen, das Risiko ist groß."

"Ich weiß, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Das Opfer muss sich freiwillig hingeben hat der Priester gesagt, sonst wird es nicht funktionieren", antwortete der Drow.

Ein leiser Seufzer drang aus dem Mund des jungen Halbdrow Shar. Nicht, dass es das erste Mal in seinem kurzen Leben war, dass er sich in eine Gefahr begeben hatte, dennoch waren seine Gedanken vom Ausgang dieses komplizierten Zaubers noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

Shars Geliebter war ein Drow, ein mächtiger Magier noch dazu, und er hatte einen Plan gefasst, der alles andere als einfach war, um in die Tat umgesetzt werden zu können. Er wollte einen alten Freund zurück ins Leben bringen, doch dafür benötigte er ein freiwilliges Opfer. Gar nicht so einfach, doch auch hierfür hatte der listige Magier einen Plan ersonnen.

Shar seufzte nochmals, aber diesmal etwas beruhigter, denn in den Armen seines Geliebten fühlte er sich immer noch am wohlsten. Und er wusste ganz genau was er tun musste.

"Hör auf zu Grübeln ... alles wird nach Plan verlaufen, wir müssen nichts weiter tun als abzuwarten bis das Opfer bereit ist. Alles ist so leicht", flüsterte der Magier ins Ohr des Halbdrow, nur um gleich darauf daran zu knabbern.

Dies brachte Shar zum Aufstöhnen.

"Der Kampfmagier ist bereits unterwegs, um den Unfall zu inszenieren, der die Freundin unseres Opfers töten wird. Wir müssen ihn dann nur noch zu gegebener Zeit einsammeln und ihn ein wenig manipulieren", schnurrte der Magier weiter.

"Warum kann ich die Frau nicht töten? Das wäre doch viel einfacher", brachte Shar unter einem weiteren Stöhnen hervor, während der Drow nun an seinem Hals knabberte.

"Weil du zu forsch bist mein Liebster und außerdem ist die Reise ins Eiswindtal weit...", doch hier unterbrach der Halbdrow seinen Geliebten und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten lächelte Shar und flüsterte leise, "Du bist Magier, nichts ist für dich zu weit, mein Liebster".

Jetzt war es an dem Drow seine weißen Zähne in einem tückischen Lächeln blitzen zu lassen.

"Vielleicht will ich dich auch einfach nicht von meiner Seite lassen, Shar. Solch ein perfider Mordplan an zwei ach so unschuldigen Menschen, hat schon immer ungemein mein Verlangen und meine Lust gesteigert."

Daraufhin musste auch Shar kalt lächeln. Hungrig begannen sie einander zu küssen und kurze Zeit später hallten wieder die Schreie und das Stöhnen der beiden durch die leeren Hallen des weißen Palastes. Sie liebten sich in dieser Nacht noch mehrmals und durch das Unwetter, das vor den geschlossen Fenstern tobte, waren sie eins mit dem dahin ziehenden Gewitter.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Silbrigmond. Jarlaxle war gerade im Begriff nach seinem Teleportationsstab in seinem Umhang zu suchen, da blitzte es auf. Als er in diesem Moment zu seiner Zimmertür schaute, stand Diana vor ihm, die weinerlich auf ihren Onkel blickte.

"Was ist denn, mein Schatz", fragte er die Kleine im Flüsterton.

"Das Gewitter hat mich wach gemacht", jammerte die Kleine und rannte auf ihren Onkel zu, um von ihm umarmt zu werden.

Jarlaxle fand dies aber gerade überaus unpassend, hatte er es doch eilig. Er wollte nach Menzoberranzan, um sich dort mit Kimmuriel zu treffen. Doch wer konnte den verweinten grünen Augen eines so hübschen kleinen Mädchens schon etwas abschlagen. Behutsam hob sie der Söldner hoch und nahm sie in seine starken Arme.

"Nicht weinen, mein kleiner Liebling, es ist nur ein Gewitter. Komm ich bring dich wieder ins Bett", flüsterte er sanft in ihr Ohr.

"Nein, ich will bei dir bleiben, Onkel Jara", schluchzte das Mädchen jämmerlich.

_Es half alles nichts_, dachte sich Jarlaxle nur. Behutsam setzte er das Mädchen auf seinem großen Bett ab. Seine zarten Hände wischten die Tränchen von ihren Wangen und er lächelte sie an.

"Erinnerst du dich noch an die schönen Lieder, die ich dir beigebracht habe?", fragte er sie.

Das Mädchen nickte. Mit leiser Stimme und in perfektem Oberflächendialekt fing er an, ihr ein Lied vorzusingen. Diana beruhigte sich bei dem Klang seiner sanften Stimme fast augenblicklich. Als das Lied endete lag das Mädchen bereits zusammengerollt auf dem Bett und Jarlaxle zog die Decke über ihren kleinen Körper, doch sie schlief noch nicht. Ihre großen grünen Augen musterten ihn noch immer aufmerksam und sie schien ein weiteres Lied zu erwarten.

"Schlaf gut, mein Schatz", flüsterte Jarlaxle und küsste das Mädchen auf die Stirn. Als er sich wieder erhob lag die Kleine in einem tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Einige Minuten später befand der Drow sich in einem kleinen Raum, der von zwei Kerzen auf einem Schreibtisch und von einem angenehmen roten Glühen erleuchtet wurde. Jarlaxle ließ sich genüsslich in seinen Stuhl fallen und wartete darauf, dass sein Psioniker Kimmuriel Oblodra endlich zur Sache kam und ihn nicht noch länger mit den üblichen und völlig unnötigen Berichten langweilte.

"Kommen wir endlich zu dem Magier, was habt Ihr herausgefunden?", fragte er nach einer kurzen Weile.

„Zu dem Magier ...", sagte Kimmuriel stockend, "da gibt es ein Problem, Jarlaxle".

"Was soll das heißen? Spann' mich nicht auf die Folter", gab der Drow zurück, der jetzt offensichtlich wieder sehr nervös wirkte.

"Er ist nicht mehr in der Stadt", antwortete ihm der Psioniker ausweichend.

"Was heißt nicht mehr in der Stadt?", fragte ihn der Söldner misstrauisch.

"Er ist nicht mehr hier, nirgendwo. Weder in dieser Stadt noch in einer anderen. Ich kann ihn nirgends im Unterreich finden", sprudelte es aus Kimmuriel heraus.

Augenblicklich wurde der ältere Drow noch beunruhigter. _Was hatte er sich damals nur gedacht_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Eigentlich hätte doch alles einfach sein müssen. Dieser Magier, Calaunim, wollte ihnen helfen und hatte seinem Freund das Leben geschenkt und er war so einfältig gewesen und hatte sich damit auf ein gefährliches Abenteuer eingelassen. Aber wieso?

"Habt Ihr Gromph um Hilfe gebeten?", fragte Jarlaxle besorgt.

Kimmuriel nickte, doch schien wieder um eine Antwort verlegen zu sein.

"Und?", schnappte der Söldner schließlich böse, da ihm zum ersten Mal der Geduldsfaden riss.

"Er kann ihn auch nicht finden. Aber er sagte, er kannte einmal einen Magier mit dem Namen Calaunim. Dieser hat aber vor rund 200 Jahren die Akademie verlassen und auch Menzoberranzan. Seither hat er nichts mehr von ihm gehört oder gesehen. Dieser Mann wollte zurück an die Oberfläche".

Zu seinem Glück saß Jarlaxle schon, denn sonst wäre es spätestens jetzt Zeit gewesen sich zu setzen. _An die Oberfläche_, grübelte er nach. Ob dies eine tiefere Bedeutung in dem ganzen Geflecht aus den eh schon ziemlich rar gesiedelten Informationen sein könnte? Jarlaxle zog seinen Hut vom Kopf und strich sich einmal über seinen kahlen Schädel.

Wieder ergriff Kimmuriel das Wort. "Gromph hat auch gemeint, dass der Calaunim von damals ein Meister und Lehrer an der Akademie gewesen war. Für einen längeren Zeitraum sogar. Er meinte sich düster daran zu erinnern, dass Ihr bei ihm für einige Monate gewesen seid."

"Ich?", sprach er bei diesen Worten leise vor sich hin und er überlegte fieberhaft, was Gromph mit dieser Aussage meinte. Immer wieder sprach er die Worte nach bis seine Augen aufleuchteten.

Plötzlich erschien ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge. Ein kleiner Magier, gerade mal 1,50 m groß, mit langen weißen Haaren und wundervollen grünen Augen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr es ihm dieser hübsche Kerl angetan hatte. Er und Zaknafein waren damals bei diesem Magier in die Lehre gegangen, für sechs Monate. Wie eine tobende Flut stürzten alle Bilder auf einmal auf ihn ein. Er sah wieder den Zauberer vor sich, den er im dürftigen Licht der Höhle gesehen hatte und bis auf die goldenen Augen, waren beide Personen identisch gewesen. Sollte dies auch der Magier sein, der Artemis noch in der gleichen Nacht erschienen war und der sogar seiner Nichte diesen köstlichen Kuchen geschenkt hatte? _Hatte er nicht selbst mitbekommen, wie sein Freund dürftig über einen Zauberer berichtete, der ihm in seiner Jugend in Calimhafen ein großes Geschenk machte, an der Oberfläche,_ fügte er für sich selbst hinzu.

Die Teile fügten sich auf einmal vor seinen Augen zusammen, beide Magier hießen Calaunim, ihr Aussehen passte zusammen, selbst die etwas ungewöhnliche Vorgehensweise. Oh ja, Calaunim war der Meister von damals, sein Meister in der Akademie von Sorcere und gleichzeitig auch der Zauberer, den Artemis kannte und der geholfen hatte, seinen Freund ins Leben zurück zu bringen. Zwei Dinge ließen sich jedoch nicht erklären, die goldenen Augen und wieso sein früherer Meister die Haarsträhne von Drizzt benötigte.

"Was hat Gromph über die Materialkomponente mit der Haarsträhne gesagt", fragte Jarlaxle und ihm war dabei nicht bewusst, dass er flüsterte.

Kimmuriel räusperte sich, "Es gibt verschiedene Zauber die bekannt sind, aber er sagt, man könnte es nicht mit Gewissheit vorhersagen, da Magier durchaus eigene Sprüche erfinden".

"REDE", schrie Jarlaxle jetzt voller Zorn.

Kimmuriel starrte ihn entsetzt an, da er seinen Anführer niemals so erlebt hatte, doch er fasste sich und sprach, "Es kommen verschiedene Formen von Nekromantie Sprüchen in Frage, die aber alle auf den Tod desjenigen abzielen, dessen Haarsträhne man besitzt. Alle auf mehr oder weniger qualvolle Art und Weise. Es gibt aber da auch noch einige Zauber, die zur Beherrschung einer Person eingesetzt werden können, aber Gromph meinte, dass diese Sprüche nicht dauerhaft wären und keine Schäden bei der verzauberten Person anrichten würde. Er sagte aber auch noch, dass es da noch eine Variante gäbe, die eventuell verheerende Folgen haben könnte. Man kann solch eine Strähne auch als Teil eines Liebeszaubers einsetzen. Aber er meinte, dass wir da wohl jemand anderen Fragen müssten, da er sich mit solcherlei Geplänkel nicht auskennt".

"Was habe ich nur getan?", flüsterte Jarlaxle wieder leise vor sich hin und schaute dabei in die Flamme einer der Kerzen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Erneut nahm er seinen Hut vom Kopf und kratze sich auf seinem kahlen Schädel. Dieser verfluchte Magier musste gefunden werden, das war ihm absolut bewusst und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Er hätte sich früher auch nie im Traum einfallen lassen, dass er einmal ein guter Freund von Drizzt werden würde. _Aber vielleicht auch doch_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Immerhin war er der Sohn seines besten Freundes und er fühlte sich auch zum Teil verantwortlich, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Aber wenn er die Informationen bedachte, die er soeben erhalten hatte, wurde ihm doch etwas mulmig in seiner Magengegend. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er den jungen Drizzt wie er lächelte und strahlte. Inständig hoffte der Söldner, dass er dieses Bild noch lange vor sich sehen würde und es nicht plötzlich durch einen schrecklichen Traum verblassen musste.

"Kimmuriel ... findet diesen Magier und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Egal welche Methoden Ihr einsetzt, Hauptsache der verfluchte Drow wird so schnell wie möglich vor mir stehen", schrie er jetzt wieder unerwartet.

Der Psioniker zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "Das habe ich bereits versucht, aber er ist nicht auffindbar. Jedoch es gäbe da noch eine Möglichkeit ... aber diese ist wahrscheinlich ebenso schwierig?", sagte der Drow plötzlich.

„Welche? Los sagt schon, muss ich Euch alles aus der Nase ziehen", fauchte Jarlaxle Kimmuriel an.

"Erinnert Ihr euch an den Krieger, der den Magier damals in der Höhle begleitet hatte?", fragte Kimmuriel kalt, denn mittlerweile hatte er es satt sich anschreien zu lassen.

Jarlaxle nickte nur knapp und tippte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern auf dem Schreibtisch.

"Dieser Krieger ist ein recht guter Auftragskiller, den man zuweilen in der Stadt antrifft. Ich könnte versuchen ihn einfangen zu lassen. Vielleicht kann er uns mehr sagen."

"Worauf wartet Ihr noch, macht Euch an die Aufgabe", gab Jarlaxle zurück und lehnte sich jetzt zum ersten Mal wieder etwas beruhigter in seinem Sessel zurück. Er konnte sich noch gut an den Drow erinnern. Dieser Kerl war sogar ein Halbdrow gewesen und ein hübscher noch dazu. Lebhaft waren ihm diese Augen ins Gedächtnis gebrannt. Sie hatten so ein eiskaltes Feuer gehabt, so kalt das es einem schon beinah weh tat sie anzusehen. Er fragte sich in welcher Beziehung dieser Assassine wohl zu dem mysteriösen Magier stand, der sich als sein früherer Meister in der Akademie von Sorcere herausstellte. Inständig hoffte der Söldner, dass auch dieses Geheimnis bald gelüftet werden könnte, denn wenn noch mehr dahinter steckte, als das was er soeben erfahren hatte, dann würde er wohl bald um einen Freund ärmer sein. Und das war alles andere, was er für die nähere Zukunft vorsah.

"Ich kehre jetzt wieder zurück ... sobald Ihr etwas Neues in Erfahrung gebracht habt, gebt Ihr mir ein Zeichen. Ich warte darauf, dass es bald geschieht", sprach Jarlaxle zu Kimmuriel gewandt und machte Anstalten, seine Teleportationsstab in die Hand zu nehmen und wieder zu verschwinden.

Der Psioniker nickte ihm nochmals kurz zu und war froh, als er kaum eine Minute später wieder alleine in dem kleinen Zimmer von Jarlaxle stand und sich erst einmal selbst auf den Stuhl setzen musste. So kannte er den Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe selten, er schien mehr als nur nervös und besorgt um den Abtrünnigen Drizzt Do'Urden. Er selbst machte sich nichts aus dem jungen Drow, noch aus der neuen Familie, die Jarlaxle adoptiert zu haben schien. Für ihn galt es jetzt erst den Befehl seines Anführers einzuhalten und diesen halbelfischen Assassinen einzufangen. Das würde schon schwer genug werden. So entsandte er seine Spione in die Stadt und lehnte sich dann zurück, um selbst mit seinen geistigen Kräften nach dem Mann zu suchen. Er würde ihn schon finden, noch einmal würde er nicht versagen und Jarlaxle enttäuschen. Mit diesen Gedanken glitt er in die Trance und begann jeden dunklen Winkel der Stadt in Gedanken abzusuchen.

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete Diana die Augen, als die Sonnenstrahlen ihr direkt ins Gesicht schienen. Die Sonne kitzelte ihre Nase und neben ihr lag Onkel Jarlaxle. Die roten Augen musterten sie ruhig und der Drow lächelte schließlich verschmitzt.

"Guten morgen, mein Geburtstagskind", sagte er lachend. Mit einem freudigen Kreischen warf sich Diana in seine Arme.

"Hast du ein Geschenk für mich?", fragte sie, während sie ihm einen Kuss auf seine Stirn gab.

Augenblicklich kam sein sehnlichster Wunsch wieder in ihm hoch und er hoffte inständig, dass er vielleicht irgendwann mal ein eigenes Kind mit einer Frau zeugen würde. Doch vorerst war er froh, dass das Schicksal ihm dieses hübsche und schlaue Mädchen beschert hatte.

Und während die beiden auf dem Bett von Jarlaxle spielerisch sich gegenseitig neckten, waren Drizzt und Artemis gerade dabei Diana zu suchen. Sie hörten das fröhliche Lachen des Mädchens aus Jarlaxles Zimmer. Artemis klopfte an und öffnete die Tür, doch das Bild was er dann vor sich sah, hatte er nicht erwartet. Jarlaxle lag mit dem Rücken auf seinem Bett, Diana hockte rittlings auf seinem Bauch und bedrohte ihren Onkel mit einem Federkissen. Er konnte nicht anders als bei diesem Anblick lauthals zu lachen.

Drizzt schaute über Artemis Schultern und selbst er konnte ein freudiges Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Auch wenn er die letzten Tage nicht gut auf Jarlaxle zu sprechen gewesen war, dieser schöne Anblick schien das unangenehme Ereignis aus seinem Gedächtnis verdrängt zu haben.

„Hier ist ja mein Geburtstagskind", sprach kurz darauf der Mann zu seiner Tochter gewandt.

"Papa", schrie Diana, sprang auf und rannte zu ihrem Vater hinüber.

Überglücklich nahm Artemis seine Tochter in die Arme und hob sie hoch.

"Danke für die Rettung", sagte Jarlaxle und lächelte dabei breit von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Immer wieder gerne geschehen", antworte der Mann, "Du warst ja auch ganz schön in Bedrängnis". Und erneut musste er wieder lachen.

"Ganz der Vater", antwortete der ältere Drow und stand kurz darauf selbst von seinem eigenen Bett auf, "Lasst uns lieber feiern und Kuchen essen".

Diesmal war es an Artemis mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, der theatralisch seufzte.

"Ich will erst meine Geschenke", quengelte Diana, "und der Kuchen ist auch mir", verkündete sie mit einem schmollenden Gesicht und sah dabei Jarlaxle an.

"Natürlich mein Schatz, aber Onkel Jarlaxle darf doch wenigstens mal probieren?", sagte er zu Diana und ahmte ihren Schmollmund dabei nach.

"Nur wenn du ein schönes Geschenk für mich hast", sagte die Kleine grinsend.

"Tja, diese Art zu feilschen hat sie wohl von dir, Onkel Jara", sagte Artemis mit einem etwas hämischen Lächeln.

In diesem Moment räusperte sich Drizzt und meinte, "Dann auf in die Küche, dort wartet unser Frühstück".

Unten in der Küche wartete ein leckeres Frühstück auf die Vier. Fröhlich saßen sie zusammen und aßen. Schließlich bekam Diana ihre Geschenke.

Von ihrem Vater bekam sie ein Holzpferd, womit sie ihm bereits seit Wochen in den Ohren gelegen hatte. Immer wieder war sie fasziniert von diesen Tieren gewesen und auch ihr eigenes Pferd während ihrer Wanderung nach Silbrigmond zog sie magisch an. Allerdings hatten sie kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in der Stadt ihre Reittiere verkauft, da sie in den Straßen des Juwels des Nordens keine Verwendung für Pferde gesehen hatten. Darüber war seine Tochter sehr traurig gewesen, somit war dieses Pferd aus Holz vielleicht ein Trost für die erste Zeit.

Von ihrem Onkel Drizzt bekam sie dafür ein Kleid geschenkt. Immer wieder musste er beim Anblick seiner kleinen Nichte an frühere Zeiten denken, als seine Freundin Catti-brie ebenfalls noch ein Kind war. Nur sie selbst trug ganz selten ein Kleid, wenn sie überhaupt jemals eins davon hatte. Somit wollte er Diana wenigstens einmal als ein Mädchen bewundern, wie er schon vielen zuvor begegnet war.

Jarlaxle fiel mit seinem Geschenk dann komplett aus dem Konzept. Als er plötzlich einen Langdolch in der Hand hielt und ihn vor den großen Augen Dianas hin und her schwang. Ihre grünen Augen blitzten förmlich auf. Sie wusste sofort, dass es eine ähnliche Waffe war, wie sie ihre zwei Onkel und ihr Vater besaßen. Für sie war es eigentlich nichts Neues und Angst davor hatte sie schon gar nicht.

Drizzt und Artemis waren überhaupt nicht davon begeistert, dass der Söldner dem Kind jetzt schon eine scharfe Waffe gegeben hatte, doch im Moment sahen sich beide außer Stande dem glücklichen Kind das Geschenk wieder wegzunehmen. Doch sie würden heute Abend ein ernstes Wort mit ihm wechseln, soviel stand schon mal fest.

Als Jarlaxle die zwei strengen Blicke seiner beiden Freunde bemerkte, grinste er nur hämisch und meinte, "Wann gibt es Kuchen? Meine Nichte will mich doch probieren lassen".

„Das tangiert mich eher peripher", antwortete der Mann darauf und schritt gleich darauf zur Tür hinaus, um einen Geburtstagskuchen für seine Tochter zu kaufen.

Als Artemis gerade zur Tür hinaus gerauscht war, warf Drizzt einen verwirrten Blick zu dem Söldner, "Was hat er gesagt?", fragte der junge Drow unschuldig.

"Er war nur der Meinung, ich könnte ihn am ...", dann brach er kurz ab und schaute zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das aber gerade viel zu beschäftigt damit zu sein schien, ihre Geschenke zu bewundern und er sprach in der Sprache der Drow gelassen weiter, „...Arsch lecken".

Drizzt schaute etwas entsetzt drein, doch Jarlaxle redete nur grinsend weiter, "… Aber wir wissen doch beide Drizzt, dass es hier nur einen Einzigen im Raum gibt, der ihn lecken darf, nicht wahr", sagte Jarlaxle und der junge Drow wurde augenblicklich rot bei diesen Worten.

"Jetzt ist aber genug, nicht vor der Kleinen", war seine Antwort darauf, wobei der junge Elf sehr verlegen wirkte.

Dann stahl sich auch ein freches Lächeln auf Drizzt Gesicht. "Zur Strafe für deine frechen Worte, wirst du heute die Küche machen Jarlaxle, während ich mit Diana ihren neuen Schrank bemalen werde", sagte der Drow zum Söldner und verließ mit seiner Nichte die Küche.

Im ersten Moment schaute der Dunkelelf verdutzt seinem Freund und seiner Nichte hinterher, aber gleich darauf musste er lächeln. _Wie viel Freude einem doch Kinder ins Leben bringen können, _dachte er nur ein wenig melancholisch, bevor sich der Söldner daran machte, missmutig den Tisch abzuräumen.

Währenddessen waren Drizzt und Diana damit beschäftigt, draußen den neuen Schrank für das Mädchen rot zu bemalen, so wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Verschmitzt grinste Diana ihren Onkel an, tauchte den Pinsel tief in die Farbe und schwang ihn herum wie ein Schwert. Allein seinen schnellen Reflexen verdankte es der junge Drow, dass er nicht direkt von dem „Kampfpinsel" erwischt wurde. Diana lachte laut auf und binnen kürzester Zeit entbrannte ein wilder Fechtunterricht zwischen Nichte und Onkel. Immer wieder tauchten sie die Pinsel in die Farbe und zum Schluss befand sich mehr Rot an den beiden, als am Schrank.

"Na, da hast du mich ja ganz schön zugerichtet", sagte Drizzt, während er sich versuchte das Rot aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Ein Tropfen der Farbe lief in sein Auge und er drückte sich die Hand aufs Gesicht, weil es doch mehr als nur unangenehm war.

"Warte kurz auf mich Diana, ich muss mir eben das auswaschen, dann machen wir weiter, ja?"

Das Mädchen nickte eifrig und Drizzt taumelte halb blind von der Farbe nach drinnen.

Jarlaxle war gerade im Begriff sich auf die Tür zu zu bewegen, denn er hatte genug von seiner tristen Hausarbeit. Als er plötzlich den Blick nach oben richtete, erkannte er Drizzt, der gerade eben durch die Tür schritt. Erschrocken riss der ältere Drow seine Augen weit auf, als er erkannte, dass dieser eine Hand auf einem Augen hielt und dort Blut klebte. Selbst seine Kleidung schien blutverschmiert zu sein.

"Du blutest ja, was ist passiert?", schrie er den jungen Dunkelelfen an.

Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und er hatte Angst, dass es zu spät war. Tausend Gedanken schossen durch den Kopf des Söldners. Drizzt sah tödlich verwundet aus, auch wenn er nirgendwo Schnitte in der Kleidung sehen konnte. _Verfluchter Magier_, dachte er nur während er zu Drizzt rannte und diesen abstützen wollte.

Der junge Elf schaute ihn dabei mit seinen lavendelfarbenen Augen selbst erschrocken an, aber eher durch die Tatsache, dass dieser Drow vor ihm plötzlich so verzweifelt aussah. Er konnte sich dieses komische Verhalten nicht erklären, so kannte er ihn gar nicht.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Jarlaxle", brachte Drizzt hervor.

"Aber das ist Blut", schrie ihn der Söldner an.

Verwirrt sah Drizzt an sich hinunter und lächelte, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Jetzt war Jarlaxle endgültig der Ansicht, dass sein Freund schwerer verletzt war, als es den Anschein machte und noch dazu wahnsinnig wurde.

„Aber das ist doch nur rote Farbe", versuchte Drizzt unter einem heftigen Lachanfall zu erklären.

"Farbe?", entfuhr es Jarlaxle, "das ist nur rote Farbe und du wagst es mich so damit zu erschrecken?"

Jetzt musste auch der Söldner lachen und eine unglaubliche Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, hatte er doch für einen Moment geglaubt, dass für Drizzt nun das letzte Stündlein geschlagen hatte. Er half Drizzt schließlich auf den Weg das Badzimmer zu finden und die rote Farbe aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Immer noch kichernd ging der junge Drow dann schließlich wieder alleine nach oben, um sich frische Sachen anzuziehen. Nachdenklich stand Jarlaxle vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sein Abbild. Er hatte auch etwas Farbe abgekommen, als er Drizzt geholfen hatte. Betrübt starrte er auf seine blutroten Hände und hoffte inständig, dass daran niemals das Blut seiner Freunde und vor allen Dingen nie das Blut Drizzts kleben würde. Im Hintergrund konnte er das Fenster hinaus zum Garten sehen, dort sah er Diana spielen. Er war so froh, dass es allen gut ging. Plötzlich viel sein Augenmerk auf einen Schatten im Baum und unerwartet kam ein Drow mit dunkelblauer Samtrobe hinter dem Baum hervor. Es gab nur eine Person die so etwas trug. „Der Magier", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und dann ist der Assassine auch nicht weit. Genau diese Personen waren es, die er suchte. Noch bevor er richtig nachgedacht hatte, stürmte er wie von einer Tarantel gestochen durch die Tür des Badezimmers, die Treppe hinauf und hätte dabei sogar noch Drizzt umgeworfen, der soeben um eine Ecke gebogen kam. Dann rannte er hinaus in den Garten und auf die Stelle zu, wo er soeben den Magier zusammen mit Diana im Spiegel beobachtete hatte. Doch da stand nur seine kleine Nichte, alleine, aber auf ihrem Arm hielt sie etwas Rosafarbenes.

"Diana ... wo ist er?", rief er so laut, dass seine kleine Nichte erschrocken zu ihm herumfuhr. Er sah, dass ihre Augen ihn furchtsam anschauten. Jarlaxle jedoch schaute sich weiter um, plötzlich viel ihm der Schatten auf, der aus dem Baum sprang und völlig geräuschlos auf der Straße landete. Es war ein Mann in einem Kapuzenumhang, der jetzt die Straße hinunter rannte. Ohne weiter auf das kleine Mädchen zu achten, wirbelte er herum und lief selbst auf die Straße hinaus. Er sah sich um und im letzten Moment erkannte er einen Mann mit Umhang, der soeben um eine Ecke bog.

Jarlaxle hastete wie ein Verrückter hinter der schwarzen Gestalt her und holte auch immer weiter auf. Ärgerlich machte er einen Sprung nach vorn und erwischte den Umhang. Er versuchte denjenigen festzuhalten, doch plötzlich hatte er nichts weiter als den Umhang in der Hand. Als er sich erneut umsah, stand nur einige Meter entfernt im vollen Licht der Halbdrow. Weißes langes Haar, graue Haut und diese eiskalten blauen Augen. Jarlaxle wollte sich noch auf ihn stürzen, doch plötzlich war der Halbdrow verschwunden. Zornig packte der Söldner den Umhang und ging zurück zu dem kleinen Haus, nicht jedoch ohne sich vorher die Umgebung nochmals auszukundschaften, denn er vermutete den Magier immer noch irgendwo. Und damit hatte er gar nicht so Unrecht, denn wirklich stand der Magier keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt. In normaler Straßenkleidung und als blonder Elf, hatte er nichts mehr mit dem Bild gemein, nach dem Jarlaxle suchte. So schritt der Drow an der Person unbeirrt vorbei, die er doch so sehr suchte, ohne es zu bemerken. Noch etwas außer Atem von seiner kleinen Hetzjagd durch die Straßen von Silbrigmond kam er an ihrem Haus an und sah Diana immer noch im Garten stehen.

Er schaute seine Nichte an und war mehr als nur dankbar dafür, dass es ihr offensichtlich gut ging. Als er näher kam, erkannte er, dass sie immer noch dieses rosafarbene Ding in den Armen hielt.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich so geschrieen hab, Schatz. Der fremde Drow hat mich erschreckt", sagte Jarlaxle zu ihr.

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Schau mal, was der freundliche Calaunim mir geschenkt hat", sagte sie stolz zu ihrem Onkel und hielt einen Elefanten aus rosa Samtstoff hoch.

"Ja, wunderschön mein Schatz", antwortete Jarlaxle und versuchte dabei nicht bedrückt zu klingen.

"Calaunim hat gesagt, ich soll dir was ausrichten ...", fuhr die Kleine fort. Jetzt wurden Jarlaxles Augen groß und er sah aufmerksam seine Nichte an. "Er hat gesagt, du sollst nicht nach ihm suchen, er wird zu dir kommen wenn er hat, was dir das Herz wieder leichter machen wird. Das hat er so oder so ähnlich gesagt", verkündete Diana lächelnd.

Im gleichen Moment, als seine Nichte diese Worte zu ihm gesprochen hatte, konnte er einen lauten Seufzer nicht unterdrücken. Seine Augen weiteten sich erneut und sein Mund stand offen. Er musste gleich wieder an Drizzt denken, der noch vor kurzer Zeit blutverschmiert vor ihm gestanden hatte. Zum Glück war es nur Farbe gewesen. Seine Gedanken wirbelten wie wild durcheinander und er wiederholte leise für sich die Worte von Diana, _"Was dir das Herz wieder leichter machen wird"_. Was sollte das bedeuten? Das Einzige, was in ihm solch ein Gefühl hervor bringen würde, wäre die Tatsache, dass dieser Magier endlich ein für alle mal verschwinden würde. Doch im Moment bezweifelte er, dass genau das passieren würde. Er hatte eher den Verdacht, dass genau das Gegenteil der Fall war. Im Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als diesem seltsamen Magier eigenhändig die Kehle zuzudrücken. Er musste mit Kimmuriel reden und zwar sofort, sein Psioniker musste sich beeilen diesen Assassinen zu finden, der Calaunim offensichtlich öfter zu Diensten zu sein schien.

"Mein Schatz, sage Drizzt und deinem Vater, dass ich ganz dringend weg musste, aber ich so schnell wie möglich wieder bei euch bin", sprach er plötzlich und verschwand kurz darauf im Haus ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten und rannte in sein Zimmer.

Artemis hatte während dem ganzen Trubel Zuhause endlichen einen Bäcker in dieser Stadt gefunden, der einen Kuchen machte, von dem er glaubte, dass er den Wünschen seiner Tochter gerecht werden würde. Er freute sich ungemein. Es war so ein wundervoller sonniger Tag, der durch nichts getrübt werden konnte. Er kam die Straße entlang zu ihrem Zuhause. Von weitem konnte er bereits Diana sehen wie sie vor dem Eingang stand und sich gerade mit jemandem unterhielt. Von hier aus war er allerdings noch zu weit weg, um genaues sagen zu können. So versuchte er seinen Schritt zu beschleunigen. Beim Näher kommen, erkannte er einen Mann Mitte dreißig, der sich zu seiner Tochter herunter gebeugt hatte und mit der rechten Hand ihr Kinn hielt, dass sie zu ihm aufschaute.

Im gleichen Moment als Artemis diese Szene beobachtete, machten sich alte Erinnerungen in ihm breit. Er fühlte sich in seine Vergangenheit zurück versetzt. Panik, Angst und Zorn stiegen ihn ihm auf. Das da vorne war seine Tochter, sein unschuldiges kleines Mädchen und vor ihr stand ein Mann und fasste sie an. Nein er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas geschah. So etwas sollte nie wieder passieren, wie er einst erleben musste. Niemals wieder! Mit einem zornigen Schrei stürzte er sich auf den nichts ahnenden Mann. Dieser hörte hinter sich nur einen Schrei und als dieser sich umdrehte schaute er in eiskalte graue Augen.

Ehe er reagieren konnte wurde der Fremde niedergeschlagen und konnte sich später an nichts mehr erinnern. Artemis' Wut kannte kein Halten mehr und obwohl der Mann bereits nach dem zweiten Faustschlag bewusstlos war, schlug der frühere Meuchelmörder weiter auf ihn ein.

Dunkles Haar und dieser Oberlippenbart. Er erkannte nicht, wer wirklich vor ihm war, er sah nur noch seinen Peiniger von damals vor sich. In blinder Wut schlug er immer wieder zu. Diana war während dessen schreiend ins Haus gerannt und rief verzweifelt nach Drizzt.

Als dieser Hals über Kopf mit seiner kleinen Nichte hinaus gestürmt kam, tat sich vor ihm eine grausame Szene auf. Passanten waren stehen geblieben und standen eher unbeteiligt da und schauten einfach nur ungläubig zu. Drizzt schüttelte kurz den Kopf und rannte dann weiter zu seinen Geliebten. Mit viel Müh und Not und ohne dass er sich selbst groß in Gefahr bringen wollte, griff er nach den Fäusten von Artemis, die wie wild auf einen Mann einschlugen, der ohne Bewusstsein auf dem Boden lag. Erst als Artemis die lavendelfarbenen Augen seines Geliebten vor sich sah, kam er wieder zu sich und hielt inne.

"Artemis hör auf!", schrie Drizzt verzweifelt. "Was ist in dich gefahren?"

Doch der frühere Meuchelmörder starrte nur auf die Szenerie um sich herum und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Die Welt um ihn herum begann zusammen zu brechen und wurde schließlich schwarz. Nur mühsam gelang es dem jungen Drow Artemis aufzufangen und ins Haus zu bringen. Schließlich ließ er nach einem Heiler schicken der sich um den Verletzten draußen kümmern sollte.

Der restliche Tag war durch den Vorfall von Artemis und dem unschuldigen Mann nun gedrückt. Es gelang dem jungen Drow nur schwer Diana von dem schrecklichen Erlebnis abzulenken, besonders da selbst seine Gedanken um diesen Vorfall kreisten. Letztendlich ließ er sich sogar von seiner Nichte überreden, eine kleine Übungsstunde im Kämpfen zu absolvieren, allerdings nur mit dem Holzschwert.

Während dessen erholte sich Artemis langsam wieder. Erst als gegen Abend Jarlaxle zurückkehrte, ohne ein weiteres Wort seines Aufenthaltes zu verraten, wurde die Stimmung etwas ausgelassener. Artemis riss sich für diese kurze Zeit zusammen, schien aber mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen in einer ganz anderen Welt zu sein. Der junge Drow erzählte von dem Zwischenfall des heutigen Mittags und Jarlaxle hörte aufmerksam zu. Am Abend, als Diana im Bett lag, saßen alle drei Freunde in der Küche und jeder hing über seinen eigenen Überlegungen, als der Mann plötzlich ohne Aufforderung anfing seine Stimme zu erheben.

„Ihr denkt vielleicht, dass Drow grausam sind, aber Menschen können zu bestialischeren Taten fähig sein. Auf der einen Seite halten sie die Hoffnung aufrecht, nur um sie im nächsten Moment niederschmetternd zu zerstören. Die Hoffnung ist zum greifen nah und doch viel zu weit entfernt, um seine Hand danach ausstrecken zu können. Sie töten dabei unschuldige Seelen ohne Skrupel."

Beide Dunkelelfen saßen mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern einfach vor Artemis und lauschten mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und absoluter Überraschung.

Drizzt wusste viel von seinem Geliebten, hatte er ihm doch immer öfters von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt. Über seine jungen Tage in den Straßen von Calimhafen oder von seiner Zeit als Meuchelmörder. Doch diese Worte erstaunten nun selbst den jungen Dunkelelfen und er hörte aufmerksam zu.

Jarlaxle war ebenfalls genauso überrascht, solche harten Aussagen von seinem Freund zu vernehmen. Der Söldner war der Einzige, der drei Freunde, der stets nur im Ansatz erraten konnte, welch eine Vergangenheit Artemis hinter sich hatte und das sie wohl alles andere als ein Kinderspiel gewesen war. Niemals sprachen sie darüber, auch wenn der Drow des Öfteren mehr wissen wollte. Sollte vielleicht jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen sein, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren?

Kaum hatte Jarlaxle diesen Gedanken zu Ende geführt, hörte er bereits wieder Artemis Stimme, die sprach, „Mein Vater war ein Kaufmann in Memnon. Sein Bruder war sein Partner und zusammen zählten die beiden zu den angesehensten Geschäftsleuten in der Stadt. Meine Mutter war eine einfache Sklavin, die die Nächte mit ihm teilte. Bis sie schwanger wurde. Ja …", dann musste er einen kurze Pause machen und schien nachzudenken. Dabei hielt Artemis seinen Kopf gesenkt und schaute in das Feuer des Kamin, welches leise vor sich hin prasselte.

Drizzt und Jarlaxle sahen sich daraufhin nur einen kurzen Augenblick einfach still an und vernahmen einen tiefen Seufzer des Mannes.

"Ich … ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass sie ihn für einige Jahre wirklich glücklich gemacht hatte", sprach Artemis leise weiter. „Ich war sein erstes Kind und er beschloss mich als seinen Sohn anzuerkennen. Doch meine Mutter stand ihm im Weg. Sein Glück war es wohl, dass sie keinerlei Rechte an ihrem eigenen Kind besaß und er tun und lassen konnte was immer ihm in den Sinn kam."

Dann brach er erneut ab und atmete nochmals tief ein und aus. Den Blick hielt er weiter gesenkt. Artemis wusste, wenn er jetzt weiter sprach, gab es kein Zurück mehr doch er spürte, dass er diesen Schritt machen musste.

In der Küche war es totenstill und die beiden Dunkelelfen sahen nun ebenfalls betrübt zu Boden. Mit so einer Wandlung der Dinge hatte niemand gerechnet und die Überraschung stand ihnen immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Besonders verwirrt schien dabei Drizzt, der wohl nun die grausamen, restlichen Bruchstücke zur Seele seines Freundes erzählt bekam.

Artemis schluckte einmal und seufzte kurz auf, dann sprach er erneut mit leiser Stimme weiter, „Eines Tages … ich weiß es noch, als ob es gestern passiert war … kam mein Vater auf mich zu … ich war gerade sieben Jahre, und er fand gefallen an mir … er nahm mich zu sich des nachts, wenn es still und dunkel im Haus war ... erst einmal, dann immer öfter ... und schließlich ... und schließlich teilte er mich sogar mit seinem Bruder ... als Sklave... nichts wert... nur zu ihrem Vergnügen da... ", wieder musste der Mann eine Pause machen. Diesmal jedoch schaute er auf und blickte in die lavendelfarbenen Augen seines geliebten Drizzt.

Der junge Drow sah in das Gesicht seines Freundes, dem langsam Tränen über die Wangen liefen. _Hatte der junge Drow so eben die Worte wirklich richtig verstanden_, fragte er sich. _Sollte das bedeuten, dass der eigene Vater sich an seinem Sohn vergangen hat, so wie er es mit der Mutter getan hatte?_ Doch ihm fielen augenblicklich die gesprochenen Worte _„Sie töten dabei unschuldige Seelen ohne Skrupel"_ ein. Noch eh er seine eigenen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, hatte sich Artemis wieder gefasst und erzählte weiter.

"Der Deal lautete damals so, er und sein Bruder benutzten mich zu ihrem eigenen Spaß und dafür würde meine Mutter nicht verkauft werden. Ich war so jung und naiv, dass ich ihm das sogar noch abkaufte. Doch der Einzige, der sich an sein Wort hielt, war ich, denn er verkaufte sie noch in der gleichen Nacht … an einen Sklavenhändler … dieser nahm sie mit nach Calimhafen". Dann seufzte der Mann erneut und sprach seine Worte jetzt mit einer solchen grausamen Kälte aus, die Drizzt und Jarlaxle bereits aus früheren Tagen kannten und diesmal konnten sie dieses Verhalten sogar verstehen.

"Zwei Jahre habe ich versucht von den beiden wegzukommen und dann endlich ergab sich eine Möglichkeit. Ich bin geflohen und habe es bis nach Calimhafen geschafft. Ja … ihnen bin ich entkommen nur um festzustellen, dass ich dann alleine in einer Stadt war, die ich nicht kannte und wo ich nicht wusste, wo ich nach meiner Mutter suchen sollte. Der Rest dürfte bekannt sein, oder?", sagte Artemis zu seinen beiden Freunden gewandt.

Jarlaxle und Drizzt saßen immer noch wie versteinert auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und schauten erneut betrübt zu dem Mann hinüber. Auch wenn ihm noch die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, schien er plötzlich erleichtert zu wirken.

"Ich fange an zu verstehen", kam die kurze und knappe Antwort des älteren Drow und diesmal war seine Miene ernst. Denn Jarlaxle verstand mit einem Mal wirklich mehr von Artemis. Und er wusste, wieso er es niemals erzählt hatte.

Drizzt standen, wie seinem Geliebten ebenfalls, die Tränen in den Augen, war diese grausame Erkenntnis für ihn schrecklicher, als was er sich vorgestellte hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun, noch was er sagen sollte. Letztendlich schaute er hinüber zu Artemis, der einfach nur da saß und in den Kamin starrte. Da stand der junge Drow auf, ging einige Schritte zu seinem Geliebten hinüber und kniete sich neben den Stuhl. Drizzt wagte im ersten Moment nicht den Mann auch nur zu berühren, doch dann ließ er einfach sanft seinen Kopf auf dessen Knien sinken. Es war nur eine einfache, sanfte und zärtliche Geste, aber genau diese schien die richtige gewesen zu sein. Denn Artemis schaute kurz auf und legte danach eine Hand auf den Kopf seines Geliebten. Froh, dass er ihn hatte.


	6. Neumondnächte

**6. Kapitel**

**Neumondnächte**

„Bringt mich zu ihm!", sprach Jarlaxle aufgeregt.

Vor kaum weniger als einer Stunde war es Kimmuriel gewesen, der ihm die freudige Nachricht über die Gefangenennahme des geheimnisvollen Assassinen des Magiers übermittelt hatte. Bei dieser Nachricht ließ er alles stehen und liegen und brach sofort nach Menzoberranzan auf, um diesen denkwürdigen Augenblick genussvoll auszukosten. _Endlich war dieser Halbdrow in die Falle gegangen_, dachte er freudestrahlend. Bereits über zwei Monate war es nun her, dass der Söldner seinen Psioniker anwies, den Meuchelmörder in die Finger zu bekommen.

Gerade schritt Jarlaxle durch einen schmalen Gang, auf eine magisch verschlossene Tür zu. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, denn er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass zu guter Letzt das Warten ein jähes Ende haben sollte und er hoffentlich die lang ersehnte Antwort auf die Worte von Calaunim _„ … dir das Herz wieder leichter machen wird …"_ bekommen würde.

In den voran gegangen zwei Monaten hatte sich der Söldner öfters selbst dabei erwischt, wie er über diesen Magier und seine eigene Vergangenheit nachdachte. Die Informationen, die ihm Gromph durch seinen Offizier Kimmuriel hatte ausrichten lassen, brachten nur zum Teil Licht in die ganze Sache, und erklärten lediglich die Beziehung des Magiers zu Jarlaxle. Calaunim war der damalige Lehrling in arkaner Magie seines Meisters gewesen, während seiner Ausbildung auf dem großen Plateau von Tier Breche, allerdings nur für sechs Monate. Danach trennten sich ihre Wege. Wie der Söldner ebenfalls erfahren hatte, war Calaunim einige Zeit später auf unerklärliche Weise verschwunden und niemand hatte es zum damaligen Zeitpunkt für wichtig gehalten. Er stieg kurz nach seiner Prüfung zu einem Meister in der Akademie Sorcere auf und noch dazu wer er einer, dessen Haus niemand kannte, noch um welches es sich überhaupt handelte. Sein Verschwinden wurde daher damals kaum beachtet. Zusammen mit seinem früheren besten Freund Zaknafein, war Jarlaxle nur ein Schüler von vielen gewesen. Doch Zak schwirrte erneut durch seinen Kopf und ihre Lausbubenstreiche, die sie auch bei Calaunim versucht hatten. Leider nicht mit Erfolg. Nur ein Ereignis blieb ihm so lebhaft in seinen Erinnerung, dass er die Schmerzen förmlich spüren konnte, wenn er nur daran dachte. Es fing harmlos an. Jarlaxle fand diesen Drow in seiner eigenen Jugend äußerst attraktiv. Die Tatsache, dass der Magierlehrling fast unverändert aussah, musste er noch klären, sobald er ihn in seinen Fingern hatte, was wohl durch die Gefangenennahme seines Assassinen nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Das Interesse des Söldners an Calaunim war damals so stark, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte, seine Finger über diesen zarten und schlanken Elfenkörper streichen zu lassen. Und diesem schien es wohl auch gefallen zu haben, bis zu dem Moment, als Jarlaxle unheimliche Schmerzen in seiner Leistengegend spürte, genau in dem Augenblick, als der Magier ihm einen heftigen Blitzschlag in seine Männlichkeit verpasste. Die unermesslichen Schmerzen stiegen plötzlich wieder in ihm auf, aber sie schienen ihm erneut ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern. Wenn er es heute nicht besser wüsste, hätte er damals gesagt, er wäre in diesen recht ansehnlichen Lehrling verliebt gewesen.

Und jetzt, seit dem Geburtstag seiner Nichte Diana konnte er die Begegnung mit dem Magier und seinem Assassinen nicht mehr vergessen. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sich seit diesem Ereignis kein weiterer Zwischenfall mehr ereignete und Drizzt wohl fürs erste in Sicherheit war. Sein größtes Verlangen war diesen Halbdrow nach dem Aufenthaltsort Calaunims auszufragen und somit der Haarsträhne seines Freundes zu finden. Vor allem, um sich diese verhängnisvolle Materialkomponente zu vernichten.

Während er noch seinen Gedanken nach hang, stand er auch schon mit Kimmuriel vor der Tür des abseits gelegenen Raumes des Hauptquartiers von Bregan D'aerthe. Er legte eine Hand auf eine Stelle eines in der Wand eingelassenen Steines und murmelte seltsame Silben vor sich hin und schritt gleich darauf durch eine unsichtbare Barriere. Dann stand er Mitten in einem kleinen leeren Raum. Die Wände waren ringsum mit purpurfarbenen Runen versehen, die hell leuchteten. Diese dienten als magischen Schutz vor ungebetenen Besuchern. Am hinteren Ende stand ein einzelner Stuhl, auf dem ebenfalls einige Symbole zu erkennen waren. Auf diesem saß der halbelfische Begleiter des Magiers. Seine Hände waren auf dem Rücken gefesselt worden und gleichzeitig an diesem Stuhl befestigt. Der Gefangene blickte den älteren Drow mit kalten blauen Augen an, während dieser durch die Tür schritt.

„So sieht man sich endlich wieder", sprach Jarlaxle und ging geradewegs auf den gefesselten Assassinen zu, bis er nur einige Schritte vor ihm stehen blieb. Auf seinem Gesicht war ein listiges Grinsen zu erkennen.

„Ich gratuliere dir", antwortete der Halbdrow nur trocken darauf.

„Wie lautet dein Name?", fragte der Söldner, der bei genauem betrachten erkannte, dass der Gefangene noch attraktiver aussah, als in der Höhle vor einigen Monaten. Der Halbdrow saß mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm und auf dessen Brust, sowie auf beiden Oberarmen waren mehrere in sich verkeilende schlangenähnliche Symbole tätowiert. Außerdem erkannte er auf seinem rechten Oberarm zusätzlich ein Brandmahl. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass dieser Halbdrow wohl einmal ein Sklave gewesen sein musste. Jarlaxle erkannte das Symbol sogar, denn es gehörte Nhaundar, des übelsten Sklavenhändlers in ganz Menzoberranzan. Plötzlich wurde diese Bursche vor ihm noch interessanter für ihn. Er musterte den Halbdrow weiter und sah, dass er lediglich noch eine schwarze, mit mehreren Schnitten durchfurchte Lederhose trug. Nicht einmal Stiefel hatte er an, stattdessen waren seine nackten Füße zuerkennen und an einem Fußgelenk hing eine goldene Fußkette. Bei diesem Anblick musste sich der Söldner zusammen reißen, denn dieses Aussehen zog ihn schon fast magisch an.

Doch sein Gegenüber machte keinerlei Anstalten auf die Frage von Jarlaxle zu antworten. Stattdessen bedachte der Gefangene ihn weiter mit seinem kalten Blick. Der ältere Drow war solche Spielchen gewohnt, daher musste er versuchen, sich Schritt für Schritt voran zu tasten. Erneut musterte Jarlaxle diesen Assassinen und fand ihn auf den zweiten Blick sogar noch begehrenswerter. Er war jung, gerade so erwachsen, sein weißes langes Haar hatte er zu einem Knoten nach hinten gebunden und zwei Haarsträhnen fielen ihm spielerisch ins Gesicht. _Wenn die Chance bestehen würde, mit diesem Kerl das Bett zu teilen, vielleicht wäre er dann gesprächsbereiter_, schoss es Jarlaxle mit einem Mal durch den Kopf. Die Divise erst Geschäft und dann das Vergnügen ließ sich doch einfach vermischen, somit hätte er sogar noch seinen Spaß dabei. Er wollte es allerdings langsam angehen und so fragte er diesmal mit freundlichem Unterton, „Du wolltest mir deinen Namen sagen".

„Ach, wollte ich das wirklich?", antworte der Halbdrow darauf in einem eiskalten Ton.

Unbeabsichtigt seufzte Jarlaxle bei dieser Antwort leise auf, denn dieser Bursche schien sich doch nicht so einfach überzeugen zu lassen, wie der Söldner es sich das ausmalte.

„Vielleicht verrät es mir aber auch Nhaundar, ich kenne ihn zufällig", sprach Jarlaxle ruhig weiter und grinste, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Druckmittel in Bezug auf seinen früheren Herrn, den Halbdrow gefügig machen würde. Bisher hatte immer nur das Wort „Bregan D'aerthe" dafür gesorgt, dass die Leute redeten, aber dieser Junge schien anders. Vielleicht war es einfach auch genau diese Art, die diesen charismatischen Assassinen so anziehend für Jarlaxle machte.

Als Antwort auf die Anspielung seines früheren Herrn, ein Leben vor Calaunim, wie Jarlaxle sich ausmalen konnte, erntete er einen weiteren tödlichen Blick aus den tiefblauen Augen des Halbdrow, der ihm einen lustvollen Schauer bescherte.

So ging der ältere Drow langsam auf den Gefangenen zu, bis er letztendlich genau vor ihm stand und sich beide anstarrten. Dann hob der Söldner eine Hand und streichelte sanft über eine geschundene Wange seines Gegenübers. Er erkannte bei genauer Betrachtung des jungen Gesichtes, dass dessen Unterlippe wohl durch einen Faustschlag geblutet haben musste, denn der Riss war immer noch genau sichtbar. Als er dann kurz darauf seinen Blick über den äußerst attraktiven Körper des Gefesselten wandern ließ, sah er noch eine Schwellung an dessen rechten Auge, sowie einen großen blauen Fleck, der sich an dessen Rippenbogen befand. Jarlaxle hob nun erneut seine Hand und ließ sie langsam über die Tätowierung an der nackten Brust streichen, wobei er mit seinen Fingern spielerisch die komplexen Verschlingungen sanft nachfuhr. Doch der Gefangene zeigte bei den Berührungen keinerlei Regung. Aber Jarlaxle gab die Hoffnung nicht auf und so strich er mit seiner anderen Hand nun behutsam über die Verletzungen im Gesicht des hübschen Assassinen.

Ein Räuspern riss den älteren Drow plötzlich aus seiner Träumerei und er wurde sich erst jetzt wieder bewusst, dass der Psioniker gleichfalls mit in diesem Raum stand.

„Hätten die Männer nicht vorsichtiger sein können?", sprach Jarlaxle unerwartet Kimmuriel an.

Doch dieser verdrehte nur die Augen und sprach, „Ihr wolltet ihn haben, aber Ihr habt nicht gesagt in welchem Zustand".

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte Jarlaxle noch, ob er seinen Offizier weg schicken sollte, doch das wäre ein unnötiges Risiko gewesen und er verwarf schnell wieder diesen Gedanken. Dann konzentrierte er sich erneut auf den Gefangenen, der immer noch vor ihm gefesselt auf diesem Stuhl saß und mit gleichgültigem Blick auf Jarlaxle schaute. Diese blauen Augen zogen ihn einfach magisch an. Er erhob erneut eine Hand und strich diesmal über den Schritt des jungen Halbdrow, um sein einzigartiges Angebot deutlich zu unterstreichen. Jetzt reagierte der Gefesselte zum ersten Mal und stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus. Gleich darauf ließ der Söldner ein verführerisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen.

Augenblicklich nahm Jarlaxle es als Aufforderung an und beugte sich nach vorne, so dass er ins Ohr des Assassinen flüstern konnte, „Wie ist dein Name, mein Hübscher?".

Bevor er eine Antwort erwarten konnte, hörte er plötzlich hinter sich Kimmuriel einen Warnruf ausstoßen, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Neben dem Drow, gleich in der Wand, öffnete sich ein Dimensionstor und mehrere kleine Kugeln flogen in den Raum. Jarlaxle sah nur noch kleine Keramikkugeln, die auf den Boden fielen und augenblicklich ein heftiges Blitzgewitter auslösten. Unter einem Schmerzensschrei mussten er und Kimmuriel die Augen schließen, da das grelle Licht in ihren empfindlichen Augen höllisch schmerzte. Und als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug, folgten ihnen noch zwei weitere Kugeln. Doch diese schienen aus einer Art Schleim zu bestehen. Ohne eine ausreichende Abwehrmaßnahme ergreifen zu können, da der Söldner und sein Offizier immer noch mit der Nachwirkung der Blitze zu kämpfen hatten, flogen diese jeweils auf die beiden zu und bedeckten deren Körper mit einer grünlichen schimmernden und klebenden Masse. Als der Schleim auf die Haut der zwei Drow traf, versteiften sich im gleichen Moment ihre Glieder und beide konnten sich keinen Millimeter mehr rühren. Das Bild was sich dann bot, hätte komisch wirken können, aber weder Jarlaxle noch der Psioniker fanden daran etwas Lustiges. Der einzige Gedanke, der dem immer so gewieften Drow in dem Moment durch den Kopf ging, war, „Wenn ich könnte wie ich wollte, dann würde ich …", doch da riss ihn ein unerwartetes Bild aus seinen Überlegungen.

Als der Söldner nach kurzen Momenten wieder klar sehen konnte, erkannte er den Magier Calaunim, wie er ruhig und gelassen mit seiner dunkelblauen Samtrobe durch das Dimensionstor geschritten kam, direkt auf ihn zu und dabei ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen lag.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Jarlaxle. Ich hoffe du hast die letzten zwei Monate ohne mich genossen. Übrigens gebe dir keine Mühe dich zu bewegen oder zu sprechen, diese Schleimkugeln werden es verhindern. Ihre Wirkung verfliegt binnen einer Stunde, so als ob nichts geschehen wäre … solange wirst du wohl meiner Großherzigkeit ausgesetzt sein", und der Magier lächelte erneut, während zwischen seinen Finger einer Hand leichte Blitze aufzuckten.

Der Söldner erwartete, dass sich zumindest sein Psioniker Kimmuriel zu Wehr setzen würde, denn immerhin benötigte dieser keine Bewegung, um seine geistigen Kräfte wirken zu lassen. Doch nichts passierte. Er konnte von seiner Position lediglich erkenne, dass Calaunim einen vernichtenden Blick auf Kimmuriel warf und dann hämisch lächelte. Er tippte sich nur gegen ein silbernes Diadem mit schwarzen Augen, dass er trug und sagte, „Keine Sorge, auch gegen dich habe ich Vorkehrungen getroffen".

Schließlich machte Calaunim lediglich eine gelangweilte Geste in der Luft und die Runen zerfielen augenblicklich zu Staub und rieselten von den Wänden.

Jarlaxle wollte etwas sagen, aber seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht, genauso blieb er in der Position verhaart, als ihn diese Kugel getroffen hatte. Nicht mal einen klaren Gedanken konnte er fassen, da er immer noch vor sich den gefesselten Gefangenen und den Magier vor sich sah. Der Halbdrow hatte wieder diesen eiskalten Blick in seinem anziehenden Gesicht.

Wie gebannt schaute der Söldner dann Calaunim an, der sich direkt auf seinen gefesselten Assassinen zu bewegte und sich letztendlich auf dessen Schoß setzte. Calaunim griff mit seiner Hand nach hinten zu den Fesseln und löste sie. Mit seiner anderen strich er zärtlich über die Verletzungen des jungen Halbdrow in seinem Gesicht.

„Jarlaxle, das ist aber nicht besonders klug von dir", sprach der Magier mit einer leisen Drohung in der Stimme zum Söldner gewandt.

Dieser wollte erneut etwas antworten, als er feststellte, dass es ihm ja gar nicht möglich war. Stattdessen musste er weiter mit ansehen, wie Calaunim plötzlich von dem jungen Halbelfen gierig umarmt wurde und dieser leidenschaftlich an den Ohren des Magiers leckte. Beide stöhnten unter der Berührung auf und es schien sie nicht zu stören, dass sich noch zwei weitere Personen in diesem Raum aufhielten.

Kimmuriel stand etwas abseits in dem kleinen Raum und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Es war manchmal schon frustrierend, wenn er über das Verhalten des Söldnerführers nachdachte, der sich gerne überall seiner Leidenschaft hingab, aber nun auch noch dieser seltsame Magier zusammen mit diesem wertlosen Halbdrow direkt vor seinen Augen. Der Psioniker konnte sich nicht einmal bewegen, noch seine psionischen Kräfte benutzen, um sich dieses Spektakels zu erwehren, da die Macht dieses geheimnisvollen Calaunim seine eigene durch einen Trick zunichte gemacht hatte. Das verfluchte Diadem auf dem Kopf des Magiers blockierte ihn fast vollständig und er konnte sich nicht mal auf seine einfachsten Tricks und Abwehrtechniken entsinnen. Inständig hoffte er, dass er niemals gegen Calaunim in einem Wettstreit des Willens antreten musste, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt den Hauch einer Chance hatte.

Nach mehreren qualvollen Minuten, in denen Jarlaxle zuschauen musste, wie der hübsche Kerl an Calaunims Hals knabberte und diesen mit zärtlichen Küssen bedeckte, merkte der Söldner das dieses Bild eine ungemeine Erregung in ihm auslöste. Und das schlimmste kam noch, als der Bursche ihn dabei stets mit seinen kalten Augen fixierte, während seine Zunge über die Haut des Magiers fuhr und diesen verwöhnte. Auf der einen Seite musste er an sein eigenes schmerzliches Erlebnis mit Calaunim zurückdenken und gleichzeitig fand er den jungen Halbdrow äußerst attraktiv. Wieso musste ausgerechnet ihm so etwas passieren. Erst war der Assassine zum greifen nah, sogar schon in seiner Gewalt und jetzt hatte es dieser Magier erneut geschafft, die Situation zu seinem Vorteil werden zu lassen. Er musste dringend an seiner Taktik arbeiten, schwor sich der ältere Drow, sich selbst verfluchend, dass er erneut auf einen solchen missen Trick herein gefallen war.

Er wollte kaum seinen Augen trauen, als die Robe des Magiers plötzlich von der Hand des jungen Burschen langsam nach oben geschoben wurde, dabei saß Calaunim immer noch gelassen auf dem Schoß des charismatischen Halbelfen. Erneut entlockte dies beiden ein leises Stöhnen und der Assassine strich zärtlich über das Bein des Magiers, hinauf bis zu dessen nacktem Hintern, wie es für sich für den Söldner von seiner Position offenbarte.

Jarlaxle konnte von seinem Blickwinkel alles ganz genau beobachten und seine Erregung wurde bei diesen Berührungen nur noch verstärkt. Am liebsten hätte er aufgeschrieen. _Das konnten sie nicht tun, nicht vor ihm_, schoss es durch seinen Kopf. Je mehr er sich bemühte die Fassung zu wahren, desto schlimmer wurde es allerdings.

Um dem ganzen die Krönung noch aufzusetzen, hielt der Magier jäh eine kleine Phiole in seiner Hand und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck des Inhalts. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und seine Lippen berührten die des jungen Halbdrow. Beide küssten sich leidenschaftlich und wild und ein kleiner Tropfen des Trankes floss letztendlich aus dem Mundwinkel des Jungen.

Erst als sich die Beiden von einander lösten, erkannte Jarlaxle, dass es sich wohl um einen Heiltrank gehandelt haben musste, denn als er diesen hübschen Kerl anschaute, waren seine Wunden schon so gut wie verheilt.

„Beim nächsten Mal bitte ich darum, etwas vorsichtiger zu meinem Geliebten zu sein", sprach Calaunim leise, stand dabei von dem Schoß des Assassinen auf und rückte sich seine Robe wieder zurecht. Dann trafen sich die lavendelfarbenen Augen des Magiers mit den roten Augen von Jarlaxle und der Söldner hätte am liebsten erneut vor Frust und Lust gleichzeitig aufgeschrieen. Er war so nah und doch viel zu fern. Er konnte jetzt nur tatenlos zuschauen, wie Calaunim ein weiteres Dimensionstor heraufbeschwor.

Erneut schaute jetzt auch der Halbdrow zu Jarlaxle hinüber, während er den Magier in seine Arme nahm und zu ihm sagte, „Zuhause machen wir weiter, wo wir gerade aufgehört haben". Dann flüsterte er Jarlaxle verführerisch mit einem eiskalten Lächeln auf den Lippen entgegen, „Übrigens, mein Name ist Shar."

Gleich darauf schritt er mit Calaunim durch das Tor und war verschwunden.

Als der Magier und sein Assassine den Raum verlassen hatten, verflog auch schon alsbald die Wirkung des Zaubertricks. Jarlaxle und Kimmuriel konnten wieder sprechen und sich auch zum Glück wieder bewegen. Das Einzige, was noch an diese Schleimkugeln erinnerte, war die grünlich, schimmernde und klebende Masse, die ihre Kleidung und Haut bedeckte.

„Kimmuriel, los beeilt euch … findet die beiden", schrie in dem Moment Jarlaxle auf, als er spürte, wie er zu sich selbst kam.

Ein leises Seufzen war zu vernehmen, als auch der Psioniker aus seiner Starre erwachte und gleich darauf ärgerlich antwortete, „Er ist zu gut … nicht mal Gromph kann ihn finden, dass habe ich schon mehrmals jetzt erklärt. Wenn Ihr mir nicht glauben wollt, dann stattet doch dem Erzmagier selbst einen Besuch ab."

Dann konnte man nur noch beobachten, wie sich die Mundwinkel des Offiziers vor Ekel verzogen, als er an sich hinab sah und überall einen glitschigen Film auf seiner Haut und Kleidung erkannte. „Der verfluchte Magier und seine geile, elende Ratte … diese Wanze wird dafür noch büßen."

Jarlaxle hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, in seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken durcheinander. Nervös schritt er in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab. Er war ausgetrickst worden und das auf eine wirklich geniale Weise dazu, das musste er sich eingestehen. Ärger und Frustration mischten sich mit Lust. Er war so bezaubert von diesem Halbdrow mit dem Namen Shar gewesen, dass er davon vollkommen geblendet gewesen war. Oder waren die Empfindungen, die gerade in ihm aufstiegen mehr als nur bloße Vorfreude darüber, dass er mit diesem hübschen Burschen eine Nacht im Bett verbringen wollte. Er wusste es nicht und bei dem Gedanken, wie der Magier Calaunim und sein Assassine ihn mit ihren Berührungen fast zu Weisglut gebracht hatten, machten das ganze auch nicht einfacher. Das Schlimmste für ihn war jedoch der Name. _„Shar"_, er klang in seinen Ohren wie die pure Leidenschaft und er wiederholte dieses Wort mehrmals. Der Klang der Stimme hallte in seinen Gedanken wieder, als er den attraktiven Burschen vor seinem inneren Auge vor sich sah, der ihm seinen Namen mit diesem eiskalten Ton zuflüsterte. Doch er musste sich auch gleichzeitig ermahnen. Beide waren wieder auf freiem Fuß und die Suche begann von vorne. Ein lauter Seufzer entfuhr ihm in diesem Moment und er war es zum ersten Mal leid, dass alles wieder keinen Sinn ergab. War das alles nur ein Teil einer Rache, die vor Jahrhunderten in der Akademie von Sorcere angefangen hatte und jetzt ihren endgültigen Verlauf nehmen sollte?

Dann kam ihm mit einem Mal ein blendender Einfall, der ihn höchstwahrscheinlich entspannen könnte, ohne dass er sich für die nächsten Stunden überflüssige Gedanken machen musste. Jarlaxle ging geradewegs in seine alten privaten Räume, badete, zog sich neue Kleidung an und verschwand dann in der Stadt. Als er um eine Ecke bog, stand er an der Grenze des Basars in Menzoberranzan und vor ihm lag das Schmuckkästchen, eine kriminelle und verruchte Schenke. Bei diesem Anblick breitete sich das gewohnte süffisante Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aus, als er an dem messingbeschlagenden Türklopfer griff und klopfte.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Silbrigmond war gerade Artemis dabei seinen geliebten Drizzt zu beruhigen. Am heutigen Morgen kam ein Herold von Lady Alustriel und überbrachte hoch offiziell ein Schreiben der hohen Herrin der Stadt. Darin verkündete sie, den jungen Elfen ihn Morgen wieder in ihren Privatgemächern treffen zu wollen, als kleine Wiedergutmachung für den Zwischenfall, den Artemis am Geburtstag seiner kleinen Tochter verursacht hatte.

Drizzt war einfach verzweifelt. So hatte er sich das alles niemals vorgestellt noch geahnt, dass es solche Ausmaße annahm. Artemis machte er keine Vorwürfe, er verstand seinen Geliebten endlich. Seit er sich alles von der Seele geredet hatte, ging es ihm noch nie besser. Sogar während ihren Liebesspielchen in der Nacht übernahm nun der Dunkelelf öfters den aktiven Part und sein Geliebter schien die unterwürfige Rolle sogar immer mehr zu genießen.

Doch was sollte der junge Drow nur tun? Seine Gedanken wirbelten ständig hin und her. Sollte er auf dieses zweite unmoralische Angebot eingehen, oder besser aus dieser Stadt verschwinden? Dann mussten sie sich wieder einen neuen Aufenthaltsort suchen und in seinen Ohren dröhnte abermals die heftige Diskussion von damals, als sie sich letztendlich für Silbrigmond entschieden hatten. Und was für ihn fast noch wichtiger erschien, war die Tatsache, was würde mit Diana werden. Sie war noch ein kleines und unschuldiges Mädchen und ein Leben auf der Flucht sollte ihr erspart bleiben. Dies war auch der Grund, wieso sich alle drei Freunde für das Juwel des Nordens entschieden hatten. Halt, mahnte er sich gleich darauf wieder in seinen Gedanken, da war er noch fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Lady Alustriel ihn als Freund und nicht als Geliebten ansehen würde.

Als es so aussah, dass die schiere Verzweiflung über den jungen Drow hereinbrechen würde, war es zum Glück Artemis, der ihn einfach nur sanft in seine Arme nahm und zärtlich drückte.

„Du musst dir keine Sorge machen … ich bin mir sicher, dass Jarlaxle bereits jetzt schon einen Plan ausgeheckt hat, bevor er von diesem Schreiben überhaupt weiß", sprach der Mann leise auf seinen Geliebten ein. Er war ein Mann der Tat, aber nicht der großen Worte. Und er hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass er sich wünschte, der gewiefte Söldner wäre hier, damit er Drizzt beruhigen konnte.

„Verdammt … wo ist diese Kerl eigentlich immer, wenn man ihn einmal braucht", fluchte Artemis.

Drizzt schaute kurz auf und dann liefen ihm unverblümt die Tränen über die Wangen.

Erst am späten Abend schritt Jarlaxle durch die Küchentür und schien wieder ganz der Alte zu sein. Er war zwar immer noch sauer auf Calaunim und Shar, obwohl er eigentlich einen recht amüsierten Nachmittag im Schmuckkästchen verbracht hatte. Jarlaxle, er der Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe wurde von diesen beiden auf scharmlose Art und Weise ausgetrickst und sie hatten es auch noch genossen. Doch durfte er sich nichts anmerken lassen, besonders nicht Drizzt gegenüber. Als er sich jedoch seine beiden Freunde anschaute, die geknickt am Tisch saßen, überkam ihn ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Was ist denn hier los? Jemand gestorben?", fragte er unbekümmert darauf los.

„Wenn es nur das wäre", kam die trockene Antwort von Artemis, der dabei einen erleichterten Seufzer ausstieß, als er den Drow vor sich stehen sah. „Unsere hohe Herrin von Silbrigmond hat Gefallen an Drizzt … oder sollte ich besser sagen an dir gefunden … und verlangt Morgen Nacht ein weiteres Treffen. Das Mis… ähmmm die Magierin ist der Meinung, ich wäre zu weit gegangen, als ich den Mann zusammengeschlagen habe … jetzt will sie Genugtuung dafür und zwar … wie ich wohl annehme im Bett."

Als Artemis mit seiner kurzen Erklärung zum Ende gekommen war, erschien das gewohnte Lächeln auf Jarlaxles Gesicht und er sagte, „Worin siehst du das Problem, Drizzt? Ich werde deiner Freundin einfach den zweiten Besuch abstatten, nachdem es ihr dürstet und wenn sie mehr haben möchte dann soll sie es haben".

In diesem Moment konnte auch Artemis sich nicht mehr zurück halten und musste grinsen. Er war nach dem Söldner der Einzige im Raum, der die Details der ersten Liebesnacht kannte und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sein Freund keine Hemmungen haben würde, diese jederzeit zu wiederholen.

Drizzt seufzte merklich erleichtert auf, auch wenn er wie beim ersten Mal Zweifel hegte, ob diesmal auch alles gut ging. Ein leises, „Danke", huschte über seine Lippen, auch wenn es sich innerlich anfühlte, als würde sich alles verkrampfen.

„Habe ich sonst noch etwas verpasst?", fragte Jarlaxle einfach darauf los, um die Stimmung wieder aufzuhellen und gleichzeitig vom Thema abzulenken. Obwohl ihm jetzt erst richtig bewusst wurde, dass diese Nacht eine der wunderschönen Neumondnächte war, die seine Lust immer wieder aufs Neue entflammte.

„Verrate doch uns kleinen Leuten einmal, was der große Jarlaxle sonst so tut, wenn er für Stunden verschwunden ist", sprach Artemis munter darauf los ohne sich große Gedanken über seine Worte zu machen.

Jarlaxle wurde dabei nervös, versuchte sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er konnte seinen beiden Freunden ja nicht von seinem kleinen Erlebnis in Menzoberranzan erzählen, obwohl es ihm schon mehrmals in den Finger gejuckt hatte wenigstens Artemis einzuweihen. Außerdem ging ihm immer noch nicht dieser hübsche Assassine aus dem Kopf. Der Drow verwarf aber diesen Einfall, ihm war klar, je weniger von der Sache wussten, desto besser war es letztendlich für alle Anwesenden. Während der Söldner über die Geschehnisse des Nachmittags nachdachte, huschte das gewohnt süffisante Grinsen über sein Gesicht und er schaute dabei seinen Freund Artemis genauer an.

„Geheimnisse darf man doch haben, mein Freund", kam dann nach einer kurzen Pause die Antwort des älteren Drow, der dabei sein Gegenüber musterte.

Dem Mann fiel dieser Blick sofort auf und fragte, „Was ist? Habe ich eine Spinne an mir?".

„Nein … ganz im Gegenteil … ich bewundere nur deine Jugend, mein Freund. Der Magier hat ganze Arbeit geleistet, findest du nicht auch Drizzt?", meinte Jarlaxle.

Er schaute hinüber zu dem jungen Dunkelelfen, der wie ein kleines Häuflein Elend auf seinem Stuhl saß und in sein Wasserglas starrte.

Drizzt hörte zwar seine beiden Freunde sprechen, schien jedoch mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein. Erst als er seinen Namen hörte, blickte er auf und erkannte, dass Jarlaxle ihn angesprochen hatte.

„Drizzt mach' dir keine unnötigen Gedanken, ich werde alles zu ihrer besten Zufriedenheit über die Bühne gehen lassen … ich habe Übung darin", sprach der ältere Drow erneut auf seinen Freund ein und musste gleich wieder hämisch lächeln.

Drizzt nickte einfach nur und starrte wieder in sein Glas.

Artemis fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken zwar auch nicht wohl in seiner Haut, aber Jarlaxle würde es schaffen, sowie er schon immer alles hinbekommen hatte. Dieser Drow war wohl der gerissenste den er kannte, also sollte auch er sich lieber gemütlich zurück lehnen und seinen Becher Wein genießen, der vor ihm stand.

So verlief der Abend noch recht ereignislos. Artemis und Jarlaxle saßen zusammen am Tisch und sprachen über alte Zeiten bei einem Becher Wein, während Drizzt mehr oder weniger teilnahmslos in sein Wasserglas starrte.

Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden und fast zwei Flaschen Rotweins verabschiedete sich der ältere Drow von den beiden und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er wollte Ruhe, um über die Ereignisse des Tages nachzudenken und vielleicht auch diesen hübschen Burschen ein für alle mal aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, bevor er noch wahnsinnig wurde. Dieser Kerl hatte ihm doch tatsächlich die Sinne vernebelt. Das kam bisher nur einmal vor und das war schon mehr als dreißig Jahre her. Jarlaxle seufzte einmal kurz auf, als er an früher dachte und ging geradewegs auf sein Bett zu. Dann legte er sich einfach auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen.

Seine Sinne schwanden in eine Art Trance und vor seinem inneren Auge bildeten sich die Bilder des jungen Halbdrow Shar, wie er auf dem Stuhl saß und ihn mit seinen eiskalten Blick bedachte. Immer mehr Erinnerungen des Nachmittags liefen wie ein Film vor ihm ab und Jarlaxle spürte plötzlich ein heftiges Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend. Er fühlte mit einem Mal eine Hand, die zärtlich über einen seiner Oberschenkel strich. Sie wanderte langsam nach oben, bis diese seine Männlichkeit in der geschlossenen Hose berührte. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Jarlaxle, als er diese Berührung wahrnahm. Plötzlich rekelte er sich in seinem Bett und wollte gerne mehr davon. Ohne weitere Umschweife fühlte er eine zweite Hand, die ihm sein Hemd aufknöpfte und gleich danach über seine nackte Brust strich. Die andere hatte in dieser Zeit die Hose geöffnet und streichelte sanft über das erregte Glied des Söldners Ein leises und genussvolles Seufzen erklang von dem Drow, der immer noch auf seinem Bett lag. Jarlaxle war sich gar nicht gewahr, dass Gedanken solch eine reale Empfindung zustande bringen konnten.

Während die eine Hand immer noch an seiner geöffneten Hose spielte und mal zärtlich, mal wild über seine bereits erregte Männlichkeit strich wurde er schon schier verrückt. Ein Traum, der viel zu real erschien und er öffnete instinktiv die Augen. Vor sich blickte er jäh in die eiskalten tiefblauen Augen von Shar, der vor ihm auf seinem Bett saß und sich über ihn beugte. _Träume ich oder ist es Wirklichkeit_, schoss es in diesem Moment durch den Kopf des Söldners. Bevor er reagieren konnte, packte ihn der Halbdrow grob an seinem linken Arm und drehte Jarlaxle mit einem heftigen Ruck auf den Bauch. Er spürte, wie dieser seinen Arm in einem bestimmten Winkel fest auf seinen Rücken drückte, als im nächsten Moment auch schon der Schmerz durch seine Glieder fuhr. Dann saß der Assassine auf seinen Hüften und pressten ihn mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen die Matratze des Bettes. Die andere Hand des Halbdrow war gerade dabei das Gesicht des Söldners ebenfalls in die Kissen zu pressen, aber so, dass Jarlaxle gerade noch Luft zum atmen hatte. In dieser Position war er doch tatsächlich von diesem Kerl in die Enge getrieben und in die Mangel genommen worden. Er konnte sich keinen Zentimeter rühren, während es immer noch in seinen Lenden zog.

„Wie gefällt dir das?", flüsterte die eiskalte Stimme des Assassine in sein Ohr.

Und trotz seiner unglücklichen Position und des Schmerzes in seinem Arm hätte Jarlaxle am liebsten geantwortet, dass der hübsche Kerl weiter machen sollte. Aber diese offensichtliche Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben und schon gar nicht gegenüber Shar eingestehen, dass er tatsächlich für diesen Kerl schwärmte. Er schwieg einfach und wollte abwarten was noch auf ihn zukommen würde.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht für Euch", erklang wieder die Stimme von Shar und als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, leckte er sanft über die Ohrspitzen von Jarlaxle. Diese Berührung entlockte dem Drow augenblicklich ein erneutes Stöhnen und er wünschte sich, dass Shar nicht aufhören möge.

„Calaunim wünscht Euch zu sehen. In einer Woche bei Sonnenuntergang in der Schenke zum Tänzelnden Pony hier in Silbrigmond. Fragt dort einfach nach einem blonden Elfen mit dem Namen Calaunim", flüsterte Shar erneut in Jarlaxles Ohr und strich dann ein letztes Mal mit seiner Zunge über die Ohrspitze des Drow.

Der Söldner wurde schon fast wahnsinnig, als Shar ihn erneut erregte. Er hatte zwar die Worte verstanden, die der junge Halbdrow ihm zuflüsterte und diese Nachricht war vielleicht der größte Fortschritt, den er seit der ersten Begegnung mit Calaunim gemacht hatte, aber das Ganze in Verbindung mit purer Lust, war schon fast zu viel für ihn. Er wollte den Geschmack des jungen Shar probieren, ihn berühren und ihn verzehren.

Unten auf der Straße stand eine große Gestalt. Gehüllt in eine dunkelblaue Samtrobe, lange weiße Haare reichten bis zur Hüfte und leuchtende, lavendelfarbene Augen schauten hinauf zu einem offnen Fenster. Es war der Magier Calaunim, der mittlerweile recht ungeduldig auf seinen Geliebten Shar wartete, der dem Söldner Jarlaxle eine äußerst wichtige Nachricht überbringen sollte. Der Drow stand im Lichtschein einer einfachen Laterne am Straßenrand und schaute auf die gegenüberliegende Seite, auf ein kleines Haus in Silbrigmond. Langsam wurde er wirklich ungeduldig und er fragte telepatisch an Shar gewandt, „Wann kommst du zurück, Shar?"

Im gleichen Augenblick empfing der junge Halbdrow diese Botschaft im oberen Stockwerk des Hauses, wo er gerade dabei war, den Nacken von Jarlaxle mit einer Mischung aus Küssen und Beißen abzulecken. Sein Opfer, was unter ihm lag, konnte sich nicht bewegen, schien aber die Berührungen sehr zu mögen. Bei jedem weiteren Körperkontakt konnte man ein leises Stöhnen vernehmen.

Shar hörte die Stimme von Calaunim in seinem Kopf und instinktiv antwortete er, jedoch nicht in seinen Gedanken, wie es ihm der Magier beigebracht hatte, sondern die Worte sprudelten aus seinem Mund, „Ja, ich komme gleich."

Im gleichen Augenblick wurde er sich jedoch bewusst, dass er laut gesprochen hatte und ärgerte sich selbst über diesen dummen Fehler. In Gedanken wiederholte er sich nochmals und überbrachte somit die Nachricht an seinen Geliebten. Und kaum, dass er die Botschaft übermittelt hatte, sprang er abrupt auf und ließ auch in diesem Moment den Söldner unter sich los. Er befürchtete, dass der Drow sich wohl gleich auf ihn stürzen würde, daher war er überrascht, als dies nicht geschah. Shar hechtete hinüber zum offnen Fenster und sprang auf die Fensterbank. Als er sich herum drehte und über seine Schulter schaute, hatte sich Jarlaxle gerade aufgesetzt und rieb noch etwas benommen wirkend seinen Arm.

„Ja, ich komme auch gleich", waren die letzten Worte, die dann der junge Halbdrow hinter seinem Rücken vernahm, als er auch schon auf der Straße stand. Er rannte hinüber zu Calaunim und beide küssten sich kurz.

„Hast du die Nachricht überbracht, Geliebter?", fragte der Magier.

„So, wie du es wolltest … er wird da sein, dafür garantiere ich dir", kam die knappe Antwort des jungen Assassinen mit seinem gewohnt kalten Unterton.

Jarlaxle sprang ebenfalls vom seinem Bett auf, jedoch noch etwas verwirrt, um schnell reagieren zu können. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und konnte den Magier Calaunim und Shar auf der anderen Seite der Straße entdecken, als sie gerade im Begriff waren, durch ein Dimensionstor zu verschwinden.

Augenblicklich kreisten seine Gedanken wieder um diesen jungen Halbdrow, der ihm wahrlich den Kopf verdreht hatte. Das er nun zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag von ihm auf solche schamlose Art und Weise reingelegt worden war, tat ihm allerdings in der Seele weh. Er wollte doch einfach seinen Spaß und die Tatsache, dass dieser hübsche Bursche wohl aus seinem früheren Leben die nötige Erfahrung mitbrachte, gefiel ihm umso mehr. Allerdings war er jetzt wieder alleine. So beschloss er sich erneut auf sein Bett zu legen, vielleicht würde Nachdenken etwas gegen das Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend helfen, obwohl er bereits jetzt schon befürchtete, dass er sich in dieser Nacht wohl nicht mehr entspannen könnte.

Kaum lag er auf den zerknüllten Bettlaken und sah mit träumerischen Augen an die Decke, vernahm er aus dem Nebenzimmer plötzlich heftiges Stöhnen und Seufzen. _Oh nein, dass konnte jetzt nicht wahr sein_, schoss ihm der Gedanke in den Kopf. Selbst seine beide Freunde, Drizzt und Artemis, hatten mehr Spaß im Nebenzimmer als er heute am ganzen Tag. Und dabei war der Söldner doch eigentlich derjenige, der stets das bekam, was er wollte.

Das Stöhnen im Nebenzimmer wurde immer lauter und wirkte sich augenblicklich auch auf sein Verlangen aus. Und mit einem Mal schloss er seine Augen und sah vor sich den jungen hübschen Drizzt und den muskulösen Artemis, wie sich beide eng umschlungen liebten. Ihre Lippen liebkosten ihre nackten, verschwitzten Körper und sie schienen eins miteinander zu sein.

Der Drow öffnete seine Augen und ein verschmitztes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er stand von seinem Bett auf und sah die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Eine Wolke bildete sich, erst ganz leicht, dann rasch drang ein dichter Schleier aus weißem Nebel in den Raum. Das Holz der Zimmerwand verschwand und Jarlaxle schritt langsam darauf zu.

Bevor Artemis seine Augen schloss, küsste er ein letztes Mal sanft den Hals von Drizzt und schmiegte danach seinen Kopf an dessen nackte Brust. Der junge Drow seufzte bei der Berührung auf und schlang seine Arme um den Oberkörper seines Geliebten, dann schloss auch er seine lavendelfarbenen Augen und kostete die Nähe des Mannes mit jedem Atemzug aus.

Plötzlich nahm der Drow einen süßlichen Geruch im Raum wahr und er öffnete wieder seine Augen. Der Raum war plötzlich mit einem feinen, weißen Nebel erfüllt. Es lag ein herrlicher und verführerischer Geruch in der Luft. Er atmete tief ein und entspannte sich. Er fühlte sich als würde er träumen und es schien ein schöner Traum zu sein, denn mit den heranziehenden Nebelwölkchen kamen auch angenehme Gefühl. Drizzt spürte zarte Berührungen, die seinen Körper liebkosten. Erst seine Beine hinauf, dann über seine schlanken Hüften, über seine Brust bis hin zu seinen Ohrspitzen. Keine erregbare Stelle wurde ausgelassen. _Das war herrlich_, dachte der junge Drow und begann sich den unsichtbaren Händen entgegen zu winden. Die Berührungen wurden heftiger und er konnte ein Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken. Drizzt lag nun wieder mit geschlossenen Augen da und wand sich auf dem Bett.

Diese Bewegungen weckten Artemis aus seinem Dämmerzustand. Er roch auch diesen süßen Duft in der Luft und sein Blick fiel augenblicklich auf seinen Geliebten, der neben ihm auf dem Bett lag und sich offensichtlich vor Geilheit wand. Er genoss dieses Bild. Plötzlich begann sich aus dem Nebel seiner Träume ein weiteres Bild zu formen. Ein Drow begann Formen anzunehmen. Erst seine Hände, die über Drizzt strichen und den jungen Drow an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachten. Dann die Arme und Schultern, die Brust und dann hinab bis zu den Beinen. Der Kopf formte sich und schließlich das Gesicht. Artemis war etwas entsetzt, als er merkte, dass er das Bild von Jarlaxle vor sich sah. Dieser warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und grinste breit, nur um sich schließlich hinunter zu beugen und Drizzt Männlichkeit zu lecken und anschließend in den Mund zu nehmen. Der junge Drow stöhnte auf und wand sich heftig. Artemis war viel zu überrascht um etwas zu tun, doch er bemerkte, dass ihn dieses Bild gefangen hatte. Der Anblick von zwei sich streichelnde geilen Drow war genau das, was er brauchte um munter zu werden. Ein angenehmes warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und nur wenigen Momente später begannen seine Lenden in alt bekannter Weise zu ziehen.

Drizzt hingegen konnte nicht anders als wild aufzuschreien, als er spürte wie jemand sein erregtes Glied mit den Lippen umschloss. Er riss seine Augen auf und sah einen Drow zwischen seinen Beinen, doch das war nicht das Ungewöhnlichste. Diese Drow hatte flammendrotes Haar bis hinunter zur Hüfte. Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn dieser Kerl verwöhnte sein Glied so heftig, dass Drizzt seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf, weil er fast die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Es war herrlich, er wollte nicht, dass das aufhörte, es war nur ein Traum, sagte er sich, doch es war der geilste Traum seit langer Zeit. Drizzt wollte dieses Gefühl genießen solange er konnte. Mit einem Mal war der heiße Mund verschwunden und er spürte wie dieser Drow sich auf ihn gleiten ließ. Bereitwillig öffnete er seine Beine und als ihre heißen Körper aneinander rieben, da konnte er nicht anders als sich an den anderen klammern. Er wollte einfach nur noch genommen werden, denn die Geilheit brannte in seinem Blut und es gab kein Halten mehr für ihn.

Artemis beobachtete hingegen die ganze Szene vor seinen Augen. Er sah wie Jarlaxle seinen Geliebten zum Wahnsinn trieb. Es war einfach nur ein geiler Anblick. In Drizzts Augen brannte ein helles Feuer und seine Schreie waren ungehemmt. Dieses Szenario erregte Artemis so sehr, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte, seine Hände über seinen Körper wandern zu lassen bis hinunter zu seiner erregten Männlichkeit. In seinen lüsternsten Träumen hätte es sich der Meuchelmörder nicht ausmalen können, wie geil es war, zwei Dunkelelfen beim Liebesspiel zuzusehen und vor allem wenn einer davon sein geliebter Drizzt war. Der junge Drow war so heiß und willig, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte das steife Glied des anderen in sich zu spüren. Er begann zu winseln und schließlich bettelte er darum genommen zu werden. Der rothaarige Drow lächelte vergnügt und begann sich einzuölen, nur um gleich darauf in den willigen Körper seines Gegenübers einzudringen. Und als Drizzt das erregte Glied des Drow in sich spürte, hatte er schier das Gefühl, als würde er vor purer Leidenschaft fast zerschmelzen.

"Bitte ... bitte ... ", doch zu mehr kam Drizzt nicht mehr, denn der anderen fing an ihn mit tiefen genüsslichen Stößen zu nehmen, dass ihm fast die Sinne schwanden. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an den anderen und seine Hände wanden sich durch das rote Haar. Tausend kleine Sterne traten vor sein inneres Auge und sein Körper schien sich plötzlich fast schon schwerelos anzufühlen.

Artemis hörte wie der junge Drow bettelte und er fand es lüstern. Bei jedem Stoß schrie Drizzt auf und man konnte auf seinem Gesicht die Geilheit ablesen. Seine Hand fing instinktiv an seine Männlichkeit zu massieren. Genussvoll streichelte er über sein erregtes Glied während seine Augen voller Leidenschaft auf die Szene vor ihm gerichtet waren. Es war ihm mittlerweile egal, dass er vor sich Jarlaxle sah, denn auch dieser Drow hatte seinen erotischen Reiz. Er sah wie der Söldner inne hielt, Drizzts Beine packte und auf seine Schultern legte. Beim nächsten Stoß drang er schließlich so tief in Drizzt ein, dass der junge Drow beinahe kam. Ihm liefen bereits die Tränen übers Gesicht, doch das selige Lächeln war Zeichen genug dafür, dass es für ihn im Moment nichts Schöneres gab, als so genommen zu werden. Artemis Augen folgten diesem hemmungslosen Akt und steigerten dabei seine eigenen Gefühle, mehr als er sich das je hätte vorstellen können. Seine Hand massierte immer heftiger über seine erregte Männlichkeit und er strich sich nun selbst genussvoll über seine nackte Brust und über seinen Hals. Das nächste was er hörte, war ein gellender Schrei der beiden als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Er sah Drizzts weit aufgerissene Augen als er kam und Jarlaxles Gesicht, dass noch niemals zuvor so einen Ausdruck von Enthemmtheit gehabt hatte.

Drizzt fühlte sich als würde er jeden Moment vergehen. Jeder Muskel war angespannt und als die Essenz des rothaarigen Drow sich in ihm ausbreitete fühlte sie sich siedend heiß an. Sein ganzer Körper zuckte schockartig, doch es war herrlich. Er schrie und wusste, dass er niemals zuvor so heftig gekommen war.

Artemis sah wie die beiden zusammensanken. Der ältere Drow lag einen Moment auf Drizzt und schließlich grinste er ihn an. Mit aller gebotenen Vorsicht glitt er aus dem schlanken Elfenkörper. Er packte Drizzt bei den Armen und zog ihn hoch. Verwirrt und erschöpft folgte der junge Drow einfach.

Der Meuchelmörder sah, wie Jarlaxle Drizzt dazu brachte sich aufzuraffen. Er zwang seinen Geliebten mit sanftem Nachdruck auf Hände und Knie. Jetzt sahen sich Artemis und Drizzt direkt in die Augen. Der Meuchelmörder hielt inne in seinem Tun, denn ihm wurde bewusst wie wunderschön Drizzt in diesem Moment aussah. Der junge Drow spürte plötzlich, wie der Rothaarige erneut in ihn eindrang, heiß und gierig wie zuvor. Er starrte in die grauen Augen von Artemis und stöhnte diesem schließlich hemmungslos ins Gesicht. Der Meuchelmörder sah auf und blickte Jarlaxle ins Gesicht. Der Söldner lächelte ihn an und packte Drizzt Hüften, um diesen heftiger nehmen zu können. Das Ziehen in Artemis Lenden nahm mittlerweile fast schmerzhafte Ausmaße an. Und als würde das Jarlaxle ahnen packte er plötzlich Drizzt bei den Haaren. Er zog den Kopf des jungen Drow hoch, so dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Artemis beobachtete das, die halbgeöffneten lavendelfarbenen Augen, die zarten Lippen und das wundervolle enthemmte Gesicht seines Geliebten. Gierig begann er Drizzt zu küssen bis diesem fast die Luft wegblieb. Als sie sich voneinander lösten wusste Drizzt nicht mehr wo ihm die Sinne standen. Plötzlich drückte der rothaarige Drow seinen Kopf nach unten. Dieser sah das erregte Glied von Artemis direkt vor sich und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken nahm er es in den Mund und ließ seine Zunge darüber gleiten. Spielerisch leckte er über die Männlichkeit seines Geliebten, der bei jeder Berührung des jungen Drow ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab. Und dieses Geräusch steigerte das Zungenspiel von Drizzt, während er spürte, wie der rothaarige Dunkelelf erneut in seine heiße, willige Enge andrang. Doch diesmal konzentrierte sich der junge Drow auf seinen Geliebten. Er spielte mit dessen erregtem Glied, so wie er es noch niemals zuvor getan hatte. Immer wieder unterbrach er sein Zungenspiel, um die pure Lust von Artemis zu steigern.

Artemis dagegen schaute dabei in die roten Augen des Drow vor sich, der hemmungslos in den Drizzt eindrang und seinen Blick dabei stets auf den Mann haften ließ. Er war wie gebannt von diesen roten Augen, niemals zuvor war im bewusst gewesen, wie schön Jarlaxle sein konnte, wenn er jemanden liebte. Der Söldner warf immer wieder seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er es genoss Drizzt zu nehmen. Artemis spürte, dass es langsam Wirkung zeigte, dass Drizzt so sehr an seinem Glied leckte und spielte. Seine Hand griff sich einen Schopf des weißen Haares, denn der Meuchelmörder wollte unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass sich der junge Drow zurückzog wenn er jetzt kam. Und in einem gleich bleibenden Rhythmus, während der rothaarige Drow Drizzt von hinten erneut hemmungslos nahm, spielte seine Zunge am erregten Glied von Artemis. Er konnte förmlich den Höhenpunkt seines Geliebten spüren, als sich auch schon die Essenz des Mannes in seinen Mund ergoss. Gleichzeitig fühlte er wieder, wie der andere heiß in seinem Inneren kam.

Der Rothaarige zog sich augenblicklich aus ihm zurück und Drizzt sank erschöpft zusammen. So heftig war er in so kurzer Zeit hintereinander noch nie gekommen. Ihm schwanden die Sinne und er sank besinnungslos in die Kissen. Artemis sah dies und warf Jarlaxle einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Doch dieser lächelte ihn nur an, aber nicht mit seinem gewohnt verschmitzen Grinsen, sondern auf eine ganz andere Art. In seinem Blick lag eine Mischung aus purer Lust und leidenschaftlichem Verlangen. Die Augen des Drow fixierten ihn und mit einem Mal fühlte Artemis sich wie ein Kaninchen, das vor einer Schlange hockte. Er spürte wie Jarlaxle langsam auf ihn zu kroch. Wie ein Raubtier begann dieser an seinen Beinen entlang nach oben zu streichen. Erst spürte Artemis, wie sich seine Muskeln unter diesen Berührungen zusammenzogen, doch schon im nächsten Moment entspannten sie sich wieder. Irgendwie fühlte es sich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise angenehm an. Der Söldner neigte den Kopf nach unten und begann lüstern über den Bauch des Menschen zu lecken. Seine Hände strichen dabei sanft über seine Beine, immer wieder auf und ab. Schließlich biss ihn der Drow auch, doch es war überaus erregend. Langsam kam Jarlaxle weiter nach oben und begann gierig Artemis Brustwarzen zu bearbeiten, eine mit der Hand die anderen aber mit seinen heißen Lippen. Artemis konnte nicht anders, als laut aufzustöhnen. Jede Berührung des Drow brannte heiß und leidenschaftlich auf seiner Haut. Schließlich war Jarlaxle ganz nah bei ihm. Für einen Moment starrten sie einander in die Augen und schließlich begannen sie sich wild und gierig zu küssen. Als wollten sie einander verschlingen. Die Zunge des Söldner neckte spielerisch seine eigene und öfters als es dem Mann lieb war, musste er nach den heißen Lippen des Drow flehen, wenn sie sich im gierigsten Moment von seinem Mund entfernten.

Jarlaxle nahm die Hände von Artemis und hielt sie fest, so dass ihn der Mann nicht berühren konnte und begann sich anschließend an ihm zu reiben. Der Meuchelmörder konnte den Drow riechen, es war eine betörende Mischung aus exotischen Ölen, Wein und einem Hauch von Drizzts Geruch. Es berauschte ihn ungemein und er hätte nichts lieber getan als den Drow gepackt und unter sich gebracht, doch dieser hielt seine Hände fest im Griff und so konnte Artemis nichts weiter tun als zu genießen was ihm der Söldner entgegen brachte. Und mit jeder weiteren Berührung des heißen Körpers des Drow spürte er ein ungemeines Verlangen mehr von ihm zu bekommen.

"Lass mich dich lieben", hauchte Jarlaxle ihm plötzlich und völlig unerwartet ins Ohr und küsste ihn gleich darauf erneut auf den Mund, nur um sich sofort wieder zurück zu ziehen und in die grauen Augen des Mannes zu blicken. Artemis dachte über die Worte des Drow allerdings kaum nach. Sein Blut brannte so heiß, dass es nach Befriedigung verlangte oder er würde verbrennen. _Das war schon ein verwirrender Traum_, dachte er, _aber ein sehr aufregender. Warum eigentlich nicht?_ Es hatte ihm schon immer danach verlangt herauszufinden, ob Jarlaxle so ein guter Liebhaber war, wie er immer vorgab und dies war sowieso nur ein Traum, also warum sollte er es nicht einfach mal versuchen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er lächelte Jarlaxle an und spreizte langsam und genussvoll die Beine.

Dann hauchte er dem Söldner entgegen, "Jetzt hast du mich ausgetrickst … hol dir deine Belohnung, schließlich ist dies alles doch sowieso nur ein Traum".

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt der Drow inne. Hatte er wirklich die Worte vernommen, nach denen er sich einmal verzerrte. Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht Jarlaxles. Genussvoll ölte er sein erregtes Glied ein und begann schließlich Artemis mit seinen Finger zu bearbeiten, doch zu seiner großen Überraschung war der Meuchelmörder bereits entspannt und wartete eigentlich nur noch darauf den Drow in sich aufzunehmen. Er rieb sich an dem engen Muskelring von Artemis und hörte dabei das lustvolle Stöhnen des Mannes und drang nur wenige Augenblicke später in ihn ein. Es war so wie er es sich immer erhofft hatte. Die starken Arme des Meuchelmörders schlangen sich um seinen schlanken Körper und nach kürzester Zeit begannen ihre Körper vor Leidenschaft zu glühen. Im Einklang bewegten sich ihre Körper und Artemis spürte in sanften Stößen das erregte Glied des Drow, wie er es gekonnt vermied den empfindlichen Punkt in seinem Körper zu streifen. Offensichtlich wollte Jarlaxle den Höhepunkt des Menschen so lange wie nur möglich hinauszögern. Doch dieses sanfte Spiel war nicht was Artemis wollte.

"Ich bin nicht zerbrechlich, Jarlaxle", flüsterte er nur ins Ohr des Drow bevor er lustvoll hinein biss.

Der Söldner gab kein kehliges Knurren von sich und fing augenblicklich an Artemis härter zu nehmen. Die muskulösen Arme des Mannes umschlungen nun dabei den schlanken Körper von Jarlaxle und drückte ihn während jedem weitern Stoß immer näher an sich heran. Ab und zu wanderte dabei eine Hand von Artemis nach oben und berührten sanft die empfindlichen Ohrspitzen des Elfen, der daraufhin genussvoll aufstöhnen musste.

Nach kurzer Zeit wurden die beiden wild und fingen an, ihr Gegenüber mit wilden Küssen und heißen Bissen zu bearbeiten. Jarlaxle zog seine Ohren aus der Reichweite von Artemis, um zu verhindern, dass dieser weiter an ihm herumspielte, denn seine Selbstbeherrschung hatte einen kritischen Punkt erreicht. Er wollte seinen Spaß noch ein wenig hinauszögern, doch als sein Blick aus dem Fenster fiel, sah er, dass bereits die ersten hellen Farbtöne, das dunkle Schwarz der Nacht durchdrangen. _Der Traum war zu enden_, dachte Jarlaxle und lächelte daraufhin Artemis an. Wild stürzte er sich in die Arme des Mannes und begann ihn nochmals intensiv zu küssen und zu liebkosen. Nur schwer gelang es dem Drow seine eigene Beherrschung unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sich von den süßlich schmeckenden Lippen zu lösen. Artemis bäumte sich ihm entgegen und Jarlaxle spürte, dass er sich nicht mehr zurück halten musste. Die Muskeln des Menschen spannten sich an und er kam unaufhaltsam zu seinem Höhepunkt. Genussvoll stieß der Söldner noch einige Mal in die sich zusammenziehende Enge und er hatte das Gefühl ihm würden die Sinne schwinden. Heiß und heftig kam er in Artemis. Momente später lagen die beiden schwer keuchend einander in den Armen.

"War das nicht ein schöner Traum?", fragte Jarlaxle Artemis, doch ehe dieser Antworten konnte, küsste ihn der Söldner auf die Stirn und er schlief augenblicklich ein. Genussvoll zog sich der Drow zurück und betrachtete seine Schandtat in dieser Nacht. Drizzt lag erschöpft schlafend neben ihm, ebenso wir Artemis. Behutsam rollte er den Menschen in eine andere Position und deckte die beiden Liebenden schließlich zu. _Alles nur ein Traum_, dachte er, bevor sich seine Gestalt in Nebel auflöste und verschwand, als die ersten Strahlen des neuen Morgens durchs Fenster drangen.


	7. Zwiegespräch

**7. Kapitel**

**Zwiegespräch**

Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster und ihre Strahlen kitzelten die Nasenspitze von Artemis. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, ob er noch träumte oder ob er wach war. Er öffnete die Augen und sah gleich darauf hinüber zu Drizzt, der ruhig neben ihm schlief.

_Was für eine Nacht_, schoss es dem Mann durch den Kopf, als er seinen Geliebten von oben bis unten anschaute. Er hatte heute Nacht den besten Sex seines Lebens gehabt und das zusammen mit seinem Elfen. Sogar Jarlaxle war mit von der Partie gewesen, alles schien so echt, doch es war nur ein Traum. Hatte ihn ihr Liebesspiel vor einigen Stunden so beflügelt, dass er es sich sogar mit seinem gewieften Söldnerfreund ausmalen konnte, dachte er weiter nach. In Menzoberranzan teilten beide bereits eine Nacht im Bett, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Artemis den aktiven Part übernommen hatte. Doch in seinem Kopf erschien das Bild, wie Jarlaxle ihn in wilder Extase zu einem der schönsten Höhenpunkte seines Lebens getrieben hatte und bei dieser Erinnerung musste er grinsen, denn es hatte ihn wirklich sehr gefallen. Eigentlich keine schlechte Vorstellung, als er sich die Bilder seines Traumes wieder ins Gedächtnis rief. Dann konnte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mit seiner Hand langsam und sachte über die ebenholzfarbenen Haut seines Geliebten zu streicheln. Selbst Drizzt war heute Nacht hemmungsloser als je gewesen und er schwor sich, dieses Erlebnis von seinem Traum unbedingt in nächster Zeit mit seinem jungen Elfen auszuprobieren. Dann schlich sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Die sanften Berührungen von Artemis ließen Drizzt jetzt gleichfalls aus seinem Schlaf erwachen, er bewegte sich kurz, blieb aber ruhig liegen. Als er bewusst das zärtliche Streicheln seines Liebsten spürte, wollte er es auskosten. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er die Augen öffnete und gleich darauf in die grauen Augen seines Geliebten schaute. Sie strahlten ein funkelndes Glitzern aus.

Ein zaghaftes „Guten Morgen", huschte über seine Lippen und er rekelte sich genüsslich unter dem Bettlaken. Dann kuschelte er sich an die nackte Brust von Artemis, während dieser sanft durch das weiße volle Haar des jungen Drow strich. Während sie so ruhig in Bett in Drizzts Schlafzimmer lagen, kamen auch dem Drow die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht in sein Gedächtnis. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber die Erinnerungen waren viel zu lebhaft. Ein rothaariger Drow hatte ihn hemmungslos in einen Zustand der absoluten Glückseligkeit genommen und Artemis hatte genussvoll zugeschaut. Ihm hatte es gefallen, mehr sogar, er hätte noch mehr haben können. Doch dieser Gedanke ließ ihn gleichzeitig erschaudern, er hatte in einem wilden und leidenschaftlichen Traum seinen Geliebten betrogen. Oder zählte so etwas nicht dazu, er wusste es nicht. Eines war jedoch für ihn sicher, was er heute Nacht erfahren hatte, wollte er mit Artemis unbedingt in nächster Zeit ausprobieren.

Ein lautes Rufen riss die beiden plötzlich aus ihren Tagträumen und erschrocken mussten sie mit ansehen, wie die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Vor ihnen stand Diana in ihrem Nachthemd im Türrahmen.

„Aufstehen Drizzt, weißt du wo …", rief sie, hielt aber jäh inne, als sie ihren Vater im Bett ihres Onkels sah.

Der junge Drow, sowie Artemis zogen im gleichen Moment das Bettlaken nach oben, so das Drizzt schon beinahe von der Decke verschluckt wurde und schauten erschrocken auf das kleine Mädchen vor ihnen. Die beiden liefen rot an.

Sollte jetzt der Augenblick gekommen sein, seiner Tochter die Wahrheit über ihn und ihren Onkeln zu erzählen. Es wäre ja irgendwann der Zeitpunkt gekommen, doch er hatte gehofft, dass er es noch länger hinauszögern konnte. Und was noch viel wichtiger für den Mann war, er wusste einfach nicht, wie er seiner siebenjährigen Tochter erklären sollte, dass er einen Mann und dazu einen Elfen, ihren Onkel liebte. Diana war noch zu jung.

„Bist du krank Drizzt oder warum ist Papa bei dir?", kam die naive Frage von Diana an die beiden Männer im Bett gewandt.

Erleichtert hörte man Artemis und Drizzt seufzen und der junge Drow war der Erste der beiden, der seine Sprache wieder fand und antwortete, „Ja mein Schatz, mir geht es heute nicht so gut … ich wollte noch ein bisschen im Bett bleiben und dann kam dein Vater und hat nach mir gesehen".

„Oh nein", rief Diana, du darfst doch gar nicht krank sein, ich mache Frühstück und dann geht es dir gleich wieder besser".

Daraufhin war sie auch bereits durch die Tür gerauscht und man hörte nur noch, wie sie die Treppe nach unten rannte.

Wieder kam ein lautes Seufzen der zwei Geliebten und sie schauten sich erleichtert in die Augen. Ein Ausdruck der absoluten Erleichterung war in ihren Blicken zu erkennen und gleich danach huschte ihnen ein Lächeln über die Lippen.

„Das nenne ich doch jetzt mal Glück gehabt … aber wer weiß, wie lange wir es ihr noch verschweigen können. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wie ich es ihr erklären soll", flüsterte Artemis Drizzt ins Ohr.

Dann drückte er nochmals sanft einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange des jungen Dunkelelfen und versuchte sich aus den Bettlaken zu winden. Erst jetzt merkte er dabei, dass ihm seine ganzen Knochen und Gelenke wehtaten. Aber das war doch nur ein Traum, er war sich gar nicht richtig bewusst, dass Drizzt heute Nacht ihn so heftig genommen hatte. Vorsichtig und langsam quälte er sich aus dem Bett und schlich hinüber zu seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer, genau darauf bedacht, Diana nicht zu begegnen, da er seine eigene Kleidung in seinem Zimmer hatte und er somit nackt über den Flur lief.

Drizzt tat es ihm gleich und hievte sich mit viel Müh und Not aus seinem eigenen Bett. Auch ihm taten die ganzen Knochen weh und er konnte sich nicht erklären wieso und weshalb. Er hatte das Ganze doch nur geträumt, auch wenn es der hemmungsloseste Liebesakt seines ganzen Lebens gewesen war.

Keine fünf Minuten später trafen sich die beiden Verliebten im Flur und gingen gemeinsam hinunter in die Küche. Diana war gerade dabei den Tisch zu decken und darauf standen alle möglichen Speisen.

„Unsere kleine Prinzessin will uns wohl heute verwöhnen", sagte Drizzt, als er durch die Tür schritt. Hinter ihm folgte gleich Artemis und er war plötzlich stolz, als er sah, wie seine Tochter dies alles ganz alleine gezaubert hatte. Alles stand ordentlich auf dem Tisch verteilt und lud zum verweilen ein.

„Das ist aber erst mal für Onkel Drizzt, damit er schnell wieder gesund wird … dann darfst du auch mal", antwortete Diana und ein listiges Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr hübsches Gesicht. Ihre grüne Augen funkenden die beiden an, als sie sie unschuldig anschaute.

„Aha … das ist erst mal für Drizzt, interessant … und dann darf ich auch mal … ich glaube eher, ich sollte mit deinem Onkel Jara ein ernstes Wort wechseln, ich frage mich nämlich gerade wer hier wen erzieht", antwortete Artemis trocken, auch wenn er selbst innerlich grinsen musste, über die Selbstsicherheit, die das kleine Mädchen an den Tag legte. Allerdings konnte man den Einfluss von Jarlaxle deutlich erkennen, was ihn weniger freute.

„Ich darf aber doch deinem Vater was abgeben, oder nicht?", sprach jetzt Drizzt, der ebenfalls innerlich grinsen musste.

„Ähhhmmmm … na gut, aber dann auch nur, wenn es dir dann gleich wieder besser geht", sagte Diana und sprang auf den jungen Dunkelelfen zu und umarmte ihn einmal kräftig, wobei sie ihre Arme um seine Taille schlang.

Drizzt erwiderte die zärtliche Geste und schaute dabei in die grauen Augen seines Geliebten. Diesmal erschien auf ihren beiden Gesichtern ein liebevolles, freundliches Lächeln. Dann ließ das Mädchen ihren Onkel los und umarmte gleich darauf ihren Vater. Danach setzten sich alle drei gemütlich an den Küchentisch und genossen das Frühstück.

Über eine Stunde saßen Artemis, Drizzt und Diana in der Küche und das Mädchen erzählte jede Menge, was sie im Garten alles gefunden hatte und von ihren Spielsachen und dass sie auch bald wieder mit ihrem Holzschwert üben wollte. Und während sie so da saßen kam Jarlaxle mit seinem immer so zufriedenen Lächeln zu der kleinen Gruppe hinzu. Er hatte sich eine Auszeit verdient, sagte er sich heute morgen, als er in aller Seelenruhe mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett lag und über die ganzen Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit nachgedacht hatte.

„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben … habt ihr auch so eine schöne Nacht gehabt wie ich?", sprach er unverhofft in die Runde und alle schauten hinüber.

„Onkel Jara", rief Diana erfreut und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, wobei sie fast den Becher Milch umgekippt hätte, als sie ihn in aller Eile zurück auf den Tisch stellte.

Sie umarmte ihn heftig und er nahm sie augenblicklich auf seine Arme.

„So eine Begrüßung am Morgen kann nur mein kleiner Schatz", war seine Antwort darauf und drückte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Onkel Drizzt ist krank, weißt du das schon? Papa war heute Morgen bei ihm im Bett und der hat ihn zugedeckt", plapperte das Mädchen munter drauf los, als sie Jarlaxle wieder auf den Boden absetzte und sie sich zurück auf ihren Platz setzte.

„Aha", antwortete er und schaute dabei mit einem Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen zu seinen beiden Freunden hinüber. „Jetzt sieht er aber nicht mehr krank aus, nur etwas … wie soll ich sagen, verausgabt aus".

Drizzt lief in diesem Moment rot an und dachte über die letzte Nacht nach und dass Jarlaxle sie beide wohl gehört haben musste, leise waren sie auf keinen Fall. Doch dieses Thema sollten sie am besten nicht vor Diana ausdiskutieren, wenn überhaupt und so schaute er gleich darauf in eine andere Richtung.

„Artemis … du siehst irgendwie auch etwas müde aus", sprach Jarlaxle jetzt den Mann an, der ebenfalls rot anlief. Er dachte genauso wie sein Geliebter an die letzte Nacht und eine Mischung aus Scharm und Lust stieg augenblicklich in ihm auf.

Artemis betrachtete seinen Drowfreund genauer und er wirkte an diesem Morgen entspannter als jemals zu vor.

„Dir scheint es richtig gut zu gehen … du schaust zufrieden aus", war es jetzt der Mann, der zu dem Drow sprach.

„Ich hatte eine erholsame Nacht, wenn du das meinst", antwortete er kurz und knapp und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

„Onkel Jara … übst du heute mit mir, biiiiiitttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeee", kam die plötzliche Frage von Diana, die die Träumerei von Jarlaxle unterbrach, als er sich seine beiden Freunde genauer betrachtete.

„Ja, mein Schatz", sagte der ältere Drow und schien dabei irgendwie geistesabwesend zu wirken und schüttelte darauf kurz den Kopf, so als ob er sich wieder auf etwa anders konzentrieren musste.

„Wann Onkel Jara?", fragte sie gleich auf seine positive Antwort.

„Heute Mittag, ich brauche erst noch etwas Ruhe … du kannst doch solange alleine üben. Du weißt doch noch, was wir dir alles beigebracht haben", antwortete der ältere Drow und musterte dabei aus den Augenwinkeln weiter seine beiden Freunde.

„Na gut", kam die schmollende Antwort von Diana, die langsam aus der Küche schritt, hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

„Und ich genehmige mir jetzt ein ausreichend heißes Bad", sagte Artemis kurz darauf, als er seiner Tochter nachschaute. „Ich bin absolut verspannt".

Dann stand auch er von seinem Platz auf und war keine Minute später im Badezimmer im Keller verschwunden.

Während Drizzt und Jarlaxle alleine in der Küche saßen, stand vor ihrer Haustür ein Zwerg. Es war Bruenor Heldenhammer, der zusammen mit einigen anderen Zwergen vom Eiswindtal bis nach Silbrigmond gekommen war und seinen früheren Freund Drizzt Do'Urden suchte. Er hatte Glück, denn die hohe Herrin von Silbrigmond half ihm, das kleine Häuschen in den Straßen im Juwel des Nordens zu finden. Bruenor kannte Lady Alustriel genauso gut wie sein Elf und daher gab es keine Schwierigkeiten, als er vor zwei Tagen in der Stadt im Norden eintraf. Doch auf ihm lastete eine schwere Bürde und er überlegte schon die ganze Reise von seiner Zwergenfeste bis hier her, wie er dem Dunkelelfen eine erschreckende und niederschmetterte Nachricht überbringen sollte. Er war sich bewusst, dass er vor über einem halben Jahr unvernünftig gehandelt hatte. Bruenor fühlte sich zwar nicht schuldig am Tod von Artemis Entreri, der dort zum Tode verurteilt und letztendlich auch dort vor aller Augen gestorben war, aber er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl gegenüber seinem früheren Freund. Diese Gedanken schob er gerne beiseite und besonders jetzt in dieser schweren Stunde für ihn.

Er betrachtete gerade die Haustür und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er nun wirklich an diesem kleinen Messingknauf klopfen sollte oder nicht. Den ganzen Weg hier her grübelte er murrend vor sich hin, aber Drizzt sollte wenigstens die Wahrheit wissen. So hob er die Hand und klopfte.

Keine Minute später wurde die Tür geöffnete und vor ihm stand das kleine Mädchen Diana, die Adoptivtochter von Artemis Entreri und schaute ihn mit ihren großen grünen Augen an.

„Dich kenne ich", sprach sie unbekümmert darauf.

„Ähhhmmmm ja … ist Drizzt Zuhause?", fragte Bruenor, der völlig überrascht schien, dass das Mädchen ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte. Bei dem Anblick konnte er sich nicht erwähren, gleich wieder an den Vorfall im Eiswindtal zu denken und er erkannte, dass die Kleine ihrem Vater sehr ähnelte. Ein kurzer Seufzer entwich ihm, als er daran dachte, dass sie nun keinen Vater mehr hatte und es erinnerte ihn auch gleichzeitig wieder an die Nachricht, die er seinem früheren Dunkelelfenfreund überbringen musste.

„Ja … er ist mit Onkel Jara in der Küche", antwortete Diana ungetrübt weiter.

_Onkel Jara_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Meinte das Mädchen damit den verruchten Söldnerführer Jarlaxle? Lady Alustriel hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass dieses verkommende Individuum von Drow immer noch bei Drizzt war. Doch er ermahnte sich selber, sich zusammen zu reißen und die Nachricht so schnell wie möglich los zu werden.

„Kann ich beide sprechen?", murrte Bruenor Diana entgegen und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm mehr als nur missfiel, dass sie von zwei Drow gesprochen hatte.

Keine Minute später stand er mitten in der Küche. Vor ihm saß sein früherer Dunkelelfenfreund Drizzt an einem voll gedeckten Tisch und schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als er den Raum betrat. Er erkannte neben ihm einen weiteren Dunkelelfen, dieser war niemand anderer als der stinkende Söldnerführer eines Drow, der sich soeben genüsslich auf seinem Stuhl rekelte. Doch er wollte versuchen sich diesmal im Zaum zu halten, die Nachricht war wichtig und so vermied er in die Richtung des älteren Drow zu schauen.

„Drizzt?", kam die knappe Frage von Bruenor, der sein Missfallen mit einem Knurren in seiner Stimme Ausdruck verlieh.

„Was willst du hier? Ich möchte dich nicht sehen und die anderen auch nicht … also verschwinde", antwortete Drizzt mit einem kalten Ton und schaute dabei seinem früheren Zwergenfreund mit funkelnden Augen direkt an. Er hätte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem Auftauchen von Bruenor. Hatten er und seine Freunde ihm nicht schon genug Leid angetan und ihn schon fast dazu gezwungen sich von ihnen abzuwenden, nur weil sei seinen Geliebten nicht akzeptierten. Wenn sie gekommen waren, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, dann würde er sie keinesfalls annehmen, dass schwor er sich. Aber zuerst wollte er sich anhören, was Bruenor zu sagen hatte.

Jarlaxle sah den Zwerg mit neugierigen Augen an und rekelte sich erneut auf seinem Stuhl. Er fragte sich ebenfalls, was er wohl hier zu suchen hatte und was noch viel wichtiger erschien, Artemis, der tot geglaubte Meuchelmörder war gerade unten im Badezimmer und könnte jederzeit wieder nach oben kommen. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Diana nichts von dem Vorfall im Eiswindtal wusste und sie völlig unschuldig in der Küche stand und ebenfalls den Zwerg musterte. Der Zwergenkönig musste verschwinden und zwar so schnell wie möglich und schon kam ihm die blendende Idee, die wohl dafür sorgen könnte, dass dies schnell über die Bühne ging. Ein Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des älteren Drow.

„Diana mein Schatz … gehe doch bitte raus üben, ich komme gleich zu dir", sprach Jarlaxle zu seiner kleinen Nichte und machte gleichzeitig eine eindeutige Geste, dass sie die Küche verlassen sollte.

Das Mädchen dagegen schaute ihn ungläubig mit ihren grünen Augen an und wollte etwas erwidern, da mischte sich Drizzt ein und sagte, „Diana, sei so lieb und höre auf Jarlaxle … er kommt gleich zur dir."

Sie nickte kurz und ein Schmollmund machte sich auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht breit. Dann drehte sie sich einfach um und ging aus der Küche.

Jarlaxle war fürs Erste erleichtert, er konnte diesen Zwerg nicht ausstehen und hoffte inständig, dass dieser endlich seine Nachricht überbringen und so schnell wie möglich wieder aus ihrem Haus verschwinden würde.

„Drizzt … ich muss dir sagen …", sprach Bruenor plötzlich und seine Stimme klang auf einmal ganz anders. Eine Spur aus Trauer schwang mit und Drizzt schaute ihn nur neugierig an.

Der Söldner rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und meinte, „Dann sprecht und zwar etwas schneller … wir haben heute noch mehr zu tun, als auf einem kleinwüchsigen impotenten Wurzelzwerg zu warten".

Im gleichen Moment blickte Drizzt erschrocken zu Jarlaxle hinüber und bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick. _Beleidigungen mussten nicht sein_, schoss es dem jungen Drow in den Kopf, sie sollten wenigstens auf einer vernünftigen Ebene mit einander reden.

„Du bist doch nur ein ruchloser und moderiger Drow, eine schleimige Ausgabe deiner verkommen Rasse … du Dunkelelf … du elender Spinnenküsser", brüllte ihm jetzt Bruenor entgegen. Dabei merkte er gar nicht, wie Drizzt mit einem Mal die Augen noch weiter aufriss, als er diese Beleidigung aus dem Mund seines früheren Freundes hörte. Mit dieser Aussage hatte er nicht nur Jarlaxle, sondern auch gleichzeitig ihn beschimpft und merkte es nicht mal.

„Genug der Beleidigungen … wenn du fertig bist über meine eigene Herkunft auszulassen, dann sag was du zu sagen hast", sprach jetzt Drizzt und sein Tonfall verriet, dass sogar er wütend war.

Bruenor schaute kurz verdutzt zu dem jungen Drow hinüber, atmete einmal tief durch und murrte etwas vor sich hin, was niemand verstand, dann setzte er gleich darauf erneut an und sagte, „Ich wollte dir nur Nachricht überbringen … Catti-brie ist tot …. Sie hatte einen tödlichen Unfall." Er seufzte kurz auf und bevor ihm die Stimme bei dieser traurigen Nachricht versagen würde, sprach er gleich weiter, „Wulfgar ist auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden. Er kam kurz nach dem Tod meiner Tochter zurück ins Eiswindtal. Ein seltsam aussehender Drow mit grauer Haut und blauen Augen hat ihm geholfen, einen Magier ausfindig zu machen, der ihm helfen sollte, den Unfall zu untersuchen und dieser schickte Wulfgar auf eine Reise. Von dieser ist er bis jetzt nicht zurückgekehrt … Wulfgar ist spurlos verschwunden, nicht mal Aegisfang ist aufzufinden."

Jarlaxle hörte die Worte ebenfalls und die Beschreibung des Drow und die Tatsache, dass dieser einen Magier kannte, brachten ihn unmittelbar nur zu einer Schlussfolgerung, Calaunim und Shar. Ihm wurde wieder flau im Magen und einen kurzen Moment schaute er zu seinem jungen Dunkelelfenfreund hinüber und er schluckte. _Was zu den neun Höllen hatte der Magier nur vor_, dachte der Söldner. _Und was hatten diese beiden mit den Freunden von Drizzt zu tun?_ Bald würde das Treffen mit dem Magier stattfinden und er konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Er schwor sich, bei dieser Zusammenkunft Calaunim nicht ungeschoren davon kommen zu lassen.

Plötzlich war Drizzt ganz komisch zu Mute. Hatte er die Worte richtig verstanden. Catti-brie, seine frühere beste Freundin tot, sie hatte einen Unfall? Und Wulfgar spurlos verschwunden? Seine Gedanken wirbelten herum und er brauchte einige Zeit, um sich wieder zu fassen und einigermaßen vernünftig über die Worte von Bruenor nachdenken zu können. Doch auf eine seltsame Arte und Weise erschütterte ihn diese Nachricht nicht so, wie sie ihn noch vor Jahren wohl aus der Bahn geworfen hätte. Er war über sich selber überrascht und verspürte in diesem Moment nur noch einen Wunsch, er wollte alleine sein.

„Hmmmmm … danke für deine Botschaft Bruenor … aber ich wäre dir jetzt sehr verbunden, wenn du einfach aus diesem Haus und aus meinem Leben verschwinden würdest", sprach Drizzt plötzlich, selbst erstaunt über seine Kaltherzigkeit.

„Aber … aber ich dachte …", knurrte Bruenor unter seinem Bart hervor, während er mit weit auf gerissen Augen vor Drizzt stand und ihn mit einem kalten Blick anstarrte. Mit allem hätte Bruenor gerechnet, aber nicht mit solch einer abgebrühten Reaktion seines Freundes. Das war er nicht von seinem Elfen gewohnt. Aber gleichzeitig musste sich sogar der alte Zwerg eingestehen, dass zu viel zwischen ihnen allen vorgefallen war, dass das Band ihrer Freundschaft wohl für immer durchtrennt hatte.

„Drizzt hat gesagt du sollst gehen … Herr Zwerg", brachte sich augenblicklich Jarlaxle in die Unterhaltung ein, der ebenfalls überrascht über die Reaktion von Drizzt erschien. Doch gleichzeitig gefiel es ihm, dass der junge Drow mehr Eigeninitiative an den Tag legte. Er hatte schon seit vielen Jahren nichts mehr mit den anderen zu tun, er gehörte jetzt zu ihm und seinen Freunden. Dann stand Jarlaxle einfach auf und setzte sich genüsslich auf den Schoß von Drizzt, der ihn überrascht anschaute. Doch der ältere Drow ließ sich von nichts mehr abbringen. Seine eine Hand wanderte über die langen, weißen Haare des jungen Dunkelelfen, während er mit seiner anderen in den Schritt von Drizzt griff.

Mit einer Mischung aus absoluter Überraschung und wahrem Entsetzen über das Verhalten seines Freundes stieß Drizzt einen Seufzer aus. Und als er in die Augen von Jarlaxle schaute, erkannte er dort allerdings, dass dies Ganze nur zum Zweck diente, Bruenor endgültig zu vertreiben und alles verpackt mit dem Humor des älteren Drow.

Gleich danach beugte sich Jarlaxle weit zu Drizzt nach vorne und konnte so die Lippen des jungen Elfen berühren. Ohne weitere Umschweife drang auch seine Zunge in den Mund von Drizzt und neckte spielerisch die seine.

Bruenor stand völlig fassungslos in der Küche und schaute diesem Schauspiel mit Ekel zu. Er hätte es niemals geglaubt, wenn er es nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen würde, ging es dem Zwerg durch den Kopf. So groß konnte die Liebe zu dem Meuchelmörder nicht gewesen sein, wenn er nun diesen verkommenen Söldner küsste. Alleine aber schon der Gedanke, dass sich die beiden Dunkelelfen vor seinen Augen liebten, war für Bruenor zu viel.

Er ließ eben ein lautes Murren und Knurren von sich hören und sagte, „So etwas widerliches muss ich nicht mit ansehen … unsere Wege trennen sich hier für immer und ewig".

Danach drehte sich der Zwerg um und schritt aus der Küche. Nur einige Momente später konnte man die Haustür zufallen hören und sie waren wieder alleine.

Jarlaxle küsste immer noch innig seinen Freund, als plötzlich Artemis in das Zimmer kam. Jetzt war es an ihm, ungläubig die Augen aufzureißen und schaute überrascht auf die Szene vor ihm.

„Was soll das bitte, wenn es fertig ist", kam die trockene Frage von Artemis, der alles andere als begeistert dabei aussah.

Als die beiden Dunkelelfen ihren Freund reden hörten, lösten sie sich sofort von einander und Jarlaxle stand vom Schoß des jüngeren Drow auf und zog seine Kleidung zu Recht.

„Wir hatten soeben Besuch … und du wirst es nicht glauben von wem … von unserem Zwergenkönig Bruenor Heldenhammer …. der Wurzelzwerg schlechthin. Er hat Drizzt eine Nachricht überbracht, während der tot geglaubte Meuchelmörder Artemis Entreri baden war. Hätte ich zulassen sollen, dass du unbekümmert nach oben kommst und ihm ins Angesicht schaust", sprach Jarlaxle und versuchte dabei eine unschuldige Miene aufzusetzen.

„Stimmt das Drizzt?", fragte gleich darauf Artemis seinen Geliebten.

Dieser war noch etwas benommen, erstens von der unerwarteten Nachricht und zweitens von dem intensiven Kuss, den er soeben von seinem Freund bekommen hatte. Als er sich endlich wieder im Griff hatte, nickte er Artemis zu.

„Jarlaxle sagt die Wahrheit … Bruenor hat mir die Nachricht von einem tödlichen Unfall von Catti-brie überbracht und Wulfgar ist spurlos verschwunden … ich … ich bin …ich will …", sprach Drizzt und er versuchte dabei ruhig zu bleiben, aber ein trauriger Unterton mischte sich mit seinen gleichgültig wirkenden Tonfall. Er stand mit einem Mal auf und verschwand schnell nach oben.

Artemis schaute nur einmal kurz zu seinem Freund Jarlaxle hinüber und seine kalten grauen Augen verrieten, dass diese Situation wirklich eine Ausnahme bleiben sollte und eilte gleich darauf seinem Geliebten hinter her.

Der Söldner blieb alleine in die Küche und grinste über beide Ohren. Wie gut doch sein Freund, Drizzts Küsse sich anfühlten, schwirrte ihm im Kopf herum und er dankte für einen kurzen Moment Bruenor, dass er ihm dieses unvergessliche Erlebnis beschert hatte. Dann fiel ihm seine kleine Nichte wieder ein und er machte sich auf, ihr in den Garten zu folgen, wo sie bereits eifrig dabei war, mit ihrem kleinen Holzschwert Luftübungen zu machen. Und während er seinen Blick über das kleine Mädchen schweifen ließ, erkannte er hinter ihr einen kleinen Schatten in den Bäumen, der unbekümmert in seine Richtung schaute. Ein erneutes Lächeln stahl sich auf seinem Gesicht und er freute sich bereits, wenn er alleine war und sein lang ersehntes Zwiegespräch mit ihm führen konnte.

Der Morgen ging in den Mittag über und einige Stunden später war Diana erschöpft. Sie hatte mit ihren Onkel Jarlaxle geübt und war mittlerweile im Haus verschwunden und hielt einen Mittagsschlaf. Artemis und Drizzt waren ebenfalls im Haus. Der Mann machte es sich zur Aufgabe, Drizzt über den Besuch und auch über die Nachrichten von Bruenor hinwegzukommen, was sich nicht als einfach erwies. Auch wenn Drizzt sich geschworen hatte, sich nicht mehr von seinen früheren Freunden einnehmen zu lassen, ließ ihn der Besuch nicht kalt.

Jarlaxle dagegen machte es sich im Schatten eines großen Baumes in ihrem Garten gemütlich. Er lag mit dem Rücken unter einem großen Ast und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Über ihm, im Geäst des Baumes saß ein großer Schatten, mit einer elfische Gestalt, der ab und zu hin und her huschte und aufmerksam den Worten des Söldners zuhörte, der unter ihm erzählte.

"Hach weißt du, es ist wirklich schön hier, ob du mir das glaubst oder nicht. Ich teile mein Bett immer noch mit schönen Frauen, es ist ruhig und friedlich, keiner stört einen beim Ersinnen neuer Pläne. Einfach traumhaft. Gut, ich muss zugeben manchmal ist es ein wenig langweilig, aber dagegen kann man schließlich auch etwas machen, womit wir dann wieder bei meinen Liebeleien wären."

Dabei musste Jarlaxle grinsen als er an das kleine Abenteuer mit Lady Alustriel dachte, aber auch die Nacht mit seinen beiden Freunden blieb natürlich unvergessen. Und je weiter er über seine weiteren Affären nachsann, trat das Gesicht von Shar vor sein inneres Auge. Das hübsche Gesicht des Assassine, der noch so jung war und ihm den Kopf verdreht hatte. Seine Gedanken reichten sogar noch weiter und er erinnerte sich wieder an den Mann seiner Träume, der Krieger von einst und vor ihm sah er sich in die Zeit zurück versetzt...

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere in Menzoberranzan. Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen betrat der Soldat das Büro von Jarlaxle. Dieser wusste jedoch um sein Kommen und sah freudig zu ihm auf.

"Ah mein abbil, schön das du dich endlich von den Wachen des Hauses Vandree loseisen konntest. Ich habe dich vermisst."

Mit diesen Worten stand der Söldner auf und schmiegte sich an den Drowkrieger vor ihm. Dieser hatte sich ebenfalls schon auf dieses Treffen gefreut, auch wenn er selbst noch etwas von dem überhasteten Zusammenkunft überrascht gewesen war, denn es waren erst zwei Tage seit der Einsatzbesprechung vergangen. Aber die sanften Berührungen von Jarlaxle wiesen eindeutig auf etwas anderes hin. Gierig fing der Söldner an, den Mund des anderen zu erobern und dieser war nur allzu bereit ihn gewähren zu lassen. Er schlang seine Arme um den schlanken Körper Jarlaxles und ließ seine Hände unter die kurze Weste gleiten. Das ließ den Söldner kurz stöhnen und seine Zunge neckte spielerisch die seines Gegenübers. Im wilden Tanz verschlangen sie sich lüstern und saugten an den Lippen des anderen.

Der Krieger schob Jarlaxle spielerisch wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und schubste ihn zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Der Söldner gab nur ein unwilliges Knurren von sich, wurde aber sogleich mit einem einzigartigen Anblick belohnt, als der andere damit begann sich langsam und leidenschaftlich vor seinen Augen auszuziehen. Er spielte mit den Schnallen seiner Rüstung und ließ diese nur Momente später lautlos auf den Boden gleiten. Dann folgten die anderen Teile der Rüstung und schließlich begann er sich langsam das Hemd aufzuköpfen. Genüsslich wollte Jarlaxle seine Hände über die nackte Brust des Kriegers gleiten lassen, doch dieser schob seine Hände weg und fuhr unbeirrt mit seiner erotischen Entkleidung fort. Wie gebannt lagen Jarlaxles Augen auf dem nackten Körper des Kriegers und er spürte wie sich langsam aber sicher die Erregung in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

Das Gegenüber des Söldners schaute ihn bei jedem weiteren Kleidungsstück, was er achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ, mit lüstern, funkelenden Augen an. In ihnen stand die pure Leidenschaft geschrieben. Dann stand der Krieger ohne Hemd und auch ohne Hose vor Jarlaxle und dieser konnte die Erregung erkennen, die ihn jetzt ebenfalls völlig übermannt hatte. Der Söldner wollte seine Hand wieder nach vorne strecken, um den heißen Körper zu berühren, der ihm in diesem Moment jede Konzentration nahm. Er wollte nur noch die Haut des anderen berühren, sie schmecken und sie streicheln. Doch der Krieger beugte sich nur vor ihn und öffnete langsam Jarlaxles Hose. Die Finger gingen dabei geschickt vor und die beiden verloren dabei ihren leidenschaftlichen Blickkontakt nie. Der listige Drow spürte wie geschickt der andere es verstand seine Hand über sein erregtes Glied streichen zu lassen und Jarlaxle damit fast zum Wahnsinn trieb. Gerade als der Söldner ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab erklang plötzlich ein kleines magisches Glöckchen, dass die Ankunft von Besuch meldete. Eilig schob Jarlaxle seinen Liebhaber von sich. Dieser verbarg sich schnell unter dem Schreibtisch und zog seine Kleidung hinter sich her.

Kurz darauf stand M´tarl im Zimmer des Söldnerführers, hinter ihm tauchte Uthegental auf, der ohne ein weiteres Wort des Offiziers von Bregan D'aerthe oder von Jarlaxle selbst von alleine eingetreten war. Der Waffenmeister des zweiten Hauses Barrison del'Armgo schritt mit seinem Dreizack direkt auf Jarlaxle zu.

Dieser lehnte sich entspannt auf seinen Schreibtisch nach vorne, da ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen war, dass er in der ganzen Eile vergessen hatte seine Hose richtig zu zuknöpfen.

"Waffenmeister Del'Armgo", grüßte Jarlaxle höflich, wenn auch genervt.

"Ich möchte einen Kampf zwischen mir und Dantrag ... ihr habt damals den Kampf zwischen mir und Zaknafein organisiert, jetzt sollt ihr es nochmals tun", antwortete der Waffenmeister des zweiten Hauses.

_Schön, der Esel nennt sich immer zu erst und er kommt wie immer ohne Umschweife zur Sache_, dachte Jarlaxle frustriert. Und plötzlich spürte der Söldner wie sich sein Liebhaber an seinem Bein zu schaffen machte und diese flink zur Seite drückte um sich dazwischen zu zwängen. Er konnte ein kurzes Zucken nicht unterdrücken als er geschickte Hände spürte, die augenblicklich damit begannen die verbliebenen beiden Knöpfe der Hose wieder zu öffnen. Augenblicklich musste Jarlaxle kurz seufzen, denn er konnte die Hände des Kriegers spüren, als er beim Öffnen über sein immer noch erregtes Glied strich.

"Nun, werdet ihr das Treffen organisieren?", fragte der Waffenmeister knurrend, da Jarlaxle ihm nicht geantwortet hatte.

Dieser genoss gerade das gierige Betasten seiner Männlichkeit, so dass er sich kaum auf die Worte von Uthegental konzentrieren konnte. Wieso musste dieser Blödmann, der von Mez'Barris stets als Zuchtmaterial eingesetzt wurde, ausgerechnet im unpassenden Moment bei ihm aufkreuzen und dann gleich auch noch solch eine Forderung stellen.

"Das ist nicht so einfach wie Ihr euch das vorstellt Uthegental. Allein den Kampf mit Zaknafein zu organisieren stellte ein enormes Risiko dar. Dantrag ist kein so ehrenhafter Gegner und wird euch sicherlich töten wenn er gewinnt", antwortete der Söldner nur ausweichend.

Jetzt war der Krieger gerade dabei, die Hose von Jarlaxle weiter zu öffnen und sein bereits jetzt schon erregtes Glied spürte plötzlich etwas Feuchtes. Es war die Zunge des anderen, die soeben im Begriff war, langsam darüber zu fahren.

Jarlaxle musste heftig schlucken als er plötzlich auch noch die Lippen des anderen spürte, die damit begannen sich qualvoll langsam um seine Männlichkeit zu schließen.

"Ich habe auch Ehre Jarlaxle", warf der Waffenmeister dem Söldnerführer genau in diesem Moment entgegen und bedachte ihn dabei mit einem finsteren Blick.

Theatralisch seufzte der Söldner, "Aber Dantrag nicht und ich weiß, dass er Euch die Kehle durchschneiden wird, sobald er Gelegenheit dazu erhält. Habt ihr daran gedacht, wie man das Oberin Mez'Barris erklären soll? Nein natürlich nicht …", … _„wie solltest du auch, du riesiger dummer Rothe"_, dachte Jarlaxle böse und aufs Neue durchzuckte ihn eine Welle der Lust, als plötzlich sein Liebhaber anfing an seinem Glied zu saugen. _Der Wahnsinn wäre wohl besser, als diese lüsterne Folter zu ertragen_, ging es dem Söldner durch den Kopf. Doch er versuchte weiterhin einen gelangweilten Ausdruck nach Außen hin zu zeigen, obwohl er spürte, dass sich bereits die ersten Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten. In einer gelangweilten Geste fuhr er sich über seinen rasierten Schädel, um sie fortzuwischen.

M´tarl, der Offizier, der mit dem Waffenmeister in das Büro des Söldnerführers eingetreten war, schaute wissbegierig zu Jarlaxle hinüber, der mit etwas gequälter Miene auf seinem Stuhl saß und krampfhaft versuchte, nach vorne gebeugt, sich an seinem Schreibtisch abzustützen. So kannte er ihn gar nicht und er kannte ihn bereits schon viele Jahrzehnte. Und gleichzeitig erkannte er den Schweiß, der sich bei seinem Anführer auf der Stirn bildete. Das konnte doch nicht alleine von der Anwesenheit von Uthegental herrühren. Er sah sich um, doch entdeckte keinen Grund, der dem Söldner solch eine Anspannung verursachen könnte, bis sein Blick plötzlich auf ein Hosenbein fiel, welches achtlos unter dem Schreibtisch hervor lugte. Unwillkürlich musste der Drow grinsen. _Er hat also seinen Liebhaber bei sich_, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Der schlechteste Zeitpunkt, um mit dem Waffenmeister über solch ein Thema zu sprechen, aber M´tarl gefiel die Vorstellung, wie Jarlaxle mit allen Mitteln versuchte, seine Fassung zu wahren.

Uthegental ließ sich jedoch nicht einfach von seinem Vorhaben abbringen und begann darüber zu sprechen wie viel Ehre es dem Haus Del'Armgo bringen würde wenn er Dantrag Baenre besiegen würde. Jarlaxle verdrehte aus reiner Verzweiflung über seine prekäre Situation die Augen und plötzlich entfernten sich die Lippen von seinem erregten Glied und er konnte für einen Moment aufatmen. Doch gleich darauf fühlte er zwei feuchte schlanke Finger die sich ihren Weg zwischen seine Schenkel bahnten, mit nur einem Ziel...

Ein lautes Stöhnen konnte Jarlaxle jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten und sein Körper verkrampfte sich. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sein Offizier M´tarl erkennen, wie dieser gerade ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das nun von der Aussage des Waffenmeisters herrührte oder ob er wusste, in welcher Situation er sich befand. Sanft aber rücksichtslos drangen die Finger in ihn ein und rieben sofort über seine empfindlichste Stelle, damit er sich nicht weiter verspannen konnte. _Oh dafür würde dieser geile Bastard unter seinem Schreibtisch nachher bezahlen_, fluchte Jarlaxle in Gedanken. Er hätte am liebsten aufgeschrieen, als er spürte, wie nun auch der heiße Mund zurück kehrte und die Zunge wieder sein heißes Glied umspielte. Langsam strich sie feucht über seine Männlichkeit und ab und zu wurde das Zungenspiel von sanften Küssen begleitet. Unruhig setzte er sich weiter nach vorne auf seinen Sessel, so dass er nur noch knapp auf der Kante saß. Das war praktisch die schriftliche Einladung, die der Drowkrieger unter ihm haben wollte. Doch so war es von Jarlaxle eigentlich nicht beabsichtig gewesen, denn er wollte nur eine bequeme Sitzposition finden, um seine Aufmerksamkeit so gut es ging, auf den Waffenmeister vor sich zu halten.

Aber die Einladung an den Krieger war gerade das, was er haben wollte. Seine Hand wanderte über den nackten Bauch des Söldners und neckte spielerisch mit einer Hand die straffen Bauchmuskeln seines Liebsten. Doch auch seine andere blieb nicht untätig und die Finger begannen sich nun quälend langsam zu bewegen und glitten immer wieder ein wenig auf und ab. Jarlaxle biss sich in einer Geste völliger Verzweiflung auf die Lippen, um ein Aufstöhnen zu verhindern. Sein Liebhaber konnte die unglaubliche Erregung spüren und begann wieder wild und leidenschaftlich an dem Glied des Söldners zu lecken und zu saugen.

"Habt ihr etwas, Jarlaxle", fragte genau in diesem Moment der Waffenmeister, als ihm zum ersten Mal ein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck des Söldners auffiel. "Wenn ihr mir bei diesem Treffen nicht helfen wollt, dann werdet ihr meine Ra...".

"Halt", rief der Söldner plötzlich und unterbrach Uthegental.

"Was ist los?", fragte der Waffenmeister.

Und auch sein Liebhaber hielt in diesem Moment inne, da er die ersten Zuckungen im Körper des Söldners spüren konnte und gewiss nicht wollte, dass sich sein Liebster vor allen Anwesenden blamierte.

„Ich helfe ja... ich möchte nur alles richtig organisieren können", sprach Jarlaxle munter drauf los ohne großartig Zeit gehabt zu haben über seine Worte nachdenken zu können.

Auf dem Gesicht des ungeschlachten Uthegentals machte sich ein Lächeln breit. "Gut, Ihr werdet mir den Zeitpunkt sagen, doch lasst mich nicht zu lange warten, ich dürste schon seit einer Ewigkeit darauf".

Doch noch ehe sich der Waffenmeister weiter darüber auslassen konnte machte Jarlaxle seinem Offizier ein Zeichen Uthegental hinaus zu bringen.

M´tarl erwiderte diese Aufforderung ebenfalls mit einer Geste, indem er mit seiner Zunge mehrmals gegen die Innenseite seiner Wange drückte, dass es eine eindeutige Ausbeulung gab und dabei hemmungslos fies grinste.

Jarlaxle sah dieses Zeichen und hätte am liebsten etwas darauf erwidert, aber er war nur noch froh, wenn er endlich mit seinem Geliebten alleine sein konnte. Er schaute den beiden hinter her und bedachte ein letztes Mal M´tarl mit einem tadelnden Blick, als dieser sich beim hinausgehen nochmals umdrehte, dann schloss sich die Tür endlich.

Erleichtert ließ sich Jarlaxle in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken und betrachtete dabei das immer noch listige Grinsen seines Geliebten, der unter dem Tisch hervorschaute.

"Dafür werde ich dich bestrafen", flüsterte der Söldner.

Doch diese Worte lösten nur ein noch tückisches Grinsen bei dem Krieger aus und Jarlaxle spürte plötzlich, wie sich die Finger in seinem Inneren plötzlich mit aller Heftigkeit bewegten und der heiße Mund in einem Zug sein heißes Glied umschloss. Zum ersten Mal stieß er ein lautes, lustvolles Stöhnen aus, die die Berührungen bei ihm auslösten. Seine Muskeln entkrampften sich unweigerlich und er fühlte sich, wie in einen heißen Traum zurückversetzt. Es dauerte nur kurz und Jarlaxle spürte, wie sich alles zusammen zog und er heftig kam, wobei sein Liebhaber darum bemühte war jeden Tropfen der heißen Essenz ins ich aufzunehmen. Als der Söldner erneut zu ihm hinunter schaute, sah er, wie ein wenig seiner heißen Flüssigkeit aus dessen Mundwinkel lief und es sich langsam seinen Weg bis zum Kinn bahnte. Der Anblick war nun für ihn eine schriftliche Aufforderung und so beugte er sich zu dem Krieger hinunter und leckte gierig über seine Lippen, dann weiter, bis er seine eigene Essenz in den Mund nahm. Er packte schließlich den Krieger bei seinen Haaren und zog ihn nach oben bis beide standen. Mit einer Handbewegung war der Schreibtisch leergefegt und Jarlaxle drückte den Drow nach unten bis dieser auf dem Tisch vor ihm lag. Für einen Moment genoss er das Bild seines erregten Liebhabers, der sich vor ihm auf der Tischplatte aus Stein rekelte. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung hatte er ein langes Seil in der Hand und schwenkte es lustvoll vor den Augen des Kriegers, der nackt mit dem Rücken vor ihm lag. Der Anblick machte Jarlaxle noch erregter, was sich auch in diesem Moment an seinem erregten Glied zeigte. So beugte er sich erst mal nach vorne und rieb sich genussvoll an dem nackten Hintern des Drow, der bei der Berührung nun zum ersten Mal auch laut stöhnen musste. Nicht nur der Söldner war heiß, sondern auch sein Liebhaber. Denn dieser hatte bislang noch keine Befriedigung erfahren. Der Söldner schaute auf die ebenholzfarbenen Haut seines Gespielen und diese glänzte im Schein seiner Kerzen im Raum bereits vor der unerfüllten Erregung und streckte ihm dabei seine eigene bebende Männlichkeit lustvoll entgegen.

Nicht so schnell, mein Schöner, wie ich bereits sagte... ich werde dich bestrafen", schnurrte Jarlaxle lüstern.

Doch so einfach wollte es ihm Jarlaxle nicht machen, immerhin hätte es vorhin auch mit dem Waffenmeister schief gehen können. Er hatte noch das Seil in der Hand und das wollte er nun auch in Einsatz bringen. So hob der Söldnerführer zuerst seine Hände an die Hüften des Kriegers vor ihm und drehte ihn kraftvoll auf den Bauch. Im gleichen Augenblick stöhnte sein Geliebter auf, der die Hände auf seiner Haut spürte, dann den sanften Druck, die sie auf seinen Körper auswirkten und er letztendlich sanft gegen den kalten Stein des Schreibtisches gedrückt wurde. Genussvoll lehnte sich Jarlaxle auf ihn und drückte ihn schließlich mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht nach unten. Sein steifes Glied drückte gegen seinen Liebhaber und machte diesem nur allzu deutlich klar, dass dem Söldner sein kleines Spielchen gefiel. Plötzlich erhob sich Jarlaxle wieder und zog sich vollständig von dem Krieger zurück. Seine Hand wanderte zu einem geheimen Knopf an der Seite des Tisches und mit einem leisen Schnappen klappten links und rechts am Tisch zwei Hacken heraus. Ruhig und langsam schritt der Söldner nach vorn und griff sich plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung den Arm des anderen. Er legte das Seil um dessen Handgelenk und befestigte es an einem der Hacken, das Gleiche tat er dann auch sofort mit der anderen Hand und zurrte die provisorischen Fesseln sofort zu, so dass es keine Möglichkeit mehr gab, dass sich sein Geliebter daraus alleine befreien konnte. Schließlich blieb Jarlaxle vor dem anderen stehen, packte ihn an seinen Haaren und zwang seinen Kopf nach oben.

"Na wie gefällt es dir? Du solltest dich was schämen, es so geil zu finden während andere dich dabei beobachten, du geiler Bastard", flüsterte Jarlaxle seinem Gespielen entgegen.

Doch dieser stöhnte bei den Worten nur lustvoll auf und verlangte damit mehr. Der ältere Drow ging vergnüglich um den Schreibtisch herum und öffnete eine der Schubladen. Darin lag eine Peitsche. Jarlaxle nahm sie in die Hand und strich mehrmals über den ledernen Griff der Folterwaffe. Er beugte sich erneut nach vorne, so dass er nur einige Zentimeter vom Ohr seines Liebhabers entfernt war und flüsterte ihm dann ganz zaghaft ins Ohr, "Ich werde dich zu einem willigen Lustsklaven machen".

Dann leckte er kurz über die Ohrspitze des Kriegers, erhob sich und ließ gleich darauf einen Knall auf der heißen Haut des Gefesselten ertönen. Sein Opfer bäumte sich unter dem Hieb auf und gab ein lüsternes Knurren von sich. Er genoss diese Art des Liebesspiels ganz offensichtlich. Und um das Ganze zu steigern, beugte sich der Söldner nochmals nach vorne und flüsterte erneut in das Ohr seines Liebhabers, "Die Wachen sind noch da ... ich hoffe es gefällt dir", dann wiederholte er das Spiel von eben und leckte nochmals über die empfindlichen Ohrspitzen des Gefesselten.

In einer Geste des Missfallens und Widerstands zerrte der Krieger an den Fesseln, doch ohne Erfolg. Jarlaxle sah derweilen zu wie sich die Muskeln unter der schwarzen Haut anspannten und er sich bereits jetzt lebhaft vorstellen konnte wie viel mehr er diesen Abend noch sehen würde. Er ließ erneut einen Knall ertönen und dabei war es der Söldner, der nun lüstern stöhnte, weil ihm dieses Geräusch des Leders auf nackter Haut betörte. Ein listiges Grinsen huschte ebenfalls über sein Gesicht. Als die ersten Striemen auf der Haut sichtbar wurden begann der Söldner damit, genüsslich darüber zu lecken, da er wusste, dass es Brennen würde. Der Krieger stöhnte unter dem Schmerz auf, der ihm aber dennoch so viel Lust verursachte.

So dauerte ihr Liebespiel an, bis Jarlaxle nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und seine eigene Erregung über Hand nahm. Er rieb sich zuerst noch genüsslich mehrmals an dem heißen Körper seines Liebsten. Und in einem Akt der puren Leidenschaft drang er heftig in die heiße Enge unter ihm ein und nahm ihn mit heftigen Stößen.

Von weiten hörte der Söldner plötzlich jemand sprechen…

Einige dahin gemurmelte Worte rissen Jarlaxle jäh aus seiner Träumerei und er erkannte, dass sich der Tag bereits dem Ende neigte. Er verabschiedete sich von dem Schatten im Baum und stand selber auf, um gleich darauf im Haus zu verschwinden. Der Söldner musste sich auf seine heutige Nacht mit Lady Alustriel vorbereiten. So ging er zuerst ins Badezimmer, wo er genüsslich ein heißes Bad nahm, dann zog er sich wie beim ersten Treffen, die Kleidung von Drizzt über und zum Schluss kam die Maske. Als er in den Spiegel schaute, erkannte er vor sich das absolute Abbild seines jungen Drowfreundes und ein freudiges Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Wenn diese Nacht nur annährend so angenehm und aufregend wie die letzte werden würde, dann hätte der listige Drow mehr Spaß als bisher. Dann murmelte er einige unverständliche Silber vor sich und lief gleich darauf die Treppe nach oben, um sich anstandshalber von seinen Freunden zu verabschieden, nur um dann eilenden Schrittes sich zum Palast der hohen Herrin Silbrigmonds zu begeben. Diese erwartete ihn bereits wie beim letzten Mal in ihren Privatgemächern und schien äußerst zufrieden, als sie das Spiegelbild Drizzts vor sich stehen sah.

In dieser Nacht liebten sich die beiden in absoluter Extasse, bis die ersten Strahlen des Morgens sich hinter dem Horizont erhoben.

Am nächsten Tag war es wieder Artemis, der alle schmutzigen Details der Nacht mit Lady Alustriel erzählt haben wollte und Jarlaxle war mehr als bereit sie ihm auch zu geben. Drizzt war während dessen mit Diana unterwegs. Der junge Drow hatte kein Interesse an den ausführlichen Erzählungen seines Freundes. Und erst Recht wollte er nicht an die Tatsache denken, dass seine Freundin die Situation schamlos ausnutzte. So hatte er es sich nun zur Aufgabe gemacht, Diana die Geheimnisse der Natur näher zu bringen und wer wäre dazu besser in der Lage gewesen, als der Waldläufer. Es diente dem Mädchen für ihre spätere Zukunft und gleichzeitig lenkte es ihn von den düsteren Gedanken ab. Von Morgens früh bis spät Abends war er mit ihr unterwegs und das wollte er so lange noch tun, bis der Sommer endgültig in den Herbst überging, was bald der Fall sein würde, denn der Spätsommer lag dicht vor der Tür. Die Blätter fingen bereits an, ihre Farben in Rot, Gelb und Braun erscheinen zu lassen. Und hier im Norden war der Herbst bekanntlich nicht lang und es würde bald schneien.

Der Tag verlief dann recht ereignislos, Jarlaxle ruhte sich in seinem Zimmer aus und Artemis tat das Gleiche, allerdings im unteren Stockwerk. Als dann der junge Drow zusammen mit seiner Nichte nach Hause kam, saßen seine Freunde bereits in der Küche und hatten auf die beiden gewartet.

Diana erzählte ihrem Vater und ihrem Onkel Jarlaxle von dem aufregenden Tag draußen vor den Toren der Stadt.

So verliefen auch die darauf folgenden Tage ohne große Ereignisse und bald war endlich der Abend gekommen, an dem sich Jarlaxle mit Calaunim treffen sollte. _Heute wird er mich nicht austricksen und ich werde wohl hoffentlich die Wahrheit über die seltsamen Vorkommnisse erfahren_, dachte der Söldner angestrengt nach. Er und seine Freunde saßen wie sooft in der Küche und der ältere Drow schaute unruhig aus dem Fenster, während es draußen langsam dämmerte. Dabei versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber das ließ sich nur schwer bewerkstelligen. Denn die Aufregung breitete sich immer mehr in ihm aus. Dann stand er plötzlich auf und lief nervös in der Küche auf und ab.

Artemis und Drizzt schauten ihn ungläubig an, denn so ein Verhalten waren sie von ihrem Freund nicht gewöhnt.

„Was hast du denn?", kam die einfache Frage von Artemis.

„Ich glaube, ich muss einen langen Spaziergang machen … ich fühle mich absolut unausgeglichen … ihr entschuldigt mich", antwortete Jarlaxle.

Gleich drauf war der ältere Drow auch schon durch die Tür verschwunden und stand augenblicklich auf der Straße.

Seine Freunde hatten ja keine Ahnung und er versuchte so schnell es ihm möglich war, jetzt sich zum Treffpunkt zu begeben, um des Rätsels Lösung einen Schritt näher zu sein. Und als er um eine Straßenecke bog, erkannte er schon von weiten eine kleine schwarze Elfengestalt in einen Umhang mit tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze. Es war Kimmuriel, der misstrauisch auf seinen Söldnerführer wartete, wie sie die beiden es zuvor besprochen hatten. Zusammen gingen sie weiter durch die recht leblosen Straßen von Silbrigmond, bis sie vor der Schenke „Gasthaus zum Tänzelnden Pony" standen und lautes Stimmengewirr sie bereits vor der Tür empfing.

„Menschen", erklang der trockene Tonfall des Psionikers, der daraufhin Jarlaxle mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte.

Doch dieser ließ sich jetzt von nichts mehr ablenken und öffnete unbeirrt die Tür zum Wirtshaus. Beide liefen geradewegs durch den Schankraum, ohne auf die erschrockenen Blicke der Anwesenden zu achten und blieben vor der Theke stehen. Der Wirt schaute den Söldner und seinen Begleiter kurz an, schien aber im Gegensatz zu seinen Gästen gar nicht verängstigt, vor sich zwei Dunkelelfen stehen zu sehen. Stattdessen polierte er seine Gläser unbehelligt weiter und sprach dabei, „Sie werden bereits erwartet, meine Herren."

Jarlaxle war im ersten Moment überrascht und er musste einmal tief durchatmen. Der Magier scheint wohl an alles zu denken, dachte er über die Situation kurz nach, dann antwortete er, „Wunderbar … ich soll mich hier mit einem blondhaarigen Elfen namens Calaunim treffen."

Der Wirt nickte ihm kurz zu und bedeutete den beiden Drow ihm zu folgen. Sie liefen zusammen eine Treppe nach oben und standen gleich darauf vor einer großen, aus Eicheholz verzierten Tür. Der Mann war auch bereits verschwunden, bevor Jarlaxle etwas sagen konnte, so schaute er nur noch seinen Schatten hinterher, als dieser auf der Treppe mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz.

„Kimmuriel, haltet euch bereit … jetzt werde ich endlich die Wahrheit erfahren", flüsterte der Söldner vor sich hin und erhob seine Hand. Dann klopfte er, öffnete die Tür und beide Dunkelelfen verschwanden in einem kleinen Zimmer, was durch mehrere Kerzen erhellt wurde.


	8. Freunde

**8. Kapitel**

**Freunde**

Jarlaxle betrat das Zimmer und hinter ihm folgte Kimmuriel. Beide sahen sich erstaunt um und erkannten einen kleinen Raum, in dem sich ein Tisch und mehrer Stühle befanden. Die Fenster waren mit schweren Stoffen verhangen und nur einige Kerzen erhellten den dunklen Raum in dieser Schenke. Der Blick des Söldners fiel sofort auf eine Gestalt, die vorne übergebeugt am Tisch saß und gerade im Begriff war, etwas zu essen. Beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte Jarlaxle, dass es sich um den Assassine des Magiers handelte, Shar. Augenblicklich trat ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er den anziehenden Halbdrow fixierte. Er trug dieses Mal seine Haare offen und die Haarsträhnen fielen ihm spielerisch ins Gesicht und verdeckten so seine hübschen Gesichtszüge. _So schaute Shar noch attraktiver aus_, dachte sich der Drow, aber er durfte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen. In erster Linie war er hier, um endlich den Magier zu treffen und um die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

So schritt er frohen Mutes auf Shar zu, der keine Anstalten machte, aufzublicken, sondern einfach unbeirrt weiter aß. Hinter sich hörte er nur seinen Offizier einmal schwer seufzen.

„Wo ist Calaunim?", fragte Jarlaxle, der kurz vor seinem Ziel immer nervöser wurde.

Jetzt schaute Shar zum ersten Mal auf und seine tiefblauen Augen starrten mit ihrer gewohnten Wildheit in die roten Augen des Söldners.

„Geh' durch diese Tür …", sagte Shar und deutete dabei jetzt auf eine weitere Tür, die sich neben Jarlaxle befand, „Calaunim erwartet dich dort, allerdings alleine … dein Psioniker soll hier auf dich warten."

Ein tiefer Seufzer erklang und diesmal waren es die beiden Drow gleichzeitig gewesen. Jarlaxle, weil er wohl endlich am Ziel seiner Hoffnung angekommen war und Kimmuriel aus Verzweiflung, weil er mit diesem Halbdrow hier warten sollte.

„Gut … Kimmuriel Ihr bleibt hier … ich werde mit dem Magier sprechen", antwortete der Söldner und machte eine eindeutige Geste zu seinem Offizier, dass er in diesem Raum zu warten hatte.

„Mit dieser elende Ratte von einer Wanze abstammend, soll ich einen Raum teilen … das ist jetzt nicht Eurer …", sprach Kimmuriel, wurde aber sogleich von dem Söldnerführer unterbrochen.

„Bleibt hier, wenn ich Euch brauche, rufe ich nach Euch", sagte Jarlaxle in einem eiskalten Ton.

Er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich Calaunim treffen und hatte keine Lust eine Diskussion mit dem Psioniker anzufangen, der ganz offensichtlich wieder seinen Missmut gegenüber dem Halbdrow darlegen wollte. Sollten die beiden sich doch selbst damit auseinander setzen, er wollte nur noch den Magier sehen.

Während der Söldner gesprochen hatte, ging er auf die Tür zu, die ihm Shar eben noch gezeigt hatte. Sein Herz fing plötzlich an, wie wild zu rasen und er konnte seine Nervosität kaum unter Kontrolle halten. Er erhob eine Hand und legte sie an den Türknauf. Dann atmete er kurz und tief durch, öffnete diese, dann trat er ein.

Jarlaxle stand einen Moment einfach nur bewegungslos auf der Stelle und jäh fing die Luft um ihn herum an zu wirbeln. Ein Ziehen und Zerren ließ den dunklen Raum verschwimmen und er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen. Einen Augenblick später stand er sich in einem hell erleuchteten Raum, einer Bibliothek mit großen Bücherregalen und einem Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer prasselte. Kaum, dass er sich bewusst wurde, das er soeben durch ein Dimensionsportal getreten war, erkannte er einen Drow mit weißen, hüftlangen Haaren, lavendelfarbenen Augen und seiner dunkelblauen Samtrobe mit den silberbestickten Säumen in Form von Runen. Calaunim saß in einem Sessel und schaute ihn einfach unbeirrt an.

„Hattet Ihr eine gute Reise? … Entschuldigt die Vorsichtsmaßnahme, aber die Atmosphäre in meinem Turm ist angenehmer, als in einem stickigen Gasthaus", sprach Calaunim in ruhigem Ton.

„Wieso dann dieser ganzer Aufwand … und was heißt hier eigentlich „_mein Turm"_ … wo befindet er sich?", meinte Jarlaxle, der nun nach seiner Reise durch das Dimensionstor wieder seine Sinne zurück gewonnen hatte. Gleichzeitig war er verärgert, dass dieser Magier ihn erneut ausgetrickst hatte, denn Kimmuriel befand sich in Silbrigmond und er sich irgendwo.

„Das ist zurzeit nicht von belang … ich möchte Euch ein Geschenk übergeben, obwohl Ihr es gar nicht verdient habt … aber es wird Euch das Herz wieder leichter machen. Die Zeit ist gekommen, um das verloren gegangen wieder nach Hause zu holen", antwortete der Magier.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen … was hast du mit der Haarsträhne von Drizzt gemacht? Ich warne dich Calaunim … wenn ihm etwas passiert, dann wirst Du der Erste sein, der meine Rache zu spüren bekommt. Ich verlange die Materialkomponente sofort von Dir zurück … ich habe einen Fehler begangen, den ich vor Dir ganz offen zu gebe … Drizzt ist unschuldig und das soll er auch bleiben", sprach Jarlaxle, der selbst über seine Worte überrascht zu sein schien.

Ein lautes Lachen ertönte und der Söldner sah Calaunim, der immer noch ruhig in seinem Sessel saß und ihn wohl auslachte. Gerade wollte er etwas erwidern, dass er sich nicht aus Spaß zu diesem Treffen eingelassen hatte, sondern dass ihm das Leben seines Freundes Drizzt sehr am Herzen lag, da sprach Calaunim erneut, „Wie wäre es, alter Schüler, wenn du Dich hinsetzen würdest."

_Alter Schüler_, schoss es dem Drow durch den Kopf. Also doch, er war der frühre Lehrling seines Meisters an der Akademie, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht und so wusste der Drow, dass mit diesem damals schon nicht zu spaßen war. Er musste jetzt auf der Hut sein, schwor er sich und bedachte den Magier nur mit einem eiskalten Blick.

„Wieso dieses Spiel Calaunim … wieso hast Du mir nicht vorher gesagt, dass Du der Lehrling unseres Lehrmeister in der Akademie von Sorcere warst. Ich ahnte es bereits. Das hätte jedem viel Ärger erspart … verrate mir, was hat es mit der Haarsträhne von Drizzt auf sich?", sagte jetzt der Söldner und eine unsagbare Wut stieg in ihm auf.

„Ich sage Dir einfach nur, an deiner Stelle würde ich mich erst einmal setzen, die Erklärung folgt …", antwortete der Magier nur ruhig auf die Frage des Söldners. Dabei wies er mit einer Hand auf einen Sessel, der hinter dem Drow stand.

„Nein, danke … ich will mich nicht setzen, ich will Antworten und zwar gleich", kam die Antwort von Jarlaxle, der langsam wirklich die Geduld verlor.

„An deiner Stelle wäre es besser auf den Magier zu hören, mein alter Freund", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter dem Rücken des Söldners und dieser erschrak. Diese Stimme kannte er, ja, sie war es, er wusste es ganz genau, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und der Drow wirbelte auf der Stelle herum. Jarlaxle riss seine Augen weit auf und konnte es nicht glauben, doch vor ihm stand ein wohlbekannter und vertrauter Drow, Zaknafein Do'Urden.

„Wie geht es dir denn, du alter Schwerenöter?", fragte Zak und ein Lächeln trat in sein Gesicht.

Jarlaxle schaute nur ungläubig auf den Dunkelelfen vor ihm. Dieser sah um Jahrhunderte jünger aus, aber es schien tatsächlich sein alter Freund aus früheren Tagen zu sein. Er hatte langes, weißes Haar, das zu einem Knoten gebunden nach hinten über einen muskulösen Rücken fiel. Über seiner dunklen Lederkleidung trug er einen Piwafwi, darunter lugten zwei Langschwerter hervor.

„Bist du es wirklich?", fragte jetzt Jarlaxle, der nach der Musterung des Drow endlich wieder seine Sprache gefunden hatte. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, vielleicht träumte er das alles nur.

„Du kannst es glauben … Calaunim hat mich zurück geholt", kam die knappe Antwort von Zak und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

Daraufhin liefen die beiden alten Freunde auf einander zu und umarmten sich herzlich. Beide drückten sich und hielten in ihrer freundschaftlichen Umarmung einige Momente inne. Erst nach einiger Zeit ließen von einander los und schaute sich erneut an. Der Söldner nahm eine Hand und legte sie auf die Schulter von Zaknafein. Dann wanderten seine Augen von oben nach unten und wiederholte mehrere Male diese Geste.

„Du siehst so jung aus … ganz wie in alten Tagen", sagte Jarlaxle, der die jüngeren Gesichtszüge seines alten Freundes mit etwas wässrigen Augen beobachtete. Alles andere war in diesem Moment vergessen.

„Calaunim hat ganze Arbeit geleistet … dafür siehst du älter aus", antwortete Zak mit seiner gewohnten Art und musste erneut lächeln, „und deinen lächerlichen Hut trägst du immer noch … du wirst dich nie ändern."

„Du bist es wirklich … .mein abbil", sprach Jarlaxle und er setzte mit einem Mal sein gewohnt süffisantes Grinsen auf.

„Was habe ich alles in den letzten fünfzig Jahren verpasst … du musst mir alles erzählen … und wie geht es Drizzt?", sagte Zaknafein und bei dem Namen seines Sohnes funkelten seine Augen kurz auf.

„An eurer Stelle würde ich mich setzen und etwas trinken … Ihr habt die ganze Nacht Zeit Euch zu unterhalten", erklang plötzlich die Stimme des Magiers, der noch immer in aller Seelenruhe in seinem Sessel saß und den beiden Freunden zugeschaut hatte.

Beide Freunde nickten einander zu und jeder von ihnen setzte sich in einen für sie vorbereiteten Sessel. Die ganze Nacht unterhielten sich die drei Drow.

Während dessen wartete Kimmuriel immer noch in dem kleinen Raum in der Schenke auf den Söldnerführer. Mittlerweile hatte er sich an das andere Tischende gesetzt, mit möglichst viel Abstand zu dem Halbdrow, den er hin und wieder mit einem abfälligen Blick bedachte. Doch dieser schien es nicht wahrzunehmen, sondern aß in aller Ruhe seine Mahlzeit.

Als Kimmuriel Shar essen sah, merkte er zum ersten Mal, dass er eigentlich auch Hunger hatte, aber er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben. So schaute der Drow, ohne dass es ihm selbst auffiel, unbeirrt auf den noch halbvollen Teller des Halbelfen. Shar spürte die Blicke des Psionikers ganz genau und schob in einer einfachen Geste eine Schale mit Obst auf den Drow zu, die Mitten auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte. Dieser dagegen schaute ihn ungläubig an, rümpfte kurz die Nase und sagte, „Ich esse nichts, was von einer Ratte wie dir angefasst wurde".

„Dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen", kam die trockene Antwort von Shar.

Kimmuriel wurde in diesem Moment wütend. Wie konnte es dieser Halbdrow vor ihm wagen, ihn überhaupt anzusprechen. Er wollte gerade seine psionischen Kräfte einsetzen und dem Abschaum, was Shar in seinen Augen war, eine Lektion in Gehorsam zu erteilen, da spürte er, dass nichts geschah. Erschrocken starrte er jetzt auf den Halbelfen, der gerade dabei war, seine Hände an einer Serviette sauber zu wischen und sich dann genüsslich auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten lehnte. Seine Hände strichen sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und zum Vorschein trat das Diadem mit den schwarzen Augen. Das Gleiche, welches der Magier Calaunim bei ihrem letzten Treffen vor einer Woche getragen hatte. Erschrocken riss Kimmuriel seine Augen weit auf. Mit diesem magischen Gegenstand war er so gut wie wehrlos, dem Assassine von Calaunim ausgeliefert.

„Aber dieses Diadem gehört dem Magier", erklang die etwas zittrig wirkende Stimme des Drow.

„Richtig … Calaunim hat es mir gegeben damit du deine psionischen Kräfte nicht einsetzen kannst, mein Hübscher", antwortete Shar nur trocken darauf und sah jetzt mit seinen tiefblauen Augen direkt auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Als er den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck des Drow bemerkte, musste er unweigerlich grinsen.

Bei dem Worten _„mein Hübscher"_ lief es Kimmuriel augenblicklich kalt den Rücken herunter. Einmal, weil die Worte einen widerlichen Nachgeschmack hatten, wenn sie aus dem Mund eines wertlosen Halbdrow kamen und zweitens, weil der Bursche vor ihm das nur tat, um ihn zu reizen. Und der Psioniker merkte nicht einmal, wie richtig er in diesem Moment lag. Er war sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er dem Assassinen körperlich sogar unterlegen war.

Das hatte Shar beabsichtigt und bedachte jetzt weiterhin den Drow vor sich mit einem kalten Blick und spürte, wie die Wut seines Gegenübers immer mehr in ihm aufstieg.

„Freust dich bestimmt schon darauf, wenn dein Magier dich wieder besteigt du elende Kakerlake", sagte nun Kimmuriel in einem eiskalten Ton.

„Vielleicht", antwortete Shar und musste versuchen, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Wenn der Drow vor ihm nur wüsste, ging es dem Halbdrow durch den Kopf, für diesen Satz würde er jetzt leiden müssen. Dann schaute er wieder mit seinen eiskalten Augen in Richtung des Psionikers und rekelte sich genüsslich auf seinem Stuhl. Gleich darauf stand Shar auf und lief langsam an der Tischkante entlang, in Richtung des Drow, wobei er spielerisch seine Hände über das Holz gleiten ließ.

Kimmuriel wurde bei dieser Antwort noch wütender und vergas ganz, dass er dem Assassinen körperlich nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Und eh er sich versah, stand dieser direkt vor ihm und schaute auf ihn herab.

„Fass' mich bloß nicht an du stinkendes Stück Dreck eines Orks … die Hure, die sich deine Mutter schimpft hat sich bestimmt von jedem besteigen lassen", sprudelten die Worte aus dem Mund des Drow, als er sah, wie Shar seine Hand erhob und diese langsam auf ihn zu bewegte.

„Hmmm … meine Mutter war eine Adlige von hohem Rang … verrate mir doch einfach das Zauberwort, wenn ich dich schon nicht anfassen soll?", fragte Shar unbeirrt und strich nun mit einer Hand über die Wange des vor ihm sitzenden Dunkelelfen.

Im ersten Moment riss der Psioniker seine Augen weit auf, als er das Wort Mutter Oberin hörte, war es doch eher üblich, dass männliche Drow Frauen anderer Rassen schwängerten und er sagte gleich darauf, „Hör auf du elende Ratte", und versuchte die Hand des Halbdrow weg zu schlagen.

Doch Shar war stärker und hielt die Hand des Psionikers fest in seinem Griff. Ein kaltes Lächeln stahl sich über seinem Gesicht, denn nun war er es, der den Offizier von Jarlaxle unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Sag bitte", flüsterte Shar Kimmuriel entgegen.

Doch dieser wand sich unter dem festen Griff des Halbdrow und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, wie ihm das Diadem vom Kopf zu reißen. Allerdings war der Assassine so geschickt, das Stirnband stets aus der Reichweite des Drow zu halten. Innerlich musste der Psioniker mit seiner eigenen Willenskraft kämpfen, um seine Fassung zu wahren. Die Berührungen des Halbelfen waren auf der einen Seite wild und rücksichtslos, aber auf der anderen Seite sanft und zärtlich. Es war einfach nur ein Spiel und der Assassine machte die Spielregeln. Kimmuriel war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert und von Jarlaxle und dem Magier keine Spur. So hatte er sich diese Nacht nicht vorgestellt.

Shar beugte sich gerade nach vorne, so dass er die Ohrspitzen des Psionikers berühren konnte und leckte einmal ganz langsam und genüsslich darüber. Augenblicklich konnte Kimmuriel bei dieser Berührung nicht an sich halten und ein leises Stöhnen drang aus seinem Mund. Er hasste diesen Halbdrow dafür.

„Sag bitte", flüsterte Shar erneut und griff mit seiner anderen Hand genau in diesem Moment das noch freie Handgelenk seines Gegenübers. Jetzt war der Drow unter ihm wirklich wehrlos.

Und bevor sich Kimmuriel versah, wurde er nach oben gehoben und lag plötzlich mit dem Rücken auf dem Tisch, über ihn gebeugt der Halbelf, der ihn mit eiskalten Augen und einem noch kälterem Lächeln anschaute.

„Ich habe vor dir keine Angst … du kannst mir nichts du stinkende Ausgeburt eines Goblins", sprach der Psioniker, doch er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er seinen eigenen Worten glauben sollte, denn der Blick des Assassinen verriet dessen Entschlossenheit. So wand er sich unter dem Halbdrow, doch es gab kein Entkommen.

„Sag einfach bitte … und ich lasse dich gehen", antwortete Shar kurz und knapp.

Eine Hand des Halbelfen hielten die Hände des Psionikers mit Leichtigkeit über dessen Kopf fest auf die Tischplatte gedrückt, während die andere nun an der dunklen Robe von Kimmuriel entlang glitt und über dessen Schritt strich.

Erneut entwich dem Offizier von Bregan D'aerthe ein leises Stöhnen und er konnte sich des Gedanken nicht erwehren, dass ihm diese Berührung gefiel. Das ausgerechnet von einem Halbdrow, schoss es Kimmuriel durch den Kopf. Er schwor sich, jetzt keinen Fehler zu machen und hoffte, dass Jarlaxle jeden Moment durch die Tür geschritten kam, um ihn aus dieser auswegslosen Situation zu befreien, oder vielleicht auch nicht? Gleich darauf spürte er, wie die Hand weiter wanderte und zwar nach unten. Er fühlte, wie seine Robe behutsam nach oben geschoben wurde und sich augenblicklich eine Hand an seiner entblößten Männlichkeit spielte.

„Aufhören", rief Kimmuriel verzweifelt unter einem weiteren Stöhnen, doch Shar lächelte ihn nur eiskalt an.

„Es gefällt dir, ich kann es spüren", antwortete der Assassine und neckte den Drow unter ihm weiterhin spielerisch und konnte tatsächlich fühlen, wie das Glied des Psionikers erregt wurde.

„Dein Vater ist genauso ein wertloses Stück Dreck wie du", versuchte sich Kimmuriel erneut mit Worten zur Wehr zu setzen, doch diese Aussage brachte ihm augenblicklich heftige Schmerzen ein.

Shar vernahm die Aussage des Drow unter ihm und er drückte in dem Moment dessen Weichteile heftig zusammen, als dieser zu Ende gesprochen hatte und sofort laut vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Alles konnte man zu ihm sagen, jedoch seinen Vater Handir würde niemand beleidigen. Das ließ er nicht zu, sein Vater der einst ein stolzer Krieger der Mondelfen gewesen war. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, dass er etwas unsanfter und aufdringlicher wurde, der Psioniker sollte diese Nacht so schnell nicht mehr vergessen.

So verging die Zeit wie im Flug, während Shar beharrlich wieder Kimmuriel aufs Neue unter seinen intimen Berührungen zur Weißglut trieb und ihn an den Rand des Höhepunkts brachte. Immer wieder stöhnte der Drow laut auf, bis dieser irgendwann, gefangen, intuitiv langsam mehr verlangte.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits, da öffnete sich plötzlich die Nebentür in dem kleinen Raum in der Schenke „Zum Tänzelden Pony" und es traten drei Drow ein. Erst Calaunim, dicht gefolgt von Zaknafein und hinter ihm erschien Jarlaxle. Alle staunten nicht schlecht, als sie Kimmuriel sahen, der mit dem Rücken auf dem Tisch lag und über ihn gebeugt saß Shar. Die Robe des Psionikers war nach oben geschoben worden und darunter war er nackt und jeder konnte sehen, dass dieser sehr erregt war. Genau in dem Moment, als die Drei den Raum betreten hatten, hörten sie die Worte des Offiziers, der Peiniger zähneknirschend „Bitte", entgegen brachte.

Calaunim musste bei dieser Szene lauthals anfangen zu lachen und Zak fiel in das Gelächter mit ein. Jarlaxle stand verdutzt da und lachte kurz darauf ebenfalls. Er hielt einen Moment inne, weil er sich wünschte an der Stelle von Kimmuriel dort zu liegen, denn er sah wieder Shar, den attraktiven Halbelfen und seine Gefühle spielten erneut verrückt.

„Kimmuriel, was hör' und seh' ich denn da", sprach Jarlaxle und ein listiges Grinsen breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. So hatte der Söldner seinen Offizier noch nie gesehen und dann wurde er auch noch von einem Halbelfen bedrängt.

„Shar!", erklang plötzlich die strenge Stimme von Calaunim.

Und der Assassine ließ augenblicklich von dem Drow ab, sprang vom Tisch und lief mit einem ebenfalls listigen Grinsen auf dem Magier zu.

„Er wollte einfach nur Bitte sagen", sprach Shar zu Calaunim und stand nun neben dem Magier.

Jarlaxle lief derweil auf seinen Psioniker zu, der sich gleich nachdem ihm der Halbdrow los gelassen hatte, aufrichtete, vom Tisch stieg und seine Robe zurück recht rückte. Wenn man es hätte sehen können, dann wäre Kimmuriel zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben rot angelaufen.

„Ich warne Euch Jarlaxle, wenn nur ein Sterbenswort darüber verloren wird …", sagte der Psioniker. Wurde aber gleich von dem Söldner unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß endlich wie man Kimmuriel Oblodra zum Bitte sagen überreden kann. Calaunim … könnt ihr mir Shar nicht noch einmal ausleihen?", sprach Jarlaxle weiter und drehte sich in diesem Moment zu dem Magier um.

Doch an der Stelle, wo sich eben noch Calaunim und Shar befunden hatten, stand niemand mehr und als er seinen Blick durch den restlichen Raum schweifen ließ, erkannte der Söldner, dass sogar die Tür, durch die sie soeben noch geschritten kamen, ebenfalls verschwunden war.

„Mist … er hat mich schon wieder reingelegt … dieser verdammte Magier", fluchte Jarlaxle vor sich hin, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Mein Freund … du wirst es wohl nie lernen, dich mit Calaunim nicht anzulegen", brach sich Zaknafein mit ein, „so wie in den guten alten Zeiten", dann musste er erneut lachen.

„Wer ist das?", sprach nach einer Weile Kimmuriel, der wieder seine Fassung erlangt hatte.

„Das ist hier mein bester Freund, Zaknafein Do'Urden …. der beste Waffenmeister den Menzoberranzan jemals gesehen hat. Gromph hatte Recht mit seinen Informationen über die Materialkomponente … Calaunim hat sie allerdings nicht zum Töten sondern zum Leben gebraucht. Drizzts Haarsträhne hat ausgereicht, um seinen Vater von den Toten auferstehen zu lassen", antwortete der Söldner und erneut huschte ein listiges Grinsen über sein Gesicht.

„Du erwähnst meinen Sohn … ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich ihn endlich zu Gesicht bekommen würde … lass' uns gehen", sagte daraufhin Zak und man konnte ihm eine gewisse Nervosität ansehen, als er den Namen von Drizzt vernahm.

„Dann lasst uns aufbrechen … ich bin auf sein Gesicht gespannt", antwortete Jarlaxle und bedeutete gleichzeitig mit einer Handbewegung Kimmuriel, dass er verschwinden konnte. Und dieser ließ es sich nicht zwei Mal nehmen, nickte einmal kurz zu Zaknafein hinüber, schnippte kurz mit seinen Finger und verschwand schon einige Augenblicke später durch ein Dimensionstor.

Artemis war als erster wach und wollte Drizzt noch schlafen lassen, denn die Nacht war erneut anstrengend gewesen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste der Mann grinsen, denn sein Geliebter schien seit letzter Woche etwas ungehemmter im Bett zu sein. Und wenn er weiter darüber nachdachte, dann genau seit der Nacht, an dem er diesen seltsamen Traum hatte. Doch es war schön, fast schon zu schön. Artemis atmete einmal tief durch, dann küsste er Drizzt sanft auf die Stirn und stand auf. Er zog sich an und ging einige Minuten später alleine hinunter in die Küche. Dort erkannte er, dass er der Einzige war, der zur dieser Stunde bereits aufgestanden war. Er dachte sich, dass Jarlaxle wohl bald wieder freudestrahlend durch die Tür geschritten kam, denn die Nacht über war dieser wieder verschwunden gewesen. So machte er sich etwas Heißes zu Trinken und setzte sich gemütlich vor den warmen Ofen. Mittlerweile wurde es kälter, sie hatten Spätsommer und der Herbst stand vor der Tür. So schloss er einfach noch mal die Augen und genoss die Wärme, die der Kamin verbreitete. Artemis verbrachte so sitzend eine ganze Weile, als er die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte und wusste, dass sein Freund soeben nach Hause gekommen war. Und schon vernahm er auch die Stimme, „Guten morgen mein Freund … ich habe jemanden mitgebracht".

Der Mann antwortete, „Musst du jetzt schon deine Betthasen mit nach…", doch er hielt abrupt inne, als vor ihm nicht nur Jarlaxle, sondern noch ein weiterer Drow stand. „Wer ist das?", fragte er gleich darauf.

„Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, Zaknafein Do'Urden", antwortete Zak dem Mann, der vor ihm saß und ihn erstaunt ansah. Und als er seinen Namen nannte, weiteten sich die Augen des Menschen noch mehr, wie erkannte. Jarlaxle hatte ihn bereits von dem früheren Meuchelmörder erzählt und das er und sein Sohn ein Paar bildeten. Gleichfalls wusste er, dass die beiden in früheren Zeiten einmal Erzfeinde waren und sie sich in ihren Kämpfen in Geschicklichkeit, sowie in Schnelligkeit in nichts nachstanden.

Da kam Zaknafein eine Idee. Er kannte den Menschen bis jetzt aus Erzählungen seines alten Freundes und diese waren sehr beeindruckend gewesen. Kennen lernen müssten sich beide sowieso, dann könnte ein kleiner Kampf doch für den Anfang nicht schaden. Wenn er auch nur annährend so viel Geschick an den Tag legen würde, wie sein eigener Sohn, dann wäre es bestimmt ein guter Einstieg.

„Was?", kam die knappe Frage von Artemis an die beiden Drow gewandt.

Er hatte den Namen schon gehört, viele Male, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. Es war Drizzts Vater. Er wusste, dass er einst Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden und gleichzeitig der beste Waffenmeister von ganz Menzoberranzan war. Aber der Drow war tot, das hatte er oft erzählt bekommen, wie konnte es also sein, dass dieser Dunkelelf vor ihm dann Drizzts Vater sein sollte.

„Schau nicht so ungläubig drein, mein Freund … du hast richtig gehört … das hier ist Zak, Drizzts Vater und Mentor und mein bester Freund. Ich werde dir alles erklären, wenn Drizzt auch dabei ist", sagte Jarlaxle mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Wo ist er überhaupt?'

„Mein Name ist Artemis Entreri und Drizzt schl…", antwortete Artemis, wurde aber von Zaknafein unterbrochen der sprach, „Ich habe gehört Artemis Entreri soll der beste Kämpfer und Meuchelmörder von ganz Faerûn sein. Kann er es auch mit mir aufnehmen?". Dabei ging er einen weiteren Schritt auf Artemis zu.

Dieser schaute in die roten Augen des für ihn noch unbekannten Drow und hörte die Worte, die er gerade dargeboten bekam, einen Kampf mit ihm zu bestreiten. Solch eine Aufforderung wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Was hatte er denn schon zu verlieren, er konnte gegen Drizzt bestehen, wieso dann nicht auch gegen seinen Vater. Das Problem bestand nur darin, er hatte schon lange keinen Kampf mehr bestritten, abgesehen von den Übungskämpfen mit Drizzt und Jarlaxle. Diese Möglichkeit gegen einen Drow zu kämpfen, dem sein Name legendär zu sein schien konnte er sich das nicht entgehen lassen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er wiederum grinsen und meinte, „Ich nehme an."

Jarlaxle schaute mit seinem gewohnt süffisanten Grinsen seine beiden Freunde an und freute sich bereits jetzt schon auf einen recht interessanten Kampf. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an die Kämpfe, die Artemis und Drizzt bestritten hatten und diese waren mehr als nur spannend.

„Ihr beide fallt gleich mit der Tür ins Haus … aber ist das nicht Wunderbar!", warf nun Jarlaxle sein Kommentar dazwischen und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, in den Garten. Und Artemis und Zak folgten ihm.

Beide Kämpfer schritten über die Wiese und suchten sich die beste Stelle zum Kämpfen aus, wobei es Zak vorzog sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Sonne zu stellen und seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht zu ziehen. Artemis fiel sofort wieder ein, dass Drow im Sonnenlicht nicht gut sehen konnten und hoffte, dass er das zum Vorteil ausbauen könnte, denn immerhin trat er hier gegen den Lehrmeister seines einstmals stärksten Rivalen an, wenn er den Worten der beiden Glauben schenken sollte. Er sah, wie der Drow seine beiden Langschwerter zog und diese erst einmal nur spielerisch in der Luft herumwirbelte. Der ehemalige Meuchelmörder zog ebenfalls Dolch und Schwert und machte auch einige Bewegungen, um sich aufzuwärmen. Sie brauchten ja nicht hetzen, dies war lediglich ein Übungskampf. Als Zaknafein den Dolch in den Händen des Menschen beobachtete, hielt er inne. War das nicht der Dolch, den er einst aus dem verschollen Grab von Menzoberra mitgebracht hatte und diesen dann letztendlich seinem Freund Jarlaxle schenkte. Ihm fiel sogar ein, als er seinen Blick mit starren Augen auf den Dolch gerichtet hatte, dass der Söldner damals die Wette verloren hatte und er dafür seine Haarpracht verlor. Zak schaute hinüber zu Jarlaxle und sagte, "Mein Freund ... gehst du so immer mit Geschenken von Freunden um?"

Der Söldner zuckte ein wenig zusammen, "Nun ja weißt du mein Freund ... die Sache ist die ... der Dolch, ja der Dolch wurde mir vor zweihundert Jahren aus der Schatzkammer gestohlen. Das muss ich zu meiner großen Schande zugeben."

Augenblicklich brach der Krieger in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Hast du nicht immer behauptet, kein Dieb in ganz Menzoberranzan könnte in deine Schatzkammern gelangen?", fragte er spöttisch.

Jetzt war es an Jarlaxle verlegen zu werden und Artemis konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Zaknafein, ich habe diese Dolch nicht von einem Dieb erhalten, sondern von einem Magier", warf der Meuchelmörder schließlich ein.

Der Waffenmeister sah ihn daraufhin mit großen Augen an und begann erneut prustend zu lachen. "Jarlaxle du lässt dich von einem Magier beklauen ... einem Magier?"

Lass mich raten, sein Name war Calaunim?", fragte Zaknafein dann noch verschmitzt und musste gar nicht die Antwort abwarten, denn er konnte auf dem Gesicht des Söldners sehen, wie peinlich ihm das gerade war.

"Ähmmmm ... nun ja, wäre es nicht besser ihr kämpft. Ich möchte doch nicht die Gelegenheit verpassen den besten Waffenmeister von ganz Menzoberranzan gegen den besten Kämpfer der Oberfläche gegeneinander antreten zu sehen", sprach Jarlaxle, der augenblicklich damit vom Thema ablenkte und verschmitzt zur Seite schaute, um der peinlichen Situation zu entgehen.

Zaknafein schüttelte sich einmal und grinste dann Artemis an. "Nun denn, bester Kämpfer der Oberfläche, lasst sehen was Ihr zu bieten habt", und ohne Vorwarnung stürzte er sich auf Artemis. Dieser spürte sofort beim Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Schwerter, dass dieser Drow bei weitem kräftiger war als Drizzt.

Metall schabte auf Metall und sie stießen sich wieder voneinander ab. Es folgten zwei weitere schnelle Angriffe des Drow und dem Mann wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, wie sehr er sein Training vernachlässigt hatte. Es würde wohl ein wenig dauern, bis er sich an den schnellen tödlichen Tanz des Waffenmeisters gewöhnt hatte.

Und dieser war fließender und schneller als der von Drizzt. Schon im nächsten Moment schlug Zak mit einer Reihe von schnellen Schwerthieben auf ihn ein. Rein instinktiv ging Artemis in die Hocke und blockte das Schwert mit seinem eigenen ab und spürte dabei die Kraft, die sich da hinter verbarg.

Je mehr er sich in den Kampf einbrachte, desto mehr wurde er sich bewusst, dass er trotz der vernachlässigten Trainings kaum an Schnelligkeit eingebüßt hatte, eher im Gegenteil, ihm kam es so vor, als sei er ein klein wenig schneller als vorher. Doch im Moment hatte er keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn da deckte ihn der geübte Waffenmeister bereits wieder mit einer neuen Kombination an Hieben ein. Nur Jarlaxle hatte Zeit zu beobachten, wie schnell Artemis Entreri wirklich geworden war und der gewitzte Söldner beobachtete mit einer wachsenden Faszination, das sich ihm bietende Schauspiel. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob diese neue Schnelligkeit und Kraft wohl etwas mit dem Zauber Calaunims zu tun hatte. Er nahm sich vor, bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit diesen seltsamen Magier über diesen Zauber auszuquetschen wie eine Wanze. Genauso konnte der Söldner beobachten, dass Zak von seinem Geschick nichts eingebüsst hatte. Es schien gerade so, als ob er niemals tot gewesen war. Sogleich sah er auch schon, wie Artemis plötzlich weiter in Bedrängnis geriet. Der Waffenmeister war gerade dabei den berühmten niedrigen Doppelschlag vorzubereiten.

Geschickt wich Artemis aus und versuchte Zaknafein dazu zu bringen sich umzudrehen, damit dieser die Sonne im Gesicht hatte. Was er nicht wusste, der Waffenmeister hatte bereits zwei Monate an der Oberfläche zugebracht und war von Calaunim bestens vorbereitet worden. Auch wenn Shar niemals eine wirkliche Herausforderung für Zaknafein dargestellt hatte, so war der junge geschickte Halbdrow, doch ein wunderbarer Übungspartner gewesen. Der Waffenmeister erkannte die Taktik und ließ sich darauf ein. Er folgte den Bewegungen des ehemaligen Meuchelmörders und stand schließlich mit dem Gesicht zur Sonne. Jetzt begann der Tanz interessant zu werden und er ließ einige Schläge mit voller Absicht ins Leere gehen, um Artemis in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Und der Mann griff jetzt mit seiner ganzen Kraft an. Es folgte eine Reihe von niedrigen Schwerthieben gefolgt von einigen Stößen mit seinem Dolch. Er wollte die schlechte Sicht des Drow auszunutzen, doch er hatte sich verschätzt und plötzlich war Zaknafeins Faust vor seinem Gesicht. Er spürte nur noch einen heftigen Schlag, der ihn zurückwarf. Vor seinen Augen tanzten Sterne und er spürte wie Blut aus seiner Nase lief. Er hätte sich selbst für seine Dummheit verfluchen können, als ihm wieder einfiel, das Drow im Blindkämpfen sehr gut waren. Verzweifelt riss er seine Schwerter zur Abwehr nach oben und das keine Sekunde zu spät, denn er spürte augenblicklich den heftigen Aufprall von Zaknafeins Waffen. Dabei verlor Artemis sein Gleichgewicht und fiel geradewegs mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zu Boden. Das war das erste Mal, als Zak seine beiden Schwerter zurück hielt und nicht weiter auf ihn einschlug. Der Mann versuchte sich abzurollen und kam taumelnd wieder hoch und nickte seinem Gegenüber zu. Dieser kam jedoch augenblicklich wieder heran. Wieder konnte sich Artemis nur in eine Abwehrhaltung fallen lassen und hoffen, dass sich ihm eine Möglichkeit ergab selbst in die Offensive zu gehen. Auf einmal zog sich der Waffenmeister zurück und Artemis sah seine Chance gekommen, mit einer schnellen wilden Kombination von Schlägen und Stößen anzugreifen. Darauf hatte Zaknafein nur gewartet. In Seelenruhe parierte er jeden Hieb, bis er eine Möglichkeit sah und setzte zum letzten entscheiden Schlag an. Artemis versuchte nun auf die Beine des Drow zu zielen und griff niedrig an, da er dort eine Blöße gesehen hatte. Doch das hatte Zak so geplant. Er sah, wie die Waffen des Menschen herankamen und hob die Seinen sogar noch ein Stück an, nur um sie schließlich von oben herunter fahren zu lassen. Jetzt waren die Schwerter des Meuchelmörders zwischen den beiden Langschwertern des Waffenmeisters gefangen. Artemis sah mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen zu Zaknafein auf und dieser erwidert seinen Blick mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln. Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei drückte Artemis gegen die Blockade und für den Bruchteil von Sekunden gelang es ihm die Schwerter nach oben zu drücken. Zaknafein verlor kurzzeitig den Halt und seine Waffen rutschten ein Stück an denen des Mannes entlang. Der Meuchelmörder spürte wie ihm das Schwert ins Bein schnitt und das Blut daran herunter lief. Mit einem erneuten Kraftaufwand drückte er gegen die Blockade und plötzlich gab sie nach. Die plötzlich frei werdende Kraft ließ das Schwert und den Dolch des Meuchelmörders unkontrolliert nach oben sausen, während Zaknafein seine kontrolliert zurückziehen konnte. Sekunden später hatte Artemis seine Waffen wieder unter Kontrolle, doch da war es bereits zu spät, die beiden Landschwerter des Waffenmeisters lagen direkt an seiner Kehle und die Augen des Drow blitzten herausfordernd unter seine Kapuze hervor.

"Ein guter Kampf Mensch, aber der Einzige, der jemals aus dieser Blockade herausgekommen ist und das siegreich, das war mein Sohn", sagte Zaknafein mit unverhohlenem Stolz.

Artemis schaute zu dem Drow auf und musste noch heftig mit dem aufkommen Schmerz in seinem Bein ankämpfen, der sich ausbreitete. Doch er konnte dabei ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, was auf sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Schließlich zog Zaknafein seine Waffen zurück und ließ sie in seinen Waffengürtel gleiten. Er reichte Artemis seine Hand und dieser war nur allzu gern bereit dieses Angebot von Freundschaft anzunehmen. Von Jarlaxle hörte man die ganze Zeit über nichts, denn dieser saß abseits des Schauspiels und rang gerade mit seiner Fassung, denn niemals zuvor hatte er einem so denkwürdigen und höchst beeindruckenden Kampf beiwohnen dürfen.

„Du hast gut und fair gekämpft, das gefällt mir. Vielleicht können wir es öfters wiederholen", sagte Zaknafein zu Artemis.

Dieser nahm dankend an und sprach noch etwas nach Luft ringend „Wenn ich beim nächsten Mal meine Nase aus der Reichweite deiner Faust halte, dann gerne Zaknafein", und er musste grinsen. Denn der Kampf war wirklich etwas, was er nicht alle Tage erlebt hatte und was ihm eine ganz besondere Herausforderung brachte. Dieser Drow war anders als Drizzt und Jarlaxle und dieses einmalige Angebot konnte er nicht so einfach außer Acht lassen. Auch wenn er beim nächsten Mal sich besser vorbereiten musste, damit er nicht wieder wie ein kleiner Schuljunge dastehen wollte.

Darauf stahl sich auch ein freudiges Lächeln auf Zaks Gesicht und als Artemis vor ihm stand, konnte er nicht anders und umarmte ihn einfach. Ja, dieser Mensch war anders und seines Sohnes wohl wirklich würdig. Er freute sich ebenfalls auf die Zukunft, wenn er in diesem Mann einen ehrenhaften Gegner und Übungspartner gefunden hatte. Und vielleicht sogar ein neuer Freund?

„Abgemacht Artemis Entreri", antworte Zaknafein kurz und knapp und lächelte nochmals.

„V …. Va …Vater?", erklang plötzlich und völlig überrascht die zittrige Stimme von Drizzt.

Der junge Drow stand nur einige Meter von den Dreien entfernt und schaute mit weit aufgerissen Augen auf die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte. Er erkannte Jarlaxle, der freudestrahlend einfach nur da stand, neben ihm Artemis und ein weiterer Drow. Täuschten ihn seine Augen, sah er nur ein Trugbild? Drizzt rieb sich die Augen und starrte wieder vor sich und erkannte seinen Vater. Ja, er war es wirklich, vor ihm stand Zaknafein. Er schien um mindestens zwei Jahrhunderte jünger, aber dieses Gesicht hatte er nie vergessen. Viele Jahrzehnte sah er immer wieder seinen Vater vor seinem inneren Auge und jetzt sollte es wahr sein und der Traum stand in Fleisch und Blut vor ihm.

„Vater … bist du es wirklich?", fragte Drizzt erneut mit zittriger Stimme und Tränen traten ihm augenblicklich in die lavendelfarbenen Augen, weil er es immer noch nicht glauben konnte.

Und Zak, der soeben noch Artemis umarmt hatte, ließ sofort von ihm ab und stand seinem Sohn von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Auf diesen Augenblick hatte er schon so lange gewartet. Er schaute zu dem jungen Drow hinüber und erkannte in ihm seinen Sohn Drizzt. Er hatte sich nicht viel verändert, er war lediglich um einige Jahre älter geworden, mit dem einzigen Unterscheid, das sein Haar etwas länger war. Das letzte Mal, als er seinen Sohn gesehen hatte war im Unterreich, als er nicht mehr Herr über sich selbst gewesen war und Oberin Malice ihn als Werkzeug benutzte. Zaknafein konnte es nicht glauben, aber das lange Warten hatte endlich ein Ende und er schritt langsam auf den jungen Drow zu.

Drizzt schaute unter seinem Tränenschleier wie gebahnt in die roten Augen des Dunkelelfen vor ihm. Es war Zaknafein Do'Urden, sein Vater und Lehrmeister.

„Mein Sohn", erklang nun auch die zittrige Stimme von Zak und gleich darauf lagen er und Drizzt sich in den Armen. Beide drückten sich fest und es schien, als wollten sie niemals wieder von einander los lassen wollen.

Jarlaxle und Artemis standen beide daneben und schaute auf die rührselige Szene, die sich direkt vor ihren Augen abspielte und selbst die beiden mussten einmal schlucken.

Diana hörte plötzlich Geräusche und erwachte aus ihrem Schlaf. Es hörte sich so an, als ob jemand kämpfen würde. Dieses Klirren von Stahl auf Stahl war ihr bekannt und hatte sie schon oft gehört und gesehen. Gleich darauf verstummten die Geräusche jedoch und sie konnte Männerstimmen hören. Eine davon war die ihres Vaters. So schlug das kleine Mädchen ihre Augen auf und sah, dass die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war. Heute wollte Drizzt wieder mit ihr in den Wald, um ihr noch mehr Geheimnisse beizubringen und darauf freute sie sich am meisten. Sie sprang aus ihrem Bett, zog sich an und rauschte wie ein Wirbelwind durch die Tür und die Treppe hinunter. Zuerst ging sie in Küche, doch dort fand sie niemanden vor und das Mädchen wunderte sich. Da hörte sie erneut die Männerstimmen, doch diese kamen aus dem Garten. Diana wirbelte auf der Stelle herum und rannte auf die Tür zum Garten zu. Diese stand bereits offen und als das Mädchen hinaus lief, blieb sie plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Vor ihr standen ihre beiden Onkel und auch ihr Vater, doch Drizzt umarmte gerade einen weiteren Dunkelelfen, den sie nicht kannte. Verdutzt schaute sie ebenfalls der Szene zu ohne dass jemand der Anwesenden von ihr Notiz genommen hatte. Während sie ihren Blick schweifen ließ beobachtete sie auch ihren Vater, der grinsend da stand und auch sie nicht sah. Als sie weiter an ihm auf und ab schaute, erkannte sie plötzlich Artemis Wunden. An seinem Bein und aus seiner Nase lief Blut und dies erschreckte das Mädchen zu tiefst. Ihr Vater war verletzt und niemand tat etwas, das war sie gar nicht gewöhnt. Sie musterte nun den Drow, der gerade sich von Drizzts Umarmung löste und schaute sich ihn genauer an. Auf seiner Stirn stand, genau wie bei Artemis der Schweiß und an seiner einen Hand erkannte sie Blut. Ja, das musste das Blut von ihrem Vater sein und eine unsagbare Wut stieg ihn ihr auf. Niemand durfte ihrem Vater etwas antun und sie rannte wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf den Fremden zu. Mit ihren kleinen Fäustchen schlug sie auf ihn ein.

Zaknafein löste sich gerade aus der innigen Umarmung von seinem Sohn, da spürte er plötzlich, wie etwas oder jemand leicht auf seine Hüfte schlug. Erschrocken schaute er nach unten und vor ihm stand ein kleines Menschenmädchen mit schwarzen Haaren. Mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen schlug diese gerade auf ihn ein und schrie dann auf „Du hast meinem Vater wehgetan … du hast das Blut an deiner Hand, Fremder Mann".

Zak schaute ungläubig auf das kleine Mädchen, das immer noch auf ihn einschlug. Dann blickte sie nach oben und er erkannte Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Wer ist das denn?", fragte Zaknafein in die Runde, nahm dann eine Hand und legte diese auf den Kopf des Menschenkindes. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, so dass ihre Faustschläge auf seine Hüfte in der Luft verebbten.

Daraufhin wurde das Weinen von Diana heftiger und es war Artemis, der nun auf die beiden zugelaufen kam und seine Tochter unter die Arme fasste und sie auf den Arm hob. Auch wenn noch einige Schmerzen durch den heftigen Kampf mit Zak durch seinen Körper fuhren, musste er versuchen, das Mädchen zu beruhigen.

„Alles ist gut … er hat mir nicht wehgetan, es geht alles gleich wieder weg", versuchte jetzt Artemis seine Tochter zu beruhigen, einmal durch seine Worte und damit, dass er ihr mit seiner freien Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Diese einfache Geste schien auch augenblicklich Diana ruhiger zu stellen, denn ihr Schluchzen wurde weniger und sie schaute ihren Vater mit verwirrtem Blick an. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf und blickte wieder zu dem Fremden.

„Das ist Diana, Artemis Entreris Tochter und Drizzts und meine Nichte", warf nun Jarlaxle die Worte dazwischen. Dann ging er zu Artemis und Diana hinüber, lächelte sie freundlich an und sprach weiter, „Vor Zaknafein brauchst du doch keine Angst zu haben … das ist Drizzts Vater und er wird jetzt bei uns wohnen".

Diana riss ihre grüne Augen weit auf, als sie die Worte von ihrem Onkel gehört hatte und blickte gleich wieder den fremden Drow an.

„Du hast aber meinem Vater weh getan … Onkel Drizzt und Onkel Jara werden ihn rächen", sagte Diana unter einem verebbenden Schluchzer und drückte sich dabei fest an ihren Vater.

„Diana, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen … alles ist gut … sage doch Zaknafein einfach guten Tag und dann werdet ihr euch erst mal kennen lernen", versuchte jetzt Artemis seine Tochter weiter zu beruhigen.

Und diesmal schienen die Worte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben, denn sie hörte nun ganz auf zu weinen und musterte jetzt Zak mit ihren grünen Augen.

„Guten Tag mein kleine Dame", sprach nun Zaknafein, der über die überraschende Anwesendheit eines Menschenmädchens lächeln musste. „Wenn du deinen Vater beschützt, dann kann ich nicht viel ausrichten … er muss stolz auf dich sein, bei deinem Mut braucht er keine Angst zu haben." Dann schaute er in die kleine Runde und sagte hinterher, „Den Rest müsst ihr mir noch erklären oder warten noch mehr Überraschungen auf mich?".

„Lasst uns doch drinnen reden", war es nun Drizzt, der endlich wieder seine Sprache gefunden hatte.

Daraufhin nickten sich alle zu und waren kurz darauf im Haus verschwunden.


	9. Unerwartete Nachrichten

**9. Kapitel**

**Unerwartete Nachrichten**

Ein Monate war nun nach dem völlig unerwarteten Auftauchen von Zaknafein Do'Urden vergangen. Drizzt verbrachte sehr viel Zeit mit seinem Vater und der junge Drow war wie ausgewechselt. Die beiden saßen sehr oft alleine vor dem Kamin und erzählten, dabei ließ Drizzt keine Details aus und berichtete von den langen Jahren auf der Oberfläche. Bei diesen Ausführungen seines Sohnes erfuhr Zak auch alles über die früheren Kämpfe mit Artemis und wie sie durch Diana zu Freunden wurden. Und letztendlich auch, wie der junge Drow und der Mann zu einem Liebespaar wurden.

Zaknafein wurde sich immer bewusster, wie viel er doch eigentlich in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten verpasst hatte, aber er war froh, dass er endlich wieder unter den Lebenden weilte. Er war stolz auf seinen Sohn und wie wunderbar er doch alle Probleme und Kämpfe ohne großen Schaden überstanden hatte. Am meisten war er stolz darauf, dass er sich nicht unterkriegen gelassen hatte und er zehn lange Jahre alleine im Unterreich überleben konnte. Sein Sohn hatte den Mut gefunden, den er selbst in jungen Jahren nicht aufbringen konnte.

Nach einem weiteren Monat hatte sich Zaknafein bei der kleinen buntgewürfelten Familie eingelebt und fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise richtig wohl an der Oberfläche. Am Anfang war er noch skeptisch gewesen, als er seine ersten Tage in dem Turm von Calaunim verbringen musste, aber je mehr er sich auch an das Licht der Sonne gewöhnte, desto besser gefielen ihm die Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm hier boten. Er war durch die Wiederauferstehung des Magiers, zusammen mit dem Kleriker, um zwei Jahrhunderte jünger und konnte sein Leben von neuem beginnen. Er war frei von den Zwängen des Unterreiches und unter der Führung einer Mutter Oberin. Niemand konnte ihm Vorschriften machen und er musste nie wieder in seinem Leben Befehle ausführen.

Manchmal, wenn Zak nachdenklich vor dem Kamin saß, war es Diana, die den Fremden neugierig beobachtete. Sie hatte mittlerweile verstanden, dass er ihr und den anderen nichts Böses tat. Ihr Onkel Drizzt hatte ihr viel erklärt. Sie wusste nun auch, dass er sein Vater war und jetzt bei ihnen wohnen würde. So schlich sie immer heimlich um den seinen Sessel herum uns spielte Katz und Maus mit ihm.

Im Gegenzug fiel es Zaknafein auf, wie das kleine Mädchen ihm noch etwas misstrauisch gegenüber war. Er konnte es auf einer Seite verstehen, denn er trat genauso unerwartet in ihr Leben, wie sie in sein eigenes. Doch es erfreute ihn zu sehen, wie fröhlich Diana war und wie sehr sie seinen Sohn lieb hatte. Auch wenn sie ein Mensch war, erinnerte ihn das Kind irgendwie an Drizzt, als er früher ebenfalls dieses unschuldige Wesen in sich trug. _Lang ist es her und es gehört zur Vergangenheit, jetzt fängt ein neues Leben an_, musste sich Zak bei diesen Gedanken stets selbst ermahnen.

Mit Artemis verstand er sich besonders gut, er und dieser Mensch waren sich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise sehr ähnlich. Als Zak erfuhr, dass dieser Mann ebenfalls von Calaunim ein neues Leben geschenkt bekommen hatte, war sich der ehemalige Waffenmeister sicher, dass daraus eine wirkliche Freundschaft entstehen konnte. Sie hatten eine Gemeinsamkeit, die zusammenschweißen würde. Außerdem kam hinzu, dass er mit Artemis seit seiner Ankunft in Silbrigmond noch einige Übungskämpfe bestritten hatte. Der Mann hielt sich wacker und konnte durch aus mit ihm mithalten, doch gewinnen konnte er nie. Dabei stahl sich stets ein siegreiches Lächeln auf das Gesicht von Zaknafein, der stets an die früheren Übungsstunden mit seinem Sohn denken musste. Ja, selbst sein Sohn konnte ihn nie in einem Kampf schlagen und die beiden waren sich so ähnlich.

So verging die Zeit wie im Flug und der Herbst war gekommen. Drizzt unternahm immer noch mit seiner kleinen Nichte seine Ausflüge in das umher liegende Land. Diana kam jeden Abend müde, aber überglücklich nach Hause und erzählte ihrem Vater und sogar Zak, was sie alles erlebt und erfahren hatte. Dann passierte es öfters, dass sie auf dem Schoß von Artemis einschlief, der sie dann behutsam nach oben trug und in ihr Bett legte.

Dann saßen die Vier gemütlich unten in der Küche und tranken Wein. Der Einzige, der immer an seinem Wasser nippte war Drizzt. Bis eines Abends Zaknafein seinen Sohn endlich aufforderte, sich auch mal gehen zu lassen. Nur widerwillig ließ sich der junge Drow überreden und probierte ebenfalls einen Becher Wein. Und es dauerte nicht lange, da lag Drizzt betrunken auf dem Tisch. Sein Kopf kippte einfach nach vorne und er schlief. Als die drei Freunde es beobachteten, brachen sie schallendes Gelächter aus und Zaks Kommentar war lediglich, „Mein Sohn verträgt wohl gar nichts."

Artemis verabschiedete sich dann kurz und brachte nun auch seinen Geliebten nach oben. Im Bett ließ sich der Rausch besser ausschlafen, als auf der Tischkante und verschwand mit Drizzt auf den Schultern nach oben.

Als Zak und Jarlaxle alleine waren begannen die beiden mit einem listigen Grinsen anzuschauen

„Endlich sind wir mal alleine, mein alter Freund … das habe ich irgendwie vermisst", sagte Jarlaxle und schaute Zak mit einem lüsternen Blick an.

„Du meinst so wie in den guten alten Zeiten auf der Akademie?", antwortete Zaknafein und seine roten Augen funkelten sein Gegenüber an.

Bei diesen Worten stand Jarlaxle auf und ging hinüber zu dem Drow, der gemütlich zurück gelehnt auf seinem Stuhl saß. Als er vor ihm stand erhob er langsam eine Hand und ließ diese behutsam über dessen langen Haare fahren.

„Vermisst habe ich etwas anderes", sagte Zak und hielt augenblicklich die Hand von Jarlaxle auf, die eben wieder im Begriff war, seine Haare zu streicheln. Dann griff er fest nach dem anderen Handgelenk seines Freundes und stand vom Stuhl auf.

Die beiden schauten sich wieder mit einem lüsternen Blick in die Augen und eine unausgesprochene Wildheit lag darin verborgen. Zak drückte zuerst sanft dann bestimmend Jarlaxle nach hinten, bis dieser die Tischkante spürte. Dieser ließ sich augenblicklich nach hinten fallen und lag gleich darauf mit dem Rücken auf dem Tisch. Zaknafein beugte sich über ihm und begann heftig an dem Hemd seines Gegenübers zu zerren. Das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff war zu hören und kurz darauf lag Jarlaxle mit nacktem Oberkörper vor seinem Freund. Zak begann mit wilder Leidenschaft seiner Zunge genüsslich über die Brust des Söldners zu lecken. Diese Berührungen entlockten dem älteren Drow ein lautes Stöhnen und er bäumte sich gleichzeitig auf. Oh ja, wie sehr er diese Spielchen seines Freundes vermisst hatte, lange war es her und er freute sich schon auf das was kommen würde. Zaknafein beugte sich nun weiter nach vorne und bedeckte zuerst den Hals und gleich danach die Ohrspitzen von Jarlaxle mit Bissen und Küssen. Wieder konnte der Söldner sich nicht zurück halten und stöhnte erneut laut auf.

„Ja, das habe ich vermisst", flüsterte ihm nun gleich darauf Zak und leckte nach den Worten die Ohrspitzen seines Freundes.

„Hmmmmm … ich wusste schon immer von deinen Qualitäten", erklang die zittrige Stimme des Söldners, der seine Erregung kaum zurück halten konnte.

Zaknafeins Hände wanderten über die nackte Brust weiter nach unten bis er zu der Hose seines Freundes angekommen war. Dort hielt er einen kurzen Moment inne, denn er konnte bereits das erregierte Glied spüren, wie es nur noch darauf wartete, aus der Enge befreit zu werden.

Artemis war gerade damit fertig, Drizzt in ihr jetzt gemeinsames Bett zu legen, da er Zaknafein sein Zimmer überlassen hatte. Er beugte sich noch einmal kurz über seinen Geliebten, gab ihm einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Stirn und drehte sich dann zur Tür. _Drizzt verträgt wirklich keinen Alkohol_, schoss es Artemis durch den Kopf und bei dem Gedanken musste er wieder grinsen. Als er an der Tür angelangt war und sich nochmals zu dem jungen Drow umdrehte, sah er wieder die lieblichen Züge, die ihn immer so sehr angezogen hatten. _Jetzt wo er schläft, sieht er noch schöner aus_, dachte er und er ließ dabei einen leisen Seufzer hören. Dann schloss er die Tür und ging die Treppe hinunter zurück in die Küche. Doch dort hielt er abrupt inne, als er ein Stöhnen vernahm. Da die Tür angelehnt war, ging er vorsichtig hinüber und drückte sie nur einige Zentimeter auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er vor sich Jarlaxle auf dem Tisch liegen sah und über ihn gebeugt Zaknafein.

Artemis beobachtete, wie Zak gerade im Begriff war sein Hemd und seine Hose auszuziehen und Freund nackt unter ihm lag, bereits sehr erregt und willig. Und keinen Moment später drang der ehemalige Waffenmeister mit einem heftigen Stoß in die heiße Enge von Jarlaxle ein, der einen lauten Schmerzensschrei ausstieß, der sofort verebbte. Ein listiges Grinsen erschien auf Zaks Gesicht, als er ein zweites Mal zustieß und diesmal von dem Drow unter ihm ein Stöhnen zu hören war.

Artemis schaute einige Augenblicke nur zu, bis er selbst ein Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend spürte, als die beiden vor ihm in einen wilden Rhythmus verfielen. _Das ich das noch erlebe, Jarlaxle liegt unten und lässt sich nehmen_, ging es dem Mann in dem Moment durch den Kopf und er musste ebenfalls grinsen. Doch er wollte nicht länger stören, er hätte es selbst nicht gerne gesehen, wenn man ihn und Drizzt dabei beobachtete. So ging er erneut die Treppe nach oben und war gleich darauf im Schlafzimmer verschwunden.

Am nächsten Morgen kam überraschend erneut ein Herold von Lady Alustriel, mit der sofortigen Bitte, dass der Dunkelelf ihn begleiten sollte. Mit einem flehenden Blick zu seinen Freunden und zu seinem Vater schaute er hilflos in die kleine Runde. Doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mitzugehen und sich anhören zu müssen, was die hohe Herrin von Silbrigmond wieder von ihm wollte. Immerhin war sie nun schon seit längerem nicht mehr seine Freundin und was Jarlaxle während ihren gemeinsamen Nächten gemacht hatte, interessierten ihn nicht wirklich. Hauptsache sie hatte die Täuschung nicht herausgefunden und würde es auch niemals herausfinden, wirbelten seine Gedanken durcheinander.

So stand er eine Stunde später in den Privatgemächern von Lady Alustriel und sie schaute ihn mit einem freudestrahlenden Lächeln entgegen.

„Mein Liebster …. ich habe wundervolle Nachrichten für dich", begrüßte sie ihn, stand augenblicklich auf und lief auf ihn zu.

Als sie vor ihm stand, drückte sie ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf und einen Moment war Drizzt völlig perplex, als er merkte, wie sie mit ihrer Zunge seinen Mund öffnen wollte. So was hatte sie noch nie getan, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Frau eine ganze andere Vorstellung von ihm hatte. Innerlich verfluchte er Jarlaxle, dass dieser so was überhaupt zugelassen hatte, doch was sollte er nun tun. So öffnete er instinktiv auch seinen Mund und erwiderte Lady Alustriel Kuss, wobei er sich vorstellte, er würde Artemis küssen. Als sie ihre intime Begrüßung beendet hatten, setzte sie sich auf ihren Diwan und schaute Drizzt mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Ich habe wunderbare Neuigkeiten … sie werden für immer unser Leben verändern", sprach Lady Alustriel und lächelte wieder Drizzt freundlich an.

„Welche Nachrichten denn", sagte Drizzt mit etwas zittriger Stimme, denn er befürchtete schreckliches. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er schon Artemis, wie er in den Kerker geworfen wurde und Jarlaxle mal wieder auf seltsame Art und Weise einen Plan ausheckte und noch viele schreckliche Dinge wirbelten durch seinen Kopf.

„Ich bin schwanger mein Liebster … wir bekommen ein Kind", unterbrach Lady Alustriel seine Gedanken und ihr Lächeln von eben wurde noch breiter.

Im gleichen Augenblick weiteten sich Drizzts Augen, aber vor Schreck und nicht vor Freude und er fühlte sich plötzlich, als wäre eine ganze Steinlawine über ihn hinweggerollt. Ihm wurde mit einem Mal übel und er musste sich setzen.

„Wir werden heiraten … ich lasse bereits alles vorbereiten und im Frühjahr sind wir dann Mann und Frau … mein Liebster freust du dich auch?", sprach Lady Alustriel unbeirrt weiter und lächelte Drizzt wieder an.

Dieser war gerade dabei sich neben ihr auf den Diwan zu setzen und wusste nicht, was er denken noch was er fühlen sollte. Mit einigen Sätzen war plötzlich sein ganzes Leben durcheinander gebracht worden und er musste gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, die sich langsam ihren Weg bahnen wollten. Er liebte doch Artemis, er hatte eine kleine Nichte, sein Vater war zu ihm zurück kehrt und jetzt sollte er diese Frau heiraten? Nein, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Er kannte sie als eine Freundin, die ihn schändlich hintergangen und ihn mit einem unmoralischen Angebot in dieser Stadt leben ließ, doch dass sie nun ein Kind erwartete, war einfach zu viel für ihn. Doch halt, dieses Kind war gar nicht seins, es war wenn schon dass von Jarlaxle. Seinem Freund, dem Söldner, hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er hier in der Falle saß und es wohl so schnell keinen Ausweg gab.

„Drizzt … mein Liebster? Freust du dich denn nicht?", vernahm er wieder die Stimme von Lady Alustriel, die ihn mit einem besorgten Blick ansah.

„D … d …. doch … ich freue mich natürlich auch … ich nur überrascht, das ist alles", antwortete der junge Drow wieder mit zittriger Stimme, wobei sich langsam ein Kloß in seiner Kehle bildete. Er stand den Tränen immer näher und gleichzeitig stieg unendlich Wut in ihm auf. Wenn er nach Hause kommen würde, dann könnte Jarlaxle eine gehörige Tracht Prügel entgegen nehmen.

„Ich liebe dich mein Liebster", flüsterte plötzlich die Frau in sein Ohr und er erschrak innerlich über diese Worte.

_Oh nein, was hatte Jarlaxle denn getan_, ging es Drizzt wieder durch den Kopf. Außerdem, was sollte er jetzt darauf antworten, er liebte sie ganz bestimmt nicht und wollte auch ehrlich gesagt nichts mehr mit Lady Alustriel zu tun haben. Er hatte seinen Artemis und seine kleine Diana. Diese ganze Situation war falsch, er musste so schnell wie möglich zu seinen Liebsten.

„Ja, ich auch", flüsterte er nun ebenfalls und war über seine eigenen Worte überrascht. Das wollte er doch gar nicht sagen, so sprach er schnell weiter, bevor er glaubte, dass seine Stimme ihm endgültig versagen würde, „Ich muss nach Hause … meine kleine Nichte wartet auf mich … ich freue mich auch schon darauf und kann es kaum erwarten".

Als Drizzt geendet hatte, fragte er sich, wie viele Lügen er in einem Satz jemals gesagt hatte und wollte sich am liebsten selber dafür bestrafen. Doch diese Strafe würde so bald wie möglich Jarlaxle an seiner eigenen Haut fühlen können.

„Natürlich mein Liebster … ich würde mich freuen, wenn du aber noch öfters bei mir vorbei schauen würdest. Ich bin so einsam und kann es kaum erwarten, bis wir heiraten und unser Kind auf der Welt ist. Du wirst sehen … es nimmt den gebührenden Platz meiner Ahnen ein … bei der Göttin Mystra", sprach Lady Alustriel und wieder lächelte sie freudestrahlend.

Dann gab sie Drizzt einen letzten Kuss, den er schon fast geistesabwesend erwiderte, er sich dann gebührend von ihr verabschiedete und dann schnellen Schrittes nach Hause eilte.

Zuhause angekommen stürmte Drizzt sofort in die Küche, da er seine Freunde dort vermutete, besonders Jarlaxle, der dort gerne ein Becher Wein sich zu Gemüte führte. Als er jedoch das Zimmer betrat, saßen dort nur sein Vater, Artemis und Diana, wobei sich Diana immer noch mehr an ihren Vater drückte, weil sie Zak nicht traute.

„Onkel Drizzt … da bist du ja wieder", rief Diana mit ihrer gewohnt fröhlichen Art und sprang direkt auf den jungen Drow zu.

Doch statt sie wie immer auf den Arm zu nehmen und ihre Umarmung zu erwidern, ließ dieser einfach seinen Kopf hängen und setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle.

Zak zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und fragte, „Was ist denn los? Artemis hat mir die Geschichte mit dieser Frau bis ins Detail erzählt … so schlimm ist es doch gar nicht".

Diese Worte ließen und Drizzt endgültig zusammen brechen und er konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Diesmal war es sogar Diana, die augenblicklich ihren Onkel in den Arm nahm und ihm auch noch einen Kuss auf eine Wange gab. Diese Berührung fühlte sich so unendlich warm und herzlich an, aber als im bewusst wurde, dass es das Kind war, musste er wieder weinen. Alleine schon das Wort Kind, was in sich in seinen Gedanken auf dem Weg nach Hause in seinem Kopf festsetze, verursachte einen Schock. Erst als er sich wieder beruhig hatte, schaute er auf und seufzte mehrmals.

„Wenn du jetzt endlich aufgehört hast zu weinen, dann sprich", sagte Zak zu seinem Sohn gewandt und tauschte mehrere fragende Blicke mit Artemis aus, der nur mit der Schulter zucken konnte.

„Lady Alustriel will mich heiraten … sie erwartet ein Kind", antwortete Drizzt mit schon fast tonloser Stimme und musste dabei wieder seufzen.

Bei dieser Aussage weiteten sich die Augen von Zaknafein und Artemis, während die kleine Diana immer noch neben ihrem Onkel saß und versuchte ihn zu trösten. Sie verstand jedoch die Worte nicht und schaute jetzt fragend zu ihrem Vater hinüber.

„Diana, dass erkläre ich dir später … wir haben gerade Probleme bekommen", sagte er leise zu seiner Tochter.

Sie schaute ihn wieder fragend an, wusste aber, dass sie jetzt keine Antwort erhalten würde, wie schon sooft. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als einfach für ihren Onkel da zu sein.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe bist du aber nicht Vater, mein Sohn", warf sich wieder Zak ein und schaute dabei zu Artemis hinüber.

Dieser nickte und sagte, „Drizzt, dein Vater hat Recht … du darfst dich wieder freuen".

„Versteht ihr denn gar nichts … sie will mich heiraten und denkt ich bin der Vater", schrie Drizzt mit einem Mal und Diana, Zak und Artemis schraken dabei auf.

Im gleichen Moment tauchte Jarlaxle auf und steckte seinen Kopf zwischen der Tür hervor.

„Wer wird hier Vater?", fragte er unschuldig und er grinste breit.

Als Drizzt seinen Kopf zu dem älteren Drow drehte, stieg augenblicklich eine unbeschreibliche Wut in ihm auf und er sprang von seinem Stuhl. Wie ein wildes Tier hechtete er dem Söldner entgegen, der keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte zu reagieren und schon im nächsten Moment hatte ihn der junge Drow einen Faustschlag mitten auf die Nase verpasst. Benommen taumelte Jarlaxle nach hinten und spürte als nächstes schon, wie Drizzt ihn auf den Boden warf. So lang der ältere Drow mit dem Rücken auf dem Fußboden und der der junge Dunkelelf zog einer seiner Krummsäbel und hielt diesen ziemlich gefährlich an seine Männlichkeit.

„Halt … nicht ganz so schnell mein junger Freund", sprach Jarlaxle, der plötzlich ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend spürte, als die scharfe Klinge ihn bedrohte.

„Lady Alustriel will mich heiraten … alles nur weil du sie beglückt hast und sie jetzt schwanger ist und zwar von dir", schrie ihm Drizzt entgegen.

Jarlaxles Augen weiteten sich, als er diese Nachricht hörte. Im ersten Moment wollte er lachen, doch in dieser prekären Lage war das keine gute Idee, stattdessen erschien ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Und schneller als Drizzt schauen konnte, hatte sich der Söldner vom Boden erhoben und dabei den Krummsäbel seines jungen Freundes zur Seite geschoben und stand mitten in der Küche.

„Wiederhole die Worte noch mal, mein Freund", sagte der ältere Drow und musste noch breiter Grinsen.

„Sie ist schwanger und will mich hei….", schrie wieder Drizzt, doch weiter kam er nicht, weil Jarlaxle plötzlich auf ihn zu rannte und ihn wie wild umarmte.

„Ich krieg ein Kind", rief gleich darauf der der Söldner und löste sich aus der Umarmung des jungen Drow. Gleich darauf rannte er zu Zak hinüber und wiederholte seine Geste. Das tat er dann auch nochmals bei Artemis und zum Schluss bei Diana.

Als er sich auch aus der Umarmung des Mädchens gelöst hatte, sprang er einige Minuten wie wild durch die Küche und rief immer wieder, „Ich krieg ein Kind …. Ich krieg ein Kind".

Alle Anwesenden, besonders Drizzt, schauten mit ungläubigen Blicken auf Jarlaxle, der aufgebracht durch das Zimmer hüpfte und bis über beide Ohren strahlte. So eine Reaktion war niemand von ihnen gewöhnt. Zum Schluss ging er wieder auf Diana zu, hob sie auf seine Arme, drückte ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Stirn und fing sogar an, sich mit ihr im Kreis zu drehen und zu tanzen.

Dabei lächelte auch das Mädchen und freute sich, auch wenn sie nicht richtig verstand um was es ging. Aber bei einer Sache war sie sich sicher, ihr Onkel freute sich auf etwas.

„Wenn du endlich mit deinen Vaterfreuden fertig bist … dann darfst du gerne wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück kehren, mein Freund", sprach Artemis plötzlich, der erkannte, welche Probleme diese Nachrichten eigentlich mit sich brachte.

Drizzt konnte die hohe Herrin von Silbrigmond nicht heiraten und das Kind konnte sie auch nicht bekommen. Und was noch schlimmer war, sie mussten hier vor der bevor stehenden Heirat verschwinden und das so schnell wie möglich.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte Jarlaxle seine Nichte wieder auf den Boden abgesetzt und schaute Artemis mit seinen roten Augen direkt an und sagte, „Ich bin auf dem Boden der Tatsache … ich werde Vater ... freut ihr euch denn nicht?"

Dann stand Zak auf und stellte sich unauffällig hinter den Söldner, ein verschmitztes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Dann schlang er einen Arm und den schlanken Körper von Jarlaxle und rieb ihm plötzlich den Bauch.

„Ich kann gar nicht fühlen dass du schwanger bist", sagte er trocken.

Dabei wanderte seine Hand über den Bauch weiter nach unten und ohne Vorwarnung griff er mit seiner ganzen Kraft in den Schritt des Söldners.

Dieser zuckte im gleichen Moment zusammen und schrie, „Autsch".

Zak ließ los und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und beobachtete erneut den Söldner.

„Was soll das … ich habe nichts gemacht … versteht ihr denn nicht, ich werde Vater", sagte Jarlaxle und hielt sich dabei seine Männlichkeit, die von der Aktion seines Freundes immer noch schmerzte.

„Doch wir verstehen sogar sehr gut … das bedeutet nämlich, dass wir hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden müssen, bevor das Kind auf der Welt ist und Drizzt heiraten soll", antwortete Artemis erneut auf seine trockene Art.

„Und ich bin seiner Meinung … Drizzt ist nicht der Vater und Lady Alustriel kennt die Wahrheit nicht. Sie wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass ein Söldnerführer der Vater ihres Kindes ist, wobei sie der Meinung ist, dass mein Sohn der Vater ist", warf nun Zak in die Runde. „Mein Freund, du hast dich seit der Akademie kein bisschen verändert."

Jetzt wurde Jarlaxle ruhiger und setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl.

„Hmmmmm … ja irgendwie habt ihr ja recht, aber ich bekomme trotzdem ein Kind … freut euch doch wenigstens ein bisschen für mich. Der Rest lässt sich bestimmt klären … andere Städte sind auch schön und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen wärmer", verteidigte sich der älter Drow nun.

„Wenn du Calimhafen im Sinn hast, dann werde ich dir sagen, dort wird mich niemand mehr sehen", antwortete Artemis und funkelte seinen Freund mit seinen grauen Augen an.

„Nicht Calimhafen … aber mir würde da Amn einfallen. Eine große Stadt … und dort ist es immer schön warm", sagte Jarlaxle und schaute nun einen nach dem anderen an.

„Wir werden uns erst mit dir freuen, wenn du eine Lösung für mein … nein eher für unser Problem gefunden hast … ich nehme jetzt Diana mit und bis heute Abend möchte ich wissen, wie du mich aus dieser Misere geholt hast, mein Freund … und vergiss deine Nichte nicht bei denen Plänen", sprach nun Drizzt, der immer noch wütend auf Jarlaxle war.

Dann stand er auf, nahm Diana bei der Hand und ging mit ihr schnellen Schrittes durch die Tür. Einen Augenblick später hörten die drei Freunde nur noch, wie Haustüre heftig ins Schloss fallen gelassen wurde und Zak und Artemis schauten erneut ungläubig den Söldner an.

Am Abend führten die vier Freunde noch eine heftige Diskussion. Zum Schluss einigten sich jedoch alle zur Flucht in die Stadt Amn. Die Stadt lag tief im Süden und so schnell würde wohl hoffentlich niemand in dieser Gegend nach ihnen suchen. Nur drei Dunkelelfen, ein tot geglaubter Meuchelmörder und ein Kind ließen sich schwer in Faerûn verstecken. Letztendlich war es Artemis, der seinen Teil zu ihrer ungewollten Flucht beisteuern konnte. Er war früher öfters Amn gewesen und kannte dadurch auch hier und da einige Händler, Kaufleute und sogar einen Bordellbesitzer. Wenn er es richtig angehen würde, hätten sie vielleicht die Chance, dass sie dort einige Zeit Unterschlupf finden könnten. Dieser schuldete ihm noch einen Gefallen und er setzte auf seine ganze Überzeugskraft. Das andere Problem lag darin, dass Lady Alustriel im Glauben war, dass sie Drizzts Kind zur Welt bringen würde und ihn somit durch die bevorstehende Heirat im Frühjahr offiziell als Vater akzeptieren. So beschlossen sie, in der verbleibende Zeit bis zum Frühling ihre Flucht vorzubereiten und dann in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion aus der Stadt zu verschwinden. Jarlaxle sollte hin und wieder mit seiner Maskerade der hohen Herrin einen Besuch abstatten, damit sie keinen Verdacht hegen würde.

Als endlich ihr Plan ausgereift war, gingen Drizzt und Artemis zusammen nach oben. Zak tat es ihnen gleich und Jarlaxle machte sich auf die Pirsch. Er wollte seine Vaterfreude mit jemand teilen und zwar im Bett.

Spät in der Nacht lag Diana wach in ihrem Bett, die Decke bis zum Kinn gezogen und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie hatte Angst und ihre Augen starrten auf eine groteske Schattengestalt, die an der Wand hin und her tanzte. Gerade eben war sie aus einem seltsamen Traum erwacht und lag nun ihrem Bett und schaute wie gebannt auf dieses Monster an der Wand. Sie wollte schreien, traute sich jedoch nicht, weil sie Angst hatte, sie würde dann aufgefressen werden. So überlegte Diana fieberhaft, wie sie zu ihrem Vater kommen könnte, ohne dass etwas passierte. Nach qualvollen Minuten, in der ihre Gedanken wie wild herum wirbelten, deckte sich das kleine Mädchen auf, rannte schnell zur Tür hinüber und stand dann gleich drauf im Flur. Durch ein Fenster fiel das Mondlicht hinein und alles sah plötzlich so fremd für sie aus, jetzt hatte sie noch mehr Angst. Diana rannte zu der Schlafzimmertür ihres Vaters und Drizzt und merkte augenblicklich, dass diese abgeschlossen war. Sofort überkam das Mädchen Panik und die Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie lief hinüber zu dem Zimmer ihres Onkel Jarlaxle und griff nach dem Türknauf. Diesmal ließ sich die Tür öffnen und erleichtert ließ er Schluchzen nach. Das Mädchen ging hinein und hört plötzlich komische Geräusche. Bei näherem hinhören wurde ihr bewusst, dass diese aus dem Bett ihres Onkels kam und sie schritt immer noch weinend darauf zu.

„Onkel Jara", fragte Diana unbekümmert und hoffte, dass er sie gleich auf den Arm nehmen würde.

Plötzlich verstummten die Geräusche unter der Bettdecke und Jarlaxle schaute darunter hervor. Erschrocken riss er seine Augen auf und wollte ihnen nicht trauen, er war gerade dabei eine Frau zu beglücken und konnte es nicht glauben, dass das Mädchen in diesem peinlichen Moment vor seinem Bett stand. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken fuhr er Diana grob an und sagte, „Nein … los geh weg ich kann jetzt nicht".

Als Diana die Worte hörte fing sie erneut an zu zittern und fing sofort wieder heftiger an zu weinen. Ihr Onkel hatte sie zurück gewiesen, der immer so lieb zu ihr war und sie immer getröstet hatte, wenn etwas passiert war. Und plötzlich sagte er ihr, sie sollte weggehen. Das war zu viel für das kleine Mädchen und sie rannte wieder hinaus auf den Flur. Dort wurde das Weinen von Diana noch heftiger und sie hatte unheimliche Angst und niemand der da war.

Zaknafein lag gerade auf seinem Bett und wurde er von einem bitterlichen Schluchzen aus seiner Trance gerissen. Er öffnete die Augen und erkannte, dass es draußen immer noch Nacht war. So stand er auf und wollte schauen, was sich vor der Tür abspielte. Als er dann in den Flur trat fand er die kleine Diana, die dort stand, die am ganzen Körper zitterte und jämmerlich weinte. Sofort lief er zu dem kleinen Mädchen hinüber und ging vor sie in die Knie. Er schaute sie mit seinen roten Augen an und die Kleine erschrak im ersten Moment, doch gleich darauf umarmte sie ihn und fing noch heftiger an zu weinen. Zak erwiderte ihre Umarmung und hob Diana auf seine Arme und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Was ist denn passiert meine kleine Dame?", fragte er sie leise und streichelte ihr dabei sanft über den Kopf.

Unter einem heftigen Schluchzer hörte er die Worte, als Diana antwortete, „In meinem Zimmer ist ein Monster und Onkel Jara hat mich rausgeworfen".

Zak zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, weil er bereits ahnte, dass sein Freund Jarlaxle heute Nacht nicht alleine war. Doch das mit dem Monster musste sofort geklärt werden, denn das Mädchen zitterte noch immer heftig am ganzen Körper. Sie würde sich erst wieder beruhigen, wenn man ihr zeigte, dass hier im Haus alles so wie immer war. Er überlegte und kam zum Schluss, dass sie wohl einen Alptraum gehabt haben musste.

„Wo ist denn das Monster?", fragte nun Zak das kleine Mädchen.

„In meinem Zimmer an der Wand", sagte Diana, erneut begleitet von einem Schluchzen.

„Soll ich das Monster verjagen?", fragte erneute Zak mit einer ruhigen Stimme.

„Ja … bitte verjagen", antwortete die Kleine und schaute unter ihrem Tränenschleier Zak jetzt mit großen Augen an.

Sie dachte sich, wenn er das Monster verjagen konnte, dann wäre er genauso gut wie ihr Vater und ihre Onkel.

Zak hielt Diana fest auf seinem Arm und öffnete ganz langsam ihre Zimmertür. Er erkannte sofort das helle Mondlicht, dass durch das Fenster hinein schien und an der Zimmerwand tanzte ein Schatten umher. Als das Mädchen ihn erneut entdeckte, vergrub sie augenblicklich ihren Kopf auf Zaknafeins Schulter und weinte wieder.

„Ganz ruhig Diana … ich zeige dir jetzt, was für ein Monster es ist … du brauchst davor keine Angst haben … du musst mir vertrauen", sagte Zak und ging mit dem Kind zum Fenster. Sie hatten dabei immer noch ihren Kopf auf den Schultern des Drow vergraben. Als er sich nun umschaute, sah er sofort ein Windspiel auf dem Dach des Nachbarhauses, welches durch den Wind bewegt wurde und das Mondlicht diesen Schatten in das Zimmer von Diana warf.

„Schau mal meine kleine Dame … hier hast du dein Monster … denn es ist kein Monster nur ein Windspiel und das Mondlicht wirft den Schatten so, dass du es an deiner Wand siehst … es tut dir niemand etwas", flüsterte Zak dem Kind auf seinem Arm leise ins Ohr und deutete dabei mit seiner freien Hand auf das Dach des Nachbarhauses.

Noch während er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, schaute Diana auf und folgte seinem Finger, bis auch sie erkannte, was Zaknafein meinte. Dann schluchzte sie noch einige Male bis sie ganz aufhörte.

„Du hast das Monster verjagt Zak", sagte Diana zu ihm gewandt und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, gleich danach küsste sie ihn auf die Wange, „Danke".

Jetzt musste auch Zaknfafein lächeln und drückte das Mädchen fest auf seinem Arm und frage sie, „Möchtest du einen Becher heiße Milch meine kleine Dame?".

Diana nickte plötzlich eifrig und er lächelte sie wieder an.

Gleich danach waren die beiden unten in der Küche angekommen und er entzündete eine kleine Kerze, die auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte. Während er damit beschäftigt war, den Ofen wieder anzuheizen und die Milch erwärmte, saß das Mädchen auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete den Drow mit ihren großen grünen Augen. Jetzt hatte sie keine Angst mehr. Das Misstrauen ihm gegenüber war mit einem Mal verflogen und sie war froh, dass er das Monster verjagt hatte. Er machte ihr auch noch Milch, die sie so gerne trank. Plötzlich mochte sie Drizzts Vater und sie wollte nur, dass er bei ihr blieb.

Als Diana keine Viertelstunde einen Becher warmer Milch in den Händen hielt, hatte Zak sich das Mädchen auf seinen Schoß gesetzt. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Vater und musste an frühere Zeiten denken. An seine beiden leiblichen Kinder Vierna und Drizzt und er war ebenfalls froh, dass er genau in diesem Moment Diana hatte. Sie war aufgeweckt und klug und nun schien das Eis zwischen ihm und ihr gebrochen zu sein. Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ihm ein Lächeln über das Gesicht und er freute sich innerlich, über den Zufall diese Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Zak immer noch in der Küche. Diana war auf seinem Arm eingeschlafen und er hielt sie so fest, dass sie sich an ihn kuscheln konnte und er sie wärmen konnte. Als Drizzt und Artemis nach unten kamen, staunten sie nicht schlecht und die beiden freuten sich mit Zaknafein, dass das Eis zwischen ihnen gebrochen war.


	10. Grausame Tatsachen

**10. Kapitel**

**Grausame Tatsachen**

Jarlaxle kam an diesem Morgen spät hinunter, nachdem er seine Bettgefährtin verabschiedet hatte. Als er die Küche betrat empfingen ihn seine Freunde wie gewohnt, nur die immer vertraute Umarmung von Diana fehlte. Sie war mittlerweile wach und saß mit ihrem Vater, Drizzt und Zak am Tisch und frühstückte.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz", sagte Jarlaxle zu seiner kleinen Nichte, doch sie schaute bei seinen Worten nicht einmal auf.

Verdutzt sah er sie, dann seine Freunde an. Doch diese zuckten nur unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Mein Schatz, was ist denn los mit dir … bekommt dein Onkel keinen Kuss zum Morgen?", fragte er unbeirrt das kleine Mädchen.

Diese schaute zum ersten Mal auf und ihre grünen Augen funkelten. Dann machte sie einen Schmollmund und sah zu Zak hinüber und gleich wieder zu dem Söldner.

„Du hast mir nicht geholfen das Monster zu verjagen … ich mag dich nicht mehr", sprach Diana und trank genüsslich ihren Becher Milch aus.

Jetzt war es erneut Jarlaxle, der ein verdutztes Gesicht machte und sein Grinsen war verschwunden. Er erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht und dass das Mädchen plötzlich in vor seinem Bett gestanden hatte. Einen ungünstigeren Zeitpunkt hätte sich seine Nichte nicht aussuchen können. Er war sich gar nicht bewusst, was dieses Ereignis mit sich ziehen würde.

„Mein Schatz … ich kann doch jetzt das Monster verjagen", sprach der Söldner munter darauf los, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

„Du bist doch blöd … jetzt ist es doch gar nicht mehr da … Zaknfafein hat es heute Nacht verjagt", antwortete das Mädchen und machte einen Schmollmund.

„Hey … das wusste ich doch nicht … hat mein Schatz mich noch lieb?", sagte der ältere Drow.

„Nein", kam die knappe Antwort von Diana und schaute jetzt sogar in eine andere Richtung.

„Tja, mein alter Freund … du solltest dir was einfallen lassen … deine Nichte ist mit Recht böse auf dich, du kannst sie doch nicht einfach alleine lassen … aber schon klar du musstest dein Geschick im Bett beweisen", warf nun Zak sich in das Gespräch mit ein und grinste dabei linkisch.

Ein lautes Seufzen erklang aus dem Mund von Jarlaxle, der soeben nicht mehr wusste, was er noch tun sollte, um seine Nichte wieder zu beruhigen. Dann drehte er sich um und sprach im hinausgehen, „Ich werde in die Stadt gehen … einen Besuch beim Bäcker tut mir bestimmt ganz gut und vielleicht bringe ich meinem Schatz einen Kuchen mit."

In dem Moment, als Diana Kuchen hörte, schaute sie kurz ihrem Onkel mit weit aufgerissen Augen hinter, wurde sich aber sogleich wieder bewusst, dass sie eigentlich auf ihn böse war. So machte sie wieder einen Schmollmund und schaute Zak, Drizzt und ihren Vater an.

Diese, die die Szene ruhig beobachtet hatten mussten augenblicklich lachen und zum Schluss konnte auch Diana ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

Jarlaxle kam gerade von einem Bäcker und balancierte in der einen Hand einen eingepackten Kuchen, den er seiner kleinen Nichte schenken wollte. In der anderen Hand hielt er ein loses Stück Kuchen, in das er herzhaft hinein biss. Einige Leute schauten ihn mit beunruhigenden Blicken entgegen, aber das störte den Drow nicht. Er durfte immerhin offen und mit der Erlaubnis von Lady Alustriel in Silbrigmond durch die Straßen gehen. Die Bewohner hatten sich immer noch nicht so richtig an ihn gewöhnt, aber er genoss immer wieder aufs Neue ihre Blicke. So schlenderte der Söldner eher langsam durch die Gassen und biss hin und wieder von seinem Kuchen ein Stück ab. Er fühlte sich, als ob ihm die ganze Welt zu Füßen liegen würde. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, aber er wurde Vater. Viele Jahrhunderte hatte er es schon versucht und jetzt, plötzlich und wirklich unverhofft bekam er die Nachricht, die sein Leben für immer verändert würde. Die Mutter war ihm egal, es hätte jede andere Frau sein können. Doch je weiter seine Gedanken über das Vaterwerden kreisten und ein Bild der Mutter vor seinem inneren Augen entstand, wurde er sich bewusst, dass sie eine Magierin war, eine Auserwählte Mystra. _Wenn das nicht ein Glücksgriff ist_, sagte er zu sich selbst. Und eines wurde ihm dabei ebenfalls klar, dieses Kind war seins. Genau aus diesem Grund durfte die Mutter es nicht behalten, und er konnte dann wirklich stolz auf sich sein. Allerdings bräuchte er Männer, die ihm helfen würden das Kind zu entführen. Seine Freunde könnten ihm bestimmt dabei helfen und noch ein paar weitere helfende Hände würden bestimmt nicht schaden. Kimmuriel bräuchte er natürlich auch, doch da musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, ein Befehl von ihm und der Psioniker müsste machen was er sagt. Daraufhin biss er erneut genüsslich ein Stück seines Kuchens ab und seine Gedanken schweiften weiter ab. Er musste plötzlich an Shar denken. Dieser Assassine hatte es ihm wirklich angetan, er schwärmte doch tatsächlich für diesen Halbdrow. Er war hübsch, attraktiv und geschickt ebenfalls. So ein Mann würde sich in seiner Söldnertruppe doch bestimmt richtig gut machen. Wenn nicht sogar noch der Magier Calaunim. Seitdem sein eigener Zauberer Ray-guy nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte, hatte er keinen geeigneten Ersatz finden können. Jetzt, wo er auch wusste, dass Calaunim früher sogar mal sein Lehrmeister an der Akademie war und dieser seinem Freund Artemis das Leben gerettet und Zak ins Leben zurück geholt hatte, konnte er doch wohl mit einer gewissen Summe zu überzeugen sein. Damit wahrscheinlich auch sein Leibwächter Shar. _Verdammt, wieso geht mir dieser Bursche nicht mehr aus dem Kopf_, schimpfte sich selbst Jarlaxle. Nur wie finde ich die beiden? Kimmuriel und sogar Gromph hatten keinen Anhaltspunkt über den Aufenthaltsort des Magiers und des Halbdrow. Aus Frust biss er jetzt ein extragroßes Stück seines Kuchens ab. Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien wieder die Gestalt von Shar. Er sah die verschlungen Symbole auf seiner muskulösen Brust und am liebsten hätte er sie berührt. Jarlaxle konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er vor fast zwei Monaten diese zarte Haut streichelte. Da fiel ihm etwas ein. Shar hatte ein Brandmahl an seinem Arm. Dieses Mahl war von einem Sklavenhändler, wie war noch mal sein Name? Ja, Nhaundar war es und er kannte ihn von früher. Aber auch nur, weil er im damals durch Zufall über den Weg gelaufen war. Er und Bregan D'aerthe waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt von einem niederem Adelshaus beauftragt worden, am Sturz eines anderen Hauses sich zu beteiligen. Als die Arbeit getan war, und nur noch einige niedrigen Sklaven und vereinzelte Soldaten übrig waren, kam Nhaundar und wollte sich an dem kläglichen Rest bedienen. Ein Plan nahm in seinem Kopf Gestalt an und vielleicht würde er funktionieren. Jarlaxle musste so schnell wie möglich nach Hause und dann sofort nach Menzoberranzan. Der Söldner wollte dem Sklavenhändler Nhaundar einen Besuch abstatten und ihn nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Shar befragen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, wovon er ausging, dann würde dieser seine Männer auf der Suche nach dem Magier Calaunim und dem Halbdrow ausschicken, mit einer hohen Belohnung natürlich. Dabei konnte der Söldner ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Somit könnte er Bregan D'aerthe völlig außen vor lassen und keine Männer für diese Aufgabe abkommandieren. Sollte sich der Sklavenhändler ruhig die Hände dreckig machen. Er selber musste sich nur gemütlich zurück lehnen und konnte in aller Ruhe die Flucht von ihm und seinen Freunden aus Silbrigmond vorbereiten und am Ende hätte er trotzdem sein Ziel erreicht.

Nach einer Stunde stand Jarlaxle in einem herrlich dekorierten Raum, der durch mehrere Kerzen zusätzlich erhellt wurde. Ein junger Sklave hatte ihn hier her geführt und ihm gesagt, er müsse einen Augenblick warten, Nhaundar wäre gleich bei ihm. Der Söldner hatte es geschafft und war seinem Ziel schon etwas näher gekommen. So schaute sich der Drow in aller Ruhe um. Hier gab es eine Menge zu entdecken, wie er feststellen musste. Mehrere Sessel und ein großer Diwan mit rotem Samt überzogen zierten eine Hälfte des Zimmers. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein großer Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen, die ebenfalls mit dem gleichen Stoff wie die restlichen Möbelstücke überzogen war. An der Tafel hatten mindestens zehn Personen Platz. In jeder freien Ecke befanden sich Kerzenleuchter und ließen ihr Licht durch den doch relativ düsteren Raum fallen. An den Wänden befanden sich einige Gemälde und bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Jarlaxle, dass es sich um Aktmalerei handelte. Oh ja, solche Art von Bildern gefielen ihm und so schritt er jedes einzeln ab und begutachtete es genau. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf ein ganz bestimmtes Bild. Bei näherem Betrachten musste er sich feststellen, dass ihm diese Person bekannt vor kam und wie Schuppen von den Augen erkannte er Shar. Der Söldner sah dort den Halbdrow, der nackt auf dem Diwan auf dem Rücken lag, an Hand, sowie an den Fußgelenken trug er Fesseln. An seinem Hals hatte er ein silbernes Halsband, woran eine Kette befestigt war. Shar auf dem Gemälde schaute ihn mit seinen tiefblauen Augen direkt an und Jarlaxle war ganz entzückt von dem was er erblickte. _Ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, Nhaundar dieses Bild abzukaufen_, fragte er sich. Vielleicht könnte er ja im Verlauf seines Gespräches einen guten Preis dafür aushandeln oder es gar umsonst mitgehen lassen. So schritt er erst einmal weiter und schaute sich erneut in dem Raum um. Da erspähten seine Augen etwas ganz anderes. In einer Ecke des Zimmers saß ein kleiner Drowjunge, höchstens fünfzig Jahre alt, zusammen gekauert gegen die Wand gelehnt. Seine Beine hatte er angezogen und sein Kopf lag auf dessen Knien. Er schien zu schlafen, denn er machte keine Anstalten aufzuschauen, als Jarlaxle sich ihm näherte. Bei dem Drow fiel ihm aber noch etwas anderes auf, dieser Junge trug ein eisernes Halsband, welches an einer Kette befestigt war und diese ebenfalls an einem Hacken in der Wand festgehalten wurde. Seine Arme und Beine wiesen Tätowierungen auf, die wie ein Tigermuster sich über seine Gliedmaßen erstreckte. _Das scheint wohl das Bettspielzeug von Nhaundar zu sein_, dachte sich der Söldner. Er selbst wollte so etwas für sich selber nicht. Jarlaxle hatte es lieber, wenn die Personen, die er beglückte sich ihm ohne Ketten um den Hals, freiwillig hingaben. _Aber jeder wie er es gerne möchte_, ging es ihm weiter durch den Kopf.

Gerade als er sich erneut umschauen wollte, hörte er hinter sich eine ältere Stimme, die ihn ansprach, „Guten Tag … was verschafft mir die Ehre eines so hohen Besuches?"

Als sich der Söldner umdrehte, erblickte er einen älteren Drow mit kurzen weißen Haaren. Er war für einen Dunkelelfen ziemlich schmal gebaut und trug eine schwarze Tunika, die durch einen breiten Gürtel aus Leder vorne zusammen gebunden wurde. Ein strahlendes Lächeln offenbarte seine weißen Zähne und in dessen roten Augen funkelten im Schein der Kerzen.

„Gestatten, mein Name ist Nhaundar", sprach der Drow weiter und kam nun direkt auf Jarlaxle zu, der einfach nur freundlich lächelte.

„Nhaundar … schön euch zu sehen", antwortete der Söldner gelassen.

„Mit so einem hohen Besuch habe ich nicht gerechnet … lasst uns doch setzen. Wollt ihr etwas Trinken oder Essen?", fragte Nhaundar in säuselten Tonfall.

„Wenn ihr mich so fragt … ich könnte etwas Trinken", sagte Jarlaxle und betrachtete sein Gegenüber nochmals mit forschendem Blick.

Der Drow vor ihm machte eigentlich einen netten Eindruck und er fragte sich, was noch alles auf ihn zukommen mag. Immerhin stand vor ihm der brutalste Sklavenhändler von ganz Menzoberranzan.

Nhaundar winkte kurz und als der Söldner der Bewegung der Hand folgte, erkannte er den Sklaven von vorhin, der ihn in dieses Zimmer verwies. Dieser verschwand augenblicklich durch eine Tür und kam nur einige Momente später mit einem Tablett zurück, auf dem zwei Gläser mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit standen. Wein, wie Jarlaxle annahm und als er sein Glas in der Hand hielt und daran roch, war er sich sicher, dass es sich um Rotwein handelte. Doch als der Sklave das andere Glas Nhaundar reichen wollte, fiel es ohne ersichtlichen Grund zu Boden. Das Glas zersprang und der Wein spritze. Jarlaxle und der Sklavenhändler blieben aber von diesem Missgeschick völlig verschont, nur der Sklave wurde mit dem Wein bespritzt. Augenblicklich erhob Nhaundar seine Hand und prügelte auf den Sklaven ein. Dabei dachte sich der Söldner noch nichts, für diesen kleinen Unfall konnte der Junge ruhig bestraft werden. Aber als der Sklavenhändler nun aufstand und in absoluter Brutalität weiter auf den Sklaven einschlug, wurde es Jarlaxle etwas flau im Magen. Der Drow prügelte auf den Jungen immer weiter ein, der vor Angst versuchte in eine Ecke zu kriechen und der Sklavenhändler folgte ihm. Erst nach einigen Minuten ließ Nhaundar von dem Sklaven ab, der bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht rührte. Der Drow kam zu dem Söldner zurück geschritten und tat so, als ob nichts geschehen war und setzte sich erneut auf den Diwan, dabei trat er die Glasscherben zur Seite.

„Entschuldigt das kleine Missgeschick … manchmal hat er es nicht mit dem Gehorsam … aber erzählt mir doch lieber, was euch hier her führt", sprach Nhaundar in ruhigem Ton weiter.

Jarlaxle musste einmal kurz schlucken, antwortete aber gleich, „Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemanden, den ihr kennen dürftet."

„Aha … und wer ist es?", der Sklavenhändler wurde neugierig.

„Shar ist sein Name … ich habe euer Brandmahl auf seinem Arm gesehen und glaube, er war früher eurer Sklave", sagte Jarlaxle ohne Umschweife.

Kaum dass der Söldner den Namen _Shar_ ausgesprochen hatte, erkannte er, wie Nhaundar nachdenklich wurde und ein unbeschreibliches Feuer ins seinen Augen zu lodern anfing. Also hatte Jarlaxle doch Recht gehabt und er hoffte jetzt inständig, dass dieser Sklavenhändler ihn näher an den Halbdrow heran bringen konnte.

„Shar sagt ihr … den habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen … das Drecksstück ist einfach verschwunden … diese Ratte von einem stinkendem Ork. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich ihn manchmal vermisse."

Bei diesen Worten musste Jarlaxle erneut schlucken. Somit hatte sich sein Verdacht voll und ganz bestätigt und auf dem Bild von vorhin war wirklich Shar zu sehen. Auf der eine Seite freute er sich, dass er wohl endlich durch den Sklavenhändler seinem Ziel näher gerückt war, auf der anderen Seite empfand er Ekel, wenn der Drow vor ihm, seinen Schwarm genauso behandelt hatte, wie den Sklave, der immer noch bewusstlos in der Ecke lag. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie es dem Halbdrow früher hier ergangen war, aber dies sprach zumindest für den kalten Ausdruck in den tiefblauen Augen des Assassinen. Mittlerweile kam ein anderer Sklave ins Zimmer gehuscht, beseitigte die Reste des zerbrochenen Weinglases, sowie die Flecken auf dem Boden. Übergab Nhaudar ein gefülltes Glas Rotwein und verschwand so leise, wie er eben noch den Raum betrat. Diese Umgebung wurde für den Söldner feindlicher, er fühlte sich nicht mehr so wohl, wie am Anfang.

„Könnt ihr mir helfen Shar zu finden … er ist seit geraumer Zeit mit einem Magier Calaunim zusammen, mehr weiß ich leider selber nicht", sagte dann Jarlaxle auf das Geradewohl, als er diese Szenen von eben aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannte und er jetzt keinen Hehl mehr aus der Suche nach dem Halbdrow machen wollte. Wenn es dem Sklavenhändler gelingen würde, Shar einzufangen, dann wäre Calaunim nicht weit entfernt und er hätte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe gefangen.

Nhaundar blickte den Söldner an und seine Augen funkelten jetzt noch mehr, ein verschmitztes Grinsen erschien auf dessen Gesicht und Jarlaxle erwiderte es.

„Aha … mit einem Magier, interessant. Wenn ich euch helfe … was springt dann für mich heraus?", fragte nun der Sklavenhändler und rieb sich dabei beide Hände.

Danach konnte Jarlaxle erkennen, wie er mit einer Hand über den Diwan strich, hinüber zu der Kette, wo der kleine Drowjunge befestigt war. Er zog mit so einem heftigen Ruck daran, dass der Sklave an der Wand augenblicklich hochgerissen wurde und mit einem lauten Knall auf allen vieren neben dem Diwan des Sklavenhändlers auf dem Bauch lag. Sofort richtete sich der Sklave auf, so dass er wie ein Tier neben dem Diwan kniete und Jarlaxle sich den Drow näher betrachten konnte. Er sah die gleiche Tigertätowierung, wie auf dessen Armen und Beinen, auch auf seinem Rücken, allerdings schien dies noch recht neu zu sein, denn die Farben wirkten intensiver und frisch. Als dann Nhaundar zuerst über dessen Kopf streichelte und weiter hinab, bis seine Hand über den Rücken wanderte, vernahm der Söldner ein leises Wimmern des Sklaven, der wohl Schmerzen haben musste. Dann konnte Jarlaxle sehen, wie die Hand des Sklavenhändlers weiter nach hinten zu dessen After strich und plötzlich eine Art Katzenschwanz in der Hand hielt. Mit seinen Fingern spielte Nhaundar damit, während er weiter seinen Blick auf den Söldner gerichtet hatte. Der immer so gewitzte Drow starrte Gedankenversunken auf das Schauspiel, was sich vor seinen Augen darbot. Er erkannte, dass diese Art von künstlichem Katzenschwanz zu einem Teil im After des Sklaven steckte und mit einem dünnen Lederband um dessen Hüften vorne am Bauch zugebunden war und mit einem eisernen Schloss zusätzlich verhindert wurde, dass er ihn nicht einfach entfernen konnte. Des Weiteren erkannte er, dass der junge Drow einen Keuschheitsgürtel trug, der zu dem Zweck diente, dass niemand so einfach eine seine Weichteile gelangen konnte und nach hinten mit dem Katzenschwanz Eins wurde. Bei diesem Anblick wurde es Jarlaxle noch flauer im Magen, als es ihm eh schon war. Irgendwie fühlte er sich ganz und gar nicht wohl. Ja, er selbst war auch grausam, aber auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise. Er tötete lieber schnell und schlug sich gerne auf die Seite der Verlierer, nur um nach einem Gleichstand wieder die Seiten zu wechseln, alles, was seinem Vorteil und seinen Absichten gerecht wurde. Aber es war was anderes, jemanden so zu Foltern. Der Söldner fragte sich, ob Shar das Gleiche durchmachen musste, auf eine andere Art. Der Halbdrow trug auch Tätowierungen aber nicht dieses tigerähnliche Muster, was einer Katze so sehr glich.

Plötzlich sah Jarlaxle, wie der Sklavenhändler aus einer Tasche seiner Tunika einen Zuckerwürfel herausholte, gleich danach eine kleine Phiole. Er fragte sich, was denn kommen würde und beobachtete gespannt. Nhaundar träufelte zwei Tropfen einer grünlich aussehenden Flüssigkeit über den Zucker und verstaute zuerst wieder das kleine Flächchen. Kurz darauf hielt er es dem Sklaven unter die Nase, der kurz tief einatmete. Dann nahm er den Zuckerwürfel in den Mund. Jarlaxle fragte sich zur gleichen Zeit, was jetzt passieren würde. Lange musste er nicht warten, da stöhnte der Drowjunge vor ihm auf und wand sich plötzlich zuckend auf dem Boden. Er riss an dem Schloss des Keuschheitsgürtels und wimmerte leise vor sich hin. Dem Söldner gefiel es gar nicht, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.

„Ich habe ihm ein Aphrodisiakum gegeben … er ist erregt und kann sich nicht selbst befriedigen … gefällt er euch denn? Ihr beobachtete ihn schon die ganze Zeit?", fragte Nhaundar unverholen.

Im gleichen Moment riss der Sklavenhändler Jarlaxle damit aus seinen Gedanken und er musste sich zwingen, von dem jämmerlichen Anblick des Sklaven los zu kommen, der immer noch vor sich hin wimmerte, auf dem Boden lag und wild zuckte. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er diesen Drowjungen angestarrt hatte.

„Was meint ihr?", fragte Jarlaxle kurz darauf und blickte nun wieder den Sklavenhändler an, der ihn wiederum mit diesem verschmitzten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht anschaute.

„Ich schenke ihn euch, wenn ihr ihn haben wollt", Nhaundar deutete mit der Hand auf den Sklaven am Boden.

Der Söldner wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht was er sagen sollte und starrte nochmals den Jungen vor sich auf dem Boden an. Nun ja, er könnte ihn schon mitnehmen und ihn zumindest aus den Klauen des Drow vor ihm befreien, was er danach mit ihm anstellen sollte, musste er sich dann noch überlegen. Aber es wäre bestimmt besser als hier. Besonders wenn er an Shar dachte, an seine eiskalten Augen, die abgrundtiefe Verachtung für jeden aussprühten. Der Söldner war sich sicher, dass er hier mehr mitgemacht haben musste. Er war sich auch wieder bewusst, dass es hier eine ganze andere Welt war, eine die dem Söldnerführer mit all der Grausamkeit der Drowgesellschaft, nicht zusagte.

„Ich danke euch … ich nehme eurer Geschenk gerne an", antwortete Jarlaxle und schaute dann wieder zu Nhaundar hinauf.

„Er wird euch gefallen … da bin ich mir ganz sicher … wenn sie noch jung sind kann man sie ganz gut formen, müsst ihr wissen … aber lasst uns zum geschäftlichen zurückkehren. Was seit ihr bereit für das Aufspüren des Halbdrow zu bezahlen … wenn schon Bregan D'aerthe sich meiner Hilfe bedient wird es nicht ganz billig, besonders wenn sich ein Magier bei ihm befindet … Calaunim war sein Name habt ihr gesagt … ich kenne ihn nicht, aber ich habe zum Glück genug Informanten", sprach der Sklavenhändler in einem eiskalten Ton und völlig selbstsicher über seine eigenen Worte.

Und damit lag Nhaundar nicht einmal falsch, er konnte nun einen hohen Preis verlangen, ging es Jarlaxle durch den Kopf, denn es war nicht üblich, dass er sich der Hilfe anderer bemächtigte, sondern Bregan D'aerthe wurde für ihren Dienst bezahlt. So dachte er einige Sekunden angestrengt nach, eine Bezahlung ohne dass er große Verluste hinnehmen musste, wenn er überhaupt bereit war, dem Sklavenhändler eine zu gewähren.

„Ihr bekommt einige Edelsteine und den Magier Calaunim … sobald eure Männer den Magier und Shar eingefangen habt", antwortete Jarlaxle darauf, gleich mit dem Hintergedanken, dass er sich sobald es soweit sein sollte, die Beiden dem Sklavenhändler aus den Händen reißen würde. Dieser Kerl vor ihm würde nichts bekommen.

„Ich will Shar, wenn ihr mit ihm fertig seit und nicht den Magier … was soll ich mit einem Zauberer anfangen … mein kleines Hündchen ist mir lieber und natürlich die Edelsteine", sagte nun der Sklavenhändler und grinste wieder den Söldner an.

Jarlaxle überlegte einen Moment was Nhaundar mit Hündchen meinte, doch als er erneut den Drowjunge anschaute, der immer noch vor ihm auf den Boden lag, sich hin und her wand und dabei verzweifelt an dem Keuschheitsgürtel riss, konnte er sich das Ganze in seinen Gedanken lebhaft vorstellen. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihn über dem Rücken. Oh nein, dieser Drow würde wirklich niemals wieder Shar als sein Eigen ansehen, dafür würde er schon sorgen. In erster Linie sollte der Sklavenhändler seine Männer ausschickten, sich um die Drecksarbeit kümmern und sogleich fing ein weiterer Plan in seinem Kopf Gestalt an zu nehmen. Ein listiges Grinsen erschien nun auch auf dem Gesicht des Söldners, der daraufhin antwortet, „Abgemacht … ihr bekommt die Edelsteine und Shar … aber erst wenn ihr sie gefangen genommen habt und ich von dem Halbdrow das bekomme habe, was ich benötige."

„Ich nehme euren Angebot an", sagte Nhaundar und nickte Jarlaxle zu, „Auch wenn ich zu gerne wüsste, was ihr von meinen Liebling möchtet. Doch ich nehme ebenfalls an, dass ist eine private Angelegenheit."

Darauf nickte Jarlaxle und versuchte dabei listiger als sonst auszusehen, „Da habt ihr Recht … es geht euch nichts an."

Jetzt war es der Sklavenhändler der Gedankenversunken wirkte und vor sich hinstarrte. Auf einmal sprach er zu dem Söldner gewandt, „Ich kann mich noch so gut an Shar erinnern, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre … wisst ihr … Dantrag hatte damals so einen guten Preis für ihn gezahlt … er war wirklich gut. Shar wurde sehr oft an Dantrag ausgeliehen … selbstverständlich nur, wenn ich ihn immer im gleichen Zustand zurückbekommen habe, wie ich ihn auch hergegeben habe."

_Dantrag, meinte der Kerl vor ihm Dantrag Baenre,_ schoss es Jarlaxle augenblicklich durch den Kopf. Wenn dem wirklich so war, dann wollte er die weiteren Ausführungen eigentlich nicht wissen. Er kannte den Waffenmeister des Hauses Baenre gut und er kannte auch dessen Vorlieben für junge Drow. Und bei diesem Gedanken hatte der Söldner das Gefühl, dass er ganz dringend frische Luft brauchte.

Doch schon erklang die Stimme von Nhaundar wieder und erzählte, „Wisst ihr … damals bei der Jagd, sie findet übrigens heute Abend wieder statt, sah er meinen Liebling das erste Mal. Habt ihr Interesse daran teilzunehmen?", unterbrach er dabei selbst seine Gedanken.

„Jagd?", wiederholte Jarlaxle das Wort und schaute den Sklavenhändler verwirrt an. Meinte dieser die Jagd im Braeryn, wo junge Adelige sich einen Spaß daraus machten, bürgerliche Drow, Orks, Goblins, Kobolde, Menschen und andere Lebewesen zu jagen und dabei alles niedermetzelten, was ihnen vor ihre Waffen kam? Aber ein innerliches Gefühl sagte dem immer so listigen Drow, das es sich um etwas anderes handeln musste.

„Die Jagd findet hier in meinem Hause statt. Wenn ihr möchtet seid ihr natürlich als mein Gast herzlich willkommen. Sie findet in meinen Gewölben unterhalb der der Höhle statt", brüstete sich Nhaundar voller Stolz.

„Entschuldigt … aber ich kann leider nicht teilnehmen", antwortete sogleich Jarlaxle, dem der Tonfall des Sklavenhändlers gar nicht gefiel. Er hatte so gesprochen, als wäre es das natürlichste im Unterreich, selbst in ganz Faerûn eine so genannte Jagd durchführen zu lassen und wieder stieg dem Söldner ein flaues Gefühl im Magen hoch. Aber die Neugier nahm nun doch über Hand und er wollte wissen, was es mit dieser Jagd auf sich hatte, so fragte er, „Was ist denn die Jagd … ich kenne nur eine und diese dürften sie nicht meinen, oder?"

„Wie soll ich es erklären … lasst es mich so sagen … die Sklaven werden nackt von jungen Adeligen in ein kleines Labyrinth gehetzt. Jeder Drow, der einen von ihnen erwischt kann machen, wonach ihm beliebt … und wenn ein Sklave zu schreien anfängt, dann lockt das natürlich andere Adelige an …", dann hielt Nhaundar kurz inne und musste kichern.

Jarlaxle verzog im gleichen Moment das Gesicht. Er malte sich aus, wie Shar wohl des Öfteren daran teilgenommen hatte und wie er nackt und ohne Wehr durch ein Labyrinth gehetzt wurde, nur um einer Vergewaltigung oder noch Schlimmeren zu entgehen. Jetzt war ihm wirklich schlecht und er musste sich den Magen halten. Er war viel Grausames gewohnt, jemanden schnell und geschickt eine Waffe in den Bauch zu rammen war doch was anderes, als jemanden auf so brutale Weise zu schänden. Vergewaltigungen waren überhaupt nicht seine Sache und am liebsten hätte er den Sklavenhändler beim Kragen gepackt und ihn in dieses so genannte Labyrinth gesteckt. Als dann gleich darauf sein Blick auf den Sklaven neben ihm fiel, dachte er sich nur, dass dieser Junge wohl auch schon daran teilgenommen haben musste. Er wollte versuchen hier auf dem schnellsten Wege zu verschwinden, bevor er noch mehr Details aus Shars Leben erfuhr.

„Wisst ihr … bei dieser Jagd wurde Dantrag damals auch auf Shar aufmerksam. Wenn er am Anfang mehr Gold geboten hätte, dann wäre wohl dieses Dreckstück früher im Haus Baenre verschwunden. Irgendwie schade … aber die Zeit lässt sich nicht zurück drehen", sprach Nhaundar nun wieder Gedankenversunken weiter. „Schade dass ihr nicht an der Jagd teilnehmen könnt … es würde euch bestimmt gefallen."

„Hmmmm … kann sein, aber ich muss jetzt gehen … viele Geschäfte liegen vor mir. Verbleiben wir so, ihr fangt den Magier Calaunim und den Halbdrow und dann folgt eure Bezahlung. Ich werde wieder kommen", antwortete Jarlaxle und stand in diesem Moment von dem Sessel auf.

„Natürlich … natürlich … aber vergesst eurer Geschenk nicht … Ryltar wird euch gefallen … ich habe noch einige junge Ratten … vielleicht habt ihr ja in Zukunft noch Interesse an weiteren Sklaven", sagte Nhaundar und stand jetzt ebenfalls auf.

Dann löste er die Kette von der Wand, die noch an dem Halsband des Sklaven befestigt war und überreichte sie Jarlaxle. Der wollte sich im Augenblick nicht ausmalen, was der Sklavenhändler noch alles zu bieten hatte, das Gespräch und die Details, die der Söldner erfahren hatte, waren schon mehr als genug für einen Tag. Er hoffte nur, dass die Männer des Drow fähig waren, den Magier und Shar zu finden und er seine Pläne in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Und als er soeben die Kette in die Hand gedrückt bekam, überkam ihn ein neuer Schauer auf dem Rücken. So wie der junge Drow aussah, konnte er ihn nicht mitnehmen.

„Nhaundar entschuldigt … aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn der Sklave keine Kette am Hals hängen hat und er zumindest einen Umhang trägt … meine Männer sollen nicht sehen was ich mir mitgebracht habe … am Ende werden sie noch Eifersüchtig auf ihren Anführer", sprach Jarlaxle und versuchte dabei ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Ihr habt Recht … außerdem gebe ich euch hier die Schlüssel für die Schlösser … es gebe ja keine Sinn wenn ich sie behalte, oder?", sagte Nhaundar und hielt dem Söldner plötzlich zwei paar Messingschlüssel vor die Nase und lachte erbärmlich.

„Ich danke euch", kam die knappe Antwort des Söldners, der augenblicklich die Schlüssel in seinem weiten Umhang verstaute.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, dann befreite der Sklavenhändler den jungen Drow mit den Tätowierungen von der Kette an seinem Hals, Hand- und Fußgelenken, wobei er jedoch das Halsband nicht abnahm. Dann reichte er diesem einen zerfetzten Umhang, den der Sklave sofort um sich schlang und wohl mehr als dankbar ausschaute, endlich wieder was an eigenen Leib tragen zu dürfen, dabei zuckte er immer noch heftig.

Jarlaxle verabschiedete sich von Nhaundar und trat mit dem Sklaven im Schlepptau auf die Straßen von Menzoberranzan. Als die Tür sich hinter den beiden schloss, seufzte der Söldner einmal tief durch und war einfach nur froh, dieses Haus endlich verlassen zu haben. Mit einem mitleiderregenden Blick bedachte er den jungen Drow neben sich und fragte sich gerade, was er eigentlich mit ihm machen sollte. Da fiel ihm nur einer ein und das war sein Psioniker Kimmuriel. Ja genau, dieser sollte sich um den Kleinen kümmern und vielleicht würde er sich eines Tages ja gut in seiner Söldnertruppe machen. Dann musste Jarlaxle wieder in alter Manier grinsen, er hatte einen Mann bekommen ohne großartig etwas dafür getan zu haben. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war der Besuch bei Nhaundar wenigstens ein kleiner Erfolg.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Jarlaxle zusammen mit dem Drowjungen und Kimmuriel in seinem Büro.

„Kümmert euch um diesen Jungen … sein Name ist Ryltar … na ja, vielleicht kann er ja von einer meiner Soldaten ausgebildet werden, aber er könnte vielleicht mehr auf den Rippen haben", sprach der Söldner zu seinem Psioniker.

Kimmuriel rollte mit den Augen, aber so, dass es Jarlaxle nicht sehen konnte und antwortete, „Bin ich jetzt der Aufpasser von halbwüchsigen Drow?"

„Wenn ihr es so ausdrücken wollt, dann würde ich sagen ja … ich gehe wieder zurück. Ach und es wäre vielleicht gut, wenn er normale Kleidung bekommt. In dem Umhang macht er sich nicht gut", sagte der Söldnerführer.

Er und Kimmuriel tauschten einen letzten Blick aus und daraufhin war Jarlaxle mit seinem Teleportationsstab verschwunden.

Der Psioniker schaute auf den Drowjungen, der immer noch bewegungslos vor ihm stand. Er trug den alten Umhang und seine Augen sahen unentwegt auf den Boden. Dann ließ Kimmuriel einen tiefen Seufzer hören und meinte nur, „Bleib hier … am besten setz' dich da in die Ecke, ich komme wieder … ich muss dir etwas zum Anziehen suchen."

Dann ging der Offizier von Bregan D'aerthe aus dem Raum und ließ Ryltar alleine zurück.

In Silbrigmond tauchte Jarlaxle soeben mitten in seinem Schlafzimmer wieder auf. Es war Nachmittag. Der Kuchen für seine Nichte stand immer noch auf dem Bett und wartete überbracht zu werden. _Ja, das wäre jetzt die richtige Ablenkung und Diana würde dann auch endlich wieder normal werden_, dachte er sich. Er musste jetzt unbedingt etwas anderes sehen und das Beste wäre, wenn er Diana gleich sein Geschenk geben würde. So schnappte er sich den verpackten Kuchen und ging hinunter in die Küche. Da war seine Nichte wirklich, die gerade aufgeregt am Tisch saß, mit einem Blatt Papier vor sich und in der Hand hielt sie einen Kohlestift und malte eifrig. So trat Jarlaxle näher und setzte sich neben sie. Außer den beiden war nur noch Artemis und Drizzt im Zimmer, die ihre Unterhaltung unterbrachen und interessiert zu ihrem Freund und dem Mädchen schauten.

„Mein Schatz, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht … einen Kuchen … bist du mir noch böse?", säuselte der Drow Diana ins Ohr.

Sie hielt augenblicklich inne und schaute ihren Vater an, doch dieser zeigte keine Regung. Dann blickte sie zu Drizzt, der ebenfalls keine Reaktion zeigte. So drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Jarlaxle und sagte, „Danke".

Dann nahm sie den Kuchen an sich, sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und verschwand sofort durch die Küchentür.

„Halt", rief ihr der Söldner hinter her, blieb jedoch stehen.

„Tja … da musst du dir wohl was anders einfallen lassen", sagte Artemis in seinem gewohnt trockenen Tonfall und Drizzt musste sich beherrschen, nicht laut zu lachen.

Im gleichen Moment trat Zaknafein in die Küche ein und schaute noch verwirrt Diana hinter her, die gerade im Begriff war, mit dem Kuchen die Treppe hinauf zu rennen.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er.

„Jarlaxle dachte er könnte sie mit einem Kuchen bestechen … doch dafür hat sie zuviel von ihm selbst angenommen und es hat nicht geklappt", antwortete Artemis.

Daraufhin brachen alle Drei in lautes Gelächter aus, nur Jarlaxle, der sich mittlerweile hingesetzt hatte, saß irritiert vor sich her blickend auf seinem Stuhl.

„Wenn ihr mich genug ausgelacht habt … dann habe ich eine Frage an euch", sprach der Söldner und brachte so seine Freunde zum Schweigen, aber auf ihren Gesichtern war noch immer ein Grinsen zu erkennen.

„Meine Freunde … ihr helft mir doch bestimmt meinen Sohn nach der Geburt zu mir zu holen", sprach Jarlaxle und grinste nun selbst alle drei an.

„Nein", erklang es im Chor und auf dem Gesicht des Söldners verschwand augenblicklich sein Lächeln.

„Wieso?", fragte der ältere Drow sofort.

„Du hast 150 Männer von Bregan D'aerthe hinter dir … die kannst du einsetzen, um dein Kind zu entführen, mein alter Freund", erklang die Stimme von Zak, der sich gleich danach sich von seinem Platz erhob.

„Kommt ihr, wir wollten noch einiges für die Flucht vorbereiten … die dieses Individuum uns beschert hat", sprach er weiter.

Artemis und Drizzt nickten ihm zu, bedachten Jarlaxle mit einem kalten Blick und standen ebenfalls von ihren Plätzen auf. Danach verschwanden alle drei ebenfalls durch die Küchentüre und Jarlaxle saß alleine in der Küche.

„Ihr werdet schon sehen was ihr davon habt", rief er seinen drei Freunden hinterher und dachte dabei wieder an Calaunim und Shar. Er hoffte, dass sein Plan mit Nhaundar aufgehen würde und dann würde er auch keiner von ihnen hier brauchen. Er beschloss, dass er erst einmal ins Badezimmer gehen sollte, um bei einem heißen Bad zu entspannen und sein Ärgernis über seine Nichte und seine Freunde zu vergessen und einfach seinen Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen.

Kimmuriel kam nach fast zwei Stunden zurück in das Büro von Jarlaxle und fand den Drowjungen noch genauso vor, wie er ihn verlassen hatte. Dieser saß in einer Ecke und schaute stur auf den Boden. Der einzige Unterschied zu vorhin war, dass er leise vor sich hin wimmerte. _Was soll denn das?_, fragte er sich. Er seufzte einmal und war immer noch wütend über Jarlaxles Entscheidung, ihm einfach dieses Kind überlassen zu haben. Sollte er jetzt für den Rest seines Lebens Aufpasser für so eine jämmerliche Gestalt sein, die sich nicht einmal aus eigenem Antrieb von der Stelle bewegte. Er hatte schon genug andere Probleme ohne sich hier, um das Häuflein Elend zu kümmern. _Ja, Jarlaxle macht es sich wieder einfach und schieb alles auf mich ab, während er munter fröhlich auf der Oberfläche herumläuft_, dachte der Psioniker weiter. Dann ging er zu dem Drowjungen und ließ ihn anhand seiner Gedanken aufstehen. Mit weit aufgerissen Augen starrte dieser nun Kimmuriel an, da er psionische Kräfte nicht kannte. Wieder erklang ein Seufzen des Drow und er musste erneute die Augen rollen. Kurz darauf warf er dem Jungen einige Kleidungsstücke entgegen, der sie auffing.

„Hier … zieh das an", zischte der Offizier von Bregan D'aerthe.

Der Junge schaute immer noch mit irritiertem Blick zu Kimmuriel hinüber, tat aber augenblicklich, was er gesagt bekommen hatte. Doch als er seinen Umhang öffnete, war es nun der Psioniker, der große Augen machte. Er sah das Tigermuster auf den Armen und Beinen des Jungen und erkannte auch den Keuschheitsgürtel, den der junge Drow immer noch trug.

„Oh nein … was ist denn das … ein Keuschheitsgürtel. Und ich habe den Schlüssel nicht", sagte Kimmuriel plötzlich mit affektierter Bedrängnis und sprach dabei zu sich selbst.

Der Psioniker überlegte, was er tun könnte. So versuchte er es erst einmal, das Schloss durch seine Gedanken zu öffnen, doch nichts tat sich und resigniert bedachte er den Jungen vor sich mit einem mitleiderregenden Blick. Der Typ wäre besser aufgehoben, wenn man ihn gleich irgendwo aussetzen würde, anstatt ihn bei Bregan D'aerthe aufzunehmen. Manchmal verstand er Jarlaxles Entscheidungen wirklich nicht. So blieb ihm jetzt nur noch eines, er musste zu seinem Anführer und die Schlüssel heraus fordern. Gleichzeitig könnte er seiner Missgunst Ausdruck verleihen. Er bedeute dem jungen Drow, dass er sich wieder in die Ecke verkriechen sollte, um gleich darauf einige Gesten in der Luft zu machen und mit einem Gedanken einen Wirbel zu erzeugen. Ein Dimensionstor erschien. Kimmuriel schaute ein letztes Mal zu dem Jungen, der mit großen Augen das Geschehen vor sich beobachtete und dann verschwand der Psioniker.


	11. Angst

**11. Kapitel**

**Angst**

Während Artemis, Drizzt und Zak gerade unterwegs waren, um einige Dinge für ihre kommende Flucht im Frühjahr aus Silbrigmond vorzubereiten, war Jarlaxle mit seiner kleinen Nichte Diana alleine Zuhause. Der Söldner stand wie schon sooft vor dem großen Spiegel im Badezimmer und posierte. Diana saß zur gleichen Zeit in der Küche und aß von dem Kuchen, den ihr, ihr Onkel Jarlaxle zu Versöhnung mitgebracht hatte. Plötzlich öffnete sich ein Dimensionstor mitten im Raum und das Mädchen starrte mit ihren grünen Augen fasziniert auf das Schauspiel, was sich vor ihr abspielte. Dabei ließ sie ein Stück Kuchen unachtsam auf den Tisch fallen.

Mit einem Mal stand vor ihr ein Drow, es war Kimmuriel Oblodra, der Psioniker von Bregan D'aerthe, der mit leicht zugekniffen Augen eben den Raum betreten hatte. Er schaute sich leicht desorientiert um und als er sich an das helle Licht der Oberfläche gewöhnt hatte, erblickte der Psioniker Diana, die verwundert am Tisch saß und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. _Das war doch das Menschenkind des Meuchelmörders_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Sie schien alleine zu sein, aber er brauchte seinen Anführer und so fragte er aufs Gradewohl. „Ich suche Jarlaxle … wo ist er?"

Diana beobachtete den Drow immer noch fasziniert, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte oder nicht. Da sie keine Angst vor Dunkelelfen hatte, was an der Tatsache lag, dass ihr Onkel Drizzt und Jarlaxle beide dieser Rasse angehörten, machte sie auch keine Anstalten davonzulaufen oder vor Angst zu schreien. Als Kimmuriel sie ansprach antwortete sie, „Onkel Jara ist im Badezimmer … soll ich ihn holen? Willst du vielleicht von meinem Kuchen?"

Der Psioniker verdrehte bei diesen Worten die Augen, als er verstand, dass dieser kleine Mensch vor ihm, ihm etwas Süßes anbieten wollte. _Hatte die Schmach an diesem Tag denn heute kein Ende_, dachte er und musste augenblicklich seufzen.

„Ich suche Jarlaxle", sprach er nun erneut in Oberflächendialekt und versuchte dabei die Dringlichkeit in seinen Tonfall mit einfließen zu lassen.

Diana schaute den Drow ein letztes Mal an, hüpfte von ihrem Stuhl und im Rennen rief sie ihm hinterher, „Ich hole Onkel Jara … warte hier".

Kimmuriel bedachte das Mädchen mit einem abfälligen Blick und beobachtete mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, wie sie aus dem Raum rannte. Als er alleine war, studierte er seine Umgebung intensiver und musste feststellen, dass es ihm gar nicht gefiel. Alles wirkte so hell und freundlich und augenblicklich wollte er so schnell wie möglich nur noch zurück ins Unterreich. Wie konnte Jarlaxle auf der Oberfläche verweilen und diese bemitleidenswerten Kreaturen auch noch als seine Freunde bezeichnen. Bei diesen Gedanken konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln.

Nur einige Minuten später schritt der Söldner, zusammen mit Diana auf dem Arm durch die Tür und schaute verwirrt auf den Psioniker, der mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust ungeduldig wartete.

„Kimmuriel … was macht ihr hier?", erklang die nervöse Stimme von Jarlaxle und schaute dabei verwirrt den Drow vor sich an.

„Ich musste kommen Jarlaxle, ihr habt die Schlüssel für die Schlösser dieser Kreatur im Büro … könnt ihr mir vielleicht auch verraten was ich mit diesem jämmerlichen Sklaven machen soll? Sie bewegt sich nicht von der Stelle und spricht auch kein Ton".

„Welchen Sklaven meint ihr?", fragte Jarlaxle verdutzt, der den jungen Sklaven von Nhaundar ganz vergessen hatte.

Wieder rollte der Psioniker mit den Augen und seufzte kurz ärgerlich auf. „Den Drow den ihr vor nicht weniger als einigen Stunden selbst mitgebracht habt und jetzt sinnlos in einer Ecke eures Raumes sitzt und ab und zu klägliche Laute von sich gibt".

_Der Sklavenjunge_, schoss es augenblicklich dem Söldner durch den Kopf. Den hatte er bereits wieder vergessen. Er fragte sich gerade, wieso Kimmuriel so einen Aufstand wegen einem Drowjungen machten, als er über die Worte genauer nachdachte. Aber es stimmte, er hatte ja tatsächlich noch die Schlüssel für diesen Keuschheitsgürtel und auch für diesen Schwanz. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde es ihm gleich flau im Magen, wenn er an das Gespräch mit dem Sklavenhändler zurück dachte und froh war, dessen Haus für das erste nicht mehr von innen zu sehen.

„Ja, stimmt, die Schlüssel habe ich tatsächlich noch … aber wieso gibt der Junge Laute von sich?", fragte Jarlaxle.

„Onkel Jara? Was ist denn ein Sklave?", sagte plötzlich Diana und schaute interessiert zwischen ihrem Onkel und dem Psioniker hin und her.

„Mein Schatz … das erkläre ich dir später", war Jarlaxles Antwort darauf und hoffte, dass seine Nichte nicht weiter fragte.

Sie nickte und gab sich auch damit zu frieden, denn sie war viel zu fasziniert von der Tatsache, dass sie auf so seltsame Art und Weise einen Besucher in der Küche hatten.

„Dieser Junge scheint völlig verrückt zu sein … er sitzt einfach in einer Ecke und will sich nicht rühren … ihr habt ihn mitgebracht … bringt ihn gefälligst dazu normal zu werden", erklang jetzt wieder Kimmuriels Stimme mit einer Spur Ärger.

„Ich kann hier nicht weg … ich habe meine Nichte … ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen", antwortete Jarlaxle und bedachte das Mädchen mit einem Lächeln, welches sie erwiderte.

Der Psioniker musste erneut seufzen, hatten denn heute alle irgendwie ihren Verstand verloren, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Oder halt … vielleicht geht es ja doch", sprach wieder Jarlaxle, setzte Diana auf dem Boden ab und schaute sie mit funkelnden Augen an. „Mein Schatz … ich nehme dich gleich mit, aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass du deinem Vater, Onkel Drizzt und Zak nichts davon sagst … das ist dann ein Geheimnis zwischen uns … es wird dir gefallen … was sagst du?", der Söldner lächelte süffisant.

Diana bekam große Augen und das Wort _„Geheimnis"._ Das klang nach einem Abenteuer, genauso, wie sie vor einigen Monaten mit ihrem Vater und ihren Onkel durch die Gegend gewandert war und es jeden Tag Neues zu entdecken gab. Dann erschien auf ihrem Gesicht ebenfalls ein Lächeln und sie nickte eifrig.

„Gut … dann haben wir zwei jetzt ein Geheimnis", antworte er knapp und gab seiner Nichte einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann wandte er sich Kimmuriel zu, der einen Moment später ein Dimensionstor öffnete. Zu Dritt schritten sie hindurch und standen kurz darauf in Jarlaxles Raum von Bregan D'aerthe in Menzoberranzan.

Augenblicklich hörte Jarlaxle ein Wimmern und als er sich in dem rot erglühenden Raum um schaute, erblickte er den Drowjungen in einer Ecke sitzen, der jämmerliche Laute von sich gab. Als er seine Augen starr auf die Szene gerichtet hielt, wurde ihm wieder flau im Magen, wenn er nur an Nhaundar dachte und darüber hinaus an Shar, der wohl früher auch wie ein Tier gehalten worden sein musste. Hoffentlich hatte er keinen Fehler begangen mit seiner Entscheidung, die Männer des Sklavenhändlers in die Suche nach dem Magier und den Halbdrow mit einzubeziehen. Aber gleichzeitig wurde er sich bewusst, die beiden würden keinen Schaden davon tragen, besonders nicht wenn Calaunim einer seiner tödlichen Tricks anwenden würde.

„Onkel Jara … wo sind wir hier?", riss ihn Diana aus seinen Gedanken und wurde sich wieder bewusst, dass er seine kleine Nichte ins Hauptquartier von Bregan D'aerthe mitgenommen hatte. Jetzt durfte ihm keinen Fehler unterlaufen.

„Oh mein Schatz … das ist ein Höhle … bleib einfach nur hier stehen und dann gehen wir auch schon bald zurück … dein Onkel muss nur schnell was erledigen", antwortete er und lief dabei auf den Jungen zu, der immer noch in der Ecke saß und mit großen Augen auf das Menschenkind schaute und immer noch vor Schmerzen wimmerte.

Während Jarlaxle und Kimmuriel ihrer Aufmerksamkeit auf den jungen Drow richteten und der Söldner und nach den Schlüsseln in seinem Umhang suchte, war Diana ganz fasziniert. Sie schaute sich aufgeregt in diesem Raum um und erblickte die blaue Masse vor einem Loch, der den Eingang zu Jarlaxles Büro darstellte. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen, es zog sie magisch an. Nur einmal drehte sich das Mädchen zu ihrem Onkel und den anderen beiden um, die ihr jedoch den Rücken zuwandten und beschäftigt schienen, dann schaute sie wieder auf dieses Loch und ging darauf zu. Sie streckte eine Hand nach vorne, denn die Neugier hatte sie gepackt und betastete interessiert die blaue Masse. Es kribbelte auf ihre Haut. Ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht und plötzlich streckte Diana ihre Hand weiter hinein. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, machte sie gleich danach einen Schritt nach vorne und lief wie durch eine Mauer aus dickflüssigem Wasser, obwohl sie nicht nass wurde. Kurze Augenblicke später stand sie in einem dunklen Gang, der durch eine Fackel erleuchtet wurde. Ein wenig erschrocken, aber gleichzeitig fasziniert von dem eben erlebten, schaute sich Diana um. Neben ihr standen zwei Dunkelelfen, aber sie schienen sie gar nicht gesehen zu haben, denn sie unterhielten sich. Da sie keine Angst vor Drow hatte hob sie unbeirrt eine Hand und zupfte einen der Männer am Ärmel und sagte, „Guten Tag", so wie es ihr Vater beigebracht hatte, wenn man jemanden begegnet.

Der Drow verstummte, als er plötzlich etwas an seinem Ärmel spürte. Überrascht schaute er nach unten und riss seine Augen vor Verwunderung weit auf, vor ihm stand ein kleiner Mensch mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Verwirrt schüttelte er seinen Kopf und kniff seine Augen zu, da er der Meinung war, er träume. Als er seinen Blick wieder nach unten richtete, stand dieser Mensch immer noch vor ihm und er sagte hastig etwas zu dem Drow neben ihm.

Diana blickte neugierig die beiden Dunkelelfen an und lächelte. Sie dachte, vielleicht gibt es hier ja noch mehr und so beschloss sie, sich ein wenig umzuschauen, besonders weil ihr Onkel ja im Moment mit etwas ganz anderem beschäftigt war. Außerdem schien es hier viel zu entdecken geben, das konnte sie sich doch nicht entgehen lassen. Hatte ihr Onkel ihr nicht ein Geheimnis versprochen? Das hier war ein großes Geheimnis und augenblicklich fing sie an, den Tunnel nach rechts zu laufen, weg von den beiden Drow am Eingang zu Jaralxles Raum, die immer noch verdutzt drein schauten. Das Mädchen drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte den beiden freundlich zu, dann war sie verschwunden.

Erst jetzt schienen die beiden Dunkelelfwachen begriffen zu haben, dass dieser Mensch keine Illusion darstellte. Der Drow, der soeben von Diana aus seine Unterhaltung gerissen wurde, blickte kurz seinen Kameraden an, der ihm zunickte, dann lief er Diana hinterher. Doch sie war schnell und bereits nach der ersten Ecke entwichen. Der andere Drow durchschritt die unsichtbare Barriere, durch die Diana hinaus kam und stand kurze Augenblicke später vor Jarlaxle und Kimmuriel. Diese schienen mit etwas beschäftigt zu sein. So räusperte der Söldner und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Jarlaxle hörte ihn und drehte sich auch gleich zu dem Soldaten um. Etwas verwirrt schaute er in das Gesicht des Drow. „Verzeiht … aber draußen im Gang erschien eben ein kleiner Mensch, der direkt aus eurer Kammer kam … Alak verfolgt es".

„Was?", schrie Jarlaxle und schaute sich verzweifelt in seinem Raum um, suchte nach Diana, doch sie war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Diana? Wo bist du?", rief er erneut und diesmal konnte er seine Aufregung nicht verbergen.

Er lief nervös jeden Winkel der Kammer ab, aber Diana war nicht zu finden. Also musste sie wirklich hinausgegangen sein. Das Herz fing wie wild anzuschlagen und er wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was passierte, wenn seine Männer Diana zu fassen bekommen würden. Für seine unwissenden Männer war sie lediglich ein Menschenkind und ein Eindringlich, der sich im tiefsten Inneren von Bregan D'aerthe befand. So rannte der Söldnerführer, so schnell er konnte, durch die magische Barriere und stand ebenfalls in dem Gang. Er begann zu lauschen und hörte Gegröle, dem er folgte.

Kimmuriel folgte Jarlaxle und konnte ebenfalls das Gebrüll vernehmen, dass eindeutig aus dem Bereich der Soldatenkrieger kam. Auf dem Gesicht des Psionikers erschien ein ironisches Lächeln, als er zu dem Soldaten blickte, der ihm ebenfalls in den Gang gefolgt war und sagte, „Ich glaube das wird ein Spaß werden".

Diana rannte gerade einen langen Gang entlang, der nur spärlich erhellt wurde und plötzlich bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. Alles war dunkel und sie konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Ihr kleiner Körper zitterte. Plötzlich stand sie in einem großen Raum, der nur leicht durch einige Fackeln erhellt wurde. Vor sich erkannte sie eine große Gruppe von Dunkelelfen, die laut lachten. Sie standen im Kreis und amüsierten sich über etwas. Mit einmal mal fühlte sie sich gar nicht wohl hier. Die fremde Umgebung, die Dunkelheit, die fremden Männer vor ihr und das Fehlen ihres Onkels ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen und das Mädchen wollte nur wieder zurück zu Jarlaxle. Vielleicht könnte einer der Männer ihr helfen und sagen, wo sich ihr Onkel befand und würde sie dann zurück bringen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, wollte sich dadurch selbst Mut machen und versuchte so ihre Angst und die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Langsam lief zu den Soldaten hinüber. Und plötzlich passierte es. Einer der Drow verstummte jäh und erkannte ein kleines Menschenkind, das so eben in ihr Quartier eingebrochen war. Aber das konnte doch nicht Möglich sein. Er rief nach seinen Kameraden, die ebenso verstummten und im ersten Moment irritiert auf Diana blickten. Das Kind spürte die Blicke und die vielen roten Augen, die sie mit einem unheilvollen Funkeln anstarrten. Dann hatte die Angst über sie gesiegt, sie musste anfangen zu weinen. Als plötzlich mehrere Männer auf sie zu kamen und dabei ihre Waffen zogen, erschauderte Diana und schrie. Wie auf Kommando rannte das Mädchen los und die Soldaten hinter ihr her. Sie stieß nochmals einen spitzen Schrei aus und die Tränen flossen ungehindert über ihre Wangen. Sie bekam es immer mehr mit der Angst zu tun, ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und sie verstand, dass diese Drow hier hinter ihr hinter her rannten. Als sie sich umschaute, konnte sie wieder diese funkelnden Augen sehen, die sie unheil bringend anstarrten und die Männer wild ihre Waffen durch die Luft sausen ließen und weiter hinter ihr waren. Sie verfolgten das Kind, das im Zickzak durch die große Höhle eilte und immer im letzten Moment den Griffen der Soldaten entging, die versuchten sie einzufangen. Wenn sie sie zu fassen bekommen würden, dann würden sie ohne mit der Wimper zu Zucken sie töten. Unter ihrem Tränenschleier erspähte Diana ein kleines Loch an der hinteren Wand und sie rannte nun darauf zu. Mit ihrem kleinen Körper kroch sie nur kurze Momente später hinein, schlüpfte flink in diese kleine Zuflucht. Kaum dass sie darin verschwunden war, bemerkte sie, obwohl es hier fast stockfinster war, dass eine Steinwand nach nur zwei Metern ihr den Weg versperrte und so schrie sie noch mehr vor Angst. Die Dunkelheit umgab sie und durch den Eingang zu dem Loch hörte sie die Männer, wie sich die Stimmen näherten und lachten und fluchten. Wieder erklang ein spitzer Schrei und sie rief voller Panik nach Jarlaxle.

Der Söldnerführer hörte die Schreie seiner Nichte und in ihm stieg ebenfalls die Panik auf. Wenn seine Männer Diana zu fassen bekommen würden, dann wäre sie tot. Sie kannten seine Nichte nicht und für die Soldaten wäre das Mädchen einfach nur ein Mensch, der verbotener Weise in den Unterschlupf von Bregan D'aerthe eingebrochen war und hier nichts zu suchen hatte. So schnell er konnte rannte er den Schreien nach und stand kurze Augenblicke später im Quartier der Soldatenkämpfer. Nervös schaute er sich um und erkannte die Männer an der hinteren Wand versammelt, die sich in einem Halbkreis standen und ihre Waffen gezogen hatten. Die Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf und er hoffte inständig, dass sie noch nichts schlimmes getan und seine Nichte nicht tot am Boden liegen würde. Jarlaxle rannte so schnell er konnte quer durch die große Höhle und stieß die Soldaten, die ihm im Weg standen unachtsam zur Seite. Der Söldnerführer kämpfte sich durch die Männer hindurch und machte vor einem kleinen Loch in der Wand Halte. Er hörte augenblicklich Schreie, die eindeutig von seiner Nichte stammten.

„Diana?", rief er nervös und schaute dabei wie gebannt auf die Öffnung in der Wand.

Einer seiner Soldaten war soeben bis zur Brust darin verschwunden und versuchte das Mädchen heraus zu ziehen. Wieder ertönte eine Reihe von spitzen Schreien, die in seinen Ohren fürchterlich schmerzten. Nicht nur durch die hohe Tonlage, sondern auch um die Sorge um das Mädchen und die schiere Angst von Diana, die sie dazu zum Ausdruck brachte. Es durfte nichts passieren. Erschrocken riss er seine Augen weit auf, als er den Drow sah, der verzweifelt versuchte, Diana aus dem Loch zu ziehen, das konnte er nicht zulassen und so lief er schnell hinüber. Jetzt war es an ihm und er zog den Mann an den Beinen mit einem kräftigen Ruck hinaus.

„Weg .. ich mach das", schnappte Jarlaxle und kniete sich jetzt selbst vor der Zuflucht von Diana.

Der Soldat schaute verblüfft zu dem Söldnerführer hinunter und zuckte mit den Achseln. Und plötzlich erschien Kimmuriel, der sich seinen Weg durch die Soldaten gekämpft hatte. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er Jarlaxle entdeckte und freute sich über die Blöße, die er vor seinen Männern zeigte und über dessen Hilflosigkeit. Ja, dass war die perfekte Rache für die Schmach, die er vor kurzem erst mit dem Halbdrow erlebt hatte und sich der Anführer über ihn lustig machte.

„Diana? Mein Schatz … komm zu deinem Onkel?", rief Jarlaxle gerade und griff verzweifelt mit seinen Armen in das Loch, in der Hoffnung eine Hand oder einen Fuß seiner Nichte zu fassen zu bekommen.

Kimmuriel musste über die Sache grinsen, alleine über die Worte _„Mein Schatz"_ und _„Onkel"_. Da bemerkte er die unschlüssigen Blicke der Männer, die immer noch im Halbkreis standen und nicht wussten, was sich nun hier abspielte. Sie bedachten ihren Anführer, der plötzlich hier herein gerannt kam und jetzt mit verzweifelter Stimme irgendetwas diesem Mensch in dem Loch zurief. Doch sie verstanden ihn leider nicht, da er in der Sprache der Oberfläche verwendete. Als der Psioniker das bemerkte wollte er seine Chance wahrnehmen und übersetzte Jarlaxles Worte in der Zeichensprache der Drow den Soldaten, die neugierig den schnellen Fingern folgten.

Augenblicklich verfielen die Männer von Bregan D'aerthe in schallendes Gelächter, als sie nun ebenfalls die Worten verstanden, die Jarlaxle Diana zugerufen hatte. Als dieser das Lachen in seiner Panik war nahm, drehte er sich um und bedachte sie alle mit einem bösen Blick. Die Soldaten hörten auf zu Lachen, konnten aber ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Aber Jarlaxle hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich über seine Männer zu ärgern, er musste seine Nichte hier rausbekommen. So wandte er sich wieder seine Nichte zu und rief erneut, „Mein Schatz … komm da heraus … Onkel Jara ist doch jetzt da … wir gehen wieder nach Hause, aber du musst aus dem Loch kommen".

Kaum, dass der Söldnerführer die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, übersetzte Kimmuriel erneut in der Zeichensprache und die Soldaten fingen erneut an zu Lachen.

Jarlaxle hörte sie wieder und drehte sich im gleichen Moment zu ihnen um. Ein weiterer tödlicher Blick bedachte die Gruppe der Soldaten, die erneut grinsten. Jetzt reichte es ihm, sie mussten verschwinden, seine Schande war schon groß genug. Außerdem würde Diana wohl schneller aus ihrer Zuflucht kommen, wenn sie alleine waren.

„Raus hier … alle und ich warne euch … zu keinem ein Wort, sonst seit ihr schneller Spinnenfutter bevor ihr den Mund aufmacht", sagte er zu den Männern und machte eine Geste mit seiner Hand und komplimentierte sie somit nach draußen.

Nur Kimmuriel blieb mit ihm zusammen im Raum zurück und kaum, dass dieser leer war, kniete sich Jarlaxle wieder und rief, „Diana … sei lieb und komm da raus … alle sind weg, keiner wird dir was tun".

Im Inneren hörte jetzt der Söldnerführer wieder mehrere Angstschreie und das Schluchzen seiner Nichte. Er wusste nicht mehr was er machen sollte, doch da erklangt jäh die Stimme des Mädchen, „Ich will zu meinem Papa … mein Papa soll kommen, Onkel Jara".

Oh nein, das konnte jetzt nicht wahr sein. Artemis war der Letzte, der von diesem Ausflug erfahren durfte und er wusste sich bald nicht mehr zu helfen. Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er das Kind hier herausbekommen könnte.

„Jarlaxle, lasst mich das machen … ich kann sie mit meinen psionischen Kräften aus dem Loch ziehen", meinte Kimmuriel, der immer noch grinsen musste und es mittlerweile leid war, dass das Menschenkind so uneinsichtig war.

Der Söldnerführer stand auf und schaute nur einen kurzen Moment zu seinem Offizier hinüber, nickte ihm zu und Kimmuriel machte sich an die Arbeit. Er schloss seine Augen und plötzlich wurden die Schreie des Mädchens noch intensiver. Im Inneren spürte sie, wie etwas an ihren Beinen und Armen zerrte, obwohl niemand in ihrer Zuflucht war, selbst ihr Onkel schien nicht mehr vor dem Loch zu knien.

Die Angst von Diana wurde immer größer und sie fühlte, wie sie unerwartet das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf dem Rücken lag. Jemand riss heftig an ihren Beinen und zog sie so Zentimeter für Zentimeter dem Ausgang entgegen. Das Mädchen schrie erbärmlich und versuchte sich mit ihren kleinen Armen und Beinen an dem Stein festzuhalten, aber ihre Kraft ließ dies nicht zu.

Draußen wartete Jarlaxle ungeduldig und dann erblickte er endlich die Beine seiner Nichte. Aber Kimmuriel war für seine Sanftheit nicht gerade bekannt. So zerrte der Drow mit seinen psionischen Kräften weiter und Diana wurde mit einem letzten heftigen Ruck in die Höhle geschleudert und landete unsanft mit dem Rücken, einige Meter vor dem Söldnerführer. Das Schreien des Mädchens war jetzt noch intensiver und Jarlaxle rannte nervös zu ihr hinüber. Er hob augenblicklich das Kind auf seinen Arm, aber dadurch wurde das Geschrei nicht weniger. Ihre hohe, verzweifelte Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf und er konnte sie nicht beruhigen, sie weinte markerschütternd. So beschloss er erst mal, mit ihr auf dem schnellsten Weg in seine Kammer zu gehen und hoffte, dass sich seine Nichte dort wieder beruhigen würde.

Als er die Höhle der Soldaten verließ, standen diese vor dem Eingang und als ihr Söldnerführer durch ihre Reihen schritt, konnten sie ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Jarlaxle beschloss sie zu ignorieren, das Mädchen war wichtiger, aber eine Strafe würde er sich dennoch ausdenken, beschloss er.

Keine fünf Minuten später kam er endlich in seinem Raum an. Der Drowjunge saß immer noch in der Ecke, so wie sie ihn verlassen hatten und blickte irritiert auf, als der Söldnerführer mit dem Kind auf dem Arm eintrat. Auf dem Weg hier her hatte sie sich etwas beruhigt, zumindest das Schreien hatte aufgehört und sie weinte nur noch. Er setzte Diana auf seinen Stuhl und kniete sich vor sie. Als er sich das Mädchen genauer betrachtete, erkannte er einige Schrammen auf ihrem Gesicht und ihre Hose war an einigen Stellen aufgerissen. Das Hemd, was sie trug schien ganz zu sein. Jarlaxle seufzte einmal kurz auf, dann streichelte er ihr einige Male über ihr Gesicht, murmelte einige unverständliche Silben und plötzlich waren die Kratzer verschwunden.

„Mein Schatz … tut dir noch irgendwo etwas weh?", fragte er Diana und betrachtete ihren Körper nochmals von oben bis unten.

Bis auf die kaputte Hose sah er jedoch nichts mehr und stand dann wieder auf.

Sie schüttelte als Antwort nur mit dem Kopf und sah verstört auf den Boden, dabei rannen ihr immer noch Tränen über die Wangen.

„Was ist dem Jungen ... soll ich ihn mitnehmen?", sprach plötzlich eine Stimme, der Söldnerführer drehte sich um und sah Kimmuriel, der soeben durch den Eingang geschritten kam und ein belustigendes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ja … macht was ihr wollt … ich gehe mit Diana zurück und ich will euch erst wieder sehen, wenn der Sklavenhändler Nhaundar sich bei euch meldet", antwortete Jarlaxle, der gar nicht richtig zugehört hatte, sondern sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seine Nichte machte.

„Wie ihr meint", sagte Kimmuriel und erzeugte gleich darauf ein Dimensionstor für den Söldner, damit dieser wieder auf die Oberfläche zurückkehren konnte.

Jarlaxle seufzte noch einmal kurz vor Erleichterung auf, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert war, nahm Diana auf den Arm und schritt durch das Dimensionstor.

Der Drow tauchte nur wenige Augenblicke später mit dem Mädchen zusammen in der Küche ihres Hauses wieder auf und setzte sie zuerst einmal auf einen Stuhl. Sie weinte immer noch, aber es verebbte langsam, als sie die gewohnte Umgebung erblickte. Jarlaxle kniete wieder vor ihr und betrachtete sie nochmals von oben bis unten. All ihre Verletzungen schienen verschwunden. So beugte er sich nach vorne und gab Diana einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich gleich danach sanft mit seiner Hand über ihr Gesicht. Dann flüsterte er etwas und atmete einmal vor Erleichterung tief durch. Der Drow erhob sich und das keine Sekunde zu spät.

Von Draußen hörte er Stimmen und da traten bereits Artemis, Drizzt und Zaknafein in die Küche. Der Söldner schaute sie an und hatte plötzlich wieder sein gewohnt süffisantes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Du grinst schon wieder … das hat nie was Gutes zu heißen, mein Freund", sagte Artemis und ging geradewegs auf seine Tochter zu.

Als er sie anblickte, verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen und er erkannte ihre zerrissene Hose. So kniete er sich nun vor ihr und sah, dass sie geweint hatte. Zusätzlich wirkte das Kind verstört und so nahm er sie jetzt selbst auf seinen Arm und sie kuschelte sich sofort ganz fest an ihren Vater.

„Was ist hier los gewesen? Wieso hat Diana geweint … sie wirkt irgendwie ganz verstört", sprach Artemis mit einem eiskalten Ton und bedachte Jarlaxle mit einem tödlichen Blick.

„Ja, wisst ihr … Diana hat draußen im Garten gespielt und eine Schlange hat sie fürchterlich erschreckt … ich habe sie gerade etwas beruhigt. Und keine Sorge, die Schlange ist weg", redete sich der Söldner gekonnt aus der Affäre.

Alle drei Freunde sahen Jarlaxle an und runzelten die Stirn, dann sagte Drizzt, „Schade …das dich die Schlange nicht gebissen hat … dann hätten wir vielleicht ein Problem weniger", und rauschte aus der Küche, er war noch immer sauer auf den Söldner.

Artemis setzte seine Tochter wieder auf den Boden und sagte, „Da muss ich Drizzt Recht geben … vielleicht gebe es dann weniger Probleme, wenn du nicht da wärst", und machte Anstalten dem jungen Drow zu folgen.

„Meine kleine Dame … hast du Lust Pferde zu besuchen?", mischte sich nun Zaknafein ein und betrachtete Diana dabei genau.

Sie schaute auf und schon schien freudiger zu sein. Das Mädchen liebte Pferde und wünschte sich schon lange ein Eigenes. Sie fing an zu Lächeln und Zak ging auf sie zu. Er wollte sie nun selbst auf den Arm nehmen, doch als er sie gerade am Arm festhielt, sagte sie plötzlich, „Au".

Zaknafein runzelte augenblicklich die Stirn und schaute auf die Stelle, die dem Mädchen wohl soeben wehgetan hatte. Vorsichtig schob er den Ärmel von ihrem Hemd nach oben und erkannte einen Blauen Fleck, der dem Handabdruck einer Hand glich. Er hatte so etwas schon öfters gesehen. Diese Art von Verletzungen konnte nur entstehen, wenn jemand mit ganzer Kraft den Arm des Mädchens festgehalten hätte. Ihm kam die Tatsache mit der Schlange schon im ersten Moment seltsam vor, jetzt fragte er sich, was wirklich passiert war.

Mit funkelnden Augen sah er auf und bedachte Jarlaxle mit einem tödlichen Blick. Dann ließ er die Kleine los und sagte, „Geh schon vor zu deinem Vater und zu Drizzt … sag ihnen ich komme nach … dann schauen wir zusammen nach den Pferden".

Diana nickte Zak zu und machte sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zu Artemis und ihrem Onkel.

„Jarlaxle … nun zu dir … wir zwei gehen zusammen kurz in den Keller … ich lasse dir den Vortritt … dann kannst du mir die Wahrheit sagen", sprach er zu dem Söldner gewandt und machte eine Geste mit seiner Hand, dass dieser voran gehen sollte.

Jarlaxle erwiderte den Blick seines Freundes und schluckte einmal kurz. Er hatte eine Verletzung übersehen und machte sich in diesem Moment selbst Vorwürfe, wie er es überhaupt so weit kommen lassen konnte. Und die Reaktion seines alten Freundes verkündete keine Freude. Aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig und so ging er an Zaknafein vorbei und machte sich auf, nach unten zu gehen. Sein Freund folgte ihm auf dem Fuß.

Unten angekommen und kaum war die Tür vom Badezimmer ins Schloss gefallen, packte Zak Jarlaxle von hinten, drehte ihn mit voller Kraft zu sich um und presste ihn gegen eine Wand. Der Söldner riss erschrocken seine Augen auf und blickte in das wütende Gesicht seines Freundes Zaknafein.

„Was ist wirklich passiert … und diesmal die Wahrheit und versuche erst gar nicht zu lügen", sagte der ehemalige Waffenmeister und hielt Jarlaxle weiter im Schwitzkasten.

Dieser war in die Enge getrieben worden und schluckte erstmal, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte und meinte, „Nun ja … weißt du … Kimmuriel …", dann stoppte er, als er spürte, dass Zak seinen Griff verstärkte, nur um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

„Ich kürze es ab … ich habe Diana mit nach Menzoberranzan genommen", flüsterte nun der Söldner, um so zu verhindern, dass sich die Tatsache dadurch verschönern ließ.

„Du hast was?", schrie ihn Zak an und umschloss dabei Jarlaxles Kehle. „Wenn ich jetzt zudrücke hat die Welt einen Idioten weniger … vielleicht hast du dir dein Gehirn bereits herausgevögelt, du Narr".

Dann ließ der Drow den Hals des Söldners los, nur um eines seiner Schwerter zu ziehen und hielt dieses auf dessen Herz gerichtet. „Du hast mehr Glück als Verstand … du hättest einen Heiltrank mehr nehmen müssen und bei nächsten Mal lass dir eine bessere Ausrede einfallen".

Zaks andere Hand schoss mit voller Kraft nach vorne und traf Jarlaxle mit seiner Faust auf die Nase. Dieser fiel nur einen kurzen Moment später bewusstlos zu Boden, seine Nase blutete und der ehemalige Waffenmeister steckte sein Schwert wieder ein. Er wartete bis sein Freund wenige Augenblicke danach das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatte. Danach hörte man nur noch heftige Geräusche aus dem Keller, die einer Schlägerei nahe kamen.

Zwei Monate waren nun vergangen. Der Magier Calaunim Zaurahel und sein Begleiter Shar liefen gerade durch die Straßen von Menzoberranzan. Beide waren wie sooft alle paar Wochen zusammen unterwegs, hauptsächlich, weil Calaunim hier gerne seine Vorräte einkaufte. Die Auswahl an Zaubererkomponenten in dieser Stadt war hier oft größer als in Ched Nasad oder einer der anderen Städte der Drow. Der Halbdrow lief an dessen Seite und somit boten sie sich gegenseitig Schutz. Gerade bogen beide um eine Ecke, da bemerkte Shar, dass sie immer noch verfolgt wurden. Er schaute wie beifällig kurz über seine Schulter und erkannte die sechs Männer, die nun seit dem letzten Laden hinter ihnen her liefen.

„Calaunim, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht werden wir verfolgt … die Männer hinter uns sind schon eine ganze Weile da … ich glaube das riecht nach Ärger", flüstere der Halbdrow seinem Begleiter zu.

„Ich muss noch in diesen Laden … danach verschwinden wir", antwortete ihm der Magier.

Shar nickte und schritt hinter Calaunim durch eine kleine Ladentür in das Geschäft eines Kräuterhändlers.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da kamen die sechs Männer dem Laden näher, blieben jedoch draußen stehen und unterhielten sich und schienen auf etwas zu warten. Der Halbdrow beobachtete die Situation sehr genau, während der Magier damit beschäftigt war, verschiedene Kräuter zu suchen.

„Jetzt ist der Ärger nicht mehr weit", flüsterte Shar Calaunim zu und beide blickten aus dem Fenster und sahen die Männer warten.

Der Zauberkundige beobachtete kurz die Situation und gleich danach erkannte er zwei Priesterinnen, die sich ebenfalls in diesem Laden aufhielten. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, zog er seinen Begleiter am Ärmel weiter nach hinten in eine kleine Ecke, wo niemand von ihnen Notiz nahm. Kurze Augenblicke später traten die beiden wieder nach vorne, aber mit dem Aussehen der Priesterinnen. Calaunim hatte einen Illiusionszauber gewirkt.

Schnell machten sich der Magier und der Halbdrow auf, das Geschäft zu verlassen. Die Tür ging auf und zwei Priesterinnen traten auf die Straße. Schweigsam liefen sie an den Männern vorbei. Diese verbeugten sich, wie es sich für Männern nun mal gehörte und als die beiden Drow um eine Ecke gebogen waren, warteten sie geduldig auf die beiden männlichen Dunkelelfen, die sich ja noch in dem Laden befinden mussten. Doch als nur einige Minuten später die gleichen Priesterinnen aus der Tür geschritten kamen, rissen sie weit ihre Augen auf und konnten es nicht glauben, sie waren an der Nase herum geführt worden. Nhaundar hatte ihnen zwar erzählt, dass es sich bei einem der beiden um einen Magier handelte, aber sie ahnten nicht, dass dieser so einen billigen Trick anwenden würde. Respektvoll verneigten sich die Männer bei den Priesterinnen, dann rannten sie den Flüchtigen hinter her. Und diese waren noch nicht weit entfernt.

Als Calaunim und Shar hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden waren, löste der Magier die Illusion auf und beide schritten schnell durch die Straße, in der Hoffnung ihre Verfolger losgeworden zu sein. Leider mussten sie erkennen, dass die Männer ihnen immer noch hinter her liefen. Dieses Mal sogar rannten und ihre Schwerter, bereit für einen Kampf, gezogen hatten.

So blieben beide stehen und stellten sich ihren Angreifern.


	12. Pleiten, Pech und Pannen?

**12. Kapitel**

**Pleiten, Pech und Pannen?**

Der Winter stand vor der Tür: Der erste Schnee fiel im Nordland und hüllte das Land in eine weiße Decke ein. Seit der Nachricht von Lady Alustriels Schwangerschaft und der bevorstehenden Heirat zwischen ihr und Drizzt waren nun schon zwei Monate vergangen. Da die Freunde sich zur Flucht nach Amn entschieden hatten, planten und bereiteten sie ihre Reise sorgfältig vor. Ihr besonderes Augenmerk legten sie auf die Heimlichkeit. Zum Glück mussten alle sich nicht überstürzt in ein ungewolltes Abenteuer stürzen, sondern hatten Zeit alles in Ruhe anzugehen. Sobald der erste Schnee schmelzen würde, wollten die Freunde sich in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion aus der Stadt schleichen und nach Süden fliehen.

Der Zwischenfall in Menzoberranzan war bei Diana vergessen und sie war wieder ganz das Mädchen, wie sie alle kannten. Sie schien erneut in ihrem Element zu sein, liebte es, ihren Vater, ihre Onkel und sogar Zaknafein zu ärgern. Jarlaxle dagegen war sehr oft verschwunden. Entweder er ließ sich auf Bettgeschichten in Silbrigmond ein, oder er ging in gewohnter Manier und Verkleidung zu Lady Alustriel. Der Söldner war wie besessen von seiner Vaterrolle und wollte jeden kostbaren Augenblick ausnutzen, damit seinem Kind nichts passierte. Die hohe Herrin schien davon sehr angetan zu sein, denn sie genoss diese Besuche. So verging die Zeit wie im Fluge und aus dem Herbst wurde Winter.

Diana saß an diesem Morgen unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl, denn sie wollte unbedingt nach draußen. Der erste Schnellfall dieses Jahres war gekommen und kündigte den bitteren Winter des Nordlandes an. Sie liebte den Schnee und konnte sich kaum auf ihr Frühstück konzentrieren. Artemis hatte mit seiner kleinen Tochter Mitleid und entließ sie. Aber die Kleine hatte noch einen eigenen Plan. Sie erhob sich, lief zu Zaknafein hinüber und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr. Dieser grinste bei den Worten und nickte dem Mädchen zu. Er selbst kannte Schnee nur von dem kurzen Aufenthalt auf der Oberfläche und von einigen Ausflügen mit Calaunim und Shar, als sie zu Dritt durch eine Landschaft von Schnee und Eis wanderten. Er wusste lediglich, dass es kalt war und der Plan von Diana hörte sich interessant an. Er mochte das Mädchen und es brauchte keine große Überredungskunst ihn mit in ihren Schabernack einzubeziehen. Beide standen auf, verabschiedeten sich lächelnd von Artemis und Drizzt und waren kurz darauf im Garten verschwunden. Die beiden anderen blieben verdutzt in der Küche zurück, aber machten sich weiter keine Gedanken, Zak war immerhin für seine Autorität gegenüber allen und vor allem Diana gegenüber, bekannt.

Der junge Elf freute sich am meisten, nicht nur wegen der Tatsache, dass sein Vater wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt war, sondern auch, dass dieser sich so gut mit seiner Nichte vertrug. Er fragte sich, wie schon viele Male zuvor, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn Diana niemals in sein Leben getreten wäre. Doch vielleicht war es eine Fügung des Schicksals und es sollte einfach so sein. Alles was er bisher erlebt hatte, seine Liebe zu dem Mann der einst sein größter Rivale war und die tiefe Verbundenheit, gab dem jungen Drow den Rückhalt den er schon immer brauchte. Alles schien auf einmal wunderschön. Die bevorstehende Flucht, schien schon fast vergessen zu sein.

Plötzlich rannte Diana aufgeregt ins Haus und direkt in die Küche. Dort sah sie ihren Vater und Drizzt um den Tisch herum sitzen und erzählen.

„Mit Zaknafein ist was passiert … ihr müsst ganz schnell kommen, los", rief sie dringlich und bedeutete mit ihren Armen, dass die beiden schnell folgen sollten.

Erschrocken rissen sie ihre Augen auf und malten sich schon schreckliche Szenarien in ihren Köpfen aus und rannten einen kurzen Moment später dem Mädchen hinter her, hinaus in den Garten. Plötzlich blieben sie stehen und Artemis war der Erste, der einen Schneeball ins Gesicht bekam. Gleich danach folgte ein zweiter und landete im Gesicht von Drizzt. Beide standen verdutzt in der Tür und wussten im ersten Augenblick nicht, was geschehen war. Dann erkannten sie die zwei Übeltäter vor sich. Zaknafein stand mit Diana vor den beiden überraschten Männern und lachten laut.

„Reingelegt", rief das Mädchen und grinste bis über beide Ohren überglücklich, dass der ausgeheckte Plan mit Zak so gut geklappt hatte.

„Die Schlacht kann beginnen", lockte gleich hinterher der ehemalige Waffenmeister und warf einen extragroßen Schneeball auf seinen Sohn, der ihn an der Schulter traf.

Artemis und Drizzt schauten nun nicht mehr verwundert hinüber, sondern auch auf ihren Gesichtern breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, griffen nach einer große Menge Schnee und begannen ihrerseits Bälle zu formen.

„Na wartetet … ihr werdet verlieren", sagte Artemis, der gerade eben erst das Spiel zu lieben begonnen hatte.

Eine wilde Schneeballschlacht entfachte und Zaknafein und Diana traten gegen Artemis und Drizzt an.

Nach fast zwei Stunden wilden Gerangels im Schnee waren alle Vier durchnässt, aber glücklich. Alles wirkte schon fast wie eine edülische Familie, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass sie aus drei Dunkelelfen, einem Mann mit dunkelelfischen Lebensenergie und einem kleinen Menschenkind bestand. Das ließ jedoch mittlerweile niemand mehr zurück schrecken. Jeder in der unmittelbareren Nachbarschaft hatte sich an den Anblick der Drow gewöhnt und es war unter anderem das Wort Lady Alustriels gewesen, das die Bewohner von Silbrigmond ruhig gestimmt hatte. Außerdem war es in der ganzen Stadt nun wohlbekannt, dass der ehemalige Waldläufer Drizzt Do'Urden und die Hohe Herrin heiraten wollten.

Als nun alle ziemlich erschöpft waren, gingen sie zurück ins Haus. Die Schneeballschlacht fiel zu Gunsten von Zaknafein und Diana aus, Drizzt und Artemis hätte beinahe selbst den Sieg davon getragen. Im Haus war es angenehm warm und Drizzt bot sich an, seine kleine Nichte erst einmal heiß zu baden und ihr dann zu helfen, warme Kleidung anzuziehen. Währenddessen hielten sich Zak und Artemis in der warmen Wohnstube auf. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer und beide lachten.

Beide mussten wieder schäkern, wenn sie an den schönen Vormittag dachten und der Drow schien wie ausgewechselt. Wenn er zuvor immer still und in sich gekehrt schien, war er jetzt das blühende Leben. Der Mann verstand, dass er wohl eine wirklich schwere Zeit durch gemacht haben musste. Er kannte ihn zuvor nur in Geschichten von Drizzt und Jarlaxle. Und während den letzten Monaten lernten sich die beiden kennen und ein Band der Freundschaft zeichnete sich bei ihnen ab.

„So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt … die Oberfläche gefällt mir immer mehr", sagte Zaknafein freudig zu Artemis.

„Wie ich dir zustimme", antwortete der Mann und musste augenblicklich an das Unterreich denken. Wie sehr er sich damals das Sonnenlicht herbei wünschte, eingeschlossen von kilometerdickem Fels und Gestein, als er einige Monate in Menzoberranzan, Bregan D'aerthe und Jarlaxle lebte. Gleichzeitig war er froh, dass dieser Alptraum ein Ende fand und ein kurzer, kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

Zaknafein erzählte munter weiter und wärmte sich zusammen mit Artemis vor dem warmen Feuer, bis eine Aussage des Dunkelelfen Entreri aufhorchen ließ.

„Diana ist ein fröhliches und aufgewecktes Kind. Sie ist schlau und gewitzt … das meiste scheint sie wohl von Jarlaxle mitbekommen zu haben … der alte Schwerenöter. Bald wird sie groß und erwachsen sein, so wie mein Sohn", plapperte Zak fröhlich weiter und musste bei seinen eigenen Worten wieder lachen.

Doch Artemis verstummte im selben Moment, als er die Worte _„erwachsen sein, so wie mein Sohn"_. Was wollte ihm der Waffenmeister damit sagen, fragte er sich und schaute kurz verdutzt hinüber, nur im schnell wieder seine Augen auf den Kamin zu richten, so dass der Drow nichts von seiner Verwirrtheit mitbekommen würde.

Aber es war zu spät, Zak bekam den verstörten Ausdruck des ehemaligen Meuchelmörders mit und musste lächeln. So wie es für ihn den Eindruck machte, wusste sein Freund wohl nicht, dass Drizzt nach den Maßstäben der Elfen nur ein Jugendlicher war. Es amüsierte ihn, da kam auch schon die Frage von Artemis, der nun leicht zerstreut wirkte.

„Zaknafein? Was meinst du damit, dass Drizzt auch bald erwachsen sein wird?"

Wieder musste Zak lächeln und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er Entreri genau beobachten konnte, um die Reaktion des Mannes sehen zu können.

„Elfen … ihn unserem Fall Drow werden mit ungefähr achtzig Jahren erst erwachsen", antwortete er ihm wahrheitsgemäß.

Im gleichen Moment schien Artemis zu geschockt und er brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich wieder zu fassen. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und das Blut rauschte durch seine Adern. Der Atem ging schneller und er versuchte die Worte, die er soeben vernahm zu verarbeiten. _Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass er früher gegen ein Kind gekämpft und verloren hatte? Das konnte, nein, das durfte einfach nicht sein_. Noch schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass er nach dieser Aussage hin, einen Jugendlichen liebte und mit ihm das Bett teilte. Drizzt würde erst noch erwachsen werden.

„Ist etwas?", fragte plötzlich Zaknafein mit unschuldigem Unterton und klopfte dabei Artemis behutsam auf die Schulter, als er bemerkt hatte, dass diese Nachricht den Mann mehr irritiert, als er aufgenommen hatte. Gleichzeitig fand er es sehr amüsant und versuchte sich vorzustellen, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging.

„Nichts, nichts … alles in Ordnung … ich fühle mich nur etwas müde", log Artemis schnell und lehnte sich noch etwas näher ans Feuer, damit niemand seinen verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht ablesen konnte. Er sagte sich, dass er ganz dringend mit Drizzt reden müsste, er machte sich Vorwürfe, ob er jemals in den letzten Jahre zu grob zu ihm gewesen war. Immerhin wurde ihm soeben erzählt, dass er praktisch noch ein Kind als Freund hatte.

So verging einige Zeit und Drizzt betrat ebenfalls die Wohnstube und gesellte sich sogleich zu seinem Vater und seinem Geliebten, die immer noch vor dem Kamin saßen. Der junge Drow kuschelte sich an seinen Freund. Der Mann versuchte erneut, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber einige Fragen brannten auf seiner Seele. Bevor er diese nicht gestellt hatte, würde er für das erste keine ruhige Minute mehr haben können.

„Drizzt … nachdem wir unsere Feindschaft abgelegt hatte … habe ich dir da jemals wehgetan Ich meine im Bett oder so?", flüsterte Artemis seinem Freund zu.

Doch Zak hatte diese Worte ebenfalls gehört und musste erneut lächeln, als er die Unsicherheit des Mannes mitbekam. Gleichzeitig wusste er auch, dass sein Sohn sich sehr gut verteidigen konnte und es bestimmt bis ins hohe Alter tun würde.

„Was soll denn diese Frage … natürlich hast du das nicht … ich hätte mich schon verteidigt", flüsterte Drizzt verdutzt zurück und sah dabei Artemis von oben bis unten an. „Ich liebe dich doch", wisperte er und gab seinem Geliebten einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen von Entreri ließ die entstandene Anspannung von ihm abfallen und er erwiderte die zärtliche Berührung seines Freundes und ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Drizzt hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihm nichts getan hatte, was er nicht wollte und er freute sich nun endlich wieder über diesen schönen Tag. Wenn es anderes gewesen wäre, dann hätte er wohl keine Ruhe mehr finden können.

Einige Wochen später erhielt Jarlaxle Nachricht von seinem Stellvertreter, dem Psioniker Kimmuriel Oblodra. Sogleich beschloss er nach Menzoberranzan zu gehen, da es sicherlich um Nhaundar und dessen Aufgabe, den Magier Calaunim und Shar zu finden, handelte. Etwas anderes hätte er ansonsten nicht akzeptiert. Er behielt Recht, denn es handelte sich um eine dringende Sache, die der Sklavenhändler nur mit dem Söldnerführer von Bregan D'aerthe selber besprechen wollte. Jarlaxle freute sich und hoffte inständig auf ein positives Treffen, denn in einem halben Jahr würde die Geburt seines Kindes stattfinden. Er bräuchte beide, um seinen Plan durchführen zu können, nachdem seine Freunde ihm nicht helfen wollten. Lady Alustriel würde im Frühjahr sein Kind gebären und bis jetzt hatte niemand anderer zugestimmt, ihm bei dem schwierigen Unterfangen zu helfen. Der Einzige, der eher unfreiwillig bei dieser Entführung mit machen würde, war Kimmuriel. Aber er alleine genügte nicht. Die Söldner von Bregan D'aerthe sollten vorerst von alledem im unwissenden bleiben und gewohnt ihren Aufgaben nachgehen. Während Jarlaxle über alle Möglichkeiten nachgedacht hatte, stand er auch schon einige Minuten später vor dem Haus des Sklavenhändlers.

Jarlaxle trat soeben in die Privatgemächer von Nhaundar ein und nichts schien, seit seinem letzten Besuch, sich in diesem Zimmer verändert zu haben. Der Raum wurde wie bereits seinem ersten Besuch von mehreren Kerzen erleuchtet, die in Kerzenständern in der Ecke standen. Auf dem Diwan saß der Sklavenhändler und war gerade dabei, an einem neuen kleinen Jungen herum zu spielen, der bei jeder Berührung ein Wimmern von sich gab. Der Söldner musste einmal kurz Luft holen, um sich in Griff zu bekommen, da er immer noch diese Haltung der jungen Sklaven für seinen Geschmack zu abscheulich hielt. Mit seinem stets freundlichen und gleichzeitig gefährlichen Lächeln ging er geradewegs auf Nhaundar zu und versuchte die Eindrücke um ihn herum auszublenden. Als er jedoch an dem Bild von Shar vorbei schritt, konnte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, einen kurzen Seitenblick zu riskieren. Er liebte dieses Bild noch wie am Anfang und hoffte, dass er gleich gute Nachrichten erhalten würde. Doch je näher er dem Sklavenhändler kam, desto unsicherer wurde er bei dem stählernen Gesicht von Nhaundar. Beim ersten Treffen strahlte dieser Drow ihn mit seinem hinterhältigen Grinsen an, diesmal war es zu Eis gefroren. Als Jarlaxle mit einem Winken auf einen der herumstehenden Sessel verwiesen wurde, wollte er zuerst etwas antworten, denn dieses Verhalten ihm gegenüber gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er war hier der Auftraggeber und nicht umgekehrt. Doch im letzten Moment riss er sich zusammen, da er wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand. Er brauchte diese Bestie, um seinen eigenen Plan an der Oberfläche in die Tat umsetzen zu können.

Einige Minuten verstrichen und beide schauten sich einfach nur an. Jarlaxle versuchte die Mimik des anderen zu deuten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Gerade als er das Schweigen unangenehm wurde und er es brechen wollte, erklang die Stimme von Nhaundar, „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wozu mich Jarlaxle verpflichtete, wäre ich niemals auf das Angebot eingegangen. Ich habe wertvolle Männer verloren und es wird mich eine große Menge kosten, bis ich wieder fähige Soldaten gefunden habe."

Der Söldner schaute etwas verwirrt zu seinem Gegenüber und versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Er scherte sich nicht um die Aussage des Sklavenhändlers, sondern eher um die Tatsache, die zwischen den Zeilen versteckt war. Ohne dass es der Drow ausgesprochen hatte, wusste nun der listige Drow, dass sie wohl tatsächlich auf Calaunim und Shar gestoßen sein mussten. Jetzt wollte er allerdings auch den Rest hören und fragte scheinheilig, „Was wollt ihr damit sagen … habt ihr die beiden gefasst?".

„Wir hätten sie beinahe gefangen genommen, soll heißen, auf Kosten meiner Männer."

„Dann sprecht deutlicher … ich benötige den Magier und sein kleines Schoßhündchen", antwortete Jarlaxle, der nun ungeduldig wurde.

Den Blickkontakt hielt er dabei mit dem Sklavenhändler aufrecht, damit dieser merkte, dass er mit Bregan D'aerthe und vor allem mit ihm nicht zu Spaßen ist.

„Kommt mit, ich zeige es euch", sagte darauf Nhaundar und erhob sich. Dabei stieß er den jungen Sklaven unsanft auf den Boden, der sich sofort in eine kleine Ecke neben dem Diwan versteckte. Der Drow schritt, ohne weiter auf den Jungen zu achten, durch das Zimmer und bedeutete dabei Jarlaxle mit der Hand, dass dieser folgen sollte. Und das ließ sich der Söldnerführer nicht zwei Mal sagen, erhob sich ebenfalls und lief hinter her.

Beide gingen durch einen kleinen dunklen Korridor und hielten kurz darauf vor einer Tür. Nervös wartete der raffinierte Drow, bis der Sklavenhändler als erster den dahinter liegenden Raum betrat und Jarlaxle folgte ihm. Er hoffte, dass sich dort die zwei Gefangenen befanden, stattdessen wurde er enttäuscht, als er dort eine Leiche auf dem Boden liegen sah. Ein Drowsoldat, einer aus den Rängen von Nhaundar, der mit dem Gesicht und Bauch achtlos auf den Felsenboden abgelegt wurde.

„Was soll das Nhaundar … das ist eine Leiche und wie ich annehme wohl einer von euren Leuten?", sagte Jarlaxle und ließ seinen Unmut über diese Szene in seiner Stimme mitklingen.

„Ja, das ist einer meiner Männer … er war ein treuer Soldat und jetzt ist er tot. Getötet durch Shar und der Rest wurde von dem Magier vernichtet."

„Und warum sagt ihr mir das? Eure Aufgabe besteht darin die beiden gefangen zu nehmen und mir zu übergeben. Wenn ich eine Leiche wünsche, dann könnte ich das auch selbst erledigen", antwortete der Söldner.

Diesmal war er wirklich wütend. Er hatte eine bessere Arbeit von Nhaundar erwartet, auch wenn er wusste, dass Calaunim und Shar sehr gefährlich waren.

„Schaut auf den Kopf, Jarlaxle … diese Nachricht ist für euch", meinte daraufhin der Sklavenhändler frustriert, und versuchte nun ebenfalls seine Wut gegenüber Jarlaxle zu zum Ausdruck zu bringen und funkelte mit den Söldnerführer mit glühendroten Augen vorwurfsvoll an.

Jarlaxle knurrte aber beugte sich nach vorne und begutachtete den Schädel des Toten. Erst jetzt, bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass in dem Kopf der Leiche ein Dolch steckte und daran ein kleines Stück Pergament. Verwirrt blickte er zu Nhaundar hoch, der mit einer weiteren Handbewegung zu verstehen gab, dass der Drow diese Nachricht lesen sollte. Eine ungeheure Wucht musste hinter diesem Schlag stecken, dachte Jarlaxle. Der Söldner zog den Dolch und hielt augenblicklich das Papier in der Hand und las für sich:

„_Jarlaxle, ich hatte mehr von euch erwartet. Schickt nie wieder billige Lakaien hinter uns her. Wenn ihr etwas von uns, mir oder Shar, wünscht, dann tretet selbst mit uns in Kontakt. Calaunim."_

Jarlaxle schaute kurz auf die Leiche hinunter und dann wieder auf die Botschaft. Er las die Zeilen nochmals, bis er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Während er die Worte in sich aufnahm, überkam ihm erneut eine unausprechliche Wut. Diese richtete sich allerdings gegen diesen Magier. Schon wieder hatte es dieser Magier geschafft, sich aus seinem Griff zu entziehen und die Fassade für seinen Plan fing langsam an zu bröckeln. Eigentlich war er sicher gewesen, dass Nhaundar und seine Gefolgsleute Erfolg haben würden, aber mit diesem Ende hätte er niemals gerechnet. Erneut schien Jarlaxle gezwungen, sich einen neuen Plan auszudenken. Seine eigenen Leute würde er nun erst recht nicht auf die Suche nach den beiden schicken können, diese brauchte er selbst. _Doch wie sollte er nun vorgehen_, fragte er sich. Als sich der Söldner nun wieder zu dem Sklavenhändler blickte, funkelten ihn erneut dessen roten Augen an.

„Versucht es erneut … die Kosten spielen keine Rolle. Ich brauche die beiden und zwar lebend", sagte Jarlaxle bestimmend und drehte sich augenblicklich um.

Er ging hinaus und wollte auf der Stelle das Gebäude verlassen. Dabei schaute er weder einmal zurück zu dem Sklavenhändler, noch nahm er die Worte des wütenden Nhaundar wahr. Im Gehen zerknüllte er das Stück Pergament von Calaunim und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Die Erbitterung, die er empfand war selten bei ihm. Wieder konnte er einfach nur zusehen und abwarten, aber die Zeit lief schneller ab, als ihm lieb war. Ein halbes Jahr würde wie im Flug vergehen und sein Kind hätte bereits das Licht der Welt erblickt. Ohne weitere Worte verließ er das Haus, schritt über den Hof auf die Straßen Menzoberranzans und verschwand im Nichts.

Mehrere Monate vergingen, seit seinem letzten Besuch bei Nhaundar. Der Söldnerführer Jarlaxle bekam erneut eine Nachricht von Kimmuriel, dass es dem Sklavenhändler immer noch nicht gelungen war, den Magier Calaunim und seinen Assassinen Shar einzufangen. Die Geduld, die Jarlaxle stets an den Tag legte, begann allmählich zu schwinden. In einem Monat würde sein Kind auf die Welt kommen und spätestens dann brauchte er die beiden für die heimliche Entführung seines Kindes. Er schien schon nah daran, sich mit seinem Psioniker alleine auf diese Tat vorzubereiten. Doch einen letzten Versuch wollte er nun abwarten. Es blieb ihm auch keine andere Wahl, denn die Abreise oder besser gesagt die Flucht aus Silbrigmond lief im vollen Gange. Der Schnee würde bald schmelzen, bis dahin musste die unkonventionelle Familie aus der Stadt verschwunden und weit genug entfernt sein, um den Wachen und Soldaten von Lady Alustriel nicht in die Hände zu fallen. Jeder der vier Männer war sich dieser Realität bewusst und gleichzeitig galt es, Diana zu beschützen. Während den Vorbereitungen mussten alle zusammen die Fragen des Mädchens beantworten, die nicht verstand, wieso sie hier wegziehen würden, wo es gerade schön wurde. Zur großen Erleichterung der Männer freute sich das Kind jedoch auf die bevorstehende Reise. Es würde erneut viel zu entdecken geben. Ihr Vater hatte Diana erklärt, dass sie in den Süden ritten, um dort im warmen Klima ein neues und schöneres Zuhause zu suchen. Er redete mit Engelszungen, um seiner Tochter es so schmackhaft wie möglich zu machen, denn sie war die Einzige der Familie, die hier bereits mit ihrem Herzen zu wohnen schien.

Dann kam der Zeitpunkt ihrer Flucht. Ein wunderschöner Abend im Norden. Die Sonne begann bereits hinter dem östlichen Horizont unterzugehen. Alle verabschiedeten sich still und jeder auf seiner Weise von Silbrigmond. Dann nahmen sie ihr Gepäck in die Hand. Wie geplant, schlich sich zuerst Artemis zusammen mit Diana als erste kleine Gruppe aus der Stadt, um bei den Stadtwachen keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Danach war Zaknafein und sein Sohn an der Reihe. Beide trugen eine Verkleidung, die sie in der Dunkelheit eher wie Bettler aussehen ließ, anstatt ihre wahre Identität und Herkunft zu zeigen. Jarlaxle war der Einzige, der sich mit seinem Teleportationsstab aus Silbrigmond entfernte. Zum Glück für ihn, dass Artemis sein Pferd mitgenommen hatte.

Ihre Flucht gelang ohne Probleme, wobei Zak und auch Artemis diejenigen waren, die etwas misstrauisch gegenüber dem gewieften Drow zu sein schienen. Beide tauschten stumme Blicke aus und wussten nicht Recht, ob Jarlaxle nicht mal wieder einen seiner unerschöpflichen Tricks anwendete, damit sie alle ohne großen Schaden sich auf die lange Reise begeben konnte. Letztendlich jedoch, waren sie froh darum und beschlossen, dass die Unwissenheit der beste Schutz zu sein schien.

Drizzt dagegen schien seine Aufgabe als Waldläufer erneut ernst zu nehmen. Während er am Tag seiner Nichte immer wieder die Flut von Fragen beantwortete, geleitete er die kleine Gruppe abseits der Wege nach Süden.

Zuerst ritten sie nach Osten in Richtung Sundabar. Dort ging es über den Rauvin, direkt an den Netherbergen vorbei. Am Waldrand des Großen Waldes, mit dem Fluss Shining führte sie ihr Weg dann südlich bis nach Secomber. Kurz nach der Stadt Tiefwasser ging es entlang der Handelsstraße weiter. Dabei versuchten sie die gut befahrene Straße zu meiden und hielten sich stets versteckt. Drizzt, der sich einen Namen im Nordland gemacht hatte, war in diesen Gegenden eher unbekannt und kaum einer der Bewohner oder Reisenden wollte die Bekanntschaft mit drei Dunkelelfen am helligen Tag, oder auf ihrer Reise machen. Genauso wenig dürstete es den Drow mit den Menschen in Berührung zu kommen, dies bedeutete nur Ärger und dieser musste nicht gewaltsam herauf beschworen werden. Nur ab und zu verschwand Artemis, der sich als einziger Mensch unauffällig in den vorbei ziehenden Städten ihre Vorräte auffüllen konnte. Diana blieb bei diesen kurzen Ausflügen bei den drei Drow zurück und wollte lieber mit ihrem Holzschwert üben.

So verging die Zeit schneller als es Jarlaxle lieber war. Die Sanduhr lief gegen ihn, denn der Tag der Geburt seines Kindes rückte näher und noch immer hatte er keine Nachricht von Kimmuriel oder von Calaunim erhalten. Die einzige positive Nachricht, die eher seine Freunde aufmunterte war, dass sie von Verfolgern verschont blieben. Als sie sich an diesem sonnigen Tag in den Schatten eines Wäldchens zur Ruhe begaben, war Artemis weiter geritten, um erneut in einer kleinen Stadt Vorräte zu kaufen. Drizzt übte zur gleichen Zeit mit Diana etwas weiter entfernt an ihrer Kampftechnik, während Zaknafein und Jarlaxle unter den Bäumen ruhten. Der ehemalige Waffenmeister schien, als einziger der Dunkelelfen, Probleme gegen das helle Licht der Sonne an zu kämpfen. Aber was nicht ungewöhnlich war. Immerhin war er der jenige, der erst seit kurzem wieder unter den Lebenden weilte und seine Augen mussten sich erst langsam an die Oberfläche gewöhnen. Sie tränten zum Glück nicht mehr und sein Umhang tat das Übrige, um ihn auf der einen Seite Deckung vor unliebsamen Blicken, aber ihn auch vor den Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen. Der Söldner hatte nur geringfügig Probleme. Er war die Oberfläche gewöhnt, auch wenn er seinen Hut tief ins Gesicht ziehen musste. Nur Drizzt bildete eine kleine Ausnahme. Seine Augen tränten nicht mehr, aber auch er hatte bei der stärker werdenden Helligkeit am Tag durch seine Kapuze Schutz gesucht. Die drei Drow machten es sich zur Aufgabe so gut es ging auch damit ihre Herkunft zu verstecken.

Als nun die beiden Drow im Schatten saßen und sich ausruhten, musste Jarlaxle mehrmals herzzerreißend Seufzen, was die Aufmerksamkeit von Zak auf ihn richtete. Mit großen Augen schaute er zu seinem Freund hinüber und erkannte nur ein traurig wirkendes Gesicht. Doch dieser Aufdruck des Söldners war in letzter Zeit keine Besonderheit, sondern schien seine wahren Gefühle zu zeigen.

„Wenn es sich wieder um die Entführung deines Kindes handelt, dann frage erst gar nicht", meinte Zaknafein und wollte damit verhindern, dass Jarlaxle als Erster mit diesem Thema anfing.

In letzter Zeit war nur noch der frühere Waffenmeister derjenige gewesen, den der Söldner überreden wollte, da er bei seinen anderen Freunden keine Chance mehr bekam. Doch leider stellte sich diese Aufgabe als äußerst schwierig für den immer listigen Drow heraus. Denn selbst Zak machte jedes Mal, wenn die Sprache auf das bevorstehende Ereignis fiel, eine abweisende Geste und lehnte konsequent ab. Jarlaxle hatte sich damit abgefunden aber gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass der Magier gefunden werden würde. Und da dieser Wunsch tief ihn ihm drin steckte, antwortete er seinem Freund ehrlich, „Ich frage dich ja auch gar nicht … ich kenne deine Antwort und deine Ansicht. Aber was viel wichtiger ist, ich suche Calaunim und seinen Assassinen Shar. Die Geburt steht kurz davor und niemand hat sie bisher gefunden."

Zaknafeins Augen weiteten sich bei dieser klaren Aussage und er musste kurz grinsen, als er aus der Stimme von Jarlaxle auch dessen Verzweiflung heraus hörte.

„Nun … das klingt wirklich nach Verzweiflung", kam Zaks trockene Antwort.

„Du sagst es, alter Freund. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo ich ihn finden kann", antwortete der Söldner schon fast geistesabwesend.

„Ich weiß wo sich sein Turm befindet", sagte der ehemalige Waffenmeister und musste nun erneut lächeln.

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang Jarlaxle auf und blickte mit glühenden Augen auf seinen Freund hinunter. Die Neugier zerriss ihn beinahe und wartete auf die weitere Ausführung von dem Drow am Boden, doch es kam keine, stattdessen nur ein wissendes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Du sollst nicht grinsen sondern sage mir lieber wo ich die beiden finden kann?", drängte augenblicklich der Söldner.

Zaknafein hielt dem Blick seines Freundes stand und begann langsam über eine Antwort nachzudenken. Doch das Bild eines verzweifelnden Söldnerführers, der doch eigentlich immer der gewiefterer der beiden gewesen war, gefiel ihm. So tat er einen Moment so, als würde er nachdenken, dann schaute er auf und beobachtete Jarlaxle mit funkelnden Augen.

„Na … weißt du es jetzt oder nicht?", fragte ihn der Söldner und wurde immer nervöser, „soll ich dir etwa alles aus der Nase ziehen?".

„Bloß nicht … ich sage es dir ja …", antwortete Zak und machte eine kurze Pause bevor er weiter sprach, „Calaunim wohnt in einem Turm irgendwo im Süden Faerûns."

Jarlaxle sah in diesem Augenblick so aus, als wartete er auf eine weitere Ausführung, während er den Worten seines besten Freundes folgte. Doch als nichts mehr kam, sondern erneut ein trockenes Grinsen sich auf Zaks Gesicht stahl, wurde der Söldner noch nervöser. Jetzt lief er einige Schritte hin und her, immer direkt vor Zaknafeins Augen und ihre Blicke trafen sich stets, wenn Jarlaxle an ihm vorbei kam. Der Söldner war in seine Gedanken vertieft, während er im Geiste alle Möglichkeiten durchdachte, wo auf Faerûns Oberfläche dieser Turm stehen könnte. Aber es gab viel zu viele magische Türme, dass er sich auf eine bestimmte Gegend hätte konzentrieren können. Erst als er bemerkte, dass das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes immer breiter wurde, wusste er, dass ihn dieser soeben an der Nase herum führte.

„Hey … du grinst wie ein Honigkuchen …. erzähl mir alles. Du kannst mir nicht weiß machen, dass du es nicht weißt", schnappte Jarlaxle mit seinem stets sarkastischen Unterton.

„Ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt … du kannst es ja überprüfen. Aber ich kann Calaunim auch rufen", antwortete darauf Zaknafein.

„Du kannst ihn rufen? Womit? Erzähl mir jetzt alles … die Zeit läuft mir davon."

„Ich habe von dem Magier ein Medaillon erhalten … ich kann damit Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen und er wird erscheinen", erzählte Zak nun mit einiger Erleichterung und musste dabei anfangen zu lachen.

Zuerst war Jarlaxle über diese Aussage wütend und verblüfft zugleich und wäre am liebsten seinem besten Freund an den Hals gesprungen. Alleine schon dafür, dass er ihn so lange im Dunkeln tappen ließ ohne ein Wort über dieses Medaillon zu verlieren. Dabei wusste Zaknafein ebenso wie Drizzt und Artemis, wie verzweifelt der Söldner in den letzten Monaten nach dem Magier suchte. Das Schlimmste jedoch war die Tatsache, dass er ausgelacht wurde. Wenn es sich nicht um diesen ehrenvollen Drow und ehemaligen Waffenmeister gehandelt hätte, dann hätte Jarlaxle wohl seiner Wut freien Lauf gelassen und denjenigen getötet. Doch als er sich noch einen weiteren Augenblick gönnte und über die Wandlung seiner wohl auswegslosen Situation nachsann, musste er einen kurzen Moment später ebenfalls lachen.

„Du hast es gewusst und so spät erzählst du mir davon … ich könnte dich dafür töten", sprach nun Jarlaxle und lachte dabei herzlich.

„Das versuch einmal und dann kannst du um dein Leben flehen", kam die ebenfalls herzliche Antwort des Drow auf dem Boden.

„Wirst du es für mich tun, mein Freund?", fragte der Söldner kurze Zeit später und setzte sich wieder auf dem Boden neben Zaknafein.

„Mal sehen ob du dir dieses Recht heute verdient hast", überlegte Zak und suchte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Medaillon.

Er wollte seinen Freund noch ein wenig schmoren lassen, aber eigentlich hätte er ihm sowieso geholfen, nur der Zeitpunkt sollte eigentlich ein anderer sein. Aber da nun dieses kleine Geheimnis offen vor den beiden Drow dar gelegt wurde, half er Jarlaxle, der im Gegenzug vor fast einem Jahr dafür sorgte, dass der Magier Zak ihn aus dem Reich der Toten in die Welt der Lebenden zurück geholt hatte.

Kurze Zeit später verschwand Jarlaxle von der Bildfläche. Durch die Hilfe des Medaillons konnte Zaknafein mit dem Magier in Verbindung treten. So geschah es, dass der Söldner durch eine Art Teleportationszauber in der Bibliothek im Turm von Calaunim wieder auftauchte. Er schaute sich um und es sah noch genauso wie vor einigen Monaten aus, als er diesen Raum betreten hatte und seinen alten Freund Zaknafein in die Arme schließen konnte. Als er nach draußen blickte, erkannte er dichten Wald und hohe Bäume und die Sonne, die bald am Horizont verschwinden würde.

„Ich habe schon gedacht, dass ihr nie kommen werdet … es hat lange gedauert", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme.

Jarlaxle schaute sich verwirrt um und erkannte den großen und gutaussehenden Magier Calaunim in einem Sessel sitzen. Daraufhin erschien ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Söldnerführers und er war mehr als nur erleichtert, endlich diesen Drow wieder zusehen. _Die Suche hatte nun endlich ein Ende und jetzt konnte es nur noch besser werden_, dachte er sich.

„Endlich treffe ich euch … ich suche schon seit Monaten nach euch beiden", antwortete Jarlaxle mit freudiger Stimme und ließ dabei seiner Erleichterung freien Lauf.

„Jarlaxle, beim nächsten Mal fragt doch gleich, anstatt uns solche verruchten Drow auf den Hals zu hetzen."

Fast hätte der immer so listige Drow eine Entschuldigung gemurmelt, als er sich wieder soweit im Griff hatte, tippte er sich stattdessen an seinen Hut und lächelte erneut. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass jedes Treffen oder Zwischenfall, an dem der Magier Calaunim beteiligt war, für ihn in einer schweren Enttäuschung oder sogar in einer Katastrophe endete. Genauso, dass dieser seltsame Dunkelelf immer das letzte Wort haben musste und Jarlaxle dabei stets wie ein kleiner Schuljunge wirkte. Doch er schüttelte schnell diese Gedanken beiseite, er musste erst einmal dringendere Geschäfte mit dem Magier erledigen, danach könnte er sich immer noch um den Rest kümmern.

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe", sprach Jarlaxle und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Magiers. Doch als keine kam und er immer noch in aller Seelenruhe in seinem Sessel saß, fuhr er fort. „Wie gesagt, ich brauch eure Hilfe … die eines Magiers und eines Assassinen."

„Aha", kam die knappe Antwort von Calaunim, der sich so etwas schon dachte, „zu welchem Zweck?"

„Ich brauche Hilfe, um mein Kind zu mir zu holen … Lady Alustriel von Silbrigmond wird in einem Monat meinen Sohn auf die Welt bringen. Werdet ihr mir helfen? Die Bezahlung wird hoch sein."

„Ihr werdet Vater … das sind interessante Nachrichten, hoffentlich hat er mehr von seiner Mutter geerbt … denn die Manieren, die euch fehlen, legt die Mutter umso mehr in die Wiege", sagte daraufhin Calaunim und konnte sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, besonders weil er es liebte den Söldnerführer so offen zu blamieren und dieser gleichzeitig seine Hilfe tatsächlich benötigte. Immerhin versuchte der Drow, ihn und seinen Gefährten, schon seit längerem aufzuspüren.

_Nein_, dachte Jarlaxle, _der Magier hat es schon wieder getan_. Er konnte die Worte von Calaunim nicht bestreiten, aber er konnte sie auch nicht bestätigen und so stand er erneut wie ein kleiner Junge vor diesem ehemaligen Lehrling und musste geduldig abwarten.

„Nun … wenn ihr höflich fragt dann werde ich es wohl tun, aber die Bezahlung ist tatsächlich hoch", antwortete Calaunim.

Dabei stand der Magier auf und lief hinüber zu einem hohen Fenster und schaute neugierig nach unten in einen kleinen Hof.

Jarlaxle hatte so eine Antwort schon beinahe erwartet und er war in der Tat bereit dieses Mal einen hohen Lohn zu zahlen. „Dann sagt mir euren Preis und er ist eurer."

Während der Söldner sprach, gesellte er sich zu dem Magier am Fenster und bemerkte im ersten Moment nicht, was denn so faszinierend an dieser Aussicht sein sollte. Doch als er zuerst seinen Blick über den Hof schweifen ließ, da dieses Fenster direkt dorthin zeigte, fing sein Herz augenblicklich an, einen Hüpfer zu machen. Unten im Hof erkannte er einen Halbdrow, nur begleitet mit einer schwarzen Lederhose. Dessen Haare waren zusammen gebunden und er hielt zwei Schwerter in der Hand und schlug gekonnt gegen zwei Übungspuppen. Das dort unten war Shar, der Assassine, und dieser sah verschwitzt noch attraktiver aus, als er es sowieso schon tat. Insgeheim spielte Jarlaxle schon die ganze Zeit mit dem Gedanken, einen unerwarteten Blick auf den hübschen Kerl werfen zu können, aber dass es so überraschend passierte, nahm ihm ein wenig seiner Fassung.

Calaunim bemerkte die plötzliche Veränderung von Jarlaxle und sein Grinsen wurde nun ebenfalls breiter. Er wusste, dass er diesmal den Söldner geködert hatte und nicht umgekehrt, denn Shar zog doch bis jetzt jedes Mal bei diesem immer so listigen Drow. Sobald Calaunims Geliebter ins Spiel kam, vergaß Jarlaxle alles und er schien geradezu wie eine handzahme Raubkatze im Käfig zu wirken. So zögerte Calaunim auch nicht bei seinen Bedingungen, die als Preis für seine Hilfe dienen sollte. „Ich wünsche von Euch magische Gegenstände und kein Gold, das habe ich zugenüge in meiner eigenen Schatzkammer."

Ohne Nachzudenken, antwortete Jarlaxle. „Ja, ja … ihr bekommt alles was ihr wollt", und war sich gar nicht bewusst, welche Übereinkunft er mit dem Magier soeben abgeschlossen hatte. Sein Blick lag immer noch auf dem halbnackten, kämpfenden Halbdrow im Hof.

„Dann ist es so abgemacht … nennt mir Ort und Zeit und wir werden dort sein", sagte Calaunim weiter und freute sich, dass der Söldner doch wirklich viel zu leicht zu durchschauen war.

Erst als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, konnte Jarlaxle wieder seinen Blick und seine Konzentration auf den Magier richten. Als Calaunim dann nochmals mit ihm alle Einzelheiten durch ging, wusste der Drow plötzlich, auf welche Bedingung er sich eingelassen hatte und alles nur, weil er viel zu sehr abgelenkt war. Schon wieder hatte es der Magier geschafft und diesmal sogar völlig offensichtlich. Jarlaxle stand erneut als kleiner Schuljunge vor ihm und musste zähneknirschend ihr Geschäft abwickeln. _Wieso ausgerechnet magische Gegenstände_, ging es dem Söldnerführer durch den Kopf. Er war selbst hinter jedem Objekt her, dass auch nur annähernd eine magische Eigenschaft besaß und jetzt ließ er es zu, dass dieser schlaue Magier ihm auch noch diese Dinge aus seinem eigenen Vorrat verlangte. Aber letztendlich blieb ihm nichts übrig, er brauchte diese beiden und mit einem Handschlag wurde ihre Zusammenarbeit besiegelt.

Als Jarlaxle wenig später wieder bei seinen drei Freunden und seiner Nichte war, ging ihm der Anblick des jungen Halbdrow nicht aus dem Kopf. Gleichzeitig ärgerte er sich immer noch um das linkische Geschäft, worauf er sich Hals über Kopf eingelassen hatte. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, diese magischen Gegenstände aus seinen Händen zu geben, wusste er aber auch, dass sein Vorhaben mit so einem fähigen Magier und dessen Assassinen Erfolg haben würde.

Am nächsten Tag setzten die unkonventionelle Familie ihre Reise fort und es ging immer weiter Richtung Süden. Vorbei an Baldurs Tor und Athkatla führte ihr Weg sie letztendlich nach vier Wochen in den nördlichsten Teil des großen Wüstengebietes Calimshan und in die Stadt Amn. Um allem Ärger weiterhin aus dem Weg zu gehen, benutzte Drizzt die Maske der Agatha und veränderte sein Aussehen in das eines Oberflächenelfen. An seiner Seite ritt Artemis zusammen mit seiner Tochter Diana. Zaknafein behielt die Kapuze seines Umhangs tief im Gesicht, nur Jarlaxle war derjenige, der seine Herkunft nicht verbarg. Da sie Artemis alle bereits auf die seltsamen Sitten dieser Stadt aufmerksam gemacht hatte, versteckten sie, so gut es ging ihre Waffen und bedeckten diese auch teilweise mit ihren Umhängen. So ritten sie nach Amn und geradewegs zu ihrer hoffentlich zukünftigen Unterkunft. Der ehemalige Meuchelmörder versuchte sein Möglichstes, seine früheren Beziehungen ins Spiel zu bringen. So endete ihr Ritt vor einem riesigen Gebäude, das sich über mehrere hundert Meter erstreckte und sich über eine ganzen Häuserblock erstreckte. Von Außen wirkte es wie ein kleiner Palast, als sie dann das Gebäude betraten, schien es so, als wären sie wirklich in ein Schloss getreten. Der Boden war mit Marmor ausgelegt, sowie die Mauer in hellem Stein. In der großen Empfangshalle standen weiße Säulen, die ebenfalls aus weißem Marmor erschienen. In einem regelmäßigen Abstand standen Kerzenständer und erhellten die Halle großzügig. Große und kunstvoll gestaltete Teppiche säumten ihren Weg ins Innere. Eine weite, einladende Treppe führte nach oben und auf dieser erschien der ehemalige Geschäftspartner von Artemis Entreri, Vangalil. Er war der Besitzer dieses Hauses und somit auch der Hausherr des größten Bordells der Stadt. Vangalil war durchaus Kompromissbereit, gegen eine Menge Gold den zweiten Stock und fünf Zimmer für eine unbestimmte Zeit ihnen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Gesagt, getan und mit einem Handschlag wurde das Geschäft und dessen Schweigen besiegelt. Der Besitzer des Bordells war viele Rassen gewohnt, was zum größten Teil durch sein Geschäft zurück zu schließen war und er schien angenehm überrascht, dass nun drei Dunkelelfen hier Quartier bezogen. Gleichfalls wollte er alle Neuigkeiten der Reiche von seinen neuen Gästen erfahren, was durchaus kein Hindernis darstellte. So bezogen Artemis, Drizzt, Diana, Zaknafein und Jarlaxle ihre neuen Räume und ruhten sich nach der anstrengenden Reise aus.

Weit im Norden, in der Stadt Silbrigmond gebar zur gleichen Zeit die Hohe Herrin Lady Alustriel einen Sohn.


	13. Unausgesprochene Wahrheiten

**13. Kapitel**

**Unausgesprochene Wahrheiten**

Es war Nacht in Silbrigmond, eine schöne Vollmondnacht. Niemandem fielen die düsteren Gestalten auf, die sich lautlos dem Palast der hohen Lady der Stadt näherten. Sie schlichen zu einer Mauer auf der hinteren, dunklen Seite des Schlosses hinüber. Genauso, wie es die Dienerin Esta erklärt hatte, die für Jarlaxle stets ein Quell neuer Informationen darstellte. Eine der vier Gestalten zog ihren großen Hut ab und holte etwas daraus hervor. Sie drückte es gegen die Wand und bedeutete den anderen kurz darauf hindurch zu kriechen. Schnell und lautlos wie Schatten betraten Jarlaxle, Kimmuriel, Shar und der Magier Calaunim, das Schloss. Augenblicklich, nach der Ankunft im Inneren des Gebäudes, sprach Calaunim eine magische Formel und sie alle wurden unsichtbar und verschwanden. So konnte die Gruppe ungestört an den Wachen vorbei schleichen und niemand würde ihr „Hier sein" bemerken. Lautlos bewegten sie sich durch die Gänge und Flure, immer voran Jarlaxle, der die Führung übernommen hatte und Shar bei der Hand hielt, damit er und die anderen nicht verloren gehen konnten. Denn sie konnten zwar nicht gesehen werden, aber der Nachteil war, dass sie einander auch nicht sehen konnten. Und so bekam der Söldner die einmalige Gelegenheit zumindest für einige Momente seinen Schwarm zu berühren. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten und die kleine Gruppe - von vier Drow - standen vor der Tür, die in Lady Alustriels Privatgemächer führte. Die zwei Wachen die vor der Tür standen, waren offensichtlich müde und gähnten herzhaft. Plötzlich wurden vor ihren erstaunten Augen mit einem Mal vier bösartig drein blickende Dunkelelfen sichtbar. Der eine wollte noch einen Warnruf ausstoßen, doch Shars Langdolch senkte sich bereits in dessen Herz, während seine Hand die Kehle des Mannes zudrückte und so verhinderte, dass irgendein Laut aus seinem Mund drang. Kimmuriel widmete sich der anderen Wache und drückte dieser ebenfalls die Kehle zu, allerdings viel stilvoller und weniger anstrengend, nämlich mit seinen psionischen Kräften. Jarlaxle stand ruhig da und besah sich das Schauspiel.

"Wir sollten öfter zusammen arbeiten. Das war saubere Arbeit", gab er den anderen in der Zeichensprache zu verstehen und lächelte während er auf die Tür zuschritt.

Noch einmal holte der Söldnerführer tief Luft und atmete durch. Dann hob er eine Hand und öffnete in seiner gewohnt eleganten Art die Flügeltür und schritt hindurch. Die anderen Drei blickten ihm hinterher, blieben jedoch auf dem Flur stehen, genauso wie es zuvor abgesprochen war. Sie hatten die Aufgabe, Wachen die sich ihnen und den Privatgemächern der hohen Herrin näherten, zu eliminieren. Shar begann die Fackeln zu löschen und verbarg sich dann in den Schatten, wie Calaunim ihn mit Handzeichen zu verstehen gab. Aus einer Laune heraus hängte Kimmuriel die beiden ermordeten Wachen an die Säulen neben der Tür, um dem Ganzen noch ein schauerliches Bild zu verleihen. Wenn hier schon Drow gewesen waren, dann sollte dies auch jeder sehen können. Dem Psioniker stahl sich bei diesem Gedanken ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf sein sonst so streng wirkendes Gesicht. Calaunim war bescheiden und zog es vor einfach sich hinter einer Säule zu verbergen. Außerdem trug der Magier heute nicht seine dunkelblaue Samtrobe, sondern lediglich schwarze, enge Kleidung, wie seine Mitstreiter. Niemand sollte sie je wieder erkennen können, lautete die Devise.

Jarlaxle schritt durch den großen Raum, der Lady Alustriels Schlafzimmer war und die schöne Erinnerungen ihrer gemeinsamen Nächten spiegelten sich vor seinem geistigen Auge wieder und ein erneutes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, dabei entblößte er seine makellosen weißen Zähne. Als er sein Blick schweifen ließ, erkannte er dicht neben dem Bett der Hohen Herrin eine Wiege stehen. Ein seltsames Gefühl fing plötzlich an, sich in seinem Inneren auszubreiten. Was es war, konnte er nicht genau sagen, vielleicht war es die Vorfreunde auf das Kind, was sein Eigen war oder vielleicht auch die Demütigung, die die leibliche Mutter erfahren würde. Ganz egal, es erfüllte ihn mit einer solchen Welle der Genugtuung, dass er es so schnell nicht vermissen wollte. Vollkommen lautlos bewegte er sich durch die Dunkelheit bis zur Wiege und schaute hinein. Das Kind lag schlafend darin und Jarlaxle hätte am liebsten vor Freude einen Luftsprung gemacht, als er den Kleinen sah. Selbst im fahlen Mondlicht konnte man das rote Haar sehen und er gratulierte sich bereits jetzt dafür, dass er so einen wundervollen Sohn hatte. Langsam streckte er seine Hände danach aus und wollte das Kind gerade herausnehmen, als plötzlich eine Alarmfalle losging und man das laute Schlagen eines Gongs hörte. Von draußen hörte man nur Calaunim fluchen, "Jarlaxle, du Idiot!", dann schloss sich die Tür zu Alustriels Gemächern magisch und verwehrte jedem den Weg nach draußen aber auch nach drinnen. Der Söldner verfluchte sich im gleichen Augenblick selbst für seine Unachtsamkeit. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass Lady Alustriel für die Sicherheit des Kindes vorgesorgt hatte. So schnell er konnte, griff er in die Wiege und hob sachte den Säugling auf seine Arme. Plötzlich vernahm der Söldner eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

"Leg sofort das Kind hin, du mordgieriger Drow. Ist der Vater jetzt schon so feige und niederträchtig, dass er seine Lakaien ausschickt. Sprich du Wurm, warum kommt Drizzt Do'Urden nicht selbst sein Kind zu holen oder sollte ich sagen zu stehlen", fauchte die Herrin böse.

Jarlaxle vernahm die Stimme der Frau und die Kälte, die sie ihm entgegen brachte ließ ihn wiederum lächeln. Er legte den Säugling vorsichtig wieder zurück in die Wiege und drehte sich um.

"Er kommt nicht, weil er nicht der Vater des Kindes ist, sondern meins", antwortete der Söldner ihr, wobei seine Worte kaum ein Flüstern waren.

Doch kaum hatte er die Worte gesprochen, da vernahm er ein Knistern in der Luft und wurde von einem Blitzstrahl von den Füßen gefegt. Die heiße Energie prickelte schmerzhaft in seinem Körper und er konnte einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Als er unsanft auf dem Rücken aufkam, stahl sich dennoch ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. _Törichte Närrin_, dachte er nur und erwiderte ihren Angriff lediglich selbst mit einem Zauber. Eine antimagische Kugel bildete sich um ihn herum, so dass er künftig vor ihren magischen Angriffen ein wenig besser geschützt sein würde. Dieser Zauber war keine Sekunde zu früh gewirkt worden, denn schon hagelte bereits ein Schauer magischer Geschosse heran, doch diese verpufften wirkungslos an seinem Schild.

"Aber, aber, wer wird denn", schnurrte der Söldner nur in einem gefährlichen Unterton und zog seine Dolche.

Er hörte, wie sie einen Zauber sprach und sah, dass seine Dolche wirkungslos an ihr abprallten und zu Boden fielen. _Steinhaut_, dachte er und lächelte wieder. Ewig würde sie dieser Zauber auch nicht schützen, dass wusste er nur zu gut. Sie bereitete sich wieder auf ihren nächsten Zauber vor. Diesmal etwas mächtiges, dass war dem Söldner klar. Plötzlich fühlte er wie ein Prickeln seinen Körper erfasste und sah, wie sein magischer Schild fiel. Sie hatte seine Magie gebannt. Jetzt musste sich Jarlaxle beeilen. Er fing ebenfalls an zu zaubern und hoffte damit ihre Konzentration zu unterbrechen. Ein heller Lichtstrahl schoss aus seinen Fingern und traf die Magierin direkt auf der Brust. Sie gab ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen von sich, doch hörte nicht auf die Formel zu rezitieren. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was da auf ihn zukommen mochte, zauberte Jarlaxle seinen nächsten Zauber und wieder wurde die Herrin von Silbrigmond davon getroffen. Geschwächt ging sie in die Knie, sprach aber immer noch weiter an ihrem Zauber. Jetzt war der Söldner wirklich in Schwierigkeiten, denn immerhin hing er doch sehr an seinem Körper. Er sprach einen allerletzten Zauber und entsendete ihn in ihre Richtung. Augenblicklich schlugen magische Fesseln aus dem Boden und banden ihren Körper, doch es war bereits zu spät. Er spürte noch wie heftige Schmerzen durch seinen Leib jagten und er erkannte ihre ausgestreckte Hand, als er zu Boden ging und die Welt um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

"Gegen das Wort der Macht: Tod bist auch du nicht gefeit, mordgieriger Drow", sprach die Lady triumphierend und sah zu wie der Drow fiel.

Als Jarlaxle die Augen wieder öffnete, musste er kurz blinzeln, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er auf dem Marmorboden des Palastes lag. Lady Alustriel wollte ihn töten, schoss ihm soeben durch seinen Kopf, doch sie hatte nicht mit ihm gerechnet. Er keuchte kurz auf, bewegte sich langsam und war im Begriff erneut aufzustehen. Als der Söldner abermals auf den Beinen stand, erkannte er den Rücken der Hohen Herrin, die sich mit ihrem Oberkörper über die Wiege gebeugt hatte und leise vor sich hin flüsterte. Plötzlich drangen lauten Geräusche vom Korridor vor ihren Privatgemächern herein und sie wirbelte herum. Lady Alustriel wollte soeben nachsehen, was sich draußen ereignete, da riss sie erschrocken ihre Augen weit auf. Vor ihr stand der tot geglaubte Drow mit rot funkelnden Augen, roten langen Haaren, die ihm über die Schulter fielen und er lächelte sie mit seinen weißen Zähnen des Sieges strahlend an.

Im gleichen Augenblick wurde es in diesem Raum dunkel. Vor dem Fenster spielte sich eine Naturgewalt ab, die nur selten stattfand. In dieser sternklaren Nacht war gerade der Schatten des Planeten dabei sich vor den Vollmond zu schieben und ließ diesen in einem leuchtenden Rot erscheinen. Das war genau das Ereignis, was sich Jarlaxle für diese verheißungsvolle Nacht heraus gesucht hatte.

"Du ... du müsstest tot sein", brachte Alustriel keuchend hervor, während sie langsam rückwärts lief. Jarlaxle näherte sich ihr gemächlich wie ein Raubtier, das bereit war sich auf seine Beute zu stürzen.

"Vielleicht wäre ich das auch", erwiderte der Drow schnurrend und lächelte sie an.

Aus reiner Verzweiflung heraus wollte sie nach ihm schlagen, doch er fing mit Leichtigkeit ihre Hand ab und drückte zu, so dass sie vor Schmerzen winselnd langsam nach hinten auf ihr Bett sank. Der Dunkelelf starrte sie dabei stets mit seinen roten Augen unheilsvoll an.

"Ich hoffe ihr habt unseren gemeinsamen Nächte genauso genossen wie ich?", fragte er sie und drückte die Magierin dabei weiter auf die Matratze.

"Aber, aber ... es war doch Drizzt", kam ihre flüsternde Antwort und dabei konnte Jarlaxle ihre plötzlich aufkommende Angst schon förmlich riechen.

_Ich wurde schändlich hintergangen_, schoss es Lady Alustriel durch den Kopf. _Wieso habe ich es nicht bemerkt. Mystra, meine Magie hat versagt_, betete sie zu ihrer Göttin und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, um den unheilvollen Gegner, der sie immer noch fest im Griff hatte, genau beobachten zu können.

Er musste kehlig lachen, "Das glaube ich kaum, denn ich bezweifle, dass dieser schüchterne Junge es gewagt hätte euch am Fenster zu nehmen oder bereit gewesen wäre euch eure lüsternsten Phantasien auf dem Schreibtisch zu erfüllen … Teuerste Lady. Schade nur, dass meine Leute dort draußen kämpfen müssen. Ich würde zu gern noch bleiben und euch ein letztes Mal schänden, nur um der guten alten Zeiten willen. Weiß ich doch was ihr für eine lüsterne ruchlose Frau ihr seit", bei diesen Wort wanderte seine Hand unter ihr Kleid und strich ihr die Beine entlang über den nackten Körper.

„Mystra", flüsterte die hohe Herrin in ihrem Kopf. Sie wollte und konnte es nicht glauben, was sich soeben in ihren Privatgemächern abspielte. Lady Alustriel überkam bei seinen Worten, die er voller Genugtuung gesprochen hatte, einen kalten Schauer, der ihr über den Rücken und den restlichen Körper lief. Hatte dieser Drow soeben die Wahrheit gesprochen? Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, es war Drizzt, ihr junger Freund der mit ihr die Nächte verbracht hatte, da war sie sich sicher und genauso selbstsicher versuchte sie auch zu antworten, "Es war Drizzt der mit mir geschlafen hat ... ich habe ihn deutlich gesehen und ich hätte erkennen müssen, wenn ihr es gewesen wärt".

"Glaubt was ihr wollt ... Alustriel hohe Frau von Silbrigmond ... ich werde jetzt meinen Sohn nehmen und gehen."

Noch ehe die Frau Jarlaxle widersprechen konnte, hatte er sie auf die Stirn geküsst und sie lag völlig bewegungsunfähig auf ihrem Bett. Aus ihrem Körper war plötzlich sämtliche Kraft gewichen und sie konnte nur tatenlos zusehen, wie sich der Drow erhob und zur Wiege schritt. Wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie laut aufgeschrieen, da er gerade dabei war ihr Kind zu entführen.

Behutsam griff der Söldner in die Wiege und nahm das kleine, schreiende Bündel in seine Arme. Er wandte der Frau den Rücken zu und plötzlich konnte sie sehen, wie sich an seiner Kleidung Risse bildeten und darunter blutende Wunden zum Vorschein kamen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und das lange, rote Haar verschwand. Schließlich warf Jarlaxle einen letzten Seitenblick über die Schulter. Er zeigte Alustriel dabei sein herzhaftestes Grinsen und sie konnte erkennen, wie plötzlich seine Lippe aufsprang und Blut das schmale Kinn entlang lief.

Im gleichen Moment riss sie erneut ihre Augen weit auf und die Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Sie konnte und wollte es nicht glauben, welch ein Schauspiel sich soeben abspielte und gleichzeitig wusste die Hohe Herrin, dass sie gegen ihn keine Chance hatte, selbst wenn sie sich bewegen könnte. Ihr blieb nur der Blick der rotglühenden Augen und dem Säugling auf dem Arm des Drow. Die Macht, die ihn umgab war bei weiten mehr, als ihre göttliche Macht.

Ohne weiter auf die hohe Herrin zu achten humpelte Jarlaxle auf die Tür zu und wedelte kurz mit der Hand. Ihr mächtiges magisches Siegel zersprang vor ihren Augen als wäre es Spielzeug. Die Tür öffnete sich und der Drow verschwand nach draußen.

Auf dem Gang erblickte er einen heftigen Kampf, den sich die Wachen des Palastes mit Kimmuriel, Shar und Calaunim lieferten. Während fast dreißig Männer sich gegen die Drei stemmten, war der Psioniker der jenige, der seine Angreifer mit seinen Fähigkeiten durch die Luft fliegen ließ. Shar kämpfte mit seinem Langschwert und dem Dolch gegen mehrere Wachen gleichzeitig und Calaunim stand etwas entfernt und deckte seine Gegner mit beschwornen Kreaturen ein, die sie beschäftigt hielten. Doch der Magier achtete nicht auf das was hinter ihm vor sich ging. Jarlaxle wollte noch einen Warnschrei ausstoßen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Ein Soldat hatte sich von hinten angeschlichen und dem Dunkelelfen sein Schwert durch den Rücken gejagt. Augenblicklich ging der Magier tot zu Boden. Der Söldner sah wie sich Shar kurz umdrehte und einen Blick auf Calaunim warf. Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und ohne mit einer Wimper zu zucken wandte er sich einer weiteren Wache zu, die soeben auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Jetzt war es an Jarlaxle, der verdutzt seine Augen weit aufriss und den Halbdrow anstarrte. Er verstand nun wirklich nichts mehr. So kalt konnte doch kein Lebewesen sein, wenn er den Tot seines Liebsten vor Augen hatte und einfach so weiter machte, als ob nichts wäre. Nhaundar musste ihm mehr angetan haben, als er sich vorstellen konnte, schoss es ihm in diesem Augenblick noch durch den Kopf. Selbst er war in diesem Moment total verwirrt, als er die Leiche des Magiers vor sich sah, der immer hervorragende Leistungen gebracht hatte. Sogar Kimmuriel starrte betroffen herüber. Es mochte zwar sein, dass er den Magier nicht besonders gut leiden konnte, doch der Verlust eines talentierten Mitkämpfers ging auch an dem Psioniker nicht einfach spurlos vorüber. Der Söldner beobachtete, wie sich Shar einem Gegner nach dem anderen widmete ohne überhaupt den Hauch einer Regung zu zeigen.

"Shar", rief Jarlaxle plötzlich kurz zu dem Assassine hinüber, der so tat, als ob er nichts gehört hatte und beschäftigte sich weiter mit den Männern der Wache, die immer weniger wurden. Im gleichen Moment vernahm der Söldnerführer wieder das bitterliche Weinen des Säuglings auf seinem Arm. Als er seinen Blick sengte, huschte ein erneutes Lächeln auf dessen Lippen. Das Kind war sein, es war sein Sohn und niemand könnte ihn wieder wegnehmen. Er besaß blaue Augen, die ihn ansahen und seine Haut glich die eines Menschen, obwohl er ein Halbdrow war und er seine kleinen Hände vor sich streckte.

Schließlich war der Kampf vorbei und sie hatten die letzten Wachen verjagt. Shar schwang gelangweilt sein Schwert und ging zu Calaunims Leiche hinüber. Jarlaxle beobachtete ihn verständnislos und hoffte zumindest jetzt eine kleine Regung von dem Halbdrow zu erhalten, doch dieser ging lediglich neben dem Körper seines toten Geliebten in die Hocke und stütze den Kopf auf sein Schwert und sah teilnahmslos auf Calaunim herab.

"Wie abgebrüht muss man eigentlich sein?", fragte der Söldnerführer in die Richtung des Assassinen, wobei er die Frage eher sich selber stellte, als seinem Gegenüber.

Shar blickte zu ihm auf, doch dessen Gesicht war immer noch vollkommen ausdruckslos.

"Was erwartest du denn von mir?", fragte der Halbdrow in kindischer Manier und fing an hämisch zu grinsen, da er Jarlaxle Reaktion nur zu gut verstand.

"Ich weiß nicht ...", war die kurze Antwort, weil er selbst nicht wusste, wie dieser sich verhalten sollte. Er wusste es ja selber nicht, aber der Verlust des Magiers ließ doch eine tiefe Wunde zurück.

Plötzlich zuckte der tote Körper vor ihnen und man hörte wie jemand einen tiefen Atemzug machte. Shar sah aufmerksam zu seinem Geliebten hinab und lächelte. Calaunim schaute zu ihm auf und grummelte nur, "Das tat weh ...", und reichte Shar seine Hand. Der Halbdrow zog seinen Geliebten auf die Beine und grinste dabei in Jarlaxles Richtung.

Der Söldner schüttelte den Kopf und kniff mehrmals seine Augen auf und zu und wollte es nicht glauben. Aber der Magier stand vor ihm, an seiner Hand glänzte ein unauffälliger Ring, der ihm niemals zuvor aufgefallen war und war alles andere als tot. _Das konnte nicht sein_, schoss es Jarlaxle durch den Kopf, _dieser Magier hatte einen Regenerationsring, dieser schlaue Kerl_.

Triumphierend grinste nun auch Calaunim den Söldner an, "Hast du dir etwa Sorgen gemacht, Jarlaxle. Soviel Mitgefühl hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, aber keine Sorge mich bringt man nicht so schnell um, ich werde dieser Welt noch länger erhalten bleiben."

Dieser lächelte daraufhin noch breiter. Schließlich konzentrierte er sich auf seine Aufgabe und beschwor ein Dimensionsportal, dass sie alle direkt nach Amn bringen würde.

Verdattert schaute Jarlaxle auf den Magier, doch im nächsten Moment holte er einmal tief Luft und versuchte seine gewohnt lässige Art an den Tag zu legen. Doch eines wusste er, mit Calaunim war nicht zu spaßen und wenn es die Zeit und Möglichkeiten zuließen, dann wollte er ein ernstes Wort mit ihm austauschen. So einfach würde er sich nach diesem Ereignis und dem hinter ihm liegenden Kampf nicht abspeisen lassen.

Zurück in Amn tauchten die vier Dunkelelfen in dem Zimmer von Jarlaxle wieder auf. An der gleichen Stelle, wo ihre abenteuerliche Entführungsaktion begonnen hatte. Als alle Beteiligten nach und nach durch das Dimensionsportal geschritten kamen, verschwand es sofort wieder im Nichts. Gemeinsam ging Jarlaxle, zusammen mit seinem Sohn auf dem Arm, Kimmuriel, Shar und zum Schluss Calaunim durch den Raum, hinaus in den Flur und gleich darauf in den großen Gemeinschaftsraum des Hauses in der ersten Etage. Dort saßen bereits Drizzt, Artemis, Zaknafein und Diana, die mit großer Spannung auf den Söldner warteten. Die Blicke der Männer, die sie dem Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe zuwarfen, waren jedoch eher skeptisch als freudig, denn immerhin hatte er eine Entführung begangen und das Opfer war niemand geringerer als Lady Alustriel von Sildbrigmond, die eine doch recht starke Gegnerin darstellte.

"Wir sind wieder da!", verkündete Jarlaxle freudestrahlend und hielt dabei glücklich seinen schreienden Sohn in den Armen.

Drizzt war der Erste der Freunde, der reagierte. Mit neugierigem Blick beäugte er den Säugling, konnte sich jedoch noch nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, aufzustehen, um das Kind eingehender anzuschauen. So blieb er sitzen und seufzte kurz, aber laut genug, dass alle ihn hören konnten. Er war niemals mit dem Vorschlag von Jarlaxle einverstanden gewesen, diese Entführung durch zu führen. Aber auf der anderen Seite gestand er sich aber auch ein, dass seine ehemalige Freundin Lady Alustriel ihm ein unmoralisches Angebot gemacht hatte, was er nicht ablehnen konnte. Nur wegen Diana und seinem Geliebten Artemis hatte er die Maskerade des Söldners akzeptiert, der sich durch die Maske der Agatha in den jungen Drow verwandelt hatte. In diesem Plan war jedoch damals dieses Kind nicht mit eingerechnet worden und er musste zähneknirschend die Tatsache so hinnehmen, wie sie nun einmal war. Mittlerweile schien sich jedoch sein Ärger über ihre erneute Flucht ein wenig verflogen und den letzten Rest des Streits schluckte er hinunter und war angenehm überrascht über das neue Zuhause. Er wusste gar nicht, dass Artemis früher so gute Kontakte gehabt hatte, aber dieser hier lohnte sich für alle. Sie waren in diesem Bordell wahrlich vor ungebetenen Gästen geschützt und das in einer Stadt, die für ihre offene Ablehnung Fremden gegenüber bekannt war. So blickte er nun zu Jarlaxle hoch und versuchte freundlich zu lächeln.

Artemis wusste von den Ängsten und Befürchtungen, die Drizzt gegen ihre Flucht und auch gegen diese Entführung hegte. Ein Teil von ihm war ebenfalls dagegen gewesen, der andere freute sich auf eine ungewohnte Art über den neuen Zuwachs. Er bejahte diese Entführung in keiner Weise und war froh darum, dass sein Freund andere Mitstreiter für diese Aktion gefunden hatte. Gleichfalls freute er sich, als er Alle unbeschadet in das Zimmer eintraten sah. Die Neugier auf das Kind war groß, aber auch er blieb sitzen und beobachtete zuerst einmal in gebührendem Abstand den Säugling. Irgendwie erinnerte in alles an die Zeit, als Diana sein Herz eroberte und er daraufhin der Vater des wunderschönen Mädchens wurde und sie ihn als das ansah, was er war, ihr Vater.

Schließlich stand Zaknafein auf und ging zu seinem Söldnerfreund.

"Glückwunsch zu deinem Vaterglück", sagte der Drow mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und klopfte Jarlaxle dabei fest auf die Schulter, so dass dieser unter Schmerzen zusammenzuckte, da er immer noch verletzt war, wie alle offensichtlich erkennen konnten.

Schließlich warf der Waffenmeister einen Blick auf den Säugling und musste noch breiter lächeln. Das Kind war hübsch und um es mit einem einfachen Worten zu sagen _"eine wahre Augenweide"_.

"Meine Güte, ich wusste ja gar nicht, das ein alter Schwerenöter wie du ein solch hübsches Kind zu Stande bringen kann. Ganz der Vater und wenn es größer ist, dann sicher noch hübscher als er", sagte Zaknafein mit einem hämischen Unterton in der Stimme.

"Aber sag mir mein Freund, wie heißt dein Sohn eigentlich? Immerhin müssen wir doch den Familienzuwachs feiern", meinte Zaknafein hinter her und nahm damit allen die neugierige Fragerei ab.

Jetzt war es Jarlaxle der verwirrt drein schaute und über die ironische Aussage seines Freundes absah, denn über einen Namen hatte er in den ganzen neun Monaten, die nun hinter ihm lagen und sehr anstrengend gewesen waren, nicht nachgedacht. Jetzt schien er ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten, denn er hatte keine Antwort für die anderen.

"Wie wäre es denn mit Feanor?", fragte Drizzt ganz unerwartet und Jarlaxle freute sich, dass der junge Drow den Anfang tat. Ihre Beziehung hatte etwas gelitten, aber etwas an dem Verhalten des Dunkelelfen war seit ihrer Ankunft anderes. Es war wohl die Tatsache, dass er ihm endlich verziehen hatte.

"Hmmmmm ...", kam die Antwort von Jarlaxle und lächelte Drizzt einfach freundlich an, diesmal ohne eine Hintergedanken.

Zaknafein blickte in diesem Moment über seine Schultern und lächelte gleichfalls seinen Sohn an, da er den Konflikt zwischen den beiden kannte und freute sich nun ebenfalls, dass er nun wohl endgültig beiseite gelegt worden war. Er kniff ein Auge zu und bedeutete somit Drizzt, dass sein Vorschlag in erster Linie ein guter und das dieses Verhalten von ihm das Richtige war.

"Ein elfischer Name", dachte Jarlaxle laut nach, "das ist eine sehr gut Idee, Drizzt".

"Wie findest du den Namen Earendil?", meinte daraufhin Zaknafein, doch Jarlaxle schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ganz gut, aber nicht der Richtige."

"Und wie wäre es mit Hador?", warf nun unerwartet Shar in die kleine Runde und der Söldner konnte bei diesen Worten ein noch breiteres Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Der hübsche Assassine hatte gesprochen und das alleine war für ihn schon Aufmunterung genug, nach dieser anstrengenden Aktion. Aber auch dieser Name war nicht der Richtige und so schüttelte er erneut den Kopf.

"Ich denke Curunír passt viel besser zu ihm", dabei musste der gewitzte Söldner erneut grinsen und sich innerlich selbst zu seiner Genialität gratulieren.

„Der Mann der schlauen Pläne, ich frage mich was wohl dahinter steckt", sagte Calaunim von weiter hinten und seine Stimme hatte einen bösen Unterton, der kaum hörbar mitschwang.

Jetzt wandte sich der Söldner zu dem klugen und scharfzüngigen Magier um und dachte für eine Sekunde darüber nach, was der seltsame Dunkelelf wohl wissen oder ahnen mochte, auf Grund der Namensgebung. Doch er schob diesen Gedanken gleich wieder beiseite, es war ein zu schöner Abend als ihn durch düstere Gedanken zu verderben. Heute wollte Jarlaxle feiern und die Ankunft seines Sohnes genießen. Laut rief er nach den leichten Mädchen und ließ sich neben Drizzt und Artemis auf den Diwan fallen, wobei er erschöpft lächelte.

"Jetzt wird gefeiert ... wie immer auf meine Rechnung", verkündete Jarlaxle und hielt dabei seinen Sohn auf dem Arm. Das einzige Problem, was jetzt noch gelöst werden musste, war, dass das Kind aufhörte zu schreien. Seit ihrem Eintreffen in Amn, hörte es nicht mehr auf und die Stimme des Säuglings fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein.

Zaknafein gab einen theatralischen Seufzer von sich, als er den leicht genervten Gesichtsaudruck seines Freundes beobachtete, der Curunír völlig falsch hielt und ihn so zum weinen brachte.

"Jarlaxle, Jarlaxle, wie man mit Kinder umgeht, dass musst du wirklich noch lernen", sagte der Dunkelelf und dann nahm er dem Söldner ohne zu zögern den Winzling aus den Armen und wiegte ihn liebevoll ein wenig hin und her. Es dauerte nur Augenblicke und das Kind beruhigte sich und schwieg. Triumphierend sah der Krieger Jarlaxle an und ließ sich dann ebenfalls auf den Diwan sinken.

"Aber Diana hat doch bei mir nie geschrieen", verteidigte sich der Söldner, schaute dabei neugierig hinüber und lächelte seiner Nichte zu, die bis dahin still und leise auf einem Stuhl gesessen hatte. Diana schien nun aber aufgeregter zu werden, weil sie das Kind unbedingt kennen lernen wollte. Sie schaute ihren Onkel mit müden Augen an, aber erwiderte sein Lächeln.

"Onkel Jara hat mich auch so auf dem Arm gehabt?", kam die völlig überraschte Frage des Mädchens und sie rutschte nun unruhig auf ihrem Platz hin und her, während sie alle Anwesenden, darunter auch den Magier und den jungen Halbdrow, seit ihrer Ankunft mit neugierigen Augen beobachtet hatte.

"Mmmhhh, Jarlaxle, das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Du hattest Diana zwar im Arm, aber geschrieen hat sie dennoch", sagte Artemis und nahm nun dabei liebevoll sein kleines Mädchen in den Arm, die näher gekommen war, um ihrem Vater nahe zu sein und das Baby besser sehen zu können. "Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, das es nicht von dem hässlichen Hut kam, sondern das du einfach nicht mit Kindern umgehen kannst, du alte Söldnerseele", fuhr der ehemalige Meuchelmörder fort und musste gleich darauf herzhaft lachen, wobei alle Anwesenden mit in das Gelächter einstimmten. Selbst Calaunim und Shar, die sich beide bedeckt in einer Ecke aufgehalten hatten, konnten sich bei dieser Aussage nicht zurückhalten und lachten.

Plötzlich öffneten sich die Türen des großen Raumes und viele schöne leicht bekleidete Frauen traten ein und hatten Schalen mit Essen und Karaffen mit Wein bei sich. Sie servierten die Speisen. Calaunim und Shar, ebenso wie Kimmuriel blieben zum Essen und genossen es auf Jarlaxles Rechnung zu schlemmen. Vor allem der gute Wein erfreute sich großer Beliebtheit, besonders bei Shar, der bereits nach einer guten halben Stunde mehr als zwei volle Krüge davon getrunken hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit fing Diana an zu quengeln, "Ich will Pudding essen."

Artemis schaute etwas genervt zu seiner Tochter, die seit ihrer Ankunft hier von dem Essen mehr verwöhnt wurde, als er zugeben wollte. Immer wieder aß sie nur die Süßigkeiten und ließ oftmals andere Sachen unberührt auf dem Teller liegen. Aber da es heute ein besonderer Abend und vor allem schon recht spät war, wollte er es für heute nochmals durch gehen lassen.

"Dann esse den Pudding", antwortete Artemis, wobei er sich einen bösen Blick von Drizzt einfing.

Doch der Mann zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und lächelte seinen Geliebten an.

Selbst der junge Drow konnte diesem Blick nicht standhalten und sagte nichts. Immerhin sollte Diana keine verzogene Göre werden, sondern einmal eine Kriegerin, da würde hoffentlich eine Ausnahme schon nicht schaden.

Kurz nachdem Artemis sein „Ja" zu dem Pudding gegeben hatte, sprang das Mädchen auf, holte sich die Schüssel mit Schokoladenpudding, nahm einen Löffeln und setzte sich in eine kleine Ecke auf dem Boden, der mit Kissen ausgelegt war und fing an zu essen.

Shar bemerkte zur gleichen Zeit den Geruch seiner Lieblingsspeise, Pudding mit Vanille. Er atmete tief ein und lächelte. Wie ein schelmisches, kleines Kind sah er zu Calaunim und als dieser mit seinen lavendelfarbenen Augen rollte, sprang Shar ebenfalls eilig auf und holte sich die andere Schüssel vom Tisch, nur um sich gleich darauf neben Diana in der Ecke niederzulassen und genussvoll einen Löffel nach dem anderen zu verzehren.

"Was isst du da?", fragte Diana neugierig und ohne zu zögern hielt Shar dem Mädchen einen Löffel Pudding unter die Nase.

"Das ist gut", murmelte das Mädchen mit vollen Backen.

Und schließlich war es an ihr, dem hübschen jungen Mann einen Löffel ihres Schokoladenpuddings hinzuhalten. Shar probierte und fand, dass diese Süßspeise ebenso köstlich war wie seine. Gegenseitig fütternd und essend saßen die beiden in der Ecke und lachten.

Artemis und Drizzt schauten nur kurz hinüber und widmeten sich erneut ihrem eigenen Essen zu. Zaknafein und Calaunim dagegen tauschten wissende Blicke aus und lächelten. Nur Jarlaxle schaute verdutzt hinüber und dachte über das Verhalten des jungen Halbdrow nach. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise verhielt sich Shar soeben wie ein kleines Kind. _Ob das an dem Wein liegt_, fragte sich der Söldner. Als er dann seinen Blick auf den erneut leeren Becher des Assassinen warf, wurde ihm klar, dass dieser bereits zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt zwei volle Krüge alleine getrunken hatte. Somit war nur eine Schlussfolgerung möglich, der Halbdrow war angetrunken und schien bereits vom Alkohol sehr berauscht zu sein.

Schließlich kam Shar wieder zu ihnen, um sich noch eine weitere Schüssel Pudding zu holen, doch da er schon angetrunken war, langte er daneben und seine Finger tauchten mit den Spitzen in die weiche Masse ein. Ein wenig verwirrt schaute er sich den Vanillepudding auf seiner gräulichen Haut an und begann dann damit, sich seine schlanken Finger einen nach dem anderen genussvoll in den Mund zu stecken und abzulecken. Schließlich grinste er breit und ging zu Calaunim hinüber. Ohne über die Anwesenheit der anderen nachzudenken fuhr der Halbdrow erneut durch den Pudding und begann dann damit Calaunim die süße Masse von seinem Finger lecken zu lassen.

Die beiden hörten nur Artemis hinter sich sagen, "Oh nein ... könntet ihr damit nicht warten bis meine Tochter im Bett ist. Komm Diana Schatz, ich bring dich nach oben, es ist spät geworden", grummelte der ehemalige Meuchelmörder. Ihm wurde bewusst, worauf diese Situation wahrscheinlich hinaus laufen würde.

„Ich werde mich auch verabschieden, meine Arbeit ist getan", hörte man den Psioniker Kimmuriel sprechen, der sich kurz vor Jarlaxle verbeugte und sich gleich darauf durch ein Dimensionsportal verschwand. Er wollte genauso wenig von den Intimitäten der beiden mitbekommen, besonders wenn er an sein eigenes Erlebnis mit dem jungen Halbdrow zurück dachte.

Diana gähnte und beobachtete das Geschehene zwischen ihrem Onkel und dem Offizier, den sie bereits kannte. Erst als Artemis seine Tochter erneut auf das zu Bett gehen ansprach, reagierte sie wieder und schaute ihren Vater mit müden Augen an.

"Darf mich der hübsche Mann ins Bett bringen", war die Antwort von Diana, die dabei erneut herzhaft gähnte.

Artemis schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um über diese Worte nachzudenken, aber ehrlich gesagt sprach nichts dagegen. Das würde auch mit sich bringen, dass die Zärtlichkeiten zwischen dem Halbdrow und dem Magier nicht ausschreiteten und er entging dadurch einem Streit mit seiner Tochter, die wohl störrisch darauf beharren würde, wenn er jetzt nein sagte.

So sagte Artemis, "Nun gut ... meine Dame. Heute ist es eine Ausnahme, verstanden". Daraufhin nickte das Mädchen eifrig mit dem Kopf und gähnte erneut. Diana lief zu dem Assassinen und zupfte an seiner schwarzen Kleidung.

"Bringst du mich ins Bett", fragte sie freundlich und lächelte den Mann an. Shar schaute zu ihr hinunter und erwiderte das Lächeln.

"Klar, kleines Fräulein", sagte er, leckte sich schnell die Finger sauber und hob das Mädchen in seine Arme.

Jarlaxle riss seine Augen weit auf, als er wie angewurzelt zuerst die Zärtlichkeiten von Shar und Calaunim beobachtete und nun gleich mit ansah, wie der Halbdrow seine Nichte auf den Arm nahm. Er hörte gerade, wie Shar Diana nach dem Weg fragte und sie waren aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Verwirrt und gleichzeitig mit einem wohligen Gefühl, erschien wieder das hübsche Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge und er erinnerte sich, wie er vor einigen Stunden die Hand des attraktiven Assassinen halten durfte. Wieso hatte selbst Diana, die noch ein kleines Kind war, eigentlich mehr Glück bei Shar, als er selber. Die beiden kannten sich nicht und bereits jetzt wollte sie von ihm ins Bett gebracht werden. Was sollte er über dieses Verhalten denken, fragte er sich. Vielleicht lag es an dem Wein, der der Halbdrow getrunken hatte oder war es etwas anderes? Er wusste es nicht. Dem Söldner fiel aber noch etwas ganz anderes ein, es war die Tatsache, dass sich der Assassine soeben noch wie ein kleines Kind aufführte, danach an dem Magier herumfummelte und nun wie ein erwachsener Drow wirkte. Wie konnte er sich das nur erklären? Zugegeben, er kannte ihn kaum und die Anlässe, wo sich beiden trafen, gingen nie zu Gunsten seiner Person aus. Das letzte Mal gelang es sogar Calaunim ihn übers Ohr zu hauen und magische Gegenstände aus seinem eigenen Bestand als Bezahlung heraus zu holen, wobei er Shar bewusst als Ablenkung einsetzte, damit die beiden ihm bei der Entführung seines Sohnes helfen würden. Der Söldner bereute diesen Schritt nicht, obwohl er schon ein wenige wehleidig darüber nachdachte. Gleichzeitig wollte er nichts lieber, als nur eine einzige Nacht mit dem Assassinen verbringen.

Drizzt war ebenfalls müde geworden, der Wein war einfach zu stark, besonders weil er selten Alkohol trank und er konnte sich kaum noch wach halten. Artemis bemerkte dies und half seinem Liebsten taktvoll aufzustehen.

"Wir gehen dann auch mal schlafen", sagte der der ehemalige Meuchelmörder tonlos und verschwand sogleich mit dem jungen Dunkelelfen in seinen Armen.

Jarlaxle beobachtete dies und mit einem Mal hatte er eine Idee. Mit fließenden Bewegungen erhob er sich und lächelte Calaunim und Zaknafein an.

"Ich werde mal sehen, ob Diana gut ins Bett gekommen ist. Macht mir derweilen keine Dummheiten ihr beiden", er zwinkerte mit einem Auge und verschwand ebenfalls nach oben.

Zaknafein schaute den Magier an und grinste.

"Willst du ihm nicht nachgehen, denn ich kann dir versichern, dass er nach etwas ganz anderem schaut", meinte der Krieger schließlich.

"Nein ... sollte ich?", erwiderte Calaunim mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Jarlaxle ist trickreich", gab Zaknafein zu bedenken.

"Ist er das?", antwortete der Magier wieder.

"Vielleicht auch nicht ...", sinnierte nun der Waffenmeister nach und man hörte bereits einen lauten Schrei von oben.

"Das klingt nach Jarlaxle", sagte Zaknafein gleich hinter her und musste augenblicklich lachen, da es sich dabei eindeutig um einen Schmerzensschrei handelte. Calaunim fiel in das Gelächter mit ein. Nur wenige Momente später erkannten beide, wie ein aufgeregter Shar durch die Tür huschte und direkt auf den Schoß von Zaknafein landete. Dieser war im selben Augenblick erschrocken, obwohl er solche Ausbrüche des jungen Halbdrow bereits kannte, die schon einige Zeit zurück lagen, als er diesen Jungen kennen lernen durfte. Doch er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, er hörte dabei aber das Weinen von Shar. So legte er behutsam eine Hand auf dessen Schultern und hoffte, dass er sich dadurch beruhigen würde, was auch passierte.

"Shar, komm zu mir", flüstere Calaunim, da er im Gesicht des Waffenmeisters ablesen konnte, dass es diesem im Moment unangenehm war, den jungen Mann bei sich zu haben.

Der Halbdrow gehorchte wie ein dressiertes Tier, huschte sofort zu seinem Liebsten und schmiegte sich an.

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte der Magier, doch eigentlich war diese Frage überflüssig, denn in genau diesem Moment kam Jarlaxle die Treppe herunter gehumpelt.

Sein Gesicht zeigte Wut und Schmerz, während er sich seine Hand auf den Unterleib presste. Blut war jedoch keines zu sehen, so dass die Anwesenden davon ausgehen konnten, das Shar den Söldner wohl getreten haben musste. Augenblicklich schaute Shar ängstlich zu dem Söldner, als dieser näher kam und drückte sich noch fester an seinen Geliebten.

"Er wollte mir wehtun", flüsterte der Halbdrow und Calaunim konnte das Zittern seines Liebsten spüren.

"Weißt du, er wollte oben liegen ... aber das machst du doch nicht", sprach er leise weiter und beäugte Jarlaxle mit seinen tiefblauen Augen.

Das brachte nun Zaknafein, sowie den Magier erneut zum Lachen und die beiden schauten sich den Söldnerführer genauer an.

"Tja mein Freund, es bekommt einem schlecht, wenn man jemanden austricksen will", sagte Zak und versuchte soviel Sarkasmus wie möglich in seinen Tonfall mit einfließen zu lassen.

"Jarlaxle, du lernst es wohl nie", sprach Calaunim hinterher und grinste über beide Ohren, während sich Shar mittlerweile wieder beruhigte.

Der Söldner fluchte leise vor sich hin, was sich wie die Worte "die elende Ratte" und "teuflischer Magier" anhörte und er setzte sich erst einmal neben Zaknafein auf den Diwan. Dabei versuchte er eine angenehme Sitzposition zu finden und gab mehrere Seufzer und lautes Stöhnen von sich.

Ärgerlich starrte Jarlaxle auf den Assassinen, der gerade wieder den Eindruck machte als sei er ein kleines Kind. Vor seinem inneren Auge liefen noch einmal die Szenen in dem Schlafzimmer ab. Er war Shar gefolgt und hatte ihn oben auf dem Flur gefunden, denn der junge Halbdrow hatte sich dort gegen die Wand gelehnt und schien dabei zu sein einzuschlafen. Schnell hatte der Söldner seine magische Maske aus der Tasche gefischt und sich das Aussehen von Calaunim angeeignet. Als er Shar berührte und der Junge ihn ansah, da strahlten seine blauen Augen hell auf.

"Lass uns auf unser Zimmer gehen", hatte der Assassine genuschelt und seinen Arm um den schlanken Körper seines vermeintlichen Geliebten geschlungen.

Jarlaxle war hoch erfreut, dass er Shar mit diesem einfachen Trick nun doch ködern konnte. Gleich darauf waren sie auch schon in dem Zimmer, das sich Shar und Calaunim teilten, die diese Nacht in Amn verbringen wollten. Der Söldner konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurück halten und begann gleich darauf den jungen Halbdrow wild zu küssen. Dessen Lippen waren so unglaublich zart und schmeckten nach köstlichem Wein. Seine Hände fuhren über den muskulösen Körper und er freute sich bereits schon auf die wundervolle Zweisamkeit, die er nun endlich mit Shar haben würde. Und der Halbdrow schien auch willig zu sein und fuhr ebenfalls über den bereits nackten Oberkörper des angeblichen Calaunims. Doch als Jarlaxle soeben die Hose des attraktiven Burschen öffnen wollte, spürte er auf einmal dessen Knie in seiner Männlichkeit und er schrie im gleichen Moment vor Schmerzen auf.

Wieder starrte er Shar und Calaunim an, die auf dem Sofa saßen und jetzt konnte er etwas Seltsames beobachten. Der Assassine hielt Calaunims Gesicht in beiden Händen und küsste den Magier gierig. Im Stillen begann sich der Söldner zu fragen, wer von den beiden wohl im Bett nun wirklich das sagen hatte. Plötzlich schlug Zaknafein seinem Freund von hinten auf die Schulter.

"Hast du es mal wieder nicht lassen können? Du weißt doch, dass man mit den beiden keine Spielchen spielen kann", sagte Zaknafein lachend und beobachtete dabei ebenfalls die Szene.

Shar löste sich mit einem Mal von Calaunim und setzte sich hinüber zum Waffenmeister. Neugierig betrachtete ihn dieser.

"Ich will auch wieder Kind sein", verkündete der Halbdrow lächelnd und kuschelte sich augenblicklich mit dem Kopf auf Zaknafeins Schoß.

Noch bevor der Waffenmeister etwas erwidern konnte hatte Shar die Augen geschlossen und schien auch gleich einzuschlafen. Etwas verwirrt warf der Drow einen Blick auf Calaunim und bemerkte, dass dieser gerade eine kleine Philole wegsteckte.

"Es ist besser wenn er jetzt schläft", flüsterte der Magier und lehnte sich wieder auf dem Diwan zurück.

"Könnte mir einer mal erklären, was dieses Verhalten eigentlich soll? Zaknafein, Calaunim?", warf nun Jarlaxle in die kleine Runde, wobei er sich noch immer vor Schmerzen seinen Unterleib hielt. "Ich finde, dass Shar auch betrunken gut zielen kann, aber wieso verhält er sich wie ein Kind? Am Wein alleine kann es ja wohl kaum liegen", wollte er nun weiter wissen um dabei seine eigene peinliche Situation überdecken.

Verschwörerisch warfen sich die beiden einen Blick zu und schauten dann wieder Jarlaxle an.

"Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr an Shar, mein Freund. Er war vor vielen, vielen Jahren einmal bereits bei mir", sagte Zaknafein ruhig.

Doch Jarlaxle schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, da er sich ganz sicher war, dass er den Jungen niemals zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

"Ich hatte damals einen Kampf mit Dantrag in den dunklen Gassen von Menzoberranzan. Du warst zu jener Zeit so freundlich mir Dantrag vom Hals zu schaffen. Erinnerst du dich noch an den kleinen Jungen, der damals an meinem Bein hing und geweint hat? Das war Shar."

Bei diesen Worten Zaknafeins weiteten sich Jarlaxles Augen.

Einen Moment musste der Söldner wirklich überlegen, dann antwortete er, "Ich kann mich finster an diesen Zwischenfall erinnern. Du meinst doch nicht wirklich diese mitleidserregende Kreatur? Das war damals Shar? Wieso hast du mir das niemals gesagt?"

Dabei achtete der Söldner auf den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes, der ein freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte und irgendwie ebenfalls in Erinnerungen versunken zu sein schien.

"Ich weiß das er auf einem Bild bei dem Sklavenhändler Nhaundar an der Wand hängt ... aber ich wusste niemals, dass du Zak auf Lustsklaven gestanden hast. Ich dachte es wäre damals irgend ein Sklave oder ein Straßenkind, aber ...", dann brach er ab, weil er keine weiteren Worte finden konnte. Er drehte seinen Kopf und schaute gleich darauf Calaunim mit großen Augen an, er wollte nun wissen, wie der Magier und Shar zusammen gefunden hatten.

"Das erklärt aber nicht, warum er sich benimmt wie ein Kind", fragte Jarlaxle weiter und wartete gespannt auf Antworten.

Diesmal begann Calaunim zu erzählen.

"Als ich Shar gefunden habe oder sollte ich sagen als er zu mir gekommen ist, da hatte er offensichtlich bereits Monate in den Straßen Menzoberranzans gelebt und war kurz davor von seinem früheren Herrn wieder eingefangen zu werden, also Nhaundar. Ich habe ihn mitgenommen und mich um ihn gekümmert. Ich habe ihm alles beigebracht was er heute weiß und kann. Und ich meine alles, wie man mit Besteck ist, wie man vernünftig redet, sich bewegt, sogar dass man sich anzieht, musste ich ihm beibringen. Nhaundar hat ihn wie ein Tier gehalten. Wenn du es so sehen willst, seine Seele hat einen schweren Schaden davon getragen von dieser Behandlung, daher benimmt er sich manchmal so seltsam … und zu viel getrunken hat er heute auch", sagte Calaunim und beobachtete dabei genau Jarlaxles Reaktion.

Und der Söldner verstand. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut an den Sklavenhändler und noch besser an den jungen Drow, der dieser ihm als Geschenk bei seinem ersten Besuch vor einigen Monaten mitgegeben hatte. Er fragte sich seitdem ständig, genauso wie Kimmuriel, wieso dieser Kerl so seltsam war. Im gewissen Sinne verhielt sich Ryltar wie Shar. Aber wenn er jetzt an die Worte von Calaunim dachte, dann konnte er sich so einiges erklären. Ryltar musste wohl genauso leben wie Shar und dabei überkam ein kalter Schauer. Ja, selbst er, der Söldnerführer von Bregan D'aerthe spürte ein Unbehagen, bei der Vorstellung, auch nur eine einzige Minute bei dem Sklavenhändler zu verbringen. Wie musste es erst sein, dort wirklich zu leben und so begann sich Jarlaxle ein wenig zu schämen, dass er darüber nie nachgedachte hatte. Ständig schwirrte Shar in seinem Geist, weil er mit ihm eine Nacht verbringen wollte, aber er ging von einem anderen Standpunkt an die Sache heran. Dass der Halbdrow einmal ein Lustsklave gewesen war, vergaß er stets und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto tiefer legte sich seine Stirn in Falten.

"Zaknafein, wieso hat es den Anschein, als würde er dich ebenso gut kennen wie Calaunim … du hast ihn doch nicht wirklich damals als Lustsklaven zu dir geholt? Du hast du noch einen Scherz in Bezug auf Dantrag und Menzoberranzan gemacht, oder?", fragte er nun Zaknafein und schaute ihn neugierig an und runzelte weiterhin die Stirn.

Zaknafein grinste breit, "Eigentlich müsstest du, der ständig behauptet, dass ich mich mit Lustsklaven abgegeben habe, das doch eigentlich am besten wissen", sagte der Waffenmeister sarkastisch. "Shar war so oft ich es arrangieren konnte bei mir, aber nicht um mit mir zu schlafen. Ehrlich gesagt haben wir das nur ein einziges Mal getan und das auch nur, weil ich keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, das möchte ich jetzt jedoch nicht erläutern. Ich hab versucht dem Jungen zu helfen oder hast du vergessen, das ich einmal zu dir gekommen bin, weil ich mehrere Gefallen von dir einfordern wollte, kostspielige Gefallen."

Als der Söldner den Worte lauschte, da viel es Jarlaxle wie Schuppen von den Augen und er begann die Hintergründe der Geschichte zu begreifen. Es stimmte, sein Freund kam einst mit einer sehr prekären Information zu ihm und verlangte im Gegenzug Gold. In den Augen des Söldners noch nicht einmal viel und da beide Freunde waren, dachte damals Jarlaxle noch nicht darüber nach, woher eine wichtige Information – Dantrag Baenre betreffend - zu dem Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden gelangte und wieso er Gold brauchte. Je weiter er darüber nachsann, desto deutlicher wurde das Bild. Die sexuelle Neigung, sowie eine äußerst unvorteilhafte Tatsache über den Waffenmeister des Hauses Baenre hätte das erste Haus in Menzoberranzan im schlimmsten Fall stürzen können und er war froh, diese Nachricht nie weiter gegeben zu haben. Aber er hatte sich ehrlich nie gefragt, wie solch eine Tatsache zu Zak gelangte. Es musste Shar gewesen sein, er war es, der diese Torturen in Zaknafeins Bericht erlitten hatte und zum ersten Mal schaute Jarlaxle betroffen auf den schlafenden Halbdrow, der ruhig im Schoss seines Freundes schlief. Ebenfalls wurde ihm nun auch endlich klar, dass der junge Assassine, genau wie der Magier Calaunim Interesse an der Wiederauferstehung von Zaknafein hatte. Je mehr er darüber nachsann, desto deutlicher zeichneten sich die Gründe ab, wieso beide seinen alten Freund kannten und ihren raffinierten Plan tatsächlich in die Tat umgesetzt hatten. Nur die Beweggründe des Magiers, die verstand er nicht wirklich, oder teilten die beiden aus der gemeinsamen Zeit in der Akademie ein Geheimnis, was Jarlaxle noch nicht kannte? Aber es erschien unwichtig, was letztendlich zählte war, dass der ehemalige Waffenmeister des Hauses Do'Urden wieder unter den Lebenden weilte.

"Ich glaube, ich verstehe", antwortete der Söldner. Gleich danach schlich sich ein Plan in seine Gedanken, der jedoch noch reifen musste und er vielleicht eine neue Chance bekommen könnte, den Magier und Shar wieder zu sehen und das Verhältnis stärken könnte. Jedoch alles zu seiner Zeit, sagte er zu sich selbst.


	14. Vaterfreuden

**14. Kapitel**

**Vaterfreuden**

Die Nacht verging wie im Fluge und am nächsten Morgen lag Jarlaxle wach und erschöpft auf dem Diwan im Gemeinschaftsraum und wurde von seinen Freunden sanft belächelt, als diese eintraten. Während sich alle recht spät in ihre Betten begeben hatten, war der Söldner der Einzige, der hier geblieben war, um die Geschehnisse in Silbrigmond, seinen Sohn und sogar über die Neuigkeiten über Shar und sein früheres Leben nachzudenken. Zugleich stand hier die Wiege von Curunír, die er als Geschenk von seinen Freunden erhielt. Das Problem an der vergangenen Nacht bestand letztendlich nur darin, dass das Kindergeschrei von seinem Sohn wie ein Hammerschlag auf den nächsten in seinen empfindlichen Ohren nachhallte. Fast ununterbrochen weinte das Kind und wühlte dabei mit einer durchdringenden Stimme – die dieser Drow niemals von einem solch kleinen Wesen erwartet hatte – in Jarlaxles Gedanken und nahm ihm dadurch jedwede Konzentration, er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Immer wenn er was unternahm, um Curunír zu beruhigen, dann schien es nicht das Richtige gewesen zu sein und das Weinen wurde intensiver. Zum Schluss lag er völlig ausgezerrt und nervlich am Ende auf dem weichen Polster des Sofas und starrte zur Decke. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut an Diana als Säugling erinnern, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie damals niemals so oft weinte. Nicht einmal die kurzen Wochen, in denen er sich alleine um seine Nichte kümmern musste, während Drizzt Artemis aus seiner Apathie holte. Aber dieses hier schien eindeutig zu viel für den immer so schlauen Drow und er kam auf die Idee, sich so schnell wie möglich eine Amme zu suchen, die sich zum einen mit Kindererziehung und auch in allen möglichen Dinge des Vaterseins auskannte. Zumindest so lange, bis der Junge Laufen und Reden konnte. Sein Freund Artemis machte ihm bereits auf der Flucht klar, dass er nicht helfen würde, außer ihm ab und zu mit Rat oder Tat zur Seite zu stehen, da er mehr Erfahrungen im Vatersein besaß als er. Vielleicht könnte sogar Zak einmal mit väterlichem Rat helfen, kam ihm ebenfalls in den Sinn. Doch unter dem Strich war dem Söldner klar, er brauchte in keinem Fall hoffen, dass ihm seine Freunde bei der Erziehung Curunírs helfen würden. Dazu kam, dass im Falle von Artemis, dieser sich selbst um seine eigene Tochter - Jarlaxles Adoptivnichte - kümmern musste. Der Söldnerführer wusste ebenfalls, dass er irgendwann zurück ins Unterreich und zu Bregan D'aerthe ging, an den Ort, den sein Sohn kennen und lieben lernen musste. Früher oder später würde die Zeit kommen.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, mein Freund", rissen die Worte von Zaknafein Jarlaxle aus seinen Überlegungen und er öffnete müde und abgekämpft die Augen. „Du siehst müde aus."

„Wenn du mir sagst, wie ich Cururnír zum Schweigen bekomme, dann würde ich auch lachen können", antwortete Jarlaxle und versuchte seinen Ärger über die Anstrengungen der Nacht damit Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Aber ich werde mich auf die Suche nach einer Tagesmutter für meinen Sohn machen … er soll angemessen erzogen werden."

„In diesem Punkt gebe ich dir sogar Recht mein alter Freund … er sollte im besten Fall kein so hinterhältiger Aasgeier und Schwerenöter werden wie du", plauderte Zaknafein mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht und versuchte soviel Sarkasmus wie möglich in seiner Stimme mitklingen zu lassen.

Jarlaxle erwiderte diese Antwort mit seinem stets süffisanten Grinsen und meinte, „Er wird besser als ich … dafür werde ich sorgen".

„Ich hoffe doch eher nicht", erwiderte Zak und drehte sich augenblicklich zu der Wiege, in der der Säugling gerade friedlich schlief.

Kurz darauf erschienen Drizzt in Begleitung von Artemis und Diana in der Tür und sogar Calaunim und Shar kamen wenige Minuten später hinzu. Die Beiden hatten sich dazu durchgerungen, wenigstens eine Nacht in Amn zu verbringen. Der Halbdrow wirkte noch etwas matt, was wohl von seinem Alkoholkonsum und von dem Schlafmittel herrührte, dass ihm der Magier in der Nacht, vor den Augen von Jarlaxle und Zaknafein, verabreicht hatte.

Mittlerweile verstand Jarlaxle den jungen Assassinen besser, was er alleine von den Erzählungen von Calaunim und Zaknafein verdankte. Aber es brachte nichts im Bezug auf seine Gefühle gegenüber Shar. Immer noch fand er ihn äußerst attraktiv und würde nichts lieber sehen, als nur eine einzige Nacht mit ihm verbringen zu können. Gleichzeitig war sein Interesse an dem groß gewachsenen und wirklich gutaussehenden Magier in seiner dunkelblauen Samtrobe noch vorhanden, das von seiner Jugendzeit herrührte. Er überlegte, ob er vielleicht beide überreden könnte, noch einige Tage zu bleiben und es sich dadurch Möglichkeiten ergab, einen für sich zu gewinnen und somit ans Ziel seiner Wünsche zu gelangen. Die Zeit wird kommen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf und dabei wurde sein Grinsen breiter. Jetzt fühlte er sich schon fast wie neu geboren und vergas sogar für einen Moment seinen Sohn in der Wiege, der ihn die ganze Nacht über auf den Beinen gehalten hatte.

Als er sein Augenmerk auf alle Anwesenden richtete hörte er gerade, als Diana sich mit Shar unterhielt und sie fragte, ob er später mit ihr spielte und vielleicht sogar singen würde.

Mit strahlenden Augen und einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht – er wirkte wie ein junges, verspieltes Kind - schaute Shar zu Calaunim hinüber, dieser nickte und nur wenige Augenblicke später, wirkte der junge Halbdrow wach und voller Tatendrang.

Jarlaxle verfolgte alles sehr genau, auch wenn er ruhig sitzen blieb und dachte erneut an das seltsame Verhalten des Jungen nach, wie er von einer Sekunde von einem eiskalten Mörder zu einem Kind wurde. Doch nun begriff er endlich, was sich hinter der rauen Schale verbarg und wusste, dass sein Plan im Bezug auf Shars Vergangenheit langsam aber stetig Form annahm. Dafür wird mir der junge Assassine ewig dankbar sein und die Welt hätte danach einen Tyrannen weniger.

Nach dem Frühstück verließen alle, bis auf Calaunim, dessen Geliebter, Diana und der Söldner den Gemeinschaftsraum und verstreuten sich über all im Haus, wie sie es üblicher Weise seit ihrer Ankunft in Vangalis Zuhause getan hatten. Er wusste, dass Drizzt und Artemis zurzeit viel mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren und Zaknafein sein neues Leben, mit allen Vorzügen für das weibliche Geschlecht, auslebte. Und er konnte es keinem von ihnen verdenken, besonders nicht seinem besten Freund. Oft schien dieser wie vom Erdboden verschwunden und lag in den Armen der schönen Frauen, die dieses Bordell zu bieten hatte. Selbst die leichten Mädchen, die hier arbeiten legte ihre Furcht und Scheu vor den Dunkelelfen ab, als sie die kleine Gruppe näher kennen lernten und höchst erfreut über das Exotische waren. Selbst Jarlaxle machte vor den Schönheiten hier im keinem Fall Halt und erfreute sich oft in der Nacht an ihren Vorzügen.

„Singst du mir etwas vor?", hört Jarlaxle Diana den Halbdrow fragen, als sie mit ihrem Onkel und den anderen beiden alleine war.

Shars Augen funkelten plötzlich vor Freude, ein schelmisches Lächeln huschte über sein junges Gesicht. Er nickte und setzte sich gleich darauf mit ihr auf den Diwan, wo bereits Jarlaxle saß und drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um. Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann fing er an zu singen:

_Der Mond scheint voll und klar_

_Taucht die Welt in bleiches Licht, Nebel sonderbar_

_Verschleiert deine Sinne_

_Magisch strahlt der Ort, zieht uns an mit seiner Macht_

_Ich muss fort es ist Walpurgisnacht_

Dann hielt er inne und erhaschte das strahlende Lächeln des kleinen Mädchens und ihre grünen Augen leuchteten vor Freunde.

Selbst Jarlaxle saß da und hörte fasziniert die Stimme des Halbdrow, der wunderschön sang. Zuerst wollte er etwas sagen, ließ es jedoch gleich wieder bleiben, den schönen Moment wollte er nicht zerstören und konnte so mehr Zeit mit Shar verbringen ohne das er Schmerzen davon tragen würde. Mit einem Seitenblick bedachte er kurz Calaunim, dieser lächelte und versteckte sein Gesicht erneut hinter einem großen Buch.

Shar sang weiter:

_Stetig steil bergauf, dorthin wo das Feuer lodert_

_Zieht uns in ihren Bann, der Gottheit wilde Meute_

_Nah an der Feuersglut, schmelzen wir zu einem Körper_

_Werden Eins mit der Walpurgisnacht_

_Rund herum ums helle Feuer_

_Rund herum im wilden Tanz_

_Kreisen, Körper, Geister, Blicke berühren sich im Fluge_

_Sieh ein Rabe fliegt, hinaus ins dunkle weite Land_

_Auf seinen Schwingen liegt, mein innigster Gedanke_

_Mag er ihn bewahr'n, auf diese Weise weiter tragen_

_Weit in die dunkle Walpurgisnacht_

(Schandmaul – „Walpurgisnacht")

Als er geendet hatte, schauten zwei Paar Augen wie gespannt auf Shar und strahlten. Die grünen Augen von Diana funkelten vor Freude und ohne ein Wort umarmte sie den Halbdrow herzlich wie einen Freund.

Dieser schien im ersten Moment überrascht, freute sich jedoch, eine neue Freundin gefunden zu haben. Er mochte dieses Mädchen. Als er dann seinen Blick von ihr nach oben schweifen ließ, erkannte er die rotleuchtenden Augen von Jarlaxle. Der Söldner lächelte und darin erkannte er wieder diese unstillbare Gier, die der Drow ihm gegenüber immer an den Tag legte. Mit einem eiskalten Lächeln seinerseits verzogen sich kurz Jarlaxles Mundwinkel, dann sprach dieser, „Du könntest mir auch einmal etwas vorsingen?"

Erstaunt über diese Aussage, blickte Shar zuerst zu Calaunim hinüber, der erneut von seinem Buch aufschaute, lediglich nickte und er fühlte sich sicher genug, der Aufforderung des Söldners nach zu kommen.

Es war nicht so, dass er vor dem listigen Drow Angst hatte, es lang einfach nur daran, dass dieser es einfach nicht lassen konnte, sich Shar an den Hals zu werfen. Seine Vergangenheit, die viele Jahre zurücklag, holte ihn jedoch immer wieder ein. Wenn Calaunim dem jungen Halbdrow damals nicht in die Arme gelaufen wäre, vielleicht wäre Shar wieder in den Fängen des skrupellosen Sklavenhändlers Nhaundar geraten oder wahrscheinlich tot. Shar liebte den exzentrischen Drowmagier und auf seine ganz eigene Art, brachte es der junge Elf seinem Freund Calaunim immer wieder aufs Neue da. Er beschützte ihn, so wie auch der Magier für ihn da war – eine Symbiose, die mit Höhen und Tiefen gepflastert war. Ein einziger Knackpunkt warf jedoch einen finsteren Schatten auf den unkonventionellen Magier in der dunkelblauen Samtrobe und dem Halbdrow. Shar litt durch seine grausame Vergangenheit als Lustsklave an angrenzendem Wahnsinn, der hier mal da zum Ausbruch kam. Er verfiel in kindliches Verhalten, betete minutenlang Mantras herunter oder wurde zu einer blutrünstigen Kampfmaschine, wenn Calaunim es ihm erlaubte. Daher war es immer das sicherste, den jungen Mann nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, besonders hier in der fremden Umgebung der Stadt Amn. Zuhause im Turm in den großen Wäldern im Süden, da war Shar frei und ungezwungen, niemand nahm von ihm Notiz und die Seele des Halbdrow war zufrieden. Für Calaunim keine leichte Aufgabe, hatte er selbst noch mit seiner eigenen Vergangenheit zu kämpfen. Beide, auf ihre eigene Art bildeten eine Partnerschaft, die sich gegenseitig unterstürzte und auf einander aufpasste. So entstand die Gegebenheit, dass Shar zu einem guten Assassine und Kämpfer ausgebildet worden war, während Calaunim als Kampfmagier arbeitete. Wenn beide zusammen waren, dann war die Welt um sie in Ordnung.

Shar lächelte verschmitzt und beobachtete Jarlaxle, der noch immer gespannt auf eine Antwort seiner Frage wartete. Ein Plan nahm im Kopf des jungen Halbelfen Gestalt an und daraufhin musste der Halbdrow erneut schmunzeln und seine tiefblauen Augen funkelten kalt.

Diana war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und stand begeistert vor der Wiege des Säuglings und schien mehr auf den neuen Familienzuwachs zu achten, als auf die Anwesenden in dem Zimmer.

Dann erhob Shar seine Stimme und sang, sehr leise und mit einem teuflischen Unterton, der augenblicklich Wasser zu Eis gefrieren lassen konnte:

_Die Sünde im Rauch getarnt_

_In tiefer Nacht von weichem Licht umgarnt_

_Verzerrter Blick als Glaube gelähmt_

_Versunkne Träume in Gedanken gezähmt_

_Kein Gefühl mehr für Wirklichkeit_

_Ich bin die Macht, die im Dunklen dir deine Träume stiehlt_

_Ich bin der Wind, der den Schmerz in deiner Seele säht_

_Ich bin die Lust, die im Spiegel mit deinen Tränen spielt_

_Ich bin dein Schatten, der dir folgt wohin du gehst_

_Verzerrter Nebel in Unschuld gewandt_

_Verbotne Frucht aus dem Schattenland_

_Tiefe Liebe, wenn die Seele zerbricht_

_Entgleiste die Gier für ein Lebenslicht_

_Kein Gefühl mehr für Wirklichkeit_

_Ich bin die Macht, die im Dunklen dir deine Träume stiehlt_

_Ich bin der Wind, der den Schmerz in deiner Seele säht_

_Ich bin die Lust, die im Spiegel mit deinen Tränen spielt_

_Ich bin dein Schatten, der dir folgt wohin du gehst_

_Ich bin die Macht …_

(Unheilig – „Die Macht")

Als nun Shar zum zweiten Mal geendet hatte, schien Jarlaxle irgendwie blass. Es war mehr die Stimme, als der Text, der ihm ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend einbrachte. Der Söldner wusste zuerst nicht was er davon halten konnte, doch er schien sich sicher, dass der Halbdrow ihn mit diesem Lied ärgern wollte. Nachdem er sich einigermaßen wieder im Griff zu haben schien, lächelte Jarlaxle mit seinem gewohnt süffisanten Lächeln Shar an und blickte kurz darauf Calaunim an. Dieser lugte ein wenig von seinem Buch auf und er schien dahinter zu grinsen. _Na wartet, euch werde ich irgendwann schon bekommen_, schwor er sich und stand von dem Diwan auf.

„Ich nehme jetzt ein heißes Bad … Diana, wenn etwas mit Curinír sein sollte, dann hole deinen Vater", sprach er laut in die kleine Runde hinein, aber niemand schien darauf zu achten, außer dem Mädchen, das eifrig nickte und sie wandte sich wieder dem Säugling zu.

So lief er geradewegs durch das Zimmer und schloss gleich darauf hinter sich die Tür hinter und verschwand.

Als sich nur noch Diana, der Halbdrow und der Magier in dem Raum befanden, stand nun auch Shar auf und ging hinüber zu Calaunim und setzte sich auf dessen Schoss. Er drückte mit einer Hand das Buch nach unten, während seine andere zärtlich über die Brust des Dunkelelfenmagier streichelte. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und beide küssten sich innig.

„Was macht ihr da?", unterbrach die neugierige Stimme des Mädchens die beiden Männer.

Erschrocken blickten Shar und Calaunim auf und schauten in die leuchtenden Augen von Diana, die wissbegierig auf eine Antwort wartete und die Zärtlichkeiten beobachtet hatte.

„Wir haben uns geküsst, meine Kleine", antwortete der Magier und lächelte sie freundlich an.

Shar saß noch immer ruhig auf dessen Schoss und lehnte seinen Kopf zärtlich an die schmalen Schultern seines Geliebten und hörte gespannt zu, wie sich seine neue Freundin und Calaunim unterhielten. Dabei spielten seine Finger mit den Haaren des Drow.

„Aber mein Vater küsst mich nicht so, weißt du … er gibt mir immer einen Kuss auf die Stirn oder auf die Wange", sprach Diana und lehnte sich augenblicklich nach vorne. Sie gab mit ihrer kindlichen Unschuld zuerst Calaunim einen Kuss auf die Stirn und Shar einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Beide waren im ersten Moment verdutzt, lächelten aber Diana an.

„Macht ihr da Liebe?", fragte nun das Mädchen weiter und blickte gespannt wieder zu dem Magier.

Dieser wusste nicht so Recht, was er antworten sollte, es war nicht seine Aufgabe ein Menschenkind in so genannte zwischenmenschliche Zärtlichkeiten einzuweihen und auch nicht diese weiter auszuführen, so antwortete er ruhig, aber mit einem erneuten Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Das gehört dazu, meine Kleine. Aber das sollte dir dein Vater erklären."

Die Antwort schien jedoch nicht ganz das, was sich das Mädchen erhoffte und blickte ein wenig traurig zu Boden. Sie wollte doch jetzt eine Antwort, immerhin war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas beobachtete, seit sie in diesem großen Haus eingezogen waren. Nur das sie es oft heimlich zwischen einem Mann und einer der Frauen von hier verfolgte.

„Möchtest du ein Spielzeug?", riss sie der hübsche Magier sie aus ihren Überlegungen.

„Oh ja … schenkst du mir eins?", antwortete Diana.

Ein breites Lächeln machte sich auf dem kleinen Gesicht des Kindes breit und plötzlich schien sie abgelenkt und dachte nicht mehr über das Küssen nach.

Calaunim machte eine kurze Geste in der Luft und daraufhin erschien in seiner Hand perlmuttfarbene Murmel von der Größe ihrer Hand. Er reichte sie ihr in einer weiteren Gebärde und sie strahlte bis über beide Ohren.

„Danke", murmelte sie und rannte hinüber zu den Kissen, die am Boden lagen und fang augenblicklich an dieses neue Spielzeug zu begutachten.

Shar hatte immer noch seinen Kopf an seinen Liebsten gekuschelt und wollte ihn gerade erneut küssen, da hielt der Magier ihn mit einem warnenden Finger in Schach. Er deutete mit dem gleichen Finger an die Decke und der Halbdrow nickte. Er verstand, dass sie beide in ihr Zimmer verschwinden sollten, damit das Mädchen nicht wieder zuschauen konnte. So stand er auf und Calaunim tat es ihm gleich.

„Mein Kind, falls uns jemand suchen sollte, wir sind in unserem Zimmer", meinte der Magier und beobachtete, wie Diana mit dem Kopf nickte, aber nicht von ihrem neuen Spielzeug aufschaute.

Das reichte den beiden und kurz darauf verschwanden auch sie durch die Tür.

Eine Stunde später, das Mädchen war immer noch in ihrem Spiel mit der perlmuttfarbenen Murmel vertieft, trat Zaknafein, Artemis und Drizzt ein. Sie schauten sich kurz in dem Raum um und erkannten, dass sich nur Diana und die Wiege mit dem Säugling darin befanden.

„Wo ist Jarlaxle und der Magier?", fragte Zaknafein und schüttelte dabei den Kopf, dass der Vater so einfach seinen Sohn alleine gelassen hatte.

„Onkel Jara ist baden und der hübsche Magier und der hübsche Mann sind in ihrem Zimmer", antwortete Diana und blickte nun zum ersten Mal auf.

Als sie ihren Vater entdeckte, stand sie eilig auf und nahm Murmel in die Hand und lief zu Artemis hinüber. Er nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm und schaute aufmerksam auf das neue Spielzeug seiner Tochter.

„Schau mal, dass hat mir Calaunim geschenkt", sagte das Mädchen und lächelte erneut über beide Ohren.

„Ja, das ist schön", sprach Artemis und ließ Diana wieder zurück auf den Boden gleiten.

Drizzt und Zaknafein schauten ebenfalls und alle schienen sehr zu frieden zu sein und selbst der Respekt vor dem unbekannten Drowmagier wurde bei dem jungen Dunkelelfen größer. _So schlimm scheint er gar nicht zu sein_, sagte er sich, _wenn er Diana sogar so ein schönes Geschenk macht_. Danach ließen sie sich gemütlich auf den Diwan nieder. Kaum saßen sie, da trat wie auf Kommando Jarlaxle ein und begrüßte seine Freunde mit einem freudigen Lächeln. Er wirkte entspannter.

„Jetzt geht es mir besser … ein heißes Bad erfrischt Geist und Körper", sprach er munter darauf los, während er hinüber zu der Wiege ging und zufrieden feststellte, dass sein Sohn zum Glück schlief.

„Du solltest deinen Sohn nicht alleine lassen", sprach Zaknafein erneut und bedachte seinen Freund mit zwei rotfunkelnden Augen.

„Diana war doch hier", antwortete er knapp, so als ob dies als Begründung langen würde.

Die beiden Drow und der Mann schüttelten mit dem Kopf und schauten nun alle drei den Söldner mit einem bösen Blick an.

Gerade wollte Jarlaxle zu seiner Verteidigung etwas sagen, da unterbrach Diana die Männer und fragte völlig unerwartet, „Papa erzählst du mir was Liebe machen ist?"

Erschrocken riss Artemis seine Augen weit auf. Verdutzt und überrascht sah er zuerst zu seiner Tochter, die einfach nur neugierig auf eine Antwort wartete, dann blickte er seine Freunde an. Doch diese reagierten genauso wie der ehemalige Meuchelmörder, bis auf einer, das war Zaknafein.

„Artemis, willst du denn deiner Tochter das nicht erklären?", fragte Zak und musste augenblicklich hämisch lachen.

„Ähm … weißt du … ähm", stammelte der Mann vor sich hin und wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Diana wartete immer noch, doch wurde langsam ungeduldig und meinte, „Der Magier hat zu mir gesagt, ich soll dich fragen … weißt du … er hat den hübschen Mann geküsst."

„Wo sind die beiden jetzt?", fiel Jarlaxle seiner Nichte ins Wort und schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass die beiden fehlten.

„Sie sind auf ihr Zimmer gegangen", antwortete das Mädchen und blickte gleich darauf wieder zu ihrem Vater und wartete auf die Erklärung.

„Soll ich es dir erklären?", fragte jetzt Zak und bedachte Diana mit einem weiteren Lächeln.

Glücklich nickte das Kind mit dem Kopf und schaute mit großen Augen auf den Drow.

„Komm mit … wir zwei gehen uns jetzt unterhalten … dein Vater wird sich freuen", sprach Zaknafein und hatte nun ein breites, selbstgefälliges Grinsen im Gesicht.

Erneut erschrocken blickten nun Artemis und Drizzt, sowie Jarlaxle auf ihren Freund und fragten sich, ob der Drow der geeignete war, einem Kind so etwas zu erklären. Doch ohne auf eine Reaktion der anderen zu warten, nahm er Diana an der Hand und verschwand mit ihr durch die Tür.

Qualvolle Minuten verstrichen und wurden bald zu einer Stunde.

Drizzt und Artemis versuchten krampfhaft nicht an den Aufklärungsunterricht des Mädchens zu denken, besonders nicht, wenn sie daran dachten, dass es Zaknafein Do'Urden war, der diese Aufgabe übernahm. Der junge Drow rutschte neben ihm unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her und machte durch sein Verhalten nur seinen Geliebten nervöser. Artemis hoffte inständig, dass der Drow mit seiner Tochter vorsichtig umging und bekam Hoffnung, wenn er sich an den jungen Drizzt von einst zurück entsann.

Jarlaxle hingegen dachte über ganz andere Dinge nach, während mittlerweile sein Sohn wieder angefangen hatte, zu schreien. Er benötigte dringend jemand, der sich um Curunír kümmern sollte bis dieser zumindest so vernünftig wie seine Nichte war. Kindererziehung gehörte nicht zu den Glanzleistungen, die der Söldnerführer von Bregan D'aearthe beherrschte. Er liebte seinen Sohn, besonders die Auswirkungen, die sein Nachkomme mit sich bringen würde. Doch für die Erziehung schien er einfach nicht gemacht zu sein, er musste anderen Aufgaben nachkommen. Ganz wichtig schien sein Plan betreffend Shar und Calaunim, den er unbedingt in nächster Zeit in Angriff nehmen würde, um Shar wohl ein letztes Mal nahe sein zu können, vielleicht sogar aus Dankbarkeit.

Jarlaxle warf einen etwas genervten Blick auf das schreiende Kind und schüttelte den Kopf. Es musste ganz dringend eine Amme her. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, hob er Curunír auf die Arme, schlenderte in eines der Nebenzimmer und suchte die leichten Mädchen auf. Freudig strahlten ihn die Frauen an.

"Meine Damen, welche von euch Schönheiten hätte Interesse daran sich ein paar Goldmünzen dazu zu verdienen?", fragte der Söldner und schwenkte dabei einen prall mit Gold gefüllten Beutel in der Luft.

Zuerst herrschte Schweigen, dann schauten sich die Frauen der Reihe nach an. Nur eine mit brünetten, lockigen Haaren und grauen Augen blickte freudig auf den Geldbeutel und trat auf Jarlaxle zu. Kurz beäugte sie den schreienden Säugling und dachte sich noch, dass sie eigentlich keine Kinder mochte, aber wann bietet sich schon die Möglichkeit, so schnell zu Gold zu kommen.

"Ich werde es tun", sprach sie eilig darauf und bedachte den Drow mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Schön, schön meine Dame ... wie ist euer Name überhaupt?", fragte Jarlaxle, der sich innerlich freute, dass er so rasch zu einer neuen Tagesmutter gekommen war, ohne viel dafür tun zu müssen. Er betrachtete die junge Frau aufmerksam und musste sich selber eingestehen, dass sie äußerst attraktiv wirkte. Wieso ist sie mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen, ging ihm im Kopf herum.

"Nesara, mein Herr", antwortete die Frau und ging noch einen Schritt auf den Drow zu, so dass sie ihm Aug in Aug gegenüberstand.

"Welch ein schöner Name", schnurrte der Söldner und reichte gleich darauf der Frau das Kind, "Sein Name ist Curunír und ich möchte, dass ihr von nun an auf meinen Sohn acht gebt, ihn füttert und euch um all seine Belange kümmert", fuhr Jarlaxle ohne Umschweife fort.

Nesara nickte dem Drow zu und war angenehm überrascht, wie leicht ihre Aufgabe klang.

"Ich werde alles tun, was zum Wohl Curunírs dienlich sein wird", antwortete die junge Frau und nahm den Säugling aus den Armen des Vaters.

Der Söldner lächelte sie mit seinem stets süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht an und hätte sich am liebsten auch gleich um sein eigenes Wohl gekümmert, aber etwas anderes hatte vor allem Vorrang.

"Seine Wiege steht im Gemeinschaftsraum und ich werde später wieder kommen, um nach ihm zu sehen", meinte Jarlaxle und gab seinem Sohn einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Mittlerweile hatte er aufgehört zu schreien und es schien eine Wohltat für seine Ohren, auch wenn er sich ein wenig darüber ärgerte, dass das Kind stets bei ihm schrie und bei anderen Personen ruhig blieb.

Die Frau warf einen Blick auf ihre _"neue Aufgabe"_ und als sie das Kind ansah, da wurde es ihr auf einem mal anders. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben ein hübscheres, niedlicheres und bezauberndes Kind, als dieses gesehen hatte. Die verweinten blauen Augen schauten Nesara an und fingen die Liebe ihres Herzens ein. _Ja, für dieses Kind würde sie wirklich alles tun_, dachte die junge Frau und mit einem Mal und sie vergaß sogar, dass sie keine Kinder mochte. Doch diesen Säugling liebte sie plötzlich abgöttisch, das war ihr klar. Vollkommen in ihrer neuen Aufgabe aufgehend, begann sie sich um Curunír zu kümmern.

Jarlaxle hatte derweilen Zeit sich um Calaunim und Shar zu beschäftigen. Er wollte doch zu gern wissen, ob die beiden immer noch oben in ihrem Zimmer waren, das zufälligerweise direkt neben dem seinen lag. Freudig rieb er sich die Hände und lief einmal quer zurück durch das Zimmer, dann direkt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hindurch, wobei er seine Freunde mit einem wissenden Lächeln bedachte.

Drizzt und Artemis schauten einen Moment verdutzt, als sie ihn ohne seinen Sohn vorbei rauschen sahen und schüttelten erneut den Kopf über die Dreistigkeit des Söldners. Aber es war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Außerdem schienen beide viel zu nervös, da Zaknafein immer noch nicht mit Diana zurückgekehrt war. Artemis fragte sich, ob es tatsächlich eine gute Idee gewesen war, seine Tochter von einem Drow aufklären zu lassen. Doch er selbst konnte es auch nicht, so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als es den weisen Waffenmeister übernehmen zu lassen. Das scheint wohl das Schicksal Dianas zu sein, wenn sie unter Dunkelelfen, Kämpfer und Söldner aufwächst, sagte er zu sich selbst, musste aber bei dem Gedanken lächeln, dass das Mädchen den Weg in sein Herz und in die Herzen seiner Freunde gefunden hatte.

Jarlaxle schritt mit einem breiten Grinsen die Treppe nach oben. Vor seinem innern Augen spielten sich bereits die Bilder ab, die er zu sehen hoffte. Er sah einen nackten und sehr erregten Shar, der mit dem kleinen zierlichen und schön anzuschauenden Calaunim seine Spielchen spielte. Der Söldner war sich seines Fehlers bezüglich seiner Verführung mit Shar bewusst geworden und hatte sich das Bild eines überaus aktiven Assassinen in seinem Kopf geformt. Genüsslich leckte er sich die Lippen, wenn er an die schönen Laute dachte, die er zu hören hoffte, doch der einzige Laut der sich plötzlich in seine Gedanke drängte, war der von Schritten auf der Treppe. Als Jarlaxle aufsah, da kamen ihm ein strahlender Shar und ein sich genüsslich streckender Calaunim entgegen. Der Söldner wusste, dass seine wundervollen Aussichten gerade wie Seifenblasen zerplatzen und ärgerte sich ein wenig darüber, dass man ihm nicht früher gesagt hatte, dass die beiden oben waren.

"Schön euch zu sehen", sprach der Magier, als er Hand in Hand mit dem Halbdrow die Treppe nach unten ging, "Wir wollten uns verabschieden ... unsere Auftrag ist erledigt."

Jarlaxle, der noch etwas verärgert auf den Stufen halt gemacht hatte, blickte die beiden an und versuchte seine gewohnt lässige Art an den Tag zu legen. Jedoch gelang ihm dies nur schwer, wollte er doch gerne mehr als nur seine Fantasie bei dem Liebespaar einsetzen. Aber bevor diese Gefühlsregung überhand nahm, ging ihm sein Plan durch den Kopf, der die beiden betraf. Er musste ihn nur noch ausführen und schon würde er den Magier und seinen Assassinen wieder sehen.

"Schade ... wollt ihr nicht noch bis zum Abend bleiben?", hörte sich der Söldner sprechen, da marschierten der Drow und der Halbdrow an ihm vorbei, geradewegs auf die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu.

„Nein vielen Dank Jarlaxle ... wir sind schon viel zu lange hier. Mich gelüstet es danach Eure magischen Gegenstände genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen", sagte Calaunim mit einem Grinsen auf seinem zarten Gesicht.

Danach zu urteilen gelüstet es dem etwas seltsamen Zauberkundigen noch nach ganz anderen Sachen, wie Jarlaxle vermutete.

"Das ist aber bedauerlich, so kann ich euch beiden gar nicht das Geschenk überreichen, das ich vorbereitet hatte", versuchte der Söldner die beiden zu ködern.

"Ach ist das so ... nun wenn ihr so dringend Sachen los werden wollt... hier mit diesem Amulett könnt ihr mich rufen, ich werde euch dann abholen", antwortete Calaunim, der nun schon fast den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte und warf ein kleines Mondsteinamulett an einer silbernen Kette zu dem Söldner hinauf.

Erst wollte Jarlaxle noch erwidern, dass Calaunim ihm doch einfach sagen könnte, wo sich dessen Turm befand, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder, da ihm im gleichen Atemzug klar war, dass das dieser geheimnistuerische Magier niemals tun würde. So machte der Söldner auf dem Absatz kehrt und folgte den beiden zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als alle zusammen in dem Raum saßen und der Magier und der Halbdrow nur noch auf Zaknafein warteten, um sich von ihm ebenfalls zu verabschieden, dauerte es nicht lange und Diana rannte stürmisch durch die Tür und direkt auf ihren Vater zu. "Ich weiß jetzt was Liebe machen ist", sprudelten aufgeregt die Worte aus ihrem Mund und sie lächelte danach fröhlich in die Runde. Calaunim bedachte sie ebenfalls mit einem sanften Lächeln, da er es war, der ihr den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, es sich von jemand anderem erklären zu lassen.

Als Artemis und Drizzt diese Worte vernahmen fiel beiden fast augenblicklich die Kinnlade nach unten. _Was hat mein Vater da nur getan_, schoss es durch den Kopf des jungen Dunkelelfen und er blickte verzweifelt zu dem älteren Drow hinüber, der langsam und frech grinsend hinter Diana herein kam.

Artemis ging dieser Gedanke ebenfalls durch den Kopf auch wenn er bereits überlegte, ob er diesem alten, lüsternen Drow nun dafür dankbar sein oder erfolglos versuchen sollte ihm den Hals rumzudrehen.

"Und was hat dir Zaknafein erklärt, mein Schatz", fragte Artemis vorsichtig, obwohl er die eigentliche Antwort am liebsten nicht hören wollte.

Stolz erhob das Mädchen ihre Brust und meinte, "Liebe machen ist, wenn sich zwei Leute ganz gern haben ... sie wie du und Onkel Drizzt", dabei schaute sie zuerst ihren Vater und gleich darauf Drizzt an und sprach weiter, "Und wenn sich die zwei Leute noch mehr gern haben, dann gehen sie zusammen ins Bett und schlafen zusammen ein."

Dem Mann klopfte sein Herz, versuchte aber aufmerksam zu zuhören, während ihm die Angst beschlich, dass da noch mehr kommen würde und schaute nervös zwischen Diana und Zaknafein hin und her. Da vernahm er erneut Diana, die noch sagte, "Aber Zaknafein hat gesagt, dass man das erst macht, wenn man älter ist und ich bin noch zu jung, aber in ein paar Jahren erklärt er mir das mit dem Bett."

"Das werden wir noch sehen, was er dir mit dem Bett erklärt", murmelte Artemis finstern in Dunkelelfisch, sich wohl bewusst, dass Zaknafein die Worte hören würde.

Plötzlich ging Diana zu Calaunim und Shar hinüber und schaute die beiden mit ihren großen, grünen Augen an, "Ihr zwei Verliebten seit ganz süß", verkündete sie stolz und schaute danach wieder zu ihrem Vater. "Ich geh spielen", und ehe noch jemand etwas erwidern konnte schoss das Mädchen davon und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Drizzt sah vollkommen fassungslos seinen Vater an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, daher ergriff der Waffenmeister das Wort, "So und was war daran jetzt so schwierig dem Mädchen zu erklären was Liebe und der Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau ist?"

Darauf hatten alle Anwesenden wirklich keine passende Antwort parat, obwohl Drizzt, sowie Artemis einige sarkastische Antworten auf der Zunge lagen.

Jarlaxle schaute etwas verdutzt aus der Wäsche, musste jedoch lächeln, weil er Zaknafein, seinem alten Freund, so eine Aufgabe gar nicht zu getraut hatte. _Du überraschst mich immer wieder aufs Neue_, dachte der Söldner, trat näher heran und klopfte dem Drow auf die Schulter.

"Übrigens ihr zwei Turteltäubchen ...", sprach Zak seinen Sohn und dessen Geliebten an, "wenn Diana groß und erwachsen wird und das ist bald der Fall, wird sie eine wunderschöne und kluge Frau ... passt dann gut auf sie auf, sie weiß jetzt schon was _"Liebe machen"_ bedeutet". Die Worte _„Liebe machen"_ betonte er extra und lachte danach laut auf.

Drizzt wäre am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken und auch Artemis wurde sichtlich unwohl bei diesen Worten. Doch diesmal rettet Calaunim taktvoll die Situation in dem er einfach aufstand und ein paar Worte an die Anwesenden richtete: "Meine Lieben, Shar und ich möchten uns verabschieden. Wir gehen zurück nach Hause."

Daraufhin verabschiedeten sie sich von allen herzlich, nur bei Jarlaxle machten die beiden eine Ausnahme. Calaunim nickte dem Söldner lediglich zu und auch Shar hätte dies vorgezogen, wenn der listige Drow nicht schneller gewesen wäre und sich an ihn gedrückt und beide Arme auf seine Schultern gelegt hätte.

"Ich hoffe auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen", schnurrte der Söldner und erstarrte plötzlich zu Eis, als er etwas Hartes und Scharfes spürte, dass sich in seinen Schritt drückte.

Damit hätte er rechnen müssen, fluchte Jarlaxle für sich selber und löste augenblicklich seine Umarmung von dem Halbdrow. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung griff er vorsorglich in seinen Schritt, um festzustellen, dass nichts passiert war und schaute dem jungen Assassinen mit seinen rotglühenden Augen nochmals in dessen tiefblauen. Mit einem neidischen Blick auf Zakanfein stieß Jarlaxle einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Sein Freund hatte gerade den großgewachsenen Magier in den Armen und der Söldner konnte sehen, wie sich die beiden innig küssten, wo Zaknafein dabei seine freie Hand hatte, dass wollte Jarlaxle gar nicht wirklich wissen.

Shar löste sich von Jarlaxle und ging ebenfalls zum Waffenmeister. Die beiden umarmten sich ebenso leidenschaftlich und auch ihr Kuss war nicht minder heiß. Der Söldner begann sich zu fragen, ob das zwischen den Dreien abgesprochen war, um ihn zu ärgern, oder ob Zaknafein wirklich ein so gutes und bis dato vollkommen unbekanntes Verhältnis zu den beiden hatte. Mit einem Nicken bedachte Jarlaxle den Magier und gleich darauf verschwanden die beiden durch ein Dimensionsportal.

Als Calaunim und Shar verschwunden waren, schienen sich auch die Freunde des Söldners langsam in Luft aufzulösen. Sie verstreuten sich überall ihm Haus und für Jarlaxle kam es gerade recht. Noch einmal schaute er bei seinem Sohn Curunír und Nesara vorbei und stellte fest, dass der Säugling bereits Milch bekommen und frisch gewickelt wurde und jetzt erneut friedlich auf den Armen der jungen Frau schlief. Er lächelte ihr zu und verschwand. Geradewegs führte ihn sein Weg hinauf in sein Zimmer, worauf er achtete, dass die Tür gut verschlossen war. Mit geschickten Fingern hielt er gleich darauf seinen Teleportationsstab in der Hand und war verschwunden.

Als er sein Büro betrat machte sein Offizier Kimmuriel große Augen, denn er hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jarlaxle hier auftauchen würde. Dieser kam auch wieder einmal ohne Umschweife zu Sache, "Ich brauche Eure Kräfte Kimmuriel. Wir haben heute noch ein Geschenk einzufangen", sagte der Söldner grinsend. Mit einem theatralischen Seufzer erhob sich der Psioniker und folgte Jarlaxle, ohne weiter nachzufragen, hinaus in die Straßen der Stadt.

Keine halbe Stunde später tauchten zwei Drow in den Privatgemächern des Sklavenhändlers Nhaundar auf. Es handelte sich dabei um Jarlaxle, der Söldnerführer von Bregan D'aerthe und sein Psioniker Kimmuriel Oblodra. Als die beiden Gestalten in dem Raum sich materialisierten und sich sogleich umschauten, erkannten sie, dass das Zimmer verlassen war. Lediglich die Kerzen in den Kerzenständern an den Wänden erleuchteten wie immer die Gemächer.

"Kimmuriel, ihr kennt eure Aufgabe?", fragte Jarlaxle nach, wobei er die Zeichensprache der Drow benutzte.

Dieser nickte und so nahm der Söldnerführer bequem auf einem der herumstehenden Sessel Platz und wartete geduldig auf den widerlichen Sklavenhändler. Der Psioniker blieb ruhig daneben stehen und schaute sich neugierig in diesem Raum um. Es gab aber nichts, was ihm gefiel, noch was ihn interessierte. Der junge Drow, den sein Anführer ihm überlassen hatte, reichte Kimmuriel bereits schon, der allmählich seinen Platz in der Söldnertruppe einnahm.

Nur wenigen Minuten später konnte man draußen auf dem Gang Schritte vernehmen und plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Lachend kam Nhaundar herein und blieb mit einem Mal wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Jarlaxle und den anderen Drow erblickte. Noch ehe er ein Wort herausbrachte, schlug Kimmuriel die Tür mit seinen psionischen Kräften wieder hinter dem Sklavenhändler zu.

"Was erlaubt ihr euch eigentlich, Jarlaxle", schrie Nhaundar und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen, bösartigen Schlitzen, die kräftigen Statur des Drow gab ihr übriges dazu, um ihn wahrhaft Furcht einflößend aussehen zu lassen. Kein Wunder, das Shar soviel Angst hatte, dachte sich Jarlaxle nur während er gelassen den wütenden Drow ansah.

"Alles zu seiner Zeit, verehrter Nhaundar", schnurrte der Söldner und schnippte mit seinen Fingern.

Das war das Zeichen für den Psioniker und er wartete keine Sekunde länger und legte Jarlaxle eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er belegte seinen Anführer mit einer Art Zauber, mit dem er jede körperliche Gewalt in sich aufnahm und diese Kraft an jedem möglichen Gegenstand, oder auch anderen Körper, freigeben konnte. Und es passierte wirklich nicht zu früh, denn als der Sklavenhändler geendet hatte, kam er mit schnellen Schritten auf die beiden Eindringlinge zu und zog dabei einen Dolch aus seinen Gewändern. Mit einem heftigen Stoß schoss die Klinge nach vorne und landete direkt in der Brust von Jarlaxle. Doch sie verursachte keinerlei Schaden bei dem Söldner, ebenso wenig wie die darauf folgenden Schläge. Verwirrt starrte der Sklavenhändler die beiden an, doch noch ehe er reagieren konnte stieß in Kimmuriel mit seiner geistigen Kraft einmal quer durch den Raum. Nhaundar landete unsanft in der Ecke und raffte sich sofort wieder auf um seine Angreifer trotzig entgegen zu starren.

"Was soll das? Warum seit ihr hier?", schnappte der Sklavenhändler böse.

Jarlaxle lächelte süffisant und erhob sich. Langsam und ruhig lief er durch den Raum auf Nhaundar zu. Neben einem Stuhl blieb er schließlich stehen und als er diesen berührte wurde er augenblicklich in viele, kleine Teile zerfetzt. Die Augen des Sklavenhändlers weiteten sich bei dieser Demonstration und er fragte sich was nun kommen würde.

"Wir zwei haben ein Treffen ... und zwar sofort", erwiderte der Söldnerführer und schnippte erneut mit einer Hand.

Nhaundar ging durch die psionische Kraft zu Boden und sein Mund schien plötzlich wie zugewachsen, nur dumpfe Laute drangen aus seiner Kehle. Als der Sklavenhändler ausgestreckt auf einem der Teppiche lag zog nun Jarlaxle einige Seile aus seinem Umhang und verschnürte den Drow sorgfältig, dass dieser sich nicht mehr von alleine losreißen konnte. Der krönende Abschluss war ein Knebel, den er Nhaundar in den Mund steckte. Erst dann ließ Kimmuriel seine Konzentration sinken und der Sklavenhändler war ein Gefangener von Bregan D'aerthe.

"Ihr werdet ein vortreffliches Geschenk abgeben", schnurrte Jarlaxle dem Sklavenhändler ins Ohr, bevor er dem Psioniker ein Zeichen gab, der sie Drei wieder zurück in das Versteck von Bregan D'aerthe bringen sollte.

Zuerst fragte sich der Söldner, ob es vielleicht nicht von Vorteil war Nhaundar mit nach oben zu nehmen und dort erst Calaunim zu rufen, doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Sollte sich der Magier doch in die Höhle des Löwen wagen, wenn er sein Geschenk haben wollte, dachte Jarlaxle trotzig und zog dabei das Mondsteinamulett aus seiner Tasche. Er schickte einen geistigen Ruf aus, den nur eine einzige Person vernehmen konnte, der Magier. Calaunim erschien nur wenige Momente später durch ein Dimensionsportal, allerdings allein, wie der Söldner zu seinem großen Bedauern feststellen musste.

"Ich habe ein Geschenk", sprach der Söldner mit fester Stimme und starrte aufgeregt den Magier an, dabei erschien erneut ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Dann nahm er seinen Hut in die Hand und schwenkte ihn einmal in der Luft, so dass die große Diatrymafeder auf den Boden schleifte und verneigte sich augenblicklich vor dem kleinen Drow.

Der Magier schaute erst etwas verwirrt, aber dann mit ebenfalls einem freudigen Lächeln den Gefangenen und dann den Söldner an.

"Ich denke wohl, dass dieses Geschenk jemand anderen freuen wird", antwortete er ruhig und bedeutete Jarlaxle, dass dieser ihm folgen sollte.

So nahm der listige Drow den gefesselten Sklavenhändler auf seine Schulter und verschwand gleich danach durch das Dimensionstor.

Kimmuriel betrachte alles argwöhnisch, war aber froh, dass er endlich wieder seine Ruhe zu haben schien und das wohl noch für einige Zeit.


	15. Lust und Leidenschaft

**15. Kapitel**

**Lust und Leidenschaft**

Jarlaxle war von dem Turm des gutaussehenden Magiers beeindruckt. Es war definitiv von Elfen erbaut, das konnte man an allem erkennen. Die Wände schienen hell, die Räume waren hoch und mit Licht durchflutet und alles war durchdrungen von Magie. Kein Wunder, das sich der Zuberkundige hier so wohl fühlte. Während der Söldner gemütlich hinter dem Magier her ging, fragte er sich, ob es wohl noch andere Personen hier gab, denn bisher hatte er noch niemanden gesehen. Calaunim führte ihn in die Bibliothek und bedeutete ihm sich doch auf einen der großen bequemen Sessel zu setzen.

"Ich werde Shar rufen lassen und ihm die Augen verbinden, damit die Überraschung größer ist", sagte der Magier höflich und Jarlaxle nickte lediglich zustimmend.

Der Dunkelelf hatte etwas entdeckt, dass soeben seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte. Unmengen von Büchern, gestapelt in Regalen die sich bis unter die Decke erstreckten. Während seinen Blick nicht von den Büchern abwenden konnte, die dieser Magier wohl im Lauf seines Lebens hier angesammelt hatte, überkam dem Söldner ein seltsames Gefühl. Eine tiefe, innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er nicht das Recht hatte, sich in das Leben der beiden einzumischen, sie besaßen ihr zu Hause, ihre Lebensweise und natürlich sich selbst. Wieso wird mir das jetzt erst klar, fragte er sich, konnte sich jedoch die Antwort nicht geben. Hier lässt es sich auf jeden Fall wirklich sehr gut leben, sinnierte der Söldner nach und setzte sich gemütlich in den ihm angebotenen Sessel. Der Sklavenhändler lag nur einige Schritte von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden und gab gewinselte Laute von sich, die den listigen Drow nur müde Lächeln ließ.

"Mehr kannst du nicht?", fragte er laut den Gefangenen, der sich daraufhin versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

Doch da Nhaundar mit dem Bauch nach unten lag und seine Hände auf dem Rücken fest zusammengebunden waren, eine auswegslose Situation. Der Knebel im Mund tat sein übriges und ließ keinen Laut des wohl zum Tode verurteilten Drow durchdringen. Wie der Assassine regieren wird, fragte sich Jarlaxle, als er das jämmerliche Bild eines sich zur Wehr setzenden Sklavenhändlers beobachtete. Du hast es nicht anderes verdient, wenn ich den Worten von Zaknafein und Calaunim Glauben schenke kann. Diese beiden Drow sind die einzigen, abgesehen von Drizzt, die keine Gründen vorweisen können, zu lügen. Ehrenhaft sind sie, achtbar und hin und wieder gerissen, sann der Söldner weiter nach, als er Gedankenversunken sich den Sklavenhändler anschaute, dabei huschte ihm ein freudiges Lächeln über die Lippen.

„Jarlaxle …", mit dem Namen begann der Magier den Söldner anzusprechen, der soeben seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Gefangen gerichtete hatte und nun seinen Kopf zu Calaunim wandte. „… bevor Shar kommen wird möchte ich dir einen klugen Rat mit auf dem Weg geben, wenn dir deine verruchte Seele lieb ist."

„Sie ist mir lieb auch wenn ich deinen Sarkasmus nicht schätze", begann sich Jarlaxle zu verteidigen, denn die ständigen Beleidigungen gefielen ihm nicht, aber sie gehörten zu dem Magier, wie seine dunkelblaue Samtrobe mit den silberbestickten Rändern.

„Jarlaxle, spielt jetzt nicht beleidigt, ich will dich nur warnen und zwar vor Shar", antwortete Calaunim kühl.

„Was?", kam die überraschte Reaktion des Söldners, „Wieso warnen?"

„Stell' dich nicht so blöd an, Jarlaxle, Anführer von Bregan D'aerthe", erwiderte Calaunim, wobei er den Namen der Söldnertruppe betonte und dann unbeirrt weiter fuhr. „Shar mag in deinen Augen gut aussehen, er ist ein fantastischer Kämpfer und Assasssine doch er ist wahnsinnig, falls du dich an die Worte in Amn erinnern kannst."

Jarlaxle hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte lediglich als Bestätigung, dass er verstanden hatte. Es interessierte ihn, was der Magier weiter zu sagen hatte und er musste nicht länger warten.

„Ich kenne Shar seit über 30 Jahren, habe ihn aufgezogen, wenn du es so willst. Das was er weiß das weiß er nur, weil ich es ihn gelehrt habe. Er ist intelligent und schlau, aber er ist und wird für immer ein Kind bleiben. Diese kleine Ratte …", dabei zeigte Calaunim mit einem Finger auf den vor ihnen liegenden Sklavenhändler am Boden und erzählte weiter, „… hat ihn wie ein Tier gehalten. Er hat ihm den Verstand genommen. Stress, Wut, Trauer und noch viele andere Gefühle und Situation können für Fremde, vielleicht auch für dich, lebensgefährlich sein. Durch jahrelange Übung weiß ich was ich zu tun und zu sagen habe, damit Shar das tut was zu tun ist oder was ich will …".

„Du hast ihn dressiert", warf Jarlaxle plötzlich überrascht ein, denn die Neuigkeit war mehr als er sich vorstellen konnte.

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst, dann ja. Aber wisse, es dient lediglich zum Wohl von Shar selbst. Nur ein Beispiel, würdest du einfach in deiner gewohnt leichtsinnigen Art sagen, „Shar, ich helfe dir" oder „Shar, du bist schwach" dann würdest du nicht lange leben. Er würde dich umbringen, bevor du merken würdest, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Also, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann verhalte dich ruhig."

Jarlaxle wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, mit solch einer Wandlung und den neuen Informationen hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber war insgeheim dankbar, dass Calaunim ihm dies offenbarte. Zum Schluss nickte er erneut und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Nhaundar zu.

"Es wird dir sicherlich gefallen, du elender Bastard", flüsterte Jarlaxle leise hinzu.

Einige Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür zur Bibliothek. Calaunim erhob sich schnell und ging hinaus, wobei er darauf achtete, die Tür gleich hinter sich zu schließen. Ah, das musste wohl Shar sein, dachte Jarlaxle und wirklich nur Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Tür erneut und der Halbdrow trat ein. Der Anblick der sich dem Söldner nun bot, raubte ihm jedoch fast den Atem. Shar war bis auf eine Lederhose nackt und sein Körper glänzte noch leicht vor Schweiß. Der Junge schien offensichtlich gerade trainiert zu haben. Calaunim hatte ihm die Augen verbunden und führte ihn. Das Lächeln auf Shars Gesicht ließ Jarlaxles Herz höher schlagen. In diesem Moment wäre er nur zu gern an der Stelle des Magiers gewesen, entschied sich gleich wieder anderes, als er an das Gespräch von eben zurück dachte. Doch in wie vielen anderen Situationen wäre er noch gern an Calaunims Stelle gewesen, kam es ihm in den Sinn, während er wartete das der Magier den Halbdrow herübergebracht hatte.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte der Magier den jungen Assassinen und hob seine Hände behutsam an die Augenbinde.

Dieser nickte und so nahm Calaunim den Schal von Shars Augen und er blinzelte einen kurzen Augenblick. Als er sich daraufhin umschaute, erkannte er zuerst nur den Söldner und sein Gesichtsausdruck begann zu Stein zu gefrieren. Doch als er an Jarlaxle nach unten blickte, schaute er zu dem gefesselten Nhaundar, der immer noch sich windend auf dem Boden lag und winselte. Bei diesem Anblick veränderte sich die Miene des Halbdrow und er fing diabolisch an zu lächeln.

In diesem Moment fragte sich Jarlaxle allerdings, ob er wirklich gern an Calaunims Stelle sein wollte, das Gesicht des Jungen war zu einer hämisch grinsenden Maske geworden, als er Nhaundar gesehen hatte. Seine tiefblauen Augen nahmen einen unheimlichen Glanz an. Sie leuchteten Unheils verkündend und versprühten einen unsagbaren Hass aus.

"Ein Geschenk für dich Shar", sagte der Söldner stolz und erntete dafür einen irren Blick des Halbdrow, wobei Jarlaxle schlucken musste, als ihm erneut Calaunims Worte im Kopf nachklangen.

"Ist der für mich ganz allein?", fragte Shar mit einer Grabeskälte in der Stimme, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte und schaute dabei Calaunim an.

"Er gehört dir ganz allein, Shar. Du kannst im Keller mit ihm machen was du willst und solange du willst", antwortete der Magier ruhig, wobei auch er darauf zu achten schien, wie er seine Worte in den Ohren des jungen Halbdrow klangen und bedachte Jarlaxle mit einem warnenden Blick und einige Gesten, jetzt bloß keine unüberlegten Sprüche von sich zu geben.

Doch daran dachte der Söldner nicht mal im Traum, denn er hatte den bösen Blick in den Augen des Jungen gesehen. Ohne weitere Worte packte Shar den Sklavenhändler an den Beinen und schleifte ihn hinter sich her. Jarlaxles Augen weiteten sich ein wenig als er bemerkte, dass der Halbdrow doch über mehr Kraft verfügte, als er geglaubt hatte.

"Wasch dich, wenn du wieder kommst!", schrie Calaunim dem Jungen noch hinterher bevor dieser durch die Tür verschwand.

Shar hörte sich nichts mehr, sondern zog mit kräftigen Armen den gefesselten Nhaundar hinter sich her und sein Herz klopfte wild in seiner Brust. Er fühlte sich seltsam, es war eine Mischung aus Euphorie, Hass, Freude und Trauer. Alles stürzte auf einmal auf ihn ein. Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Es schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, obwohl er tief in seinem Innern immer wusste, dass er ihn niemals alleine aufgesucht hätte. Diesmal und wirklich nur dieses eine Mal freute er sich über die Anwesenheit des Söldners, der es einfach nicht lassen konnte, ihn ständig für die Zweisamkeit zu überreden. Aber dafür, dass Jarlaxle ihn dem Peiniger seiner Jugend direkt vor die Füße brachte, wäre er nicht undankbar. Darüber wollte er sich jedoch später Gedanken machen. Nhaundar, der gleichzeitig auch der Mörder seines Vaters war musste seine gerechte Strafe erhalten und die hieß Folterung bis zum Tod. Schmerzen warteten und diese würden lange und qualvoll werden und für ihn der reinste Hochgenuss werden. _Du warst mir ein guter Lehrer_, dachte Shar über Nhaundar nach und ein unheimlich, wirkendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Endlich konnte er sich rächen, an all den Dingen, die ihm der Sklavenhändler bereits als Kind angetan hatte. Niemals wieder würde ein Junge wegen dieser gefühlskalten Bestie, die nur auf Profit und eigene Befriedigung gierte unter seiner Hand Gewalt angetan noch elendig sterben müssen. Jetzt hatte er die Möglichkeit und sie war zum Greifen nah. Während Shar darüber weiter nachdachte, stand er nur wenige Minuten später in dem kleinen Folterungsraum angekommen und schleifte den gefesselten Sklavenhändler hinter sich her.

„Was wird er mit Nhaundar machen?", fragte Jarlaxle nur Augenblicke nach dem Shar verschwunden war.

"Willst du das wirklich wissen?", konterte Calaunim hierauf nur und sah dabei den Söldner an.

"Nein eigentlich nicht", antwortete der Drow und nahm wieder Platz.

Er und Calaunim würden jetzt viel Zeit sich zum unterhalten haben und diesmal hatte sich Jarlaxle vorgenommen seine lüsternen Gedanken im Zaum zu halten und sich nicht noch einmal mit dem gefährlichen Magier anlegen, vorerst zumindest nicht.

Zur gleichen Zeit war Shar damit beschäftigt, Nhaundar an Handfesseln, die von der Decke baumelten, festzuschnallen, wobei er sorgsam darauf achtete, dass dieser keine Möglichkeit bekam, sich zu befreien. Als dies endlich erledigt war, prüfte er nochmals die Ketten und lief gemütlich, mit langsamen Schritten, immer im Kreis um seinen Gefangenen herum. Den Knebel nahm er von dessen Mund.

"Du elender kleiner Bastard. Mach mich sofort los ... ich werde Dantrag erzählen wo er dich findet, du wertloses Stück ... ", fluchte Nhaundar während Shar immer noch um ihn herum lief.

Plötzlich packte der Halbdrow den Sklavenhändler an den kurzen Haaren und riss seinen Kopf ein Stück nach hinten, "Dantrag ist tot ... und außerdem ...", fügte er mit einem eisigen Ton in der Stimme hinzu, "Du wirst diesen Raum nie wieder lebend verlassen. Ich werde dir die Haut von deinem wertlosen Körper peitschen. Doch zuvor treibe ich dir glühende Nadeln unter die Fingernägel." Dann machte Shar eine kurze Pause und beobachtete das Gesicht seines einzigen Peinigers, das einen hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck eingenommen hatte. Die Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, während seine roten Augen flehentlich eine Fluchtmöglichkeit suchten.

„Das wirst du nicht, du bist Abschaum, eine Missgeburt und dein Vater …", dann brach Nhaundar abrupt ab, als er einen brennenden Schmerz im Gesicht spürte.

Der junge Halbdrow hatte plötzlich einen Dolch in der Hand und ein kleiner Streifen Blut befleckte die scharfe Klinge. Shar hatte im gleichen Moment, als der Sklavenhändler erneut begonnen hatte, seine Angst und Wut dem Jungen entgegen zu schleudern, die Klinge aus einer geheimen Waffenscheide in der Hose gezogen und ihn einmal quer über das Gesicht des Drow gezogen.

Jetzt schrie Nhaundar zum ersten Mal vor Schmerz auf.

„Ihr vergesst was ich kann, ‚_mein Herr und Meister'_", erwiderte Shar in so gefühlskaltem Ton. Dabei betonte er die Worte „mein Herr und Meister" mit einer gefährlichen Mischung aus Wahnsinn und Leidenschaft.

Der Sklavenhändler musste schlucken, als er die Worte hörte und nun die Angst ganz von ihm Besitz nahm. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und sein Körper fing augenblicklich an zu zittern.

Ohne weiter sich um die Furcht des gefesselten Drow zu scheren begann Shar mit seinen weiteren Ausführungen. „Wenn ich euch so anschaue könnte ich natürlich auch zuerst alle unwichtigen Knochen deines Körpers brechen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich dir die Haut von deinem Schädel abziehen werde, aber vorher werde ich noch ein paar Streifen davon von deinem Körper schälen. Allerdings nicht bevor du Bekanntschaft mit der Streckbank und den glühenden Eisen gemacht hast. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie lange ich schon auf diesen Moment warte, Nhaundar, du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen. Ich werde jede Sekunde genießen und wenn es Tage dauert. Calaunims Heiltränke sind die besten und sie werden dich verdammt lange am Leben halten, mein Wort darauf", sagte Shar voller eisiger und tödlicher Vorfreude in der Stimme.

"Das wagst du nicht, du Drecksstück", schnappte Nhaundar nun mutig.

"Ach nein?", jetzt war es wieder an Shar dämonisch zu grinsen, "Ihr habt es mich doch gelehrt oder hast du bereits vergessen ... ich habe vom Meister der Folter persönlich gelernt. Ich weiß noch alles was Dantrag mir angetan hat, ich habe nichts vergessen und glaub mir, ich weiß ganz genau, was ich dir davon zumuten kann und was du nicht überleben würdest", versprach Shar mit einer Gewissheit in der Stimme, die den anderen erstarren ließ.

Sich genussvoll streckend ging der Halbdrow auf den Tisch mit den Folterinstrumenten zu.

Calaunim und Jarlaxle hörten mit einem Mal nur leise wimmernde Schreie durch den Turm hallen und beide wussten, dass Shars Rache nun begonnen hatte.

Jarlaxle fühlte ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen und wusste, er musste sich ablenken. Er selbst war grausam, aber er tötete schnell und nicht durch körperliche Folter. So schaute er sich in der Bibliothek erneut um und war beeindruckt von dem Turm des seltsamen Magiers.

Es dauerte mehrere Stunden und der Söldner bekam tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, sich in dieser Zeit mit dem Magier zu unterhalten ohne dass er Anstalten machte, etwas Intimes von Calaunim zu wollen. Die Beiden sprachen über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit, als damals der Magier zusammen mit Jarlaxle und Zaknafein als Lehrlinge bei ihrem gemeinsamen Meister in der Akademie angehörte und sogar einige helle Lichtpunkte aus dem Leben von Shar bekam er erzählt.

Gerade wollte der Söldner etwas sagen, da öffnete sich mit einem leisen Knarren die große Holztür der Bibliothek. Shar stand im Türrahmen und kam schließlich langsam herein gelaufen. Er trug eine schwarze, frische Lederhose und sein Haar war gewaschen. Er schien offensichtlich mit der Folterung seines Gefangenen fertig. Schweigsam lief er auf Calaunim zu, beugte sich nach vorne und küsste seinen Liebsten leidenschaftlich und tat so, als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen. Dann drehte er sich zu Jarlaxle um.

"Ich habe noch ein Dankschön bei euch gut zu machen", schnurrte Shar und dabei zeigte sich wieder dieses diabolische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Jarlaxle wusste nicht, was er davon im ersten Moment halten sollte, denn dieser Gesichtsausdruck hieß bei dem Halbdrow wirklich nichts Gutes. Aber dafür, dass er sich bedanken wollte, freute sich der Söldner ungemein, obwohl er sich dabei selbst erwischte, seine magischen Armschützer zu streicheln. Gleich darauf passierte es, der junge Assassine kam auf ihn zugeschritten, beugte sich nun zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr, "Nur dieses eine Mal". Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen und Shar und Jarlaxle küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis ihre Zungen sich voneinander lösten.

Der Söldner fühlte sich als sei er im Himmel, genau nach diesem Gefühl hatte er sich immer gesehnt. Einige Augenblicke starrten sich die beiden in die Augen und der sah ein wahres Feuer im Blick des Anderen brennen. Nun wusste er, dass dieser Liebhaber nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Shars wahre Leidenschaft gehörte jemandem anderen, dass konnte er erkennen. Jarlaxle lächelte genießerisch und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück, während er Shar nachschaute, der nun langsam aus dem Raum verschwand und somit auch für immer aus seiner Reichweite. Nein dieser hier war nicht für ihn bestimmt.

Zurück in Amn sann Jarlaxle noch lange über die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden, Tage und Wochen nach. Als er sich von Calaunim verabschiedet hatte kehrte er zu seinen Freunden und auch zu seinem Sohn zurück. Nesara kümmerte sich wirklich liebevoll um das Kind und schien es tatsächlich abgöttisch zu lieben, was ihm nur Recht war. Mittlerweile kehrte auch so etwas wie Normalität in das Leben der vier Freunde ein, obwohl die Lebensumstände recht verwirrend waren. Selbst für die Verhältnisse des Söldners schien alles in bester Ordnung. Obgleich er wirklich zugeben musste, dass er zu lernen hatte, wie er sich um den eigenen Sohn kümmern musste. Dies beinhaltete das Windelwechseln, Füttern und sogar Baden. Er allerdings war der geborene Führer einer Gruppe, aber nicht der Vater mit Rechten und Pflichten. Doch auf drängen von Drizzt, Artemis und selbst Zaknafein versuchte er bei jeder Möglichkeit Nesara über die Schultern zu schauen oder sie zeigte ihm die nötigen Handgriffe. Bei Diana empfand er es gar nicht so schwer, ging ihm durch den Kopf, jedoch musste er sich auch eingestehen, dass es sich damals auch nur für einige Wochen gehandelt hatte und sie bereits zum damaligen Zeitpunkt größer war, als Curunír jetzt.

Gerade hatte Nesara dem Kleinen etwas zu essen gegeben, da fiel Jarlaxle die Aufgabe zu das Kind durch die Gegend zu tragen bis er einschlief. Keine leichte Arbeit wie der Söldner fand, der es ständig als lästig empfand. Aber Curunír war sein Sohn und er der Vater. Außerdem wollte er seinen Freunden zeigen, dass hinter seiner Fassade noch ein anderer steckte. Neidisch fiel sein Blick auf Zaknafein, der gerade mit seinen beiden Frauen, mit denen er nun fast ständig das Bett und andere Orte teilte, die Treppe herunterkam. Die beiden Damen verabschiedeten sich küssend und knabbernd von ihrem Dauerliebhaber und verschwanden zu den anderen Frauen dieses Etablissements. Gleich darauf hörte man schallendes Gelächter aus dem Nebenzimmer. Zaknafein saß ruhig da und aß etwas, während Jarlaxle immer mit dem Kind auf und ab lief. Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu den Gemächern der Frauen aufgestoßen und eine kichernde und kreischende Diana kam herein gerannt. Das Mädchen kam direkt auf die Männer zu gelaufen und wirkte fröhlich.

"Onkel Jara?", fragte Diana und schaute den Drow nun direkt in die Augen, der seinen Sohn behutsam auf dem Arm trug, so wie er es gezeigt bekommen hatte, während sie vor ihm stand und in ruhigem Ton meinte, "Die Frauen haben eben gesagt, Zaknafein hat einen größeren Schwanz als du".

Kaum hatte sie mit dem Satz geendet, lachten alle, bis auf den Söldner laut auf. Selbst Diana lachte mit, obwohl sie nicht verstand, um was es sich eigentlich bei dieser Aussage handelte.

"Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund", sagte Zaknafein nur fröhlich auf dunkelelfisch und grinste den total perplexen Söldner dabei an.

Jarlaxle sah verwirrt auf seine Nichte, die plötzlich anfing um ihn herum zu laufen und anscheinend nach etwas suchte.

"Aber du hast doch gar keinen Schwanz", sagte das Mädchen und zeigte dann auf Zaknafein, "Zak hat wenigstens Haare", stellte sie fest, da ihr immer noch nicht der Witz dieser ganzen Sache wusste.

Erneut brachen alle, bis auf Jarlaxle in lautes Lachen aus und Zaknafein konnte sein breites Lächeln einfach nicht verkneifen. Als der Söldner sich endlich wieder gefasst hatte, wobei zum Teil auch sein Sohn half, beugte er sich zu Diana hinunter, "Wer von den Frauen hat das denn gesagt?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Während er auf die Antwort wartete schaute er mit einem mitleidigen Blick hinüber zu der Tür der Frauen, da hörte er das Mädchen sagen, "Es war die Blonde mit den vielen kleinen Zöpfen".

Kaum, dass er die Worte vernommen hatte, legte er Curunír in die Wiege und nuschelte ein kleines "Danke" seiner Nichte entgegen und schritt auf die Frauengemächer zu.

"Ich habe etwas zu erledigen", sprach er kurzerhand und verschwand auch sogleich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ihm folgte dabei das Gelächter der anderen und von Zaknafein hörte man nur sagen, "Jarlaxle, du musst dringend an deiner Technik arbeiten", woraufhin man gleich noch mehr spöttisches Lachen hörte.

Diana sah verwirrt ihre Familie an und schließlich sprudelte es aus dem Kind heraus, "Was ist daran so lustig? Sagt es mir!".

Zaknafein lächelte das Kind an und streichelte sanft ihre Wange, "Das, meine liebe kleine Diana ist eins von den Dingen, die du erst verstehen kannst, wenn du älter geworden bist".

Das Mädchen schaute ihm ersten Moment ein wenig traurig, doch dann lächelte sie breit. „So wie die Sache mit dem Lieben machen, stimmt es?".

Zak schien beeindruckt und nickte ihr lediglich zu.

"Gehst du mit mir fechten üben, damit ich ganz schnell groß und stark werde, Zaknafein?", fragte Diana lächelnd und zerrte dabei eifrig an der Hand des Waffenmeisters.

Dieser lächelte, wer sollte schon einem so bezaubernden Kind etwas abschlagen können, dachte er und ging mit der Kleinen hinaus.

Als nun Artemis mit Drizzt wieder alleine waren, wusste der junge Drow, dass sein Geliebter wohl erneut mit einer Frage kommen würde, die er bereits seit Tagen gestellt bekam und die er stets abgelehnte. Und kaum waren nun Zak zusammen mit dem Mädchen verschwunden, hörte er bereits die Stimme des Mannes, "Hast du es dir nun endlich überlegt? Jetzt wäre die beste Zeit ... alle Frauen begehren dich und es ist ein leichtes, dir eine davon auszusuchen".

"Ich weiß nicht ... ich habe noch nie ... nur mit dir und ich liebe dich, das weißt du doch", stammelte Drizzt.

Er wusste keine Antwort auf die Frage, denn Artemis' Wunsch war es, dass sein Geliebter nur ein einziges Mal seine Erfahrung mit Frauen haben sollte.

"Und wenn ich dabei bin?", fragte Artemis vorsichtig, denn das Letzte was er wollte, war seinen Liebsten zu erschrecken.

Drizzt schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Das würdest du tun?", fragte der junge Drow leise und der Meuchelmörder nickte lediglich. Verlegen sah Drizzt zur Seite, denn jetzt gab es keine Ausreden mehr warum er nicht auch mal mit einer Frau schlafen sollte.

"Nun gut ... aber nur, wenn du wirklich dabei bist", antwortete der junge Drow fast schon im Flüsterton.

Kaum dass er die Antwort gegeben hatte, küsste ihn sein Geliebter zärtlich auf die Wange, sprang dann auf und zerrte an der Hand von Drizzt, dass dieser ihm folgen sollte. Er führte den Drow in die Gemächer der Frauen, die sofort alle ihr Augenmerk auf die beiden Männer richteten.

"Such dir eine aus", flüsterte Artemis und schob Drizzt nach vorn. Verlegen schaute er sich um und es schien gerade so, als ob alle Frauen ihn anlächelten. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, so eine Situation war er nicht gewöhnt und wusste auch nicht recht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Doch letztendlich, nachdem er nochmals über die Worte seines Geliebten nachdachte entschied er sich für einer der vielen Frauen. Sie war jung, hübsch und hatte schwarze Haare. Selbst Artemis schien von der Wahl des jungen Drow überrascht, denn er selbst hätte sie für sich ausgesucht. Mit einem Lächeln bedachte er die Prostituierte und verschwand gleich darauf mit den beiden Männern im ersten Stock des Hauses, im Zimmer von Artemis und Drizzt.

Artemis schob die Frau in die Arme seines Geliebten, als sie die Treppe nach oben gingen und ließ sich ein wenig zurück fallen. Oben angekommen schloss er die Tür als letzter hinter sich. Er sah sich kurz um und wählte dann einen weichen großen Ledersessel, der in der Ecke stand. Genüsslich lehnte sich Artemis zurück und beobachtete die Szene. Die junge Frau schob den unsicheren Drow auf das Bett und gab ihm einen Schups damit er sich setzte. Dann begann sie sich ihre wenigen Kleidungsstücke langsam auszuziehen und enthüllte ihrem Gegenüber damit all ihre Sinnesfreuden.

Drizzt schaute etwas unsicher auf die Szene, die die Frau vor ihm spielte. Zuerst blickte er zu Artemis hinüber, der ihm nur zu verstehen gab, dass er sich auf die Frau konzentrieren sollte und dann betrachtete er, wie diese langsam alles entblößte und nackt vor ihm stand. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick, gestand sich der junge Drow an. Sie war jung, attraktiv und wohl geformt. Als sie sich aller Kleidungsstücke entledigt hatte, schritt die Frau langsam auf Drizzt zu. Sie setzte sich auf dessen Schoß und begann leidenschaftlich an seinen Ohren zu streicheln, während ihre andere Hand vorsichtig die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete. Der Drow legte vorsichtig seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Ihre Haut fühlte sich glatt und weich an, doch sie wirkte irgendwie so zerbrechlich. Drizzt bekam ein wenig Angst ihr weh zu tun. Er kannte nur Artemis und er war nun mal alles andere als zerbrechlich. Das Mädchen begann plötzlich seine Lippen, seinen Mund und seine Zunge für sich zu entdecken. Während sie ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, nahm sie seine Hände und legte sie auf ihre weichen Brüste. Bei dieser Berührung stieg ein warmes und angenehmes Gefühl in dem jungen Drow auf. Er begann ihre Brüste leicht zu massieren, während er die stürmischen Küsse erwiderte. Es dauerte einige Minuten und die junge Frau war so geschickt, dass sie es schaffte, seine Hose zu öffnen, als er kurz darauf eine Hand spürte, die an seiner Männlichkeit spielte. Irritiert über die ungewohnte Situation schaute er erneut hinüber zu Artemis, der immer noch genüsslich auf dem Sessel saß und seine Hand eindeutig an der noch geschlossenen Hose hatte und dadurch sanft sein eigenes Männliches Glied streichelte.

Plötzlich rutschte das Mädchen vom Schoß des Drow und ging vor ihm in die Knie, denn auch ihr war nicht entgangen, dass der junge Mann einfach nicht erregt wurde. Plötzlich spürte Drizzt, wie eine Zunge sanft über sein Glied streichelte und gleich darauf fühlte er den heißen Mund der Frau. Er schaute auf sie hinunter und sie erwiderte den Blick. Unsicher schaute der junge Drow erneut zu seinem Liebsten hinüber.

"Ich kann nicht", formten seine Lippen die Worte ohne dass die Stimme ihnen jemals einen Ton verlieh.

Artemis, der sehr interessiert das ganze beobachtete hatte, blickte in die lavendelfarbenen Augen seines Geliebten und schaute sich die junge Frau an. Diese ließ nun auch von dem jungen Drow ab und starrte verwirrt zu dem Mann hinüber, der im Sessel saß. Kurz darauf lächelte Artemis wissend und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als eine Szene sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete und er ohne Umschweife aufstand und hinüber zu dem Bett lief. Im Gehen öffnete er bereits sein Hemd und ließ es unachtsam auf den Boden fallen. Danach war seine Hose dran, als er sich zu Drizzt auf das Bett setzte und diesen leidenschaftlich zu küssen anfing. Seine Hände glitten dabei über dessen Haar und die empfindlichen Ohren und bei diesen Berührungen merkte der Drow, dass die Leidenschaft mit einem Mal Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte. Die junge Frau blieb in dieser Zeit nicht untätig. Sie verstand Artemis und während die beiden Männer sich küssten rückte sie auf ihren Knien weiter hinüber zu dem Mann mit den dunklen, langen Haaren und fing augenblicklich an, an dessen bereits erregten Männlichkeit mit ihre Zunge langsam auf und ab zu fahren.

Diesem hübschen Menschen entlockte das Mädchen damit schnell die lustvollsten Laute. Schließlich zog Artemis ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste die schwarzhaarige leidenschaftlich, nur um ihr dann ins Ohr zu flüstern, "Gedulde dich meine Schöne, du kommst später dran", dann stürzte er sich mit unbändiger Leidenschaft auf Drizzt.

Während die beiden Männer sich auf dem Bett durch Küsse, Bisse und Knabbern endlich in absolute Extasse versanken, lag die Frau ebenfalls auf den weichen Laken und beobachtete gespannt das Liebesspiel zwischen dem Mannes und des Drow. Immer wieder blickte sie hinüber und dabei ließ sich Artemis dazu hinreißen, die junge Frau innig zu küssen, als er stets lustvoll in die heiße Enge von Drizzt eindrang. Schließlich löste sich das Mädchen von dem gierigen Mund des Menschen und beugte sich hinunter zu dem Dunkelelfen. Nun begann sie ihn zu küssen und zu streicheln, während er sich unter seinem Liebsten wand und schließlich entdeckte sie seine empfindlichen Ohren für sich. Drizzt schrie leise auf, als die Frau begann seine spitzen Ohren zu lecken.

Die Gefühle waren so intensiv, dass er dachte er müsse sterben. Er versank in einem Meer aus Extasse und wusste bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken nicht mehr wo ihm der Kopf stand. Artemis genoss den Anblick des jungen Drow, der wild stöhnend und vor Lust schreiend unter ihm lag.

Mit einem lauten kehligen Schrei war es nach einiger Zeit vorbei und Drizzt lag mit dem Rücken auf den weichen Lacken. Während seine Zunge mit der von Artemis spielte und beide sich wieder innig küssten lag nun auch der Mann auf dem Rücken, neben seinem Liebsten, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Die junge Frau schwang sich auf die Hüften von Artemis und fast im gleichen Moment drang die erregte Männlichkeit des Mannes in das heiße Innere der Liebesgespielin. Mit einem leisen Seufzen begann sie sich auf und ab zu bewegen, als Artemis sich von den innigen Küssen von Drizzt löste. Der junge Elf streichelte sanft die Brust seines Geliebten und schaute zu der Frau auf, die ihm ab und zu in seine lavendelfarbenen Augen blickte. Er beobachte, wie Artemis seine Hände nach vorne streckte, um gleich darauf mit seinen Händen den wohlgeformten Busen des Mädchens mal sanft mal heftig massierte. Sie ließ den Kopf in ihren Nacken fallen und stöhnte hemmungslos unter den intensiven Berührungen auf. Drizzt kam auf einmal eine Idee und er setzte sich auf. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Mädchen und begann ihren Hals zu küssen und schließlich auch ihren Mund zu erobern. Er konnte vielleicht nicht mit ihr schlafen, aber er konnte seinem geliebten Artemis einen wundervollen Anblick bieten. Mit diesem Gedanken ließ Drizzt seine schwarzen Hände über den schlanken weißen Körper des Mädchens wandern und hoffte einfach, dass sein Liebster diesen Anblick geil finden würde.

Und er lag damit auch nicht falsch, denn der Mann genoss die innigen Zärtlichkeiten beider, die sich vor seinen Augen fast verschlangen und sich immer wieder wild streichelten. Dabei drang sein Glied stets aufs Neue in die junge Frau ein, die nun dabei leiser stöhnte. Er liebte es seinen Liebsten so zu sehen. Artemis kannte kein Halten mehr, seine Hände griffen die Hüfte der Frau und dirigierten sie so, dass er mit jedem Stoß noch tiefer in sie eindringen konnte. Schließlich nahm er sie mit einem letzten heftigen Stoß und genoss das Gefühl des Höhepunkts, das durch seinen Körper jagte. Drizzt sah auf Artemis hinunter und lächelte glücklich, dann zog er das Mädchen von seinem Liebsten runter und ließ sie neben ihn gleiten, bevor er sich ebenfalls an die Seite des Menschen kuschelte und einfach nur noch dessen Wärme genoss.

Zu Dritt lagen sie auf dem Bett und schnauften, aber alle schienen glücklich. Artemis drehte erneut seinen Kopf zu Seite und küsste sanft die Wange von Drizzt und flüsterte in dessen Ohr, "Ich liebe dich".

Daraufhin erschien ein Lächeln auf dem hübschen Gesicht des jungen Drow und er hauchte leise zurück, "Ich dich auch".

Zur gleichen Zeit kämpfte Zaknafein mit der kleinen Diana im Hinterhof des großen Hauses und versuchte dabei so sanft wie möglich die Paraden des Mädchens zu kontern. Er musste zugeben, dass die Kleine für ihr alter recht geschickt und bereits schon fleißig einige Schläge gekonnt ausführte und lobte innerlich die drei Freunde für deren Lehrstunden. Wenn das so weiter gehen würde, dann wäre sie in Zukunft und mit viel Training eine hervorragende Kämpferin.

Mit einem lauten Knall wurde plötzlich die Tür zum Hof aufgerissen und zwei Frauen kamen hereingestützt. Wie Zaknafein erkannte waren es seine beiden Dauergeliebten, Maev und Tarja. Bevor der Waffenmeister noch irgendetwas sagen konnte hetzten die beiden zu ihm hinüber, gingen links und rechts neben ihm in die Knie und klammerten sich an seinen Beinen fest.

"Bitte beschützt uns, Herr", flehten die Frauen im Chor.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Zaknafein verwirrt.

Bereits als er die Frage gestellt hatte, tauchte Jarlaxle im Türrahmen auf, lediglich mit seiner schwarzen Lederhose und den schwarzen Stiefeln bekleidet und lehnte sich genüsslich mit dem Rücken in den Rahmen. Er drehte seinen Kopf hinaus auf den Hof und erblickte dort seinen Freund Zak, umringt von den beiden Frauen und eine etwas ziemlich verdutzte Diana, die sich zu den Dreien gesellte und ihr Holzschwert in die Luft hielt.

"Aber meine Damen ... was wollt ihr nur ihm Hof?", fragte der Söldner völlig unbekümmert und grinste dabei über beide Ohren.

Entsetzt starrten die beiden Frauen in seine Richtung bevor sie wieder ihren flehentlichen Blick auf Zaknafein richteten, "Ihr dürft nicht zulassen, dass er uns bekommt", bettelte Maev.

"Er hat die anderen Frau bereits alle gehabt ... und jetzt sind sie ohnmächtig", ergänzte Tarja.

"Wir tun alles für euch Herr, nur bitte beschützt uns vor diesem Tier", kam es nun wieder von Maev und beide Frauen klammerten sich an dem Drow fest.

"Würdest du mir das bitte erklären?", fragte Zaknafein nun in Richtung seines alten Freundes.

"Ich erinnere dich an deinen eigenen Satz, mein Freund ... du warst der Meinung ich sollte an meiner Technik feilen, das habe ich somit getan. Diese beiden Schönheiten sind jedoch einfach Hals über Kopf aus dem Zimmer gerannt. Außerdem verteidige ich lediglich meine Ehre ... es kommt nämlich nicht auf die Größe an", antwortete Jarlaxle in seiner gewohnt lässigen Art und musste plötzlich laut auflachen. Das war immerhin seine persönliche, kleine Rache für die Aussagen der Damen in Bezug auf seine Männlichkeit.

Diana lachte unerwartet auf und rannte hinüber zu dem Söldner und tippte mit dem Holzschwert gegen Jarlaxles entblößte Bauchmuskeln und meinte, "Du siehst ohne Hemd hübscher aus, Onkel Jara".

Zaknafein zog die beiden Frauen auf die Beine und schaute schließlich zu seinem Freund hinüber.

"Da du ja jetzt genug geübt hast mein Freund, kannst du ja ein wenig auf Diana aufpassen, während ich meine beiden Schönheiten tröste", und bei diesen Worten schlang er seine Arme um die Taillen der beiden Frauen, nur um sie dann fest an sich zu drücken.

Mit einem Grinsen warf er letztmalig einen Blick in Jarlaxles verdutztes Gesicht und schob sich dann an ihm vorbei, um mit den beiden Frauen in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Zurück blieben eine freudige Diana, die sich bereits schon jede Menge Unfug bei den Worten von Zaknafein ausdachte, die sie mit dem stets so gewieften Drow treiben könnte und ein verwirrter Jarlaxle. Er sah sprachlos seinem Freund hinterher, bis ihn seine Nichte zurück in die Gegenwart holte und ihn öfters mit ihrem Holzschwert antippte. Der Söldner ließ einen tiefen Seufzer hören und gab sich für dieses Mal geschlagen. Immerhin hatte er soeben mehr als genug Spaß gehabt und dieser ließ für ihn keine Wünsche offen. In nächster Zeit würden wohl unerfreuliche Aussagen der leichten Mädchen ihm erspart bleiben und er lächelte. Danach drehte er sich zu Diana um und begann sich um das Mädchen zu kümmern und ihr mal wieder neuer Flausen ins Ohr zu setzen.

Kaum war Zaknafein mit seinen beiden Geliebten im Zimmer verschwunden, da packte er auch schon Tarja und begann sie wild zu küssen. _Euch werd ich zeigen wer hier das Tier ist_, dachte der Waffenmeister nur lüstern, denn er spürte bereits Maev hinter sich, die wild an seinen Ohren knabberte und leckte, was den Krieger stets aufs Neue verrückt machte. Das Mädchen in seinen Armen jappste und stöhnte bei jeder Berührung und Zaknafein machte keinen Hehl daraus, das er auf beide Frauen unheimlich wild war. Seine Hände strichen über Tarjas Busen und knöpfte flick die knapp geschnittene Bluse der jungen Frau auf. Maev warf währenddessen ihre Arme von hinten über den muskulösen Oberkörper des Drow und ließ ihre Hände wandern, bis sie an dessen Hose angekommen war. Mit geschickten Fingern knöpfte sie sie auf und ihre kleinen Hände verschwanden darin. Sie betasteten das bereits leicht erregte Glied von Zaknafein und so strich sie genüsslich über die Männlichkeit. Das wiederum entlockte Zak ein leises Knurren und verschlang dabei fast förmlich die Zunge von Tarja. Schließlich befreite Maev den Drow ganz von seinen überflüssigen Kleidungsstücken, nur um sich gleich darauf ebenfalls zu entkleiden und ihren nackten Körper gegen den Rücken ihres Gespielen zu drücken. Zaknafein drückte Tarja gegen die Wand und hob sie hoch, so dass sie ihre schlanken Beine um seine Hüften schlingen konnte. Das Spiel der beiden Frauen tat schnell sein übriges, um den Krieger heiß zu machen, so dass die Frau in seinen Armen nicht lange darauf warten musste bis sie das heftige Eindringen seiner Männlichkeit fühlte. Zaknafein fühlte Maevs Hände derweilen überall auf seinem Körper während er sich in Tarja versenkte. Immer wieder stöhnte die junge Frau unter den heftigen Stößen des Drow auf und schloss genüsslich ihre Augen. Maev dagegen war gerade dabei ihre Zunge über den muskulösen Rücken wandern zu lassen und klammerte ihre Hände in Zaks Pobacken. Dann ließ sie sich nach unten in die Knie fallen und bedeckte nun dort mit ihrem Mund den nackten Hintern des Liebhabers. Schließlich grinste sie breit und biss genussvoll in das weiche Fleisch, woraufhin Zaknafein eine ruckartige Bewegung machte und noch tiefer in seine Geliebte stieß. Er hielt einen Moment inne und warf einen glühenden Blick über seine Schulter.

"Das wirst du bereuen", knurrte er mit leidenschaftlichem Ton in der Stimme und Maev wusste genau wie ihr heißblütiger Liebhaber das meinte. Tarja wimmerte derweilen in Zaknafeins Armen, weil sie sein heißes Glied immer noch so tief in sich spürte und so richtete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Mädchen und fuhr mit seinem heftigen Liebesakt fort.

Mit einem heißen, kehligen Schrei des jungen Mädchens und einem lauten Stöhnen von Zaknafein hatten beide ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und ergoss sich in der heißen Enge von Tarja. Kurz danach zog er sich zurück und legte sie auf die weichen Laken seines Bettes. Gleich darauf drehte er sich um und sah vor sich die bereits nackte Maev, die ihn mit lüsternem Blick von oben bis unten anschaute und lächelte. Sogleich trat sie auf den Drow zu und drückte ihn neben Tarja auf das Bett. Sie kletterte hinter her und ihre Zunge knapperte an den Brustwarzen von Zak. Diese Berührung ließ nun ihn stöhnen und er schlang seine muskulösen Armen um den schlanken Körper der jungen Frau.

"Strafe muss sein", knurrte er verheißungsvoll und rollte sie unter sich. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihre Beine, doch Zaknafein dachte nicht daran sie zu nehmen. Er packte ihre Arme und drückte sie über ihren Kopf, dann begann er an ihrem Hals zu beißen und arbeite sich langsam zu ihren Busen vor. Sanft aber bestimmend biss er hinein und Maev schrie vor Lust auf. Doch der Drow hatte jetzt Zeit, er würde sie mit ihrer eigenen Lust quälen und schließlich dazu bringen ihn anzuflehen genommen zu werde, dachte Zaknafein.

Unter ihm wand sich spielerisch die junge Frau, obwohl sie sein Spiel bereits kannte. Sie seufzte leise auf und schon war da Tarja, die sich über Maevs Gesicht beugte und diese nun leidenschaftlich küsste. Der Drow schaute mit rotleuchtenden Augen auf die beiden sich küssenden Frauen und seine Leidenschaft flammte erneut heftig auf und so strich seine Zunge nun an dem weichen, warmen Oberkörper auf und ab und saugte immer wieder an ihren Brustwarzen. Letztendlich ließ er ihre Arme los, die sie jedoch, wie durch unsichtbare Fesseln gehalten, weiterhin nach oben reckte und er küsste gleich darauf ihren Bauch und dann die Oberschenkel. Seine Zunge leckte schließlich ihr Heiligstes und als Zaknafein aufsah, da erwiderten leuchtend braune Augen seinen feurigen Blick.

"Bitte ... keine Spiele mehr ... bitte", flehte Maev und ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern stürzte sich der Drow auf sie.

Sie kannte ihren Liebhaber gut und wusste, dass er heißblütig war, dieses Mal bestand da kein Unterschied zu den vielen vergangenen Malen. Ihr williger Körper hieß seine erregte Männlichkeit willkommen und sie bäumte sich auf und beugte sich ihm förmlich entgegen. Zaknafein im Gegenzug wusste, um die Leidenschaft seiner beiden Gespielinnen. Von allen Frauen in diesem Haus schätze er die beiden am meisten, doch es war kein Zeitpunkt für solche Gedanken, denn als die heiße Enge Maevs in umfing, da war es um den Krieger geschehen und er begann jeden Stoß zu genießen. Immer wieder zog er sich kurz zurück, nur um gleich darauf noch tiefer in das Innere der jungen Frau vorzudringen. Dabei stöhnte sie noch lauter und erwiderte die heißen Küsse von Tarja und von Zaknafein, die sich abwechselten. Nach langen Minuten spürte der Drow, dass er seinen zweiten Höhepunkt kaum noch zurückhalten konnte und mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß ergoss er sich nun auch in Maev und knurrte dabei laut. Zufrieden zog er sich zurück und ließ sich zwischen die beiden Frauen sinken. Sie schmiegten sich an seine Seite und liebkosten ihn sanft. Ihre Hände streichelten seinen Körper und in diesem Moment wusste Zaknafein, dass er es nicht bereute wieder am Leben zu sein. Er wollte sein zweites richtiges Leben genießen. Dabei schloss er die Augen und döste kurz ein wenig vor sich hin, doch nur so lange bis er eine flüsternde Stimme hörte, "Ich glaube er schläft", sagte Tarja. Schlagartig öffnete er seine Augen und grinste die beiden Frauen an, "So glaubt ihr das. Mit euch beiden bin ich noch lange nicht fertig", rief er lachend und griff nach einer von beiden, die ein fröhliches Kreischen von sich gab. Oh ja, er würde sein zweites Leben in vollen Zügen genießen, waren seine letzten Gedanken bevor der Spaß von neuem begann.


	16. Die Farbe Rot

**16. Kapitel**

**Die Farbe Rot**

Die Zeit verging erneut wie im Fluge. Aus Tagen wurden Wochen und Curunír, der Sohn von Jarlaxle wuchs. Nesara kümmerte sich immer noch liebevoll um das Kind und der Söldner schien schier vor Stolz platzen zu wollen. Doch eines Tages drang eine Nachricht in das Haus von Vangalil und auch zu der kleinen unkonventionellen Familie vor, die keinem gefiel. Der Bordellbesitzer berichtete Artemis, Drizzt und Zaknafein, dass Ritter aus Silbrigmond im Auftrag von Lady Alustriel die Stadt betreten hatten. Sie würden ein jedes Haus mit offizieller Genehmigung durchsuchen und gegen Abend könnte auch durchaus dieses Haus an der Reihe sein. Dies drückte die sonst so fröhliche Stimmung der Männer augenblicklich, denn sie wussten, dass nun der Tag gekommen war, erneut die Stadt zu verlassen und zu fliehen.

Drizzt seufzte traurig und schaute seinen Geliebten an. Artemis legte seinen Arm um den jungen Drow und drückte ihn sanft gegen sich.

"Komm, lass uns die Sachen packen und dann Diana holen", meinte der ehemalige Meuchelmörder tonlos und Drizzt nickte lediglich.

Es machte allen das Herz schwer wieder von hier weg zu müssen, doch es half nichts. Zaknafein wandte sich stattdessen sofort auf dem Absatz herum und stieg die Treppe nach oben, um seinem Freund Jarlaxle die schlechten Nachrichten zu überbringen, der bei dem Gespräch nicht zu gegen gewesen war. Vor der Tür blieb er kurz stehen als er leises Gemurmel von drinnen hörte, doch er nahm an, dass der Söldner wohl wieder eine der vielen Frauen bei sich hatte und klopfte daher nur kurz an und ging letztendlich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten einfach hinein. Als er den Raum betrat und die Tür fast lautlos hinter ihm zu fiel, riss er vor Schreck seine Augen weit auf. Er erkannte seinen Freund auf dem Boden kniend. Der Söldner schien überhaupt nicht mitzubekommen, dass jemand eingetreten und ihn nun jetzt beobachtete. In eine Trance versunken hatte Jarlaxle die Augen geschlossen. Er murmelte leise vor sich hin. Zaknafein verstand nicht viel, aber die Worte, die er leise vernahm ließen nichts Gutes verheißen.

"Mein Gott, erhör' mich, gewähr mir deinen Segen ..."

Der Waffenmeister blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und wagte nicht einmal Luft zu holen. Schließlich erwachte Jarlaxle aus seinem Gebet und fuhr augenblicklich herum, da er plötzlich die Anwesenheit des anderen spürte.

"Hallo Freund", sagte der Söldner wie beiläufig, während er sich langsam und angespannt wie eine Schlange erhob.

Zaknafein versuchte ruhig ein und aus zu atmen und so zu tun, als ob er gerade erst dieses Zimmer betreten hatte. Seine Muskeln spannten sich jedoch gleichzeitig an und verrieten seinen inneren Aufruhr. Ihm war zugleich klar, dass man Jarlaxle in dieser Beziehung nichts vormachen konnte. Er verspürte etwas wie Furcht durch seinen Körper wandern und leichte Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Eigentlich gab es Angst bei dem ehemaligen Waffenmeister nicht, er hatte so viele Schlachten und Kämpfe gewonnen und war nicht auf die Materielle Ebene zurückgekehrt, um jetzt vor seinem besten Freund ängstlich zu wirken. Doch die Tatsache, dass Jarlaxle, der stets vorgab keinem Gott anzugehören und scheinheilig Lloth als Göttin bezeichnete, um in Menzoberranzan zu überleben, nun genau dies soeben getan hatte. Er, Zaknafein Do'Urden, hatte eben selbst miterlebt, wie der sonst so gottlose Söldner Jarlaxle in ein tiefes Gebet versunken war. Schließlich fand er seine Stimme wieder, "Ist es das wonach es aussah?", fragte Zaknafein.

Der andere neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Wonach sah es denn aus?", konterte Jarlaxle mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Mein Freund, der listige Söldner ...", antworte Zak und dann verließen ihn die Worte erneut, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Ihm wäre im gleichen Moment lieber gewesen nichts von all dem mitbekommen zu haben. So versuchte er das Lächeln seines Freundes zu erwidern und meinte nur, "Ich habe eine wichtige Neuigkeit für dich".

Doch Jarlaxle schaute unbeirrt auf sein Gegenüber und erwiderte ruhig, "Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, mein Freund?"

Diese Worte ließen Zaknafein augenblicklich gefrieren und seine Hände wanderten automatisch dorthin, wo sich normalerweise seine Waffen befanden.

Gefährlich langsam näherte sich Jarlaxle dem Waffenmeister und blieb schließlich nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen.

"Warum vergessen wir das ganze nicht einfach", schlug Zaknafein lapidar vor.

Daraufhin wurde das Grinsen in Jarlaxle Gesicht zu einem breiten Lächeln und er begann wirklich aus vollen Zügen zu Lachen.

"Ja, warum vergessen wir das ganze nicht einfach?", erwiderte Jarlaxle geheimnisvoll und legte Zaknafein dabei beide Arme auf die Schultern, um sich schließlich an den muskulösen Körper des Waffenmeisters zu drücken. So dicht beisammen begann der Söldner nun zu flüstern.

"Wir können es leider nicht vergessen, Zaknafein, denn für dieses Wissen müsste ich dich eigentlich töten", schnurrte der kahlköpfige Drow.

Zaknafein schluckte und atmete schwer ein und aus, denn er kannte dieses Geheimnis nur zu gut, was sich vor seinen Augen soeben abspielte. Als seine Hände erneut nach seinen Schwerter greifen wollten, wurde ihm klar, dass die Waffen in seinem Zimmer lagen, weit weg von der Gefahr, die sich vor ihm entwickelte.

"Ich dachte wir sind Freunde ... sollten wir uns dann auch nicht wie solche verhalten?", fragte Zak leichtsinnig, auch wenn er nicht die Hoffnung hatte, das dies ihm nun weiter bringen würde. Gleichzeitig versprühte der gewiefte Dunkelelf vor ihm eine seltsame Aura, die selbst der ehemalige Waffenmeister wahrnahm. Ein fremdartiges Gefühl wollte ihn überkommen, kampflos würde er sich nicht ergeben, ob Freund oder nicht.

Jarlaxle löste sich wieder von dem Drow und schaute ihn einmal von oben und bis unten an und lachte erneut auf, dieses Mal erklang es schrecklich kalt und unberechenbar.

"Ach Zaknafein", seufzte Jarlaxle schließlich und starrte dem Krieger dabei direkt in die rotglühenden Augen, "Du bist so leicht zu durchschauen". Bei diesen Worten breitete sich erneut ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des listigen Söldners aus, "Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht verraten würdest, dafür kenne ich dich zu gut. Außerdem habe ich nicht das Bedürfnis mich im Kampf gegen dich zu stellen. Aber ich möchte dass du mir etwas versprichst."

Erleichtert atmete Zaknafein kaum hörbar aus. Die angespannt Situation war jedoch noch nicht vorbei.

"Versprich mir, dass du gehen wirst, wenn ich es dir befehle und das du die anderen mitnehmen wirst, ganz gleich was passiert."

Verwundert runzelte der Waffenmeister die Stirn und sah seinen Freund verdutzt an.

"Versprich es!", sagte Jarlaxle energischer.

"Ich verspreche es dir, auch wenn ich den Grund nicht verstehe", antwortete Zaknafein tonlos.

Daraufhin lächelte der andere zufrieden, "Und weswegen bist du nun gekommen?", fragte der Söldner, um schließlich das Thema zu wechseln und die Situation zu entschärfen. Niemals hätte er mit Zaknafein gerechnet und das ausgerechnet sein bester Freund sein Geheimnis kennen würde. Nun ließ es sich nicht rückgängig machen. Aber Jarlaxle wusste, dass er dem ehemaligen Waffenmeister trauen konnte und dieser ihn niemals verraten würde, vor niemandem. Dieses Wissen beruhigte den Söldner und er konzentrierte sich auf die Nachricht, weswegen sein Freund ihn aufsuchte.

Noch einmal atmete der ehemaligen Waffenmeister sichtlich schwer ein und aus. Soeben hatte ihn sein Freund von damals so verwirrt, dass Zaknafein erst einmal überlegen musste, wieso er eigentlich dieses Gespräch gesucht hatte. Was ihn jedoch am meisten überraschte war immer noch die Tatsache von Jarlaxles Frage. Als erstes ging er davon aus, der Söldner wusste bereits bescheid und hätte ihm deswegen die Frage seiner Loyalität gestellt, aber er kannte den eigentlichen Grund seines Besuches noch nicht. Das wurde dem Drow plötzlich klar. Immer noch etwas verwirrt über die ganze Lage schluckte Zaknafein all seine Furcht vor dem eben erlebten herunter, schien sich wieder zu beruhigen und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß. "Die Ritter von Lady Alustriel haben die Stadt betreten und durchsuchen jedes Haus ... sie sind auf der Suche nach uns, wir müssen hier verschwinden, so schnell wie möglich."

Bei diesen Worten war es nun an Jarlaxle, der sichtlich die Luft einzog und sie laut zischend wieder ausstieß.

"Wieso hat man einfach keine Ruhe ... das heißt dann wohl mit dem schönen Leben ist es in näherer Zukunft vorbei. Ich werde meinen Sohn holen, dann können wir los."

Zaknafein nickte, drehte sich um und verschwand schnell durch die Tür und lief geradewegs auf sein eigenes Zimmer zu, um seine Habseligkeiten zu holen, bevor es sich Jarlaxle bezüglich seines Geheimnisses anders überlegen konnte.

Die kleine Familie wartete gerade einmal den Einbruch der Nacht ab bevor sie sich aus dem Haus stahlen. An der Tür verabschiedeten sich die Frauen noch mit Tränen in den Augen von ihren geschätzten Liebhabern. Tarja und Maev wollten gar nicht mehr von Zaknafeins Lippen lassen, als sich der Krieger sich von ihnen trennte. Die beiden Frauen hatten diesen Drow tief in ihr Herz geschlossen. Vangalil und Artemis verabschiedeten sich mit einem kurzen Nicken und einigen leisen Worten voneinander, während Drizzt lediglich den Damen einmal zunickte, bevor er sich unter seiner Kapuze verbarg und Diana auf ihr eignes Pferd half.

Jarlaxle hingegen wäre es am liebsten gewesen, wenn er noch eine Runde mit jeder Frau durch die Betten hätte toben können, aber das war leider nicht möglich, denn die Zeit arbeitete gegen sie und so musste sich der Söldner damit begnügen jede einzelne von ihnen zu küssen, so lange bis er Artemis hinter sich bereits fluchen hörte.

"Ja, ja ich komme ja schon", fauchte Jarlaxle leise und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls mit einem Nicken zu Vangalil gewandt von dem Bordellbesitzer.

Mit seinem Sohn auf den Armen schwang er sich akrobatisch auf den Rücken seines Pferdes und gab diesem als erster die Sporen. Zuerst nur langsam, um nicht weiter aufzufallen, was bei der kleinen Gruppe eh nicht möglich war, ritten sie bis zu einem der Stadttore. Nachdem sie dieses hinter sich gelassen hatten, ging es im Galopp schnell weiter, in Richtung Osten. Artemis hielt die Zügel von Dianas Pferd, damit er es zumindest bei dem schnellen Tempo unter Kontrolle haben konnte, während sein Liebster seine Nichte auf der anderen Seite überwachte. Sie schien sich gar keine große Sorgen zu machen, eher freute sich auf neue Abenteuer, wie bereits zwei Mal zu vor. Die Tatsache, dass ihr Vater, ihre Onkel und Zak sie beschützen würden, half ihr keine Fragen zu stellen. Zaknafein dagegen blieb hinter der kleinen Gruppe und warf ab und zu einen Blick über die Schulter. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, dann würde er zugeben müssen, dass jemand sie verfolgte. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er so schnell, wie er kam, denn niemand hatte ihre übereilte Flucht aus Amn mitbekommen, oder doch? Stattdessen beschäftigte ihn immer noch das Geheimnis seines Freundes ihn viel mehr, als Ritter, die hinter ihnen her jagten.

Es war keine Stunde vergangen bis die Ritter aus Silbrigmond vor dem Bordell standen und heftig gegen die Tür donnerten.

"Öffnet, im Namen der Herrin von Silbrigmond, öffnet diese Tür", schrie ihr Anführer, ein hochgewachsener Mondelf und Gesandter von Lady Alustriel, die ihn für diesen Auftrag als der Würdigste unter all ihren Ergebenen sah.

Vangalil entriegelte diese schließlich und stellte sich den Rittern entgegen, "Was ist Euer Begehr zu dieser späten Stunde, meine edlen Ritter", schnurrte der Zuhälter in seiner geschäftlichen Art und Weise.

"Wir sind im Auftrag der Hohen Herrin von Silbrigmond, Lady Alustriel unterwegs. Wir suchen drei Dunkelelfen, in Begleitung eines Menschen und eines Menschenkindes. Zudem haben sie ein Säugling bei sich. Es handelt sich hierbei um gefährliche Flüchtlinge. Wenn ihr etwas wisst, dann lasst es uns wissen. Eine große Belohnung wird dem zu Teil, der uns wichtige Hinweise zum Aufenthaltsort der Personen liefern kann. Doch derjenige, der sie versteckt, dem erwartet ein schreckliches Urteil", sprach der Anführer der Garde der Ritter aus Silbrigmond und schaute nervös über die Schulter des Bordellbesitzers, hinüber zu den leicht bekleideten Frauen, die sich alle in einer Ecke versammelten hatten und neugierig den Worten lauschten. Hinter ihm standen seine unterstellten Soldaten neben ihren Pferden und warteten nervös.

"Oh Dunkelelfen sagt ihr ... nein, mein verehrter Herr so etwas gibt es in meinem Haus nicht. Hier verkehren lediglich schöne Frauen und ich bezweifle, dass diese zarten und hilflosen Geschöpfe etwas mit gefährlichen Drow zu schaffen haben. Nicht wahr, meine Damen?", fragte Vangalil mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Wir doch nicht", verkündete die Frauen im Chor und rekelten sich in der Nähe der Tür, um den Rittern draußen mit ihren schönen Kurven und langen Beinen zu imponieren. Vielleicht würden sie die Männer ja zum Bleiben bewegen können um ihren flüchtenden Freunden ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen.

Doch der Elf ließ sich nicht weiter beirren, denn sie mussten schnell weiter. Der Gedanke, dass man sich in solch einem Etablissement am besten verstecken konnte, kam dem stets rechtschaffen guten Hauptmann nicht in den Sinn. Sie waren schon viel zu lange mit der Verfolgung der Flüchtigen beschäftigt und endlich gab es mehr als nur notdürftige Aussagen, dass sich alle hier in Amn aufhalten würden.

"Ich danke Euch, wir müssen weiter", verabschiedete sich der Ritter und machte eine elegante Verbeugung in Richtung der Frauen. Auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht, stiegen die Männer nach unten und zu ihren Pferden, während Vangalil die Tür schloss und sich mit dem Rücken dagegen lehnte, "Ich hoffe das ihr schneller seit, als diese aufgeblasenen Schnösel", murmelte der Mann.

Gerade als sich die Ritter zum gehen wandten, da öffnete sich die Tür zum Nachbarhaus.

"Herr Ritter", flüsterte eine Stimme und der Mann winkte den Krieger in Silber zu sich. "Ihr sucht Informationen über die Drow?", fragte der Nachbar und sah dabei immer vorsichtig in Richtung Bordell.

"Ja, die suchen wir. Wisst ihr etwas?", fragte der Silberritter hoffnungsvoll.

"Etwas wissen ist eine Untertreibung … Vor ungefähr eine Stunde ritten drei Dunkelelfen, ein Mann und ein Mädchen durch das Stadttor in dieser Richtung", antwortete der fremde Mann und zeigte dabei nach Osten, zum Rand der Stadt. "Sie sahen aus wie gefährliche Krieger deren roten Augen leuchteten vor Blutgier. Wisst ihr, ich habe mich nicht vor die Tür getraut, ich fürchtete mich und mein Leben ist mir lieb und teuer."

Der Anführer der Garde lächelte bei dieser Aussage breit über das ganze Gesicht und reichte daraufhin einen Beutel Gold dem unerwarteten Informanten. "Ich danke euch, edler Mann ... ihr habt uns sehr geholfen."

Gleich darauf galoppierten die Pferde der Silberritter durch die Straßen der Stadt hinaus zum Osttor und hinter den Flüchtenden her. Auf dem Rückweg würde dem Besitzer dieses Freudenhauses eine große Überraschung teil werden, fluchte der Elf über die Dreistigkeit der offensichtlichen Lügen des Bordellbesitzers. Zuerst galt es jedoch, die Flüchtigen so schnell wie möglich in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und das Kind seiner Herrin sicher in Gewahrsam zu nehmen.

Die kleine Familie floh nun bereits die ganze Nacht. Ihre Pferde waren gut ausgeruht und würden daher noch lange durchhalten, doch sie wussten, dass sie sich bald etwas einfallen lassen mussten. So ritten sie in Richtung des Schlangenwaldes, immer an einem Fluss entlang, denn nur dort im Unterholz konnte sie hoffen, die Ritter in ihren schweren Rüstungen abzuhängen. Der Himmel begann sich bereits blutrot zu verfärben, als Zaknafein wieder dieses ungute Gefühl im Bauch bekam. Wieder wanderte sein Blick über die Schulter und in den ersten Strahlen des Sonnenlichts sah er das Aufblitzen von silbernen Rüstungen am Horizont.

"Sie sind hinter uns", schrie der Waffenmeister und augenblicklich richteten sich die Augen aller nach hinten.

"Oh nein", hörte man Drizzt und Artemis laut rufen und der Mann schaute besorgt zu seiner Tochter, die etwas müde von dem anstrengenden Ritt wirkte, sich aber tapfer im Sattel hielt. Außerdem machten sich die beiden große Sorgen, was denn mit Diana passieren würde, falls sie es nicht schaffen sollten, ihre Verfolger so schnell wie möglich abzuschütteln. Dann hielt Jarlaxle abrupt sein Pferd an, was kurz daraufhin auch die restlichen Freunde taten und schauten verwirrt auf den Söldner.

"Diana, mein Schatz ... würdest du Curunír auf den Arm nehmen? Du weißt doch, er hat dich lieb", schnurrte Jarlaxle seiner Nichte entgegen und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

Da das Mädchen eigentlich nie ihrem Onkel eine Bitte abschlug, nahm sie Curunír, den sie mittlerweile wie einen Bruder liebte, in die Arme.

"Zaknafein ... ich erinnere dich an dein Versprechen ... halte es ein", sagte der Söldner mit einem Hauch einer Warnung in der Stimme und sprang plötzlich von seinem Pferd.

"Jarlaxle, was soll das werden?", fauchte Entreri, doch noch ehe er sich versah schlug ihm Zaknafeins Faust ins Gesicht und der Mann sank leicht benommen nach vorne zusammen. Diana blickte überrascht aber auch völlig übermüdet die Szene mit an und wusste nicht, was vor sich ging. Der Waffenmeister griff sich währenddessen die Zügel von Artemis und Dianas Pferd und trieb die beiden Tiere zu einem wilden Galopp an, bevor jemand einen Einwand bringen konnte.

Drizzt war im ersten Moment vollkommen verwirrt, doch dann trieb auch er sein Tier an und versuchte seinen flüchtenden und allem Anschein nach verrückten Vater einzuholen.

Jarlaxle stand inzwischen mit dem Rücken zu den Fliehenden und wartete einfach mit gezückten Waffen auf das Eintreffen der Silberritter.

"So schnell verabschiede ich mich", flüsterte der Söldner etwas wehleidig vor sich hin und musste lächeln, als seine Freunde mittlerweile schon fast den Waldrand erreicht hatten. Erst blickte sich zu seinen Freunden einmal kurz herum wandte sich dann den Ritter der Silbergarde aus Silbrigmond zu, die keine hundert Meter von ihm entfernt auf ihn zugestürmt kamen.

Kurz vor dem Söldner blieben die Ritter schließlich stehen und ihr Anführer, ein dunkelhaariger, arroganter Elf, ritt noch einige Schritte auf Jarlaxle zu. "Im Namen der Herrin von ...", doch da wurde er bereits von dem gereizten Drow unterbrochen.

"Ach hör mir doch auf mit dieser geilen Schlampe ... sie hat es doch so gewollt", fauchte Jarlaxle und hielt seine Schwerter kampfbereit vor sich.

"Pass auf, wie du von Lady Alustriel sprichst, du elender Dunkelelf ... aber wisse wohl, dein Leben wird grausam Enden, dafür werde ich schon sorgen", sprach der Anführer erneut und betrachtete dabei den Drow vor sich.

Dieser fing bei den Worten breit an zu Grinsen und gleich darauf laut und unheimlich an zu Lachen. "Blase dich nicht so auf ... du trägst eine Rüstung, aber da scheint wohl nur ein aufgeblasener, arroganter Elf zu stecken. Wenn du mich haben willst, dann versuche mich doch zu fangen."

Mit einem leisen Schnauben hob der Elf seinen Kopf ein Stück und blickte blasiert auf den Drow hinab.

"Sag mir nur einen Grund warum ich dich nicht gleich mit meiner Lanze aufspießen sollte?", fragte der Silberritter eisig.

"Ich weiß nicht genau, vielleicht weil du deine 'Lanze' nicht hochkriegst oder ich einfach nicht auf Elfen stehe ... wer weiß das schon", kontere Jarlaxle augenblicklich, wohl wissend, dass sich dieser arrogante Elf nicht mehr lange zurückhalten würde. Er hoffte, dass die Zeit ausreichen würde um seinen Freunden zur Flucht zu verhelfen.

„Fangt ihn", schnauzte der Anführer seine Soldaten an und diese stiegen ohne Umschweife von ihren Pferden. Gleich darauf zogen sie alle der Reihe nach ihre Schwerter aus den Waffengürteln und umkreisten den Drow bedrohlich.

"Mehr habt ihr nicht zu bieten?", fragte Jarlaxle, nun im höflichsten Ton, der ihm in diesem Moment über die Lippen kommen konnte und versuchte damit den Anführer noch ein wenig mehr zu reizen.

Er wusste, wenn sie ihn gefangen nehmen würden, oder sogar töten, dann wären seine Freunde in Sicherheit, genauso wie sein Sohn. Denn der Vorsprung war mittlerweile groß genug und die beiden Drow, Vater und Sohn, sowie Artemis schlau und erfahren genug, sich im dichten Unterholz des Waldes zu verstecken. Mehr als ein Kilometer lag nun zwischen ihnen und es würden noch mehr werden, dafür wollte er sorgen. Mit einem hämischen Auflachen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den ersten Ritter und dieser begann augenblicklich in hellem Feenfeuer zu leuchten, was den Mann sichtlich aus der Fassung brachte. Den nächsten deckte er mit einer Kugel der Dunkelheit ein, bevor sich die restlichen auf ihn stürzten. Herausfordernd schwang der Drow seine Waffen und hielt sich lange Zeit die Ritter vom Leib. Immer wieder turnte er zwischen ihnen herum und spielte einen gegen den anderen aus. Plötzlich erscholl ein lauter Kriegsschrei des Anführers und Jarlaxle drehte sich zu ihm um, nur um zu sehen wie sich die Lanze des Elfen mit einem kraftvollen Ruck durch seinen Körper bohrte. Der letzte Blick des Söldners ging Richtung Wald, er dachte an seinen Sohn und seine Freunde, dabei lächelte er. Ein Schwall Blut rann aus einer tiefen Wunde in seinem Bauch. Warm floss es über die Hände, die der Dunkelelf sich schützend auf die Wunde legte, als die Lanze herausgezogen wurde. Jarlaxle wurde es schwindlig und zu guter Letzt fiel er zu Boden. Dort blieb er liegen und starrte mit offenen Augen in den dämmrigen Morgen. Dann schlossen sich seine Augen und er atmete mit einem Lächeln aus.

Zur gleichen Zeit, Zaknafein, Drizzt, Artemis und Diana mit Curunír auf dem Arm, erreichten den Waldrand und wollten gerade ins dichten Unterholz fliehen, da drehte sich der ehemalige Waffenmeister herum. Er erkannte von weiten, auch wenn er bei dem hellen Licht der aufgehenden Sonne in seinem Rücken leicht blinzeln musste und ihm die Tränen durch die intensive Einstrahlung tränten, dass die Ritter von ihren Pferden abgestiegen waren. Er hielt sein Pferd an und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Auch sie hielten Ausschau nach ihrem Freund. Sie beobachteten, wie ein Feenfeuer und eine Kugel der Dunkelheit sichtbar wurden und nur kurze Zeit später sahen alle, dass Jarlaxle diesmal wirklich in Schwierigkeiten zu sein schien. Dann passierte etwas, womit keiner der Männer und auch nicht das Mädchen jemals gerechnet hätten. Ein Ritter in Silber hielt eine Lanze in der Hand und rammte dieses mit voller Wucht durch den schlanken Elfenkörper des Söldners. Drizzt, Artemis und Diana schrieen auf, wobei gleich darauf der ehemalige Meuchelmörder die Augen von seiner Tochter bedeckte, damit sie nicht hinschauen sollte und musste.

Zaknafein erschrak ebenfalls und bekam erneut dieses seltsame Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Er konnte es nicht einschätzen, aber je länger er sich die Szene betrachtete, hätte er schwören können, dass der immer so listige Söldnerführer im gleichen Augenblick, als die Lanze sich durch seine Brust bohrte seinen Freunden entgegen lächelte.

"Was bist du nur für ein törichter Narr", murmelte Zaknafein mit brüchiger Stimme.

Doch die Fliehenden hatten im Moment keine Zeit für Trauer, denn das Opfer ihres Freundes durfte nicht vergebens gewesen sein, so sehr auch dieses beißende und reißende Gefühl des Verlustes an ihnen nagte. Sie alle schluckten ihre Tränen und ihre Trauer hinunter und verschwanden zwischen den Bäumen des Waldes, die Silberritter hinter sich lassend.

Die Krieger aus Silbrigmond starrten nur auf den Körper des leblosen Drow hinab.

"Lasst seinen stinkenden Kadaver hier liegen, als Futter für die Krähen. Wir haben unsere Aufgabe teilweise erfüllt. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Sohn unserer Herrin finden. Aufsitzen, wir brechen auf", rief der Anführer und so zogen die Ritter mit dem Sonnenaufgang und suchten vergeblich das Kind der Lady Alustriel und schenkten dem Dunkelelfen keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr.

Erst gegen Abend gönnten sich die Freunde eine Pause, als sie eine abseits gelegene Höhle entdeckten, die von Außen Recht klein wirkte, jedoch im Inneren sogar Platz für ihre Pferde übrig hatte. Das war der perfekte Ort, um sich vor ihren Verfolgern zu verstecken. Mittlerweile, nachdem sie fast den ganzen Tag sich durch das dicht bewachsene Unterholz kämpften, schrie Curunír, so als ob er wusste, dass sein Vater sich vor einigen Stunden zur Rettung der Freunde den Rittern entgegen gestellt und den Kampf verloren hatte.

Zaknafein nahm das weinende Kind an sich, da er es nun für seine Pflicht hielt auf den Sohn seines besten Freundes acht zu geben. doch das Kind ließ sich nur schwer beruhigen und schlief schließlich vor Erschöpfung ein. Diana schlang Hilfe suchend ihre Arme um Artemis und weinte sich ebenfalls in den Schlaf. Schweigend saßen die drei Männer zusammen und konnte überhaupt nicht verstehen was vorgefallen war. Niemals hatte je einer von ihnen damit gerechnet den großen Söldner Jarlaxle sterben zu sehen. Sie konnten es nicht begreifen.

Es war einfach unmöglich, ging es dem jungen Drizzt ständig durch den Kopf. Er kannte Jarlaxle nun schon so lange und immer war es diesem gelungen, seinen Kopf aus den gefährlichen Schlingen von Angreifern zu entwinden und entkam dadurch so oft dem Tod. Es konnte nicht sein, dass der stets gewiefte Söldnerführer so einfach sein Leben verloren zu haben schien. Doch er hatte offensichtlich sein eigenes aufs Spiel gesetzt, damit er, sein Geliebter, sein Vater, sowie seine Nichte und selbst der eigene Sohn fliehen konnten, was ihn auch tatsächlich gelungen zu sein schien. Die Verfolger waren wohl mit viel Glück abgehängt und so saßen sie müde und erschöpft auf dem kalten Boden dieser Höhle und Drizzt schaute wie unter Schock in die Flammen des kleinen lodernden Feuers. Vielleicht hatte es Jarlaxle doch geschafft, musste er nun wieder denken. Wenn es einen Weg aus einer auswegslosen Situation gab, dann war es stets der Söldner, der die Lösung kannte und diese nur zu gerne ausspielte. Je weiter er in die Vergangenheit schaute, desto unsicher wurde er sich jedoch, dass sein Freund tatsächlich den Tod fand. Bei dem Gedanken, wie er so skrupellos, aber mit der gewohnt raffinierten Art Lady Alustriel übers Kreuz gelegt und dann noch dazu beigetragen hatte, dass sein Vater wieder am Leben war, ließ Drizzt lächeln. Diese große Tat würde er für immer in seinem Herzen tragen und niemals vergessen. Sogar die schändliche Flucht, wegen dem zweiten Vorfall mit der Hohen Herrin von Silbrigmond, war es Jarlaxle, der sie geschickt führte, auch wenn es nie so rüber kam. Immer wieder schien der Söldner die Lösungen in der Hosentasche zu tragen, er musste sie nur zum passenden Zeitpunkt heraus ziehen. Vergessen war der Frust und die Angst, um die Vergeltung, jetzt zählte nur noch eines, den exotischen Drow für immer im Gedächtnis zu behalten und sich um den einzigen Sohn zu kümmern, den er zurück gelassen hatte.

Artemis erging es fast wie seinem Geliebten. Auch wenn er Jarlaxle immer wieder gerne anpflaumte und die beiden öfters eher wie zwei Streithähne sich über alles Mögliche stritten, musste er für sich selbst eingestehen, dass er diesen elenden Söldner wirklich als einen Freund angesehen hatte. Er war es, der ihm so oft wieder auf die Beine half, der ihn aus unwegslosen Situationen befreite und niemals seine Dummheit dafür bestrafte, dass es schief ging. Der Spruch "Mein Freund" war aus Jarlaxles Mund immer die Wahrheit, auch wenn er es mit dieser nie so genau nahm. Er kannte den Söldner nun schon so viele Jahre und war sogar einst ein Mitglied seiner Söldnertruppe Bregan D'aerthe. Nun war sein Freund für immer verloren. Nie wieder würde er die sarkastischen Antworten und das immer so gewohnte Grinsen seines Freundes hören und sehen und ein tiefsitzender Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. Was hast du nur getan, ging Artemis im Kopf herum, doch auch er lächelte sanft, als ihm die Bedeutung dieser Worte bewusste wurde. Er hatte alle gerettet, er stellte sich den Verfolgern in den Weg und rettete dadurch seiner Nichte und seinem Sohn das Leben. Du elender Schwerenöter, sagte sich der ehemalige Meuchelmörder und schaute sich noch ein letztes Mal das Baby in den Armen von Zaknafein an und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte seine Trauer in den Hintergrund zu rücken, so wie es auch ein Jarlaxle tun würde und versuchen das Beste aus der neu entstanden Situation zu machen.

Zaknafein war voller Schmerz und schaute auf den schlafenden Säugling in seinen Armen. Niemals hatte der erfahrene Krieger damit gerechnet Jarlaxle so sterben zu sehen. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab in vergangene Zeiten, als beide sich in der Akademie versprachen, dass sie einst in einem glorreichen Kampf zusammen sterben würden. Und nun, dachte Zaknafein, Jarlaxle war tot, doch er war noch hier. Der Waffenmeister hatte genug von Tod und Sterben. Er nahm sich vor gleich Morgen früh den Magier Calaunim zu rufen und um Hilfe zu bitten, ganz gleich was dieser dafür verlangen würde. Fest entschlossen dem Kind seinen Vater zurück zu geben verharrte er schweigend in der Dunkelheit und wachte über seine Familie.


	17. Offenbarung

**17. Kapitel**

**Offenbarung**

Das kleine Feuer neigte sich bereits seinem Ende entgegen und drohte jeden Moment auszugehen. Zaknafein saß beharrlich da und hielt Wache. In den Armen hielt er immer noch Cururnír fest an seine Brust gedrückt. Er hatte sich ein Stück von den beiden Männern entfernt und starrte immer noch wie betäubt von den unerwarteten Ereignissen und dessen Ausgang durch den Eingang der Höhle in den dichten Wald hinaus. Sie schienen tatsächlich in Sicherheit zu sein. Doch ob es an dem dichten Unterholz oder dem Geschick der Männer lag, die Soldaten von Silbrigmond abzuhängen, konnte letztendlich niemand sagen. Nichts regte sich, außer hier und da ein Tier, das durch die Nacht huschte oder die Stimme einer Eule, die durch den Wind in alle Richtungen getragen wurde. Artemis und Drizzt schliefen zusammen mit Diana in einer der hinteren Ecke der Höhle. Das kleine Mädchen kuschelte sich an ihren Vater und suchte wohl so Trost über den Verlust ihres Onkels. Zaknafein schien am schlimmsten von der Trauer überwältig worden zu sein, wenn jemand ihn so beobachtete. Halb zusammen gesackt saß er stillschweigend an die kalte Höhlenwand gelehnt und sein Blick führte ins Leere. Fast schon hätte jeder die ahnungslosen Schlafenden überraschen können, aber Zak wirkte so, als wäre es ihm egal. Nur ein Gedanke zählte jetzt für ihn. Am Morgen wollte er Zakal zu sich rufen und ihn darum bitten ihm beizustehen, den gewieften Söldner wieder zu erwecken. Wenn es bei ihm gelungen war, so sollte doch das nur ein kleines Problem darstellen. Nur den Magier davon zu überzeugen, dass es sich dabei um Jarlaxle handelte, war die größte Aufgabe. Aber immerhin war dieser kahlköpfige Drow einst sein bester Freund und dieses besondere Band der Freundschaft konnte er nicht so einfach verdrängen, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Doch etwas anders nagte noch an Zaknafein, sein Versprechen Jarlaxle gegenüber. Er wusste es und hatte es womöglich sogar geplant. Des Weiteren kam das Gebet seines Freundes hinzu, worauf sich der Krieger keinen Reim machen konnte. Niemals zuvor hatte er so etwas erlebt und der Gedanke daran erschreckte ihn ein wenig. So saß Zak weiter am Höhleneingang und grübelte gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

Das Kind, das soeben noch ruhig schlief schien etwas bemerkt zu haben und schlug die kleinen, blauen Augen auf und starrte den Drow über sich neugierig an, der ihn sanft in den starken Armen an seine Brust drückte. Der Kleine schien nie müde zu werden, dachte der Waffenmeister und schaute hinunter zu dem Kind, das mittlerweile fröhlich vor sich hinbrummelte und nicht verstand, dass sein Vater tot war. Plötzlich wehte ein heftig, kalter Windstoß in die Höhle und das restliche Feuer erlosch abrupt. Wachsam sah Zaknafein auf und erkannte augenblicklich eine Silhouette im Eingang der Höhle stehen. Noch ehe er reagieren konnte hörte er ein Flüstern in der Luft, "Mein alter Freund", und die Stimme war dem Waffenmeister wohl bekannt. Sein Herz fing an wie wild zu rasen.

"Jarlaxle?", flüsterte Zaknafein leise, wohl darauf bedacht, dass ihn niemand der Anwesenden hören konnte. "Bist du es wirklich?"

Zaknafein beobachtete immer noch den Schatten am Eingang und ihm fiel auf, dass die Person keine Wärme abstrahlte, lediglich die Augen leuchteten rot in der Finsternis. Wachsam legte er eine Hand an eines seiner Schwerter während er mit der anderen Curunír fest hielt. Langsam bewegte sich der Schatten in die Höhle hinein und mit jedem Schritt den er tat wurde sein Körper realer und begann immer mehr in der Infravision zu leuchten, so dass er schließlich wie ein ganz normaler Drow aussah, als er direkt vor Zaknafein zum Stehen kam. Der Waffenmeister war vollkommen fassungslos als er wirklich seinen Freund erkannte, der da zusammen mit seinem stets hässlichen Hut vor ihm stand.

"Jarlaxle, bist du es wirklich?", sprach Zaknafein immer noch leise und beobachtete den vor ihm stehenden Dunkelelfen mit wachsamen Augen. Aber das konnte unmöglich sein. Er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie die Lanze des Silberritters den schlanken Elfenkörper seines Freundes durchbohrte und dieser zu Boden ging.

_"Wie er leibt und lebt, mein Freund ... ich danke dir, dass du dein Versprechen gehalten hast"_, erklang die Stimme des Söldnerführers in seinem Kopf, ohne das sich die Lippen des kahlköpfigen Dunkelelfen bewegten.

Jarlaxle kniete sich vor Zaknafein und lächelte den Waffenmeister an. Plötzlich beugte sich dieser unerwartete nach vorne und begann seinen vollkommen perplexen Freund zu küssen. Der Krieger spürte die Wärme des anderen, seine fordernde Zunge, dessen zarten Lippen, selbst der Geschmack war der Gleiche wie immer. Das konnte kein Traum sein, dafür fühlte es sich viel zu real an, gestand sich der Krieger. Es musste wirklich der Söldner Jarlaxle sein, schoss es Zaknafein durch den Kopf, während er immer noch leicht verwirrt den intensiven Kuss erwiderte.

_"Nicht so scheu, mein Freund"_, meinte Jarlaxle, als er sich von seinem Freund löste und seine Lippen sich erneut bei keinem Wort bewegten. _"Keine Angst, gegen ein bisschen Telepathie hast du wohl nichts einzuwenden, wir wollen doch die anderen nicht wecken, besonders da sie so friedlich schlafen. Es freut mich aber zu sehen, dass ihr alle wohl und munter seid und niemand verletzt ist, vor allem nicht mein Sohn."_

Daraufhin murmelte Curunír erneut unverständliche Laute, ganz so, als ob er die Worte seines Vaters gehört und sie auch verstanden hatte. Zaknafein blickte irritiert zuerst auf das Kind in seinem Arm, dann wieder zu seinem Freund hinüber. Er wusste nicht, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Alles schien irreal und real gleichzeitig.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?", wollte der Drow von dem listigen Söldner wissen.

_"Tz, tz, tz, aber, aber Zaknafein, wenn ich dir das sage, dann muss ich dich entweder umbringen oder dir noch mal ein solches Versprechen abnehmen"_, meinte Jarlaxle grinsend und begann erneut den Krieger zu küssen.

Doch diesmal zog der Waffenmeister seinen Kopf weg. "Dann verspreche ich es eben, aber sag mir wie du da raus gekommen bist", knurrte Zaknafein, der endlich die Wahrheit wissen wollte.

Diesmal grinste Jarlaxle wieder, doch es war eher ein amüsiertes Lächeln. Langsam beugte er sich erneut nach vorne und flüstere Zaknafein Do'Urden, seinem ältesten und besten Freund, sein allergrößtes Geheimnis ins Ohr. Die Augen des erfahrenen Kriegers weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und Fassungslosigkeit bei jedem weiteren Wort und er war außer Stande sich zu bewegen.

_"Nun Zaknafein, jetzt musst du mir aber versprechen, niemanden auch nur ein Sterbenswort zu verraten"_, schnurrte Jarlaxle in Zaks Kopf. Der Krieger sah seinen Freund mit demselben bestürzten Blick von eben an. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass der tot geglaubte Söldner vor ihm stand und gleichfalls ihm etwas anvertraute, dass den Krieger dermaßen die Fassung nahm.

"Du hast mein Wort Jarlaxle. Würde ich das erzählen, dann würde es mir sowieso keiner glauben, doch ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen in mich", murmelte der Waffenmeister als Erwiderung und versuchte seine verstreuten Gedanken immer noch zu ordnen.

_"Jetzt weiß ich wieder wieso wir schon seit so langer Zeit befreundet sind ... das macht unsere Freundschaft aus, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht. Ich komme wieder, das verspreche ich dir ... doch der Zeitpunkt und der Ort liegen in der fernen Zukunft. Behalte mir die beiden Schlitzohren im Auge ..."_, übermittelte der Söldner seine Worte Zaknafein und schaute hinüber zu Drizzt und Artemis, sowie zu seiner kleinen Nichte Diana, die friedlich schliefen. _"Irgendwie werde ich das Mädchen vermissen ... ich konnte ihr immer den größten Unfug beibringen und sie war eine gelehrige Schülerin ... vielleicht werde ich genauso viel Glück mit Curunír haben."_ Daraufhin streckte Jarlaxle seine beiden Arme nach vorne und bedeutete somit, dass er das Kind gerne auf seine Arme nehmen wollte. Doch Zaknafein zögerte einen Moment. Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher ob er nicht vielleicht doch verrückt oder einem Schwindel aufgesessen zu sein schien.

"Woher weiß ich, dass du nicht nur ein Trugbild bist?", fragte der Krieger plötzlich unverhofft und drückte das Kind sanft aber bestimmend an seinen Körper. Jarlaxle grinste daraufhin breit.

"_Nun ja mein Freund, wenn wir jetzt mehr Zeit hätten, dann würde ich jetzt noch eine allerletzte heiße Nacht mit dir verbringen, doch leider habe ich es sehr eilig, daher müssen wir das leider auf ein anderes Mal verschieben"_, meinte der Söldner nur zu seinem Freund, beugte sich vor und küsste diesen leidenschaftlich, nur um ihm derweilen das Kind aus den Armen zu nehmen.

„_Geht in den Velarswald und ihr seit sicher"_, übermittelte der Söldner zum Abschluss seinem Freund, der seine Freunde in Sicherheit wissen wollte.

Dann stand Jarlaxle auf und tippte sich zum Abschied an seinen Hut, während er dabei zusah, wie das Schlafgift, das er auf seinen Lippen gehabt hatte, bei Zaknafein seine Wirkung tat und dieser augenblicklich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf glitt. Grinsend sah er zu den drei anderen und verabschiedete sich auch stumm von ihnen. Schließlich ging er zur Höhle hinaus, doch dann zögerte der gewiefte Drow einen Moment und sah zurück. Er hatte eine schöne Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbracht. Sie sollten nicht aufwachen ohne das Wissen, das er noch am Leben war. Noch einmal stahl sich ein listiges Grinsen in sein Gesicht und er ging zur kleinen Diana hinüber. Der Söldner zog seinen Hut vom Kopf, nahm die wichtigsten Dinge in seinen eigenen Besitz, bis dieser eine normale Kopfbedeckung darstellte und legte ihn neben das Mädchen.

"Und das du mir auch immer schön deinen Vater ärgerst", flüsterte er der Kleinen ins Ohr bevor er ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn gab und dann endgültig in der Nacht verschwand.

Die Sonne war gerade im Begriff im Osten ihre Strahlen über den Horizont zu schicken und die Nacht zu vertreiben. Die Vögel fingen an zu zwitschern und die freudigen Stimmen drangen ins innere der Höhle, die Zuflucht für Drizzt, Artemis, Zaknafein und Diana war. Das Mädchen hörte von draußen Geräusche in ihr Lager dringen und drehte sich, kurz darauf öffnete sie langsam die Augen. Die Kleine streckte sich und schaute sich verwirrt dabei um. Direkt neben ihr entdeckte sie auf einmal einen sehr wohlbekannten Gegenstand. Es war der purpurfarbene Hut von Jarlaxle. Augenblicklich fing das Mädchen an zu lächeln, denn wo dieser Hut war, da war ihr geliebter Onkel nicht mehr weit.

"Onkel Jarlaxle?", fragte sie laut und sprang eilig auf um zu sehen wo der kahlköpfige Drow sich versteckte.

Doch sie erkannte nur ihren Vater und Drizzt, die beide aneinandergekuschelt neben ihr lagen sowie Zaknafein, der noch immer am Höhleneingang saß und nun durch die Stimme von Diana langsam erwachte.

"Onkel Jarlaxle?", rief sie nun erneut und ihr Herz raste vor Aufregung. Sie hob den breitkrempigen Hut auf und setzte ihn sich sofort auf ihren kleinen Kopf. Augenblicklich rutschte er dem Mädchen nach unten und nahm ihr so die Sicht, da er viel zu groß für Diana zu sein schien.

Drizzt wurde durch Dianas Rufe geweckt und schaute schläfrig auf. Doch seine Augen weiteten sich im gleichen Atemzug vor Schreck, als er das Mädchen sah, dass einen riesigen hässlichen Hut auf dem Kopf trug.

"Diana!", stieß er aus und sprang auf. Noch ehe er das Kind erreichte, hatte das Mädchen seine Händchen an die Ränder des Hutes gelegt, hielt ihn im festen Griff wie ein Raubtier seine Beute und hob ihn ein wenig aus dem Gesicht. "Schau mal, Onkel Drizzt, er ist wieder da." Mit freudiger Stimme verkündete das Mädchen stolz ihre Nachricht und verdrehte dabei die Augen nach oben um den Hut anzuschauen.

Nun wurde auch Artemis wach und öffnete langsam die Augen, doch als er seine Tochter entdeckte, war auch er schlagartig bei vollem Bewusstsein. Verwundert schaute er hinüber und erkannte ebenfalls das Markenzeichen des Söldners und seine Kleine hatte diesen Hut gerade auf ihrem Kopf. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er hatte doch gestern selbst mit angesehen, dass Jarlaxle hinterrücks ermordet wurde und dieser närrische Kopfschmuck war ebenfalls bei ihm gewesen. Jetzt saß der Hut auf dem Kopf von Diana. Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf, wobei sich jedoch ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen breit machte. Dieser Aasgeier musste noch am Leben sein, das schien im ersten Moment die einzige Erklärung für Artemis, doch dann sprach er seine Tochter an, um sich zu erkundigen. "Woher hast du denn die Hut?"

"Der lag neben mir", sagte das Mädchen schlicht und lächelte dabei beinahe ebenso breit wie der vormalige Besitzer des Hutes.

Artemis schüttelte erneut den Kopf und schaute in Richtung Zaknafein, beinahe sofort wurde im klar, dass Curunír nicht mehr in den Armen des Drow lag.

"Zaknafein, das Kind ist weg", schrie er so laut, dass alle zusammenzuckten.

Die lauten Stimmen taten den Rest und der ehemalige Waffenmeister verdrängte die restliche Müdigkeit aus seinen Gliedern und auch aus seinem Verstand und war nun wie alle anderen Anwesenden wach. Als er die Worte von Artemis vernahm, erschrak er kurzzeitig und schaute an sich hinunter. Tatsächlich, der Mann hatte Recht, Curunír war verschwunden. Doch Halt, kam ihm in den Sinn, das war gestern kein Traum, es war die Wirklichkeit. Jarlaxle schien wirklich hier gewesen zu sein und beide hatten sich unterhalten und später nahm sich der Vater seinen Sohn auf den Arm, kurz bevor Zaknafein in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war. Danach konnte sich der Drow an nichts mehr erinnern, nur eine einzige Tatsache schien er sich noch bewusst zu sein, das Geheimnis seines ältesten, besten Freundes, dem Söldnerführer von Bregan D'aerthe.

Nach dem ersten Schreck während Zaknafein die Männer beruhigte setzte sich der junge Drow mit seinem Vater hinüber zu dem bereits erloschenen Feuer, nur noch die kalte Asche war zu erkennen. So schnell es ihm möglich war, brachte Drizzt es wieder mit getrockneten Zweigen zum brennen und nahm neben Zaknafein platz. Beide starrten etwas verwirrt in die Flammen und Zaknafein konnte es immer noch nicht glauben was alles geschehen war. Aber der verfluchte Söldner verabschiedete sich auf seine Weise und rettete dadurch allen ihr Leben. Mit seinem Sohn musste er wohl jetzt auf seiner eigenen kleinen Flucht sein, wo immer ihn auch sein Weg führen würde und dabei berücksichtige der ehemalige Waffenmeister das Geheimnis von Jarlaxle und den Zufluchtsort, den er genannt bekommen hatte. Dieser Kerl führte alle so gekonnt an der Nase herum, obwohl doch die Hinweise stets vor den Augen aller im vollen Schein des Lichtes herumtanzten. Darüber musste er lächeln und freute sich über den grandiosen Plan seines Freundes und das dieser schon bald wieder seine gewohnten Tricks zum Einsatz bringen würde, ganz egal wo und bei wem.

Drizzt war ebenfalls in seine Gedanken vertieft und lächelte. Gestern noch schien er in ein tiefes Loch gefallen zu sein und das wegen einer Person, die nur Unfug und gefährliche Pläne im Kopf hatte. Doch Jarlaxle war und blieb sein Freund und nun erst Recht. Ein größeres Geschenk hätte der Söldner niemals seinen Freunden machen können, als am Leben zu sein. Vielleicht würde er schon bald wieder diese Gedanken verfluchen und sich wünschen, der stets listige Drow wäre tatsächlich tot, nur um die eigenen Nerven zu schonen. Immerhin brachte Jarlaxle alle gerne in Gefahr, auch wenn sie es immer irgendwie heraus schafften, meistens oder eigentlich immer mit seiner Hilfe. Er hoffte, dass sein Freund, den er in den letzten Jahren lieb gewonnen hatte und ihn gleichzeitig hasste, für seinen Sohn gut sorgen würde und noch mehr wünschte er sich, dass Curunír nicht nach seinem Vater kommen würde.

"Und was sollen wir nun tun?", fragte Artemis in die Runde, da er bemerkte, dass die anderen keinerlei Anstalten machten sich zu erheben oder etwas zu unternehmen. "Sollen wir nicht nach ihm und dem Kind suchen?"

"Nein, es ist bei seinem Vater und der ist höchstwahrscheinlich schon über alle Berge", erwiderte Zaknafein gelassen und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich.

"Der Bastard lebt also doch", schnappte der Meuchelmörder böser als beabsichtigt.

Der Drow nickte und berichtete dann allen von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht, allerdings machte er aus Jarlaxles Tod einen Zaubertrick und verschwieg gekonnt das Geheimnis des Söldners, so wie er es ihm versprochen hatte.

"Was sollen wir nun tun? Wohin sollen wir gehen?", fragte Drizzt plötzlich und sah dabei seine beiden Begleiter an.

Für einen Moment schwiegen alle, da keiner sich darüber bei ihrer vollkommen überstürzten Flucht Gedanken gemacht hatte.

"Auf keinen Fall nach Calimhafen", platzte es aus Artemis heraus.

"In den Norden können wir auch nicht zurück, denn da wird uns jeder erkennen und an Lady Alustriel ausliefern wollen", sagte Drizzt nachdenklich.

Plötzlich begann Zaknafein genial zu grinsen. "Ich wüsste, wo wir einen perfekten Platz zum Leben finden könnten", sprach der Waffenmeister und machte dann eine lange theatralische Pause in der in die beiden anderen ihn mit großen Augen musterten und darauf warteten das der Drow fort fuhr. "Wir könnten nach Cormyr oder besser gesagt in die Talländer verschwinden ... wir befinden uns bereits im Osten, wenn ich mich Recht erinnere. Wir versuchen bei den Drow auf der Oberfläche Schutz zu suchen und ich glaube kaum, dass sie uns abweisen werden", meinte Zaknafein und lächelte erneut.

Dabei betrachtete er Diana, die neben ihrem Vater stand und ganz stolz mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf zwischen den drei Männern sich umschaute und mit ihren kleinen Händen die Krempe festhielt, damit ihr die hässliche Kopfbedeckung nicht ständig über die Augen rutschte. Sie lächelte sanft, so als ob sie den Vorschlag von Zak gutheißen würde und ihre Augen funkelten geheimnisvoll. Schon fast wie Jarlaxle, dachte der Drow und schien sich nun noch sicherer bei der Idee, die er soeben unterbreitete.

Drizzt riss seine Augen weit auf, "Aber ... aber die dienen doch alle Vhaeraun", brachte der junge Drow stotternd hervor.

Die beiden anderen Männer sahen ihn verwundert an und zuckten mit den Schultern.

"Ja, und?", fragten sie gleichzeitig und waren darauf gespannt, was der junge Drow wohl dagegen einzuwenden hätte.

"Wer ist denn der Vhaeraun?", warf Diana unerwartet in die Beratung der Männer ein und erntete von Drizzt einen weiteren verwirrten Blick. Artemis schüttelte erneut den Kopf, aber nur auf Grund der Tatsache, dass seine Tochter diesen Hut trug und Zaknafein lächelte sie sanft an.

"Vhaeraun, meine Kleine ... er ist ein Gott, die Drow, die dort leben beten zu ihm, damit eines Tages alles besser wird für uns und du willst doch bestimmt auch, dass alles besser wird, oder?", meinte der ehemalige Waffenmeister und hoffte, diese einfache Erklärung würde Diana zu frieden stellen.

"Dann ist er ja ein ganz netter Gott", sagte das Kind fröhlich und unbekümmert und duckte sich gleichzeitig unter der Hand ihres Vaters weg, der erneut versuchte ihr diesen Hut wegzunehmen.

"Ja ... ganz nett...", erwiderte Zaknafein ein wenig nachdenklich, "Nun was haltet ihr von meinem Vorschlag?", fragte er weiter.

"Besser als alles was ich davor gehört habe", meinte Artemis und versuchte ein letztes Mal verzweifelt das Mädchen zu erwischen, doch sie rannte weg und verbarg sich sofort hinter Zaknafein.

"Hmmm, na gut ... ich weiß keinen besseren Vorschlag", kam die etwas zögerliche Antwort von Drizzt.

"Ja, wir gehen zu den Drow mit dem netten Gott", rief Diana hinter dem ehemaligen Waffenmeister hervor und dieser musste bei dieser Aussage herzhaft lachen. Gerade als sie sich wieder nach vorne stehlen wollte, ergriff jedoch Zak sie an ihrer Hüfte und hob sich das Mädchen auf dem Schoß und fing sie augenblicklich an zu kitzeln. Sie lachte und versuchte sich zu wehren, besonders da sie besonders kitzlig war. Als dann der junge Drow seinen Vater und seine Nichte so sah, waren mit einem Mal alle Sorgen wie weggeblasen und er musste lächeln. Vielleicht hatte Zaknafein wirklich Recht.

Selbst Artemis, der sich zu seinem Geliebten gesellte fing an zu lachen, als er die beiden fast wie Vater und Tochter so spielen sah. Er selbst war nie gläubig, doch warum sollten sie nicht bei Drow leben können, deren Gott Prinzipien verkörperte, denen das nahe kam was ihre kleine bunt gewürfelte Familie eigentlich verkörperte.

Der Weg nach Osten würde eine Weile in Anspruch nehmen und so zögerten sie keine Minuten länger mehr und begann ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen zu suchen. Auf sie wartete ein neues und hoffentlich für alle besseres Leben. Mit diesem Gedanken ließen sie die kleine Höhle, die Stadt Amn, Silbrigmond und das Eiswindtal hinter sich und ritten los. Das letzte was vermeintliche Beobachter hätten hören können war Artemis' ärgerliche Stimme. "Diana, Kind, nimm endlich diesen verdammten Hut ab!"

Noch in der gleichen Nacht, als der Söldner Jarlaxle sein Kind geholt hatte, war er, der dritte Sohn der Oberin Baenre, hinauf in die Berge geschwebt. Hoch droben auf einem einsamen Felssims verharrte er einige Momente und schaute glücklich zu den Sternen auf. Heute Nacht war Neumond, dachte er zufrieden. Curunír rekelte sich in seinen Armen und blickte mit großen neugierigen Augen zu ihm auf.

"Es wird Zeit dir den Rest der Familie vorzustellen", sagte Jarlaxle und war entzückt, dass das Kind bei diesen Worten fröhlich lachte.

„Komm her bei, oh Dunkler Fürst, Meister der Schatten und der Nacht, ich rufe dich in dieser Neumondnacht, zu sehen deinen Diener, der getreu dein Werk vollbracht, mein Maskierter Fürst", rief Jarlaxle laut in die Dunkelheit und spürte bereits jetzt das Prickeln der Macht in seinem Blut.

In der Schwärze der Nacht schien sich etwas zu regen. Ein kleiner Riss in der Luft tat sich auf und etwas aus dem Nichts schien augenblicklich hindurch zu treten. Kalter Nebel bildete sich langsam und umwaberte dabei eine schlanke Gestalt, die eines Drow. Elegant bewegte er sich und sogleich darauf stand er da. Er war in schwarzes Leder gekleidet, das Gesicht war von einer goldenen Maske verdeckt, seine Gestalt schien förmlich von einer unbestimmten Macht zu erzittern, eine Kraft, die sich in der Gestalt des Drow selbst verbarg. Sein Haar war lang und rot, es hing ihm über den Rücken und über die Schultern. An seiner Hüfte prangten in einem Waffengürtel ein Kurzschwert und ein Dolch mit schwarzen Klingen. Als er durch den Spalt schritt zog er noch einen langen Umhang hinter sich her, der aussah als hätte man ein Stück des Sternenhimmels gestohlen, denn er war schwarz und man konnte die Sterne darauf funkeln sehen. Jarlaxle sah einen Moment ehrfürchtig zu dem Gott auf und verbeugte sich tief.

"Mein Maskierter Fürst", murmelte der Drow ehr erbietend.

Einen Augenblick wurde es still, nichts um sie herum schien einen Laut von sich geben zu wollen, fast so, als wüsste jeder, wer nun auf Erden wandelte. Dann ertönte eine Stimme, sie war kalt und göttlich zu gleich. "Seit wann sind wir denn so förmlich zueinander, Jarlaxle Baenre … mein Sohn?", fragte der Gott, woraufhin der Söldner zu ihm aufblickte und ein strahlendes Grinsen präsentierte.

"Immer noch diese Glatze", fuhr Vhaeraun fort und strich dabei über Jarlaxles Kopf, dem augenblicklich eine Mähne flammendroten Haares über seine Schultern bis hinab zu seinen schlanken Hüften fiel. Der Söldner stand vollkommen still und beobachtete das Tun des anderen, als er sich sicher war wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Gottes zu besitzen begann er zu sprechen, "Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen, mein Maskierter Fürst. Das hier ist Curunír, mein Sohn." Bei diesen Worten lächelte er so stolz, das man meinte er müsste gleich platzen.

Die Augen des Gottes weiteten sich bei dieser Aussage und er blickte hinab auf die Arme, in denen Jarlaxle das Kind mittlerweile richtig hielt. Curunír lachte immer herzlich und ließ vor Freude, ganz so als ob er wüsste, dass von ihm gesprochen wurde, seine kleine Händchen in der Luft hin und her schwingen. Bei dieser Geste stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Maskierten Fürsten, Vhaeraun, und er schaute zu seinem Sohn hinab, "Man könnte meinen er wäre ein Kind aus meinen Lenden".

Ein hämisches Lächeln stahl sich auf Jarlaxles Gesicht. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es euch Spaß gemacht hätte, die Frau, seine Mutter zu beglücken, mein Vater", schnurrte der Söldner und seine Augen leuchteten dabei dämonisch.

"Sprich, mein Sohn, wer war dieses Flittchen, das sich deinen hohen Ansprüchen an deine Bettgefährtinnen, als geeignet erwiesen hat?", fragte der Gott neugierig und ließ ein strahlenden Lächeln auf blitzen.

Wieder war es an Jarlaxle zu grinsen, "Sie war niemand anders als Alustriel, hohe Herrin von Silbrigmond, Auserwählte Mystras und die lüsternste Schlampe, die ich in den letzten Jahren unter mich bringen konnte", kam es von dem Drow ohne Umschweife und aus tiefster Überzeugung.

"Oh höre ich da richtig, eine Auserwählte Mystras ... so weit nach oben wollte ich eigentlich nie hinaus, aber man weiß ja nie", antwortete Vhaeraun und lachte herzhaft über die Wandlung der Geschehnisse und die sich ihm eben vorgestellte Tatsache. "Ich hoffe doch sehr, sie war gut im Bett ... ", doch noch bevor der Gott den Satz beenden konnte sagte Jarlaxle, "Ganz wie die Schlampe, die sich meine Mutter nannte. Keine Sorge, ich bin auf meine Kosten gekommen verehrter Vater". Bei diesen Worten wurde das Grinsen der beiden Männer wieder breiter, denn hier waren zwei zusammen, die sich gut verstanden.

Nach dem kurzen Geplänkel über die Vorzüge von Curunírs Abstammung griff nun Vhaeraun plötzlich nach vorn und nahm Jarlaxle das Kind aus den Armen. Das Baby lachte wieder und als es in den Armen des Gottes lag, schien es gerade so, als würde es sich hier noch wohler fühlen. Auf Vhaerauns Gesicht breitete sich erneut ein Grinsen aus. Curunír griff plötzlich mit seinen Händchen nach oben und bekam eine rote Haarsträhne zu fassen und schien augenblicklich total fasziniert zu sein.

Im Gegenzug hielt Jarlaxle für einen kurzen Moment den Atem an, denn bei dem hitzigen Gemüt seines Vaters konnte er sich selbst nie sicher sein, was als nächstes käme und er wusste nicht, wie Vhaeraun auf diese Art von Zuneigung des Kindes reagieren würde. Als Curunír gleich darauf die Haare in seinen Mund steckte und mit Sabber bedeckte entwich dem Söldner ein lauter Seufzer. Ein wenig nervös beäugte Jarlaxle den Gott und hoffte, dass dieser heute guter Dinge war. Und wirklich er schien Glück zu haben, denn Vhaeraun lachte lediglich über diese Geste des Jungen und streichelte ihm sanft mit einem Finger über die kleinen Pausbacken. Schließlich richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Jarlaxle. "Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, mein Sohn. Du sollst wissen, dass auch ich nicht undankbar bin und beschlossen habe deine Anstrengungen zu belohnen. Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht", sagte Vhaeraun und lächelte dabei mit dem gleichen süffisanten Ausdruck den Jarlaxle selbst so oft zur Schau trug.

Der Söldner schaute verwirrt sein Gegenüber an und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, noch welch ein Geschenk ihm sein Vater machen konnte, da das größte bereits sein eigener Sohn war. Als Jarlaxle nun leicht nervös wartete, blickte Vhaeraun auf und meinte, "Hinter dir mein Sohn", und deutete dabei mit seinem Finger in die angegebene Richtung. Der stets gewiefte Drow folgte mit seinen Augen dem Finger und drehte sich herum. Für einen Moment erschrak er, doch darauf folgte ein Lächeln. Diesmal jedoch war das Lächeln ein anderes, es kam von Herzen, aus seinem tiefsten Inneren. Vor ihm stand ebenfalls ein Drow, das erkannte er und dieser trug einen schwarzen Umhang. Die Kapuze war tief ins Gesicht gezogen, darunter lugten einige weiße, lange Haarsträhnen heraus. Dieser war nur mit einer schwarzen Lederhose bekleidet und Jarlaxle schaute mehrmals an dem Dunkelelfen auf und ab. Konnte er sich sicher sein, dass es die Person war, die soeben Gestalt in seinem Kopf annahm. Ein letztes Mal blickte er über seine Schultern und zu Vhaeraun. Doch dieser hatte nur Augen für Curunír und beachtete seinen Sohn überhaupt nicht mehr. Als der Söldner nun wieder den Drow vor sich ansah, da spürte er ein kribbeliges Gefühl in seinem Körper, dass ihn regelrecht durchfuhr. Langsam ging er einige Schritte nach vorne, direkt auf die Gestalt zu, bis er genau vor ihr stand. Mit einer leicht zittrigen Hand griff er nach der Kapuze des Umhangs und schlug sie mit einem heftigen Ruck nach hinten. Im gleichen Augenblick weiteten sich seine rotleuchtenden Augen, jedoch nicht aus Furcht, sondern aus Freude.

"Bist du es wirklich?", fragte Jarlaxle und beobachtete in den Schatten der Nacht, die ihn umgaben, wie sein Gegenüber mit dem Kopf nickte und ihn anlächelte. Er machte einen erneuten Schritt auf die Gestalt zu und vergrub seine Hände in dem weichen, langen Haar, das dem männlichen Drow spielerisch über die Schultern fiel. Der Söldner spürte es und konnte es kaum fassen, aber es war wahr, er war wieder bei ihm und sah genauso aus, wie er ihn stets in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Wieder beobachtete er das hübsche Lächeln des attraktiven Drow und ohne weitere Umschweife zog er mit einer Hand den Kopf zu sich hinüber und ihre beiden Lippen berührten sich. Mit seiner Zunge schob Jarlaxle dessen Mund auf und die beiden küssten sich innig. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr der Söldner spielerisch über dessen muskulösen Rücken, Arme und Brust und bei jeder weiteren Berührung stieg die Leidenschaft und das angenehme, kribbelige Gefühl an und nahm nun ganz von seinem Körper Besitz. Und der Dunkelelf erwiderte die zärtlichen Berührungen und es schien fast so, als wollten sich die beiden verschlingen. Mit einem Mal tat es einen Ruck und die zwei Drow verloren das Gleichgewicht und fielen sachte zur Seite auf den Boden. Sie lachten und der attraktive Drow fuhr nun ebenfalls mit seinen Händen über das rote, lange Haar von Jarlaxle, über dessen ebenfalls muskulösen Körper und streichelte sanft seine Ohrspitzen. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich dem Söldner und bedachte den unter ihm liegen Drow erneut, "Zwanzig Jahre mit dir und zwanzig Jahre hatte ich dich verloren und nun bist du endlich bei mir", flüsterte er leise.

"Ich bin wieder hier", flüsterte Jarlaxles Gegenüber ihm ins Ohr und erneut küssten sich beide innig.

Erst nach einigen Minuten ließen sie wieder von einander ab und Jarlaxle, der stets gewiefte Söldnerführer von Bregan D'aerthe erwiderte mit einem sanften und freundlichen Lächeln, "Ich habe dich so vermisst, Dinin."

_ENDE_


End file.
